Tsumi
by hanaruppi
Summary: A sequel of White Black / Empat tahun setelah sembuh dari derita masa lalu, Haruno Sakura terpaksa kembali ke Konoha, kota yang menyimpan banyak luka baginya, demi mengantarkan benda penting milik Ino, sahabatnya. Namun dia tidak tahu bahwa Ino menyimpan rahasia yang menyeretnya pada kasus besar. Dan di Konoha, Sakura kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah lama menghilang.
1. Four Years Later

**Tsumi**

By

Hanaruppi

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A sequel of **White Black**

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Four Years Later**

* * *

Sirine ambulans bergema di sepanjang jalan besar pusat Kota Konoha malam itu. Beberapa mobil polisi mengikuti di belakangnya. Para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di depan etalase-etalase toko memusatkan perhatian mereka pada iring-iringan itu. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti mereka.

Layar besar di sisi gedung-gedung kota sedang menyiarkan berita live. _Anchor_* yang membawakan berita nampak tegang.

"Reporter senior Ichi TV, Yamanaka Ino, tertembak saat tengah meliput konferensi pers Perdana Menteri Hi di pusat Kota Konoha sekitar pukul delapan malam tadi. Yamanaka mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke Konoha Central Hospital…"

Gambar di layar raksasa berganti dengan suasana sebelum penembakan terjadi. Terlihat lelaki tua–berpakaian parlente yang nampak berwibawa–sedang berbicara di depan para wartawan. Suasana masih nampak baik-baik saja. Kemudian gambar berganti, memperlihatkan wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di barisan paling depan roboh tiba-tiba dengan salah satu lengannya mengeluarkan darah. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya panik dan berhamburan. Kemudian polisi berdatangan disusul ambulans, mengangkut wanita yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

Perhatian seluruh pejalan kaki terpaku pada layar raksasa. Tidak ada satupun yang menyangka akan terjadi peristiwa penembakan di pusat ibu kota—tidak hingga saat itu. Pembunuhan, perampokan, atau tindak kriminal lainnya memang kerap terjadi. Tapi untuk penembakan berencana seperti itu adalah pertama kali dalam sejarah Konoha.

Sementara itu, mobil ambulans tiba di rumah sakit yang dituju. Tiga orang perawat segera mengangkut wanita pirang yang terbaring tak berdaya keluar dari mobil, dan melarikannya ke ruang gawat darurat.

"Ino!" pekik gadis berambut merah muda, yang tengah berlari menyusul para perawat yang membawa wanita pirang. Sayangnya, dia dihentikan oleh dua perawat berkostum bedah warna biru di depan pintu UGD.

"Nona silakan menunggu di luar," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tapi aku temannya. Tolong biarkan—"

"Sakura!" suara seorang lelaki memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu berpaling dan menemukan lelaki tinggi berambut perak menatapnya datar. "Kakashi…" gumamnya, sementara kedua perawat itu menggunakan kesempatan saat dia lengah untuk menutup pintu ruang UGD rapat-rapat.

"Ino akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas," ucapnya disertai senyum, senyum yang paling dibenci Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura mulai berair. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Aku melihatnya di TV, dia terluka parah. Dan sekarang dia masuk UGD. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak cemas?" tangisnya pecah.

Melihatnya begitu, Kakashi menariknya dalam pelukan, dan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Sakura semakin terisak di dadanya.

"Kau jadi cengeng begini," gumam Kakashi. "Ke mana Sakura yang dulu begitu tegar?"

Tangis Sakura belum berhenti. Dia bergumam tak jelas dalam isaknya. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Kakashi membiarkannya, sampai dia tenang dengan sendirinya. Dia mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu pasti sangat syok melihat berita sahabatnya tertembak di TV.

Tetapi memang Sakura tidak lagi setegar dulu, setidaknya sebelum kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dalam pembunuhan calon ayah mertuanya sendiri. Skizofrenia benar-benar menggerogoti jiwanya. Selama tiga tahun Sakura berjuang menyembuhkan diri di panti rehabilitasi, berjuang menghilangkan 'roh jahat' dalam dirinya. Dan dia berhasil; dia sembuh. Juga berkat dukungan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Ino dan Kakashi.

Hampir dua jam berlalu setelah Ino memasuki UGD. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Suara ribut di luar Konoha Central Hospital murai reda. Sepertinya para wartawan yang datang menyerbu sejak ambulans yang membawa Ino tiba di sana sudah lelah berteriak, bahkan ada beberapa yang membubarkan diri. Namun petugas keamanan bersama beberapa orang polisi kelihatannya tetap siaga di luar sana.

Kakashi–yang masih bersandar di tepi jendela–belum bosan mengintip situasi di luar, meskipun entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap. Sebenarnya dia harus kembali ke markas. Saat tadi ke toilet, dia mendapat telepon dari bawahannya, mengatakan bahwa akan ada rapat penting di markas pusat terkait kasus penembakan Ino. Tapi dia tidak kuasa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, terlebih gadis itu menangis hampir setengah jam di pelukannya beberapa saat sebelum ini.

Sakura semakin gelisah duduk di ruang tunggu. Sering kali dia memejamkan mata untuk berdoa akan keselamatan sahabatnya.

Memandang wajah gadis itu membuat Kakashi teringat akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. "Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa tiba di sini begitu cepat? Secepat apapun kendaraan yang kau naiki, Konoha dan Suna terpaut waktu minimal dua jam," katanya sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

Memang membingungkan. Mustahil Sakura langsung tiba di Konoha begitu mendengar kabar dari televisi bahwa Ino tertembak.

Sejak keluar dari panti rehabilitasi satu tahun yang lalu, Sakura tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di Suna. Itu karena sudah banyak orang yang terlanjur mencapnya sebagai pembunuh, orang gila, psiko, dan macam-macam tuduhan miring lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mendukung kesembuhan Sakura. Makanya, Ino dan Kakashi membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari masa lalunya, dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang di sana.

Sakura melempar pandangan pada Kakashi. Lelaki itu bisa melihat matanya masih sembab. "Sebenarnya aku datang ke Konoha untuk ini," Sakura merogoh sakunya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah jimat yang sudah kelihatan lusuh di atas telapak tangannya. "Sudah tiga hari Ino tidak pulang. Alasannya dia harus meliput persiapan konferensi pers dari awal hingga hari pelaksanaannya. Jadi dia menetap sementara di Konoha."

Sakura lalu menggenggam jimat itu kuat-kuat. "Seharian ini aku merasakan firasat buruk. Hatiku sangat gelisah. Makanya aku cepat-cepat ke Konoha untuk memberikan jimat ini padanya. Dan begitu tiba di kantor Ichi TV, aku malah melihat berita itu. Lalu aku segera ke sini."

Mata Sakura mulai berair lagi. "Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya memberikan ini pada Ino sebelum dia pergi. Aku—"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Kakashi tegas, namun tetap terdengar lembut. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri; mendekat pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya nanar, air matanya masih meluncur dari matanya yang mulai membengkak.

"Sudahlah," Kakashi berjongkok di hadapannya, lalu menggenggam kedua pundaknya. "Jangan menangis terus. Kalau Ino tahu, dia pasti akan membentakmu. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah berdoa."

"Inspektur!"

Kakashi dan Sakura berpaling pada lelaki berkuncir tinggi yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Di sini kau rupanya," katanya. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang dikenalnya duduk di dekat Kakashi yang sudah bangkit berdiri. "Sakura…"

"Hisashiburi*, Shikamaru," Sakura tersenyum.

"Hisashiburi," Shikamaru balas tersenyum. Dia nampak ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Ano… bagaimana Yamanaka-san?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar Shikamaru menanyakan itu. "Ino masih di ruang UGD. Aku tidak tahu pasti keadaannya," jawabnya muram.

"Sou ka*," gumam Shikamaru. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau memang lelaki itu kelihatan cemas.

"Kau mencariku, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi, yang membuat Shikamaru terkesiap dan tersadar akan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Bukan hanya aku, Inspektur Morino juga."

"Eh? Yang benar? Yabaii…" Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke markas pusat." Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak Shikamaru. "Tolong temani Sakura ya!"

"Tidak usah!" Sakura menyambar. "Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian." Sakura menghapus air matanya dan berusaha terlihat tegar. Dia baru sadar bahwa kecengengannya hanya membuat Kakashi kesulitan.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu betul sikap Sakura yang keras kepala itu. Kalau sudah begitu, dipaksakan pun percuma. "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku," kata Kakashi sebelum pergi, disusul Shikamaru.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku tempatnya tadi duduk.

_Aku tidak seharusnya begini. Aku jadi begitu lemah, tidak berguna. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkan orang lain…_

Lamunannya buyar begitu pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Nampaklah Ino tengah dibawa di atas ranjang beroda oleh beberapa perawat yang masih berkostum bedah biru. Sakura berlari mengikuti mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Sakura cemas, setelah Ino ditempatkan di sebuah kamar.

"Pelurunya berhasil diangkat. Tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah. Beruntung kami punya stok darah yang cukup," kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan pada Sakura bahwa mereka berhasil menangani pasiennya dengan baik. "Yamanaka-san tertembak di bahu kiri, beberapa centi saja dari jantungnya. Kondisinya belum stabil, jadi masih harus terus dipantau."

"Sou ka," ucap Sakura. "Terima kasih," Sakura membungkuk pada dokter sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Ino.

Sakura duduk di sisi tempat tidur Ino, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamkan jimat di dalamnya. "Ganbatte ne*," bisik Sakura. Dia sungguh tidak kuasa melihat Ino yang biasanya tersenyum ceria dan senang mengomelinya, kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya dingin. Air mata Sakura jatuh lagi.

**~Tsumi~**

"Pelakunya adalah sniper," ucap pria berwajah codet dengan suara besar kepada orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang di sebuah ruangan. "Orang-orangku menemukan selongsong peluru di atap Gedung Sazume."

"Mustahil! Gedung itu jaraknya hampir 1000 meter dari gedung parlemen, tempat kejadian perkara," komentar seorang pria berambut bob, alis tebalnya bertaut.

"Belum pernah dengar yang namanya International Intelligence Agency, Inspektur Maito Guy?" tanya wanita berambut pendek yang diikat tinggi dengan nada menyindir. "Mereka punya puluhan, bahkan ratusan sniper handal, yang rata-ratanya mampu menembak mati targetnya dari jarak hampir 2000 meter."

Alis tebal pria yang disebut dengan Inspektur Maito Guy itu semakin bertaut. "Maksudmu penembakan ini ulah IIA? Begitu, Anko?" dia bertanya balik, pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus pada tuduhan.

"Inspektur Mitarashi Anko," wanita itu mengoreksi. "Hati-hati kalau bicara. Aku kan tidak bilang begitu, cuma perbandingannya saja," Anko meluruskan. "Kita semua tahu IIA adalah agen intelijen yang paling berkuasa di dunia. Hukum di banyak negara—terlebih negara-negara besar, didominasi olehnya. Itu membuat para penjahat sulit bergerak." Seluruh mata di ruangan itu tertuju pada Anko.

"Bukan mustahil mereka membentuk organisasi khusus yang sangat rahasia, mungkin mirip dengan IIA, dengan tujuan menjatuhkan IIA… dan menjatuhkan kebenaran," lanjut Anko, suaranya menggema ke seisi ruangan.

"Yang Inspektur Mitarashi katakan sangat masuk akal," Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Bila diperhatikan, pergerakan kejahatan terlihat semakin terorganisir. Coba ingat kembali siapa saja orang-orang di parlemen yang tewas dua tahun belakangan ini," Shikamaru menatap berkeliling. "Dua orang penasihat dan satu Sekretaris Perdana Menteri," dia melanjutkan. "Kematian masing-masing dari mereka cukup janggal. Satu mengalami kecelakaan mobil, satu tewas saat mabuk-mabuk di Shibafu, dan satu tewas terjatuh dari puncak apartemen berlantai tiga puluh."

"Timku menemukan mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan itu disabotase sebelumnya," lelaki muda berambut coklat panjang ikut ambil bagian. "Dan yang tewas terjatuh itu bukan bunuh diri, kami menemukan kejanggalan pada mayatnya. Dan untuk yang tewas karena mabuk, belum diketahui secara pasti karena masih dalam proses penyelidikan rahasia."

"Ya, ketiga kasus itu hanya contoh kecil atas sebuah permainan yang sudah direncanakan," akhirnya Kakashi berkomentar. Semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang. "Dengan kata lain, seperti Anko bilang, ada sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bergerak secara bersih dan hati-hati. Mereka tidak kalah pintar dari IIA."

Kursi berpunggung lebar yang sejak tadi membelakangi mereka, berputar 180 derajat, nampaklah seorang pria tua bertubuh tinggi besar dan tegap. Wajah kerasnya dibingkai rambut putih panjang menjuntai melewati pundak. Matanya yang kecil namun tajam menatap tiap orang yang hadir dalam ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya aku selesai," gumamnya dengan suara parau. Diletakkannya buku bersampul oranye di atas meja di hadapannya. Semua mata di ruangan itu–kecuali matanya tentu saja–saling bertukar pandang.

Suara gemeretak tulang-tulang terdengar nyaring. Saat semua pandangan menoleh, pahamlah mereka bahwa Anko baru saja melemaskan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya menyeramkan. "Jadi sejak tadi kau sibuk membaca buku kotor itu dan tidak mendengarkan kami, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Anko berapi-api.

Jiraiya merengut. "Jangan bilang buku kotor dong! Ceritanya bagus, tahu! Sekali-kali, cobalah kau membacanya, Anko-chan," ucapnya disertai senyuman genit.

Anko bagai mengeluarkan dua tanduk di kepalanya. "'Anko-chan' katamu? Dasar sukebe*!" Wanita itu mungkin sudah menerjang dan melancarkan beberapa tendangan pada pria tua genit itu jika Shikamaru dan Neji tidak menahannya.

Suasana kembali ke atmosfir semula setelah pria berwajah codet berdehem keras. Anko kembali tenang, duduk lalu meneguk segelas air mineral. Yang lain hanya berdecak menanggapi kejadian tadi—yang memang biasa terjadi saat kedua orang yang bersangkutan bertemu. Jadi itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Jadi," Jiraiya mencoba menarik perhatian, "kasus penembakan reporter Ichi TV ini juga dilakukan oleh organisasi rahasia itu ya?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu," jawab pria berwajah codet. "Selongsong peluru yang timku temukan di Gedung Sazume adalah bukti adanya sniper saat itu. Sudah dipastikan, itu dari jenis rifle. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada jejak ke mana perginya dia setelah penembakan. Orang-orang di gedung itu mengaku tidak melihat orang yang mencurigakan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ibiki," kata Jiraiya. "Dan penyelidikan kasus ini selanjutnya kuserahkan pada tim Kakashi."

Morino Ibiki terkejut bukan kepalang, demikian dengan Kakashi, tak terkecuali polisi lainnya.

"Kenapa seenaknya mengoper tugas?" tuntut Ibiki. Tatapan mata para polisi lainnya juga seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Jangan ngambek," ucap Jiraiya datar. "Serahkan saja penyelidikan itu pada Kakashi. Dan kau tangani organisasi rahasia itu bersama IIA," lanjutnya.

"Apa? Langsung bekerja sama dengan IIA?" seru Guy.

Jiraiya mengangguk (sok) penuh wibawa. "Sudah kuputuskan. Tim Ibiki dan Anko menyelidik organisasi misterius bersama orang-orang dari IIA. Penyelidikan akan dimulai dua hari lagi setelah kedatangan mereka ke Konoha. Jadi kalian siapkanlah berkas-berkas kasus yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan organisasi rahasia itu," kata Jiraiya disertai sikap siap Ibiki dan Anko.

"Guy dan Neji, kalian selesaikan penyelidikan ketiga kasus kematian orang parlemen—"

"Aku tidak dapat bagian dengan IIA?" Guy menyambar. Nampaknya dia kecewa sekali.

"Tidak. Kau selesaikan tiga kasus itu," jawab Jiraiya disertai tatapan 'jika bertanya lagi, kau tahu akibatnya.'

"Dan kau tahu tugasmu, Kakashi," Jiraiya mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya, membuat Kakashi bergidik.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak perlu genit padaku kan!" sahut Kakashi.

Jiraiya menatapnya kesal. "Jangan salah paham! Aku ini masih suka wanita," katanya. "Maksudku, kau tidak lupa pesananku kan?" dia berbisik.

Kakashi menggaruk dagunya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, novel _Icha Icha_ jilid dua kan?" katanya begitu ingat isi saku celananya. "Tenang saja. _Icha Icha Tactics_ sudah kubawakan. Ini dia—"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang merampas buku bersampul oranye dari tangan Kakashi sebelum sampai ke genggaman Jiraiya. Kakashi dan Jiraiya mendapati Anko berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah menyeringai menyeramkan, tangannya memegang buku oranye itu.

"Dalam situasi begini masih sempat memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti ini, huh?"

"Jangan bilang sadis begitu, Anko-chan… Tolong kembalikan _Icha Icha_-ku," Jiraiya memohon, berharap Anko tidak membuang buku itu.

Harapannya terkabul. Anko tidak membuangnya. Tapi merobek-robeknya secara brutal di hadapan Jiraiya. Pria tua malang itu hanya bisa meratapi buku kesayangannya yang bahkan belum sempat dibacanya itu kini tinggal serpihan-serpihan kertas berserakan di lantai.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Gantinya kau beli sendiri saja ya, Jiraiya-san. Aku trauma," ucapnya meski merasa kasihan pada orang tua itu.

Akhirnya rapat antara Komisaris Jendral Kepolisian Pusat Konoha dengan para pemimpin divisi berakhir pilu bagi sang komisaris. Polisi lain yang ada di ruangan dan menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng seperti biasa.

**~Tsumi~**

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar tempat Ino dirawat. Hari baru muncul.

"Otanjoubi omedetou*."

Sakura sayup-sayup mendengar suara Ino dalam tidurnya. Dia merasakan sentuhan tangan menggenggam tangannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Samar-samar nampak wajah sahabatnya tengah tersenyum. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menggosok-gosok matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Begitu penglihatannya sudah lebih baik, dilihatnya Ino tersenyum padanya.

"Otanjoubi omedeto," bisik gadis pirang itu.

Sakura sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Kalimat yang didengarnya barusan bukan mimpi. Ino benar-benar sudah siuman, dia bahkan sedang tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ino?"

Ino masih tersenyum lemah. "Kau lupa ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

Ya, Sakura tidak ingat. Dia memang tidak pernah ingat hari ulang tahunnya meski setiap tahun Ino selalu membuat perayaan kecil untuknya. Walaupun ingat, semua itu akan terabaikan oleh kegelisahannya akan keselamatan Ino semalaman ini. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura meneteskan air mata, air mata bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberi Ino kesempatan hidup.

"Hei, kenapa malah menangis?" Ino mengguncang pelan lengan Sakura. "Ayo ucapkan permintaan. Make a wish!"

"Biar kupanggilkan dokter." Sakura baru akan bangkit dari kursinya, tapi Ino menahannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ucapkan dulu permintaanmu."

Sakura akhirnya menurut. Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam hati dia mengucapkan permintaan.

_Kuharap aku tidak kehilangan Ino. Kuharap Ino tidak lagi mengalami peristiwa buruk. Tuhan, tolonglah lindungi dia selalu. Amin._

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya." Ino menyodorkan jari telunjuknya pada Sakura begitu matanya terbuka. Sakura berlagak seolah meniup lilin betulan. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Bukannya membuat pesta kejutan untukmu, aku malah membuatmu khawatir," kata Ino.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ini juga kejutan untukku."

"Yeah, kau benar," gumam Ino, lantas ikut tertawa.

"Benar kan kataku, tidak perlu mencemaskan Ino," ucap Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu. "Bahkan sekarang kalian sudah bisa tertawa bersama."

"Kakashi, kemarilah! Kami sedang melakukan perayaan kecil," kata Ino bersemangat. Tubuhnya masih nampak begitu lemah, tapi wajahnya berseri-seri seperti biasa, hanya saja dengan rona yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku tahu." Kakashi berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dari genggamannya, bungkusan sebesar kotak pizza namun sedikit lebih tebal, bersampul cantik dan diikat dengan pita merah, disodorkan pada Sakura. "Tanjoubi omedeto ne Sakura," ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot pakai kado segala," kata Sakura serba tidak enak. "Usiaku dua puluh enam sekarang. Rasanya sudah tidak pantas mendapat hadiah."

"Bicara apa kau? Nenek Chiyo saja masih dapat banyak kado!" protes Ino. "Ayolah, Sakura," Ino menggoda, yang kemudian menerima cubitan dari Sakura.

"Bukalah," kata Kakashi setelah Sakura menerima bingkisannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti saat terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

_Ini cuma kado biasa, kenapa aku harus berdebar? _

Matanya melirik Kakashi dan Ino. Sahabatnya itu terus tersenyum tidak sabaran, sementara Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan tenang sambil melipat tangan.

Pelan-pelan Sakura menarik salah satu ujung pita merah, kemudian membuka tutup kotak itu. Matanya melebar begitu mendapati kain cantik berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, bertabur gambar kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura putih. Sakura mengangkatnya, lalu kain itu menjuntai panjang menyentuh lantai.

Sakura melempar pandang pada Kakashi. "Yukata?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan disertai senyum oleh lelaki itu.

"Obi-nya manis sekali!" ucap Ino, matanya berbinar menatap isi kotak, obi berwarna merah muda pucat yang di bagian tengahnya dihiasi manik-manik kecil mirip kristal berwarna merah.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke festival kembang api," kata Kakashi. "Aku kangen melihatmu pakai yukata."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin lelaki itu melihat rona merah di pipinya. Berdebar lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kakashi membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

Selama ini, Sakura tahu lelaki itu menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Sejak mereka jadi atasan dan bawahan di kepolisian, Sakura memang hanya menganggapnya seperti kakak, tidak lebih, selain karena dia mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setelah Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya, Kakashi-lah yang selalu ada bersamanya. Bukan tidak mungkin hatinya melunak, dan perasaan sayang kepada kakak itu bisa berubah.

"Kau harus pakai itu ke festival kembang api ya, Sakura!" kata Ino, yang bagi Sakura terdengar seperti tuntutan.

"Iya, baiklah," kata Sakura sambil melipat kembali yukata barunya. "Terima kasih, Kakashi." Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang paling indah yang pernah dilihat Kakashi.

Ketukan di depan pintu kamar itu menyadarkan Kakashi. Seorang perawat masuk setelah Sakura mempersilakannya.

"Permisi. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Yamanaka-san sebentar. Tolong Anda berdua menunggu di luar," kata si perawat.

Kakashi menarik ujung lengan kemejanya untuk mengintip jam tangannya. "Aku akan langsung kembali ke kantor pusat," katanya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu. "Jaa!" dia melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Chotto!" Sakura bergegas membereskan kadonya, lalu menyusul Kakashi. Lelaki itu agak bingung. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Sakura menjawab kebingungannya.

"Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi," kata Sakura pada Ino, sebelum menutup pintu dan sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat Ino menggerakan mulutnya, mengatakan 'semoga sukses!' pada Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan di koridor. "Sudah tahu siapa yang menembak Ino?" tambahnya.

"Itu masih dalam penyelidikan," jawab Kakashi, yang agak kecewa dengan topik yang ditanyakan. Sebenarnya dia berharap ini masih tentang festival kembang api. "Diduga sniper yang melakukannya, sniper berskill tinggi," Kakashi melanjutkan.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. "Sniper? Penembakan ini direncanakan?"

"Dipastikan begitu. Misi itu dilakukan dengan bersih, karena tidak ada bukti atau petunjuk apapun yang tertinggal di TKP, hanya sebuah selongsong peluru."

Sakura menyusul langkah Kakashi. "Jadi apa kau tahu siapa yang menggunakan sniper untuk menembak Ino? Dan kenapa Ino yang mereka incar? Apa tujuan mere—"

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu jauh, Sakura," Kakashi menghentikannya.

Sakura terdiam. "Gomen. Aku terlalu ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin pelakunya segera ditangkap."

"Aku mengerti."

Kakashi tahu betul perasaan Sakura. Dia hampir kehilangan Ino yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga. Dia sudah kehilangan orang tua. Itulah yang membuat jiwanya terluka. Sakura tidak boleh lagi kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"Apa menurutmu target mereka benar-benar Ino?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Eh? Itu…" Kakashi mulai lagi menggaruk dagunya. "Saat itu Ino berada persis di depan mimbar Perdana Menteri Danzo. Jaraknya hanya terpaut sekitar dua meter. Shikamaru sudah memastikan posisi tembaknya, dan mempraktekannya dengan rifle sungguhan. Posisi Danzo saat itu tidak terhalangi Ino. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk meleset, kecuali Ino adalah tergetnya," Kakashi menekankan suaranya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Langkahnya terhenti lagi. Dan kali ini Kakashi ikut berhenti.

"Mereka tidak mungkin menyerang seorang reporter tanpa alasan kan?" Mata emerald-nya menatap lekat mata Kakashi. "Itu artinya… ada sesuatu yang mereka incar bersama kematian Ino."

Kakashi tertegun. Tidak disangkanya empat tahun diberhentikan dari kepolisian ternyata tidak membuat naluri Sakura melemah.

"Kita harus cari tahu apa saja yang Ino lakukan selama dia menetap di Konoha," kata Sakura sebelum memutar tubuhnya, kembali menuju kamar Ino.

Sakura mulai lagi. Situasi seperti ini pernah terjadi, saat Sakura memaksa menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai di malam tahun baru, dimana saat itu dia sedang bebas tugas dan Kakashi melarangnya ikut menyelidiki. Tapi kali ini Kakashi tidak menahannya, bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi karena tidak ingin. Kasusnya berbeda, dan Sakura tidak akan apa-apa, pikirnya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Ino. Dan matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati ranjang Ino kosong; dia tidak ada di sana. Sakura menabrak Kakashi di ambang pintu saat berbalik keluar.

"Ino tidak ada," katanya gemetar, matanya menatap nanar. "Ino hilang!"

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

anchor: penyiar berita, pembaca berita di TV

hisashiburi: lama tidak bertemu

sou ka: begitu ya

ganbatte: berjuanglah

sukebe: berpikiran kotor

otanjoubi omedetou: selamat ulang tahun

chotto: tunggu

International Intelligence Agency (IIA) di sini serupa dengan FBI, tapi berskala internasional seperti Interpol.

Shibafu diibaratkan dengan Ginza di Tokyo, yaitu pusat hiburan elit dan pusat host club. Di fic ini juga ada sedikit geografis yang diubah. Seperti Suna, Oto, dan Ame yang aslinya di luar Negara Hi, di sini termasuk ke dalam bagian Hi. Dan Konoha adalah ibu kotanya.

Fic ini sekuel dari White Black. Mungkin ceritanya agak jauh dari White Black dan genrenya sedikit berbeda. Yang masih berhubungan dengan cerita ini cuma kehidupan Sakura setelah keluar dari rehabilitasi dan sembuh dari skizofrenia.


	2. Rahasia Ino

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A sequel of **White Black**

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Rahasia Ino**

* * *

Kakashi dan Sakura menelusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara langkah kaki mereka menggema di sepanjang lorong yang masih sepi itu.

Sakura sendiri nampak panik. Dugaan bahwa Ino adalah target utama dalam kasus penembakan itu membuat pikirannya tidak karuan. Dengan menghilangnya Ino, dugaan itu semakin kuat. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya Ino benar-benar dalam bahaya. Menantinya di dalam ruang UGD saja sudah membuatnya trauma.

Langkah Kakashi dan Sakura mendadak berhenti begitu Ino muncul dari tikungan koridor, bersama seorang perawat–yang tadi masuk ke kamar untuk memeriksanya–tengah mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura. Dia berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Dari mana saja kau?" mata emerald-nya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Ino menatapnya bingung. "Aku baru dari ruang rontgen—Ada apa?"

"Kami pikir kau hilang," jawab Kakashi.

"Maaf, tidak memberitahukan Anda sebelumnya," ucap si perawat. "Saat saya memeriksanya tadi, tulang bahu Yamanaka-san terasa agak tidak beres. Makanya saya membawanya untuk diperiksa ke ruang rontgen."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ino?" kecemasan di wajah Sakura bertambah.

"Jangan panik begitu," sahutnya. Ino mengerti akan kecemasan berlebihan yang belakangan ini sering dilihatnya dari wajah Sakura. Dia mengembangkan senyum pengertian, berharap Sakura bisa tenang dengan senyuman itu. "Tulangku cuma bergeser sedikit. Dokter bilang, aku hanya perlu menjalani terapi khusus begitu lukaku sembuh."

"Syukurlah…"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura," pinta Ino setelah dia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya, dan si perawat telah pergi. "Jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Masalah ini membuatku selalu waspada. Kau diincar, Ino." Lagi-lagi Sakura menampakkan wajah cemasnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ketus Ino yang mulai jengkel. "Aku cuma tukang cari berita, untuk apa seseorang mengincar nyawaku?"

"Jadi maksudmu aku mengada-ngada?" Sakura malah mulai emosi. "Aku bicara begitu bukan berarti tanpa bukti. Kakashi juga meyakini hal itu." Dia melempar pandang pada orang yang dimaksud, meminta dukungan.

Lelaki yang tengah bersandar di tepi jendela itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Berdasarkan situasi di TKP, memang bisa dikatakan Ino adalah target utama si pelaku," ucapnya. Bukan bermaksud memperpanjang perdebatan antara kedua gadis itu, hanya saja pikirannya saat ini sependapat dengan Sakura; Ino sedang ngeyel. Menurutnya tidak baik membiarkannya berpura-pura merasa aman dalam situasi yang berbahaya begini.

"Kalau begitu, periksa yang benar! Pasti ada kekeliruan," sahut Ino, dia mulai merasa dipojokkan.

Sebelum Sakura berkomentar, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Seorang polisi dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi muncul dari balik pintu begitu Kakashi mempersilakannya masuk.

"Kakashi, aku ingin melaporkan hasil penyelidikan terbaru."

"Baiklah. Aku siap mendengarkan," kata Kakashi tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sejak tadi berdiri.

Alih-alih bicara, Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang duduk di sisi ranjang Ino. "Ano…"

Melihat sikapnya, Kakashi langsung paham. "Katakan saja. Aku menjamin semua yang ada di sini aman untuk mendengarnya."

Sakura–yang akhirnya menyadari keberatan Shikamaru–jadi merasa serba salah. Lelaki yang dulu adalah rekan seangkatannya di kesatuan Kepolisian Konoha itu mungkin masih meragukan dirinya setelah semua yang telah terjadi empat tahun lalu. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tapi dengan sikap Kakashi yang sedemikian memperlakukannya dengan penuh kepercayaan membuatnya merasa sedikit lega. Lelaki itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Tanpa memperpanjang soal boleh-tidaknya Sakura mendengar laporannya, Shikamaru membuka buku catatan kecil yang diambilnya dari saku kemeja di balik blazer hitamnya. "Ini dari hasil penyelidikan kami di kamar Yamanaka, di Palm Hotel—"

"Kalian menggeledah kamarku?" Ino menyambar.

"Maaf, Ino. Kami terpaksa melakukannya," ucap Kakashi tanpa menoleh pada gadis pirang itu, perhatiannya penuh pada Shikamaru.

"Sudah kubilang kalian keliru!"

Kakashi menghela napas. Mau tidak mau dicurahkannya perhatiannya pada sang gadis; dia melempar tatapan kesal. "Tolonglah, Ino. Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu saat ini." Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Setelah memastikan Ino tidak akan bicara lagi, Kakashi kembali berpaling pada Shikamaru.

"Berdasarkan data yang didapat dari resepsionis," Shikamaru melanjutkan, "ada seseorang yang menelepon dan minta disambungkan dengan Yamanaka di kamarnya. Dia mengaku sebagai wartawan dari surat kabar Konoha Today, bernama Higashi Ken. Tapi setelah kami periksa, tidak ada wartawan bernama Higashi Ken yang bekerja di surat kabar itu."

"Kapan dan jam berapa dia menelepon?" tanya Sakura tanpa diduga. Dia sendiri agak terkejut dengan kespontanitasannya menanyakan hal itu. Tidak banyak berharap Shikamaru akan menjawabnya.

"Sehari sebelum kejadian, sekitar jam sepuluh malam," jawab Shikamaru beberapa saat setelahnya. Tidak nampak lagi keraguan di wajahnya yang semula terlihat. Mungkin Kakashi yang membuatnya yakin. Jika atasannya percaya pada Sakura, maka tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak percaya. Selama ini kuatnya kepercayaan Kakashi akan sesuatu membuat intuisinya tidak pernah keliru. Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan kekagumannya pada sang inspektur.

Kakashi melempar pandangannya pada Ino–yang tengah melumat apel dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya tanpa menimbang pertanyaan apa yang tepat agar gadis itu dengan senang hati menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Cuma soal konferensi pers yang dilaksanakan besoknya," jawab Ino tak acuh setelah menelan habis apel dalam mulutnya.

"Apa tepatnya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Ino berdecak kesal. "Dia menanyakan pendapatku soal apa yang akan diutarakan Perdana Menteri Danzo dalam konferensi persnya nanti," jawabnya tak sabaran.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak curiga kalau orang itu gadungan?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencurigai apapun setelah seharian sibuk mempersiapkan konferensi pers dengan para rekan kerjaku. Lagipula, dia mengaku sebagai wartawan pemula dan ingin belajar banyak dariku yang menjadi inspiratornya. Itu saja."

Sakura dan Kakashi saling bertukar pandang, seolah sedang bertukar pikiran lewat telepati.

Setelahnya, pandangan Sakura terlempar pada Ino. "Apa kau tidak menerima surat ancaman atau semacamnya sebelum ini, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng disertai senyum jengkel. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang dari tadi, sniper itu salah sasaran. Yang diincarnya pasti Danzo. Jangan berpikir seorang sniper selalu bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik."

Kakashi menaikkan tinggi sebelah alisnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada anak buahnya. "Shikamaru?"

"Kami juga tidak menemukan alat penyadap, kamera tersembunyi, atau alat mata-mata apapun di kamarnya. Ruangan itu steril," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Karena aku cuma korban salah sasaran," celetuk Ino.

Kakashi menggaruk dagunya seperti biasa. Sudah pasti ada yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Sesaat kemudian, langkahnya menjauhi tepi jendela tempatnya bersandar, mendekati Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, untuk sementara Yamanaka Ino di bawah lindungan polisi. Kau yang akan mengawasinya," katanya pada Shikamaru.

Ino melempar tatapan tidak percaya pada Kakashi. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Kakashi hanya menanggapinya lewat ekor matanya. "Maaf, Ino. Ini keputusanku. Untuk sementara sampai dinyatakan aman, kau akan terus dalam penjagaan kami."

Wanita berambut pirang itu merengut. Dia tahu betul apapun yang akan dikatakannya berikutnya tidak akan ditanggapi Kakashi. Semua tahu saat lelaki itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, jangan harap ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Sakura menghampiri Ino, merangkul bahunya dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, Ino. Kakashi melakukan itu demi keselamatanmu. Meskipun bukan kau target utama sniper itu, tidak ada salahnya kan berjaga-jaga," dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku jadi merasa seperti tahanan," Ino mengambek.

"Jangan bicara begitu," balas Sakura. "Karena Shikamaru yang akan menjagamu, aku jadi lega."

Ino menatapnya serius. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Suna."

"Tapi—"

"Masih ada tiga hari sebelum libur musim panas. Murid-muridku membutuhkanku."

Tanpa mengabaikan protes sahabatnya, Sakura mengambil tasnya, dan bersiap-siap keluar ruangan. "Aku akan kembali bersama Hotaru," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino, temannya itu tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sakura yakin sekali anjing itu sangat dirindukannya.

"Kutitipkan Ino padamu, Shikamaru," kata Sakura disertai _ojigi_* pada polisi muda itu.

Sakura keluar ruangan setelah Ino melambaikan tangan penuh semangat padanya. Tanpa diduga, Kakashi menyusul.

"Sakura, biar kuantar sampai stasiun," ucapnya.

"Tidak usah. Kau kan masih harus kembali ke markas. Aku tidak apa sendiri."

Kakashi menghalangi jalannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, Tuan Keras Kepala!" sahutnya tanpa bisa menolak lagi.

**~Tsumi~**

"Apa kau tidak merasa Ino menutup-nutupi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju peron di stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Ya. Kelihatannnya memang begitu. Dan rasanya aku yakin sekali ini ada kaitannya dengan Danzo," balas Kakashi.

"Mungkinkah dia diancam?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sempat terlintas di kepala Kakashi.

Lelaki itu melirik Sakura sebentar. "Entahlah," jawabnya sekenanya. Dia merasa telah melibatkan Sakura terlalu jauh dalam kasus ini, dan dia menyesal. Beruntung ada alasan yang membuat Sakura menjauh dari ini—meskipun hanya beberapa hari. Dia berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan kasus Ino sebelum Sakura kembali dari Suna. Kakashi hanya tidak ingin gadis itu terpengaruh lagi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali. Jangan lagi!

Suara laju kereta bawah tanah dapat mereka dengar. Kereta tujuan Suna telah tiba di Stasiun Konoha.

"Keretanya sudah datang," ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ular besi raksasa yang akhirnya berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Sakura," Kakashi menarik kembali perhatian gadis itu padanya. "Tidak perlu cemaskan Ino. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya. Akan kuselesaikan kasus ini secepatnya." Dia menatap dalam mata emerald Sakura. "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dan tanpa diduga dia memeluk Kakashi, cukup erat. "Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Gadis itu beranjak menuju pintu masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, kemudian melambai sebelum sosok Kakashi terhalangi oleh gerombolan orang yang juga memasuki pintu kereta dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan tidak lama kemudian, kereta bawah tanah itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Sakura terdorong-dorong oleh arus manusia, dan dia hampir terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahan tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh dasar gerbong. Orang itu juga membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih—" matanya melebar mendapati mata onyx yang ditatapnya, milik orang yang baru saja menolongnya. "Itachi-niisan!"

"Sakura?" Kelihatannya orang itu juga baru menyadarinya.

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang di wajahnya. "Hisashiburi! Ogenki desu ka*?"

"Genki desu," Itachi menjawab disertai senyuman tipis yang selalu terkesan hangat bagi Sakura. Dia menyingkir dari bangkunya. "Duduklah."

"Tidak usah. Aku—"

"Jangan menolak. Pria selalu mengalah untuk wanita," katanya dengan nada agak memaksa. "Lagi pula bokongku sudah panas dari tadi duduk terus." Dia lalu tertawa kecil. Sepertinya selera humornya belum berubah.

Tanpa bisa menolak lagi, akhirnya Sakura menempati bangku Itachi. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lantas tersenyum. "Langka sekali bertemu Oniisan di Konoha."

"Ada hal penting yang sedang kuurus di sini. Dan sekarang pun aku harus ke Suna."

Menjadi seorang pebisnis itu kelihatannya merepotkan, pikir Sakura. Tapi sejak dulu Itachi tidak pernah mengeluh soal itu. Nampaknya dia memang benar-benar menyukai pekerjaannya.

"Aku senang sekali saat mendengar kabar dari Kakashi bahwa kau sudah keluar dari panti rehabilitasi," kata Itachi. "Maaf, aku tak sempat menjenguk."

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Sakura. "Oniisan masih mengingatku saja aku sudah senang."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan calon adik iparku."

Ucapan Itachi barusan membuat Sakura terhenyak. Calon adik ipar. Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang di antara mereka tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi setelah Sasuke menghilang tanpa kabar, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Itachi menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dalam ucapannya saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tidak lagi seceria pertemuan mereka beberapa menit lalu. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, dan tersenyum layaknya senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tidak apa. Itu kan masa lalu. Masa lalu memang selalu menyakitkan untuk diingat."

Lelaki itu akhirnya jadi merasa serba tidak enak. Dia berpikir untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?" tanyanya setelah terpikirkan hal itu. "Kudengar dari Kakashi, kau jadi guru TK?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura. Dalam hati dia tidak menyangka Kakashi menceritakan segalanya tentang dirinya pada Itachi, meskipun dia tahu kedua lelaki itu berteman baik. "Baru beberapa bulan ini. Karena aku juga harus menyesuaikan diri terlebih dahulu," Sakura melanjutkan.

"Wah, anak-anak itu pasti sangat menyukaimu," Itachi berseru, yang hanya dibalas senyum tersipu oleh Sakura. "Bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi anak-anak?"

"Sangat menyenangkan. Mereka lucu-lucu, meskipun ada beberapa anak yang sulit diatur." Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya selama pengalihan topik pembicaraan itu, isi kepala Sakura terus saja dipenuhi soal Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan pada Itachi tentang lelaki yang dicintainya itu, meskipun hanya kabar. Tapi dia juga ragu. Untuk apa menanyakan orang yang sudah tidak lagi mempedulikannya—mungkin. Namun nyatanya, dia memang tidak bisa tahan dengan semua itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Itachi diam dan hanya menatapnya selama beberapa saat. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya kemudian. Mata Sakura melebar, dan langsung dijawab Itachi dengan, "Dia juga menghilang dari hidupku, Sakura."

"Tidak ada kabar sama sekali," Itachi melanjutkan. "Dia sulit sekali dihubungi, telepon genggamnya tidak aktif, email-ku tidak dibalas, tidak ada satupun kenalanku yang tahu keberadaannya."

Menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Bahkan kakaknya sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Sasuke masih hidup atau sudah mati, tidak ada yang tahu itu. Hal itu yang terus berputar di kepala Sakura sekarang.

Dia ingat Kakashi mengatakan Sasuke mendapat pekerjaan di kota yang jauh. Itu selalu dianggapnya sebagai alasan Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Tapi jika pun itu benar, mengapa sampai-sampai kakaknya tidak tahu keberadaannya? Apakah itu karena Sasuke syok akan apa yang telah terjadi pada ayahnya—dibunuh dengan sadis, oleh calon istrinya sendiri?

"Sakura?" Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu melihat tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Eh?—Ah, iya. Aku hanya… hanya…"

Itachi dapat melihat mata gadis itu mulai menggenang, tidak lama setelah itu butiran air mata yang memenuhi emerald-nya meluncur di pipinya. Dia lalu menggenggam pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau merindukannya, ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menyeka air mata yang masih belum dapat dibendung itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke memang bodoh," gumam Itachi sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna putih pada Sakura, yang kemudian diambil gadis itu dengan senang hati. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membuatmu menangis, meskipun itu adikku sendiri," ucapannya terdengar serius.

Sakura tertawa kecil di tengah isaknya. Dia masih berusaha mengeringkan matanya dangan sapu tangan. "Sekarang aku cuma gadis cengeng yang selalu merepotkan orang lain," gumamnya.

"Hei, kenapa bicaramu begitu?" protes Itachi. "Kalau masih terus saja menangis, tentu saja iya!"

Tangis Sakura akhirnya mereda. Dia lalu menatap mata onyx milik Itachi, yang sama persis dengan mata Sasuke. "Itachi-nii, apakah Sasuke membenciku setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya itu nampak tertegun. Matanya beralih dari sepasang mata emerald Sakura. Sudah diduganya, Sakura akan menanyakan hal itu cepat atau lambat. Dengan menghela napas panjang, dia menatap Sakura kembali. "Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Itu dulu!" nada suara Sakura meninggi, seakan tidak peduli meskipun orang-orang di dekat mereka kini memusatkan perhatian pada mereka. "Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaannya saat ini," nada suaranya kembali normal, "meskipun sekarang dia benar-benar membenciku. Aku bisa menerimanya."

Ini bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu, pikir Itachi. Sakura yang dikenalnya adalah gadis yang tegar, tidak pernah meneteskan air mata di depan siapapun, dan tidak mudah terbawa perasaan seperti itu. Masa lalu telah membuatnya berubah. Seperti halnya tragedi balas dendam empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya lepas kendali. Kini dia berubah menjadi gadis yang rapuh.

Pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara membuyarkan pikiran yang berkelebatan di kepala Itachi; mereka sebentar lagi sampai di Stasiun Suna. Kecepatan laju kereta perlahan-lahan menurun, dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Pintu-pintu gerbong membuka lebar, para penumpang keluar dengan teratur.

Itachi kemudian mengajak Sakura keluar bersama.

"Sakura," ucap Itachi sebelum mereka berpisah di depan stasiun, "Sasuke selalu mencintaimu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya.

Itachi mengangkat wajah Sakura, dan menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Sakura belum mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia menatap mata onyx itu, menyelaminya, seolah berusaha untuk tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalamnya. Dan mata itu memang tidak pernah berbohong. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Aku percaya Oniisan, sedalam kepercayaanmu pada Sasuke."

Senyuman lega terukir dari bibir Itachi. "Aku juga menyayangimu, sedalam aku menyayangi Sasuke," ucapnya dalam. Kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Ganbatte!"

"Honto ni arigato, Itachi-niisan," Sakura membungkuk; ber-_ojigi_, sampai Itachi hilang dari pandangannya.

Keraguan dan kegundahan yang sebelumnya memenuhi dada Sakura seolah menguap oleh kata-kata Itachi beberapa saat lalu. Sulung Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh-sungguh berhasil membuatnya yakin dan percaya.

Kini Sakura tidak terlalu khawatir akan perasaan Sasuke padanya. Bahwa Sasuke selalu mencintainya, kalimat itu yang terus ditanamkan dalam hati, membuatnya sedikit mendapat semangat baru. Meskipun tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan kembali padanya atau tidak, dalam hatinya selalu ada tempat untuk Sasuke.

**~Tsumi~**

Mentari musim panas menggantung rendah di barat, menorehkan cahaya jingga menyilaukan. Air sungai yang mengalir pelan memantulkan sinarnya hingga tampak seperti permadani jingga yang berkilauan. Sungguh indah. Membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di daratan landai tepiannya, sebelum kembali pulang ke rumah.

Di atas rerumputan hijau itu Sakura merebahkan diri. Sepeda yang tadi dipakainya diletakkan begitu saja tidak jauh darinya. Dari sana, Sakura dapat mendengar gemericik air sungai yang mengalir di bawah kakinya. Hotaru, anjing jenis golden retriever miliknya, juga nampak senang berguling-guling di atas rumput, dan mengejar dua kupu-kupu kecil.

Sakura menatap langit biru tak berawan di atasnya, pikirannya menerawang. Semenjak tiba di rumah sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar dari Kakashi soal kasus Ino. Ditelepon pun dia selalu beralasan sibuk, bahkan lebih sering ponselnya tidak aktif. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Danzo, adalah perdana menteri yang otoriter, dan sudah berkuasa selama dua periode. Sakura yakin sekali orang itu berkaitan erat dengan kasus penembakan Ino. Selama ini belum pernah ada kasus penyerangan misterius terhadap seorang jurnalis. Kalau dipikir, jika seorang jurnalis diincar, dia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang penting yang bisa mengancam suatu pihak.

Ino meninggalkan Suna tiga hari sebelum konfrensi pers Danzo digelar. Dia memang selalu melakukan liputan mendalam sebelum dilakukannya pernyataan pers, terutama yang besar seperti yang dilakukan Danzo.

Pokok utama yang disampaikan Danzo dalam konferensinya adalah mengenai tewasnya beberapa orang dalam parlemen dua tahun belakangan. Karena itu sempat terjadi kesimpang-siuran fakta soal penyebab kasus-kasus kematian itu, dan bahkan beberapa media dengan beraninya menyatakan bahwa ada permainan di belakang semua itu.

Mungkin telinganya sudah panas mendengar semua itu, Danzo akhirnya menggelar konfrensi pers besar di depan kantornya dua hari yang lalu, untuk meluruskan keadaan. Dia menyatakan bahwa kasus-kasus itu masih diurus polisi, dan sama sekali tidak ada indikasi skandal di dalamnya.

Dan tentu saja masih banyak yang akan disampaikannya, jika saja tidak ada insiden penembakan seorang jurnalis yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya–hanya terpaut beberapa meter, yang tidak lain adalah Ino.

Semua isi konferensi pers itu pun Sakura dapat dari surat kabar yang dibelinya pagi tadi, dia juga sempat mem-browsing-nya—karena saat pernyataan yang disiarkan secara langsung itu, Sakura masih dalam perjalanan ke Konoha.

Melihat sikap Ino di rumah sakit kemarin, Sakura yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan sahabatnya. Kalau memang benar, pikirnya, sesuatu itu kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan kematian beberapa orang di parlemen.

_Mungkinkah Ino menemukan kenyataan kasus yang belum diketahui polisi?_

Suara gonggongan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sakura tersentak, dan tersadar dari pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya beberapa saat lalu. Makhluk besar itu tidak tampak, tapi suaranya keras sekali, dan terdengar gelisah.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, berusaha menemukan sosok besar berbulu coklat keemasan di sekitar tepi sungai. Anjing itu masih terus menyalak, meskipun dia belum bisa melihatnya. Sakura akhirnya melihat bulu-bulu coklatnya dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dia sedang mengendus sesuatu di bawah jembatan. Namun pandangan Sakura terhalangi oleh alang-alang yang tumbuh cukup tinggi.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa gadis itu menghampirinya, dia penasaran juga dengan gonggongan Hotaru. Lagipula, apa yang dilakukannnya di sana?

"Hota," panggil Sakura. Dia menerobos alang-alang tinggi, dan nampaklah anjing kesayangannya. Hotaru masih mengendus sesuatu di air, namun belum bisa dilihat Sakura dengan jelas apa itu.

"Hotaru, apa yang kau—Astaga!" mata emerald-nya melebar, tangannya spontan menutup mulutnya. Tampak olehnya sesuatu seperti tubuh manusia yang mengapung tertelungkup di permukaan air.

Sakura melangkah mundur, sementara Hotaru menyalak lagi. Mata emerald-nya masih terpaku pada sosok mengerikan itu. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun dia tidak pernah lagi melihat mayat. Lututnya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan, suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan kalau bisa bercermin, dia pasti melihat wajahnya pucat.

Sakura jatuh terduduk, napasnya tersengal tak beraturan. Beberapa kali dia menelan ludah, menahan mual. Perasaan takut itu tidak bisa dikuasainya untuk beberapa saat. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, dia hampir pingsan. Keringat dingin meluncur di sepanjang pelipisnya.

Hotaru sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada pemilik kesayangannya itu. Dia menyalak pelan, lalu memberi belaian-belaian pada pipi Sakura dengan lidahnya yang basah.

Setelah tersadarkan oleh jilatan Hotaru, Sakura membelai kepalanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan kemudian menyeka pipinya yang sudah dibasahi air liur anjingnya dengan lengan kemeja.

Matanya kembali pada sosok di permukaan air di hadapannya. Masih ada rasa takut dalam dirinya, namun rasa penasaran mampu menekannya. Sakura bangkit berdiri. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok itu. Debar jantungnya semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. Dan lagi-lagi dia menelan ludah begitu benar-benar dekat dengan tubuh itu. Sakura terpaku selama beberapa detik.

Mata emerald-nya menelusuri tubuh tertelungkup itu, rupanya tubuh laki-laki. Dia tidak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang hitam dengan sobekan di mana-mana. Di punggungnya banyak luka goresan, seperti luka cambuk. Sakura terlalu penasaran sampai-sampai mengabaikan gonggongan Hotaru.

Dengan gemetar, tangannya menjulur untuk membalikkan tubuh tertelungkup itu. Dia hampir jatuh terjerembab begitu tubuh itu berbalik, beruntung dia mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sebelum jatuh.

Di dadanya, Sakura dapat melihat luka-luka yang serupa dengan luka di punggungnya. Dan matanya terbelalak begitu sampai pada wajah laki-laki itu. Mengerikan, bengkak dan lebam membiru di mana-mana, darah kehitaman keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura hanya berdiri terpaku, dia masih syok dengan rupa mayat lelaki itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Bila dilihat dari luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, lelaki itu nampaknya korban penganiayaan.

Mata Sakura masih saja menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuh tak berdaya itu dari ujung rambutnya yang kemerahan hingga ujung kaki. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendengar suara rintihan. Sakura berdiri kaku di atas kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Seketika tengkuknya dijalari udara dingin, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasi. Mayat tidak mungkin bersuara, kecuali jika dia masih hidup!

Benar saja, suara rintihan itu didengarnya lagi, malah suara gonggongan Hotaru terdengar jauh sekali di telinganya. Sakura menelan ludah lagi, matanya menatap kaku sosok yang masih terbujur kaku itu, sesuatu yang sepertinya kelopak mata tampak bergerak-gerak!

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

ojigi: membungkukkan badan memberi hormat

ogenki desu ka: apa kabar


	3. The Main Suspect

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A sequel of **White Black**

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The Main Suspect**

* * *

Langit biru dihiasi gumpalan awan-awan tipis membuka hari. Burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan berkicau riang seolah menyambut mentari di hari baru. Angin di pertengahan musim panas kali ini bertiup semilir, tak membawa kesejukan berarti di pagi itu.

Sakura berhenti mengayuh sepeda tepat di depan pagar kayu yang tidak bercat—dibiarkan alami dengan warna coklat pohon, warna aslinya. Sepeda keranjangnya di sandarkan di sisi dalam pagar setelah dia memasuki halaman dengan kebun bunga mini. Diturunkannya dari keranjang dua kantung plastik hasil belanjaannya pagi ini.

Suara menyalak ceria terdengar dari dalam rumah mungil beratap rendah di seberang halaman kecil itu. Sakura menoleh, mendapati kepala seekor golden retriever muncul di jendela. Lidahnya terjulur, nampak senang melihatnya. Anjing itu menyalak sekali lagi.

"Kau menungguku terlalu lama ya, Hotaru?" Sakura menggaruk belakang telinga berbulu coklatnya dengan gemas begitu anjing itu menyambut saat dia membuka pintu. Pipi Sakura yang halus kini dibasahi liur dari lidah yang membelai dengan rasa sayang. Gadis itu tertawa menahan geli.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku membelikan biskuit kesukaanmu," kata Sakura begitu Hotaru berhenti menjilatinya. Dia merogoh salah satu kantung belanjaan dan mengeluarkan dus yang mirip kotak sereal, kemudian mengguncangnya di hadapan anjing coklat itu; menggodanya.

Hotaru menyalak girang. Ekornya yang mirip kemoceng dikibaskan dengan gerakan cepat. Dia membuntuti Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil mangkuk merah kesayangannya sebelum menuang biskuit berbentuk tulang membumbung di dalamnya. Hotaru menyalak lagi sebelum akhirnya melahap dengan rakus cemilan kesukaannya itu.

Sakura tersenyum, memperhatikan anjing berbulu coklat di hadapannya yang mampu melahap habis biskuit yang menggunung di mangkuknya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Nafsu makannya yang besar memang tidak pernah berubah.

Saat-saat bersama Hotaru adalah momen yang sangat dinikmatinya. Dulu saat masih bertugas dalam kepolisian, Sakura jarang punya waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Ino-lah yang selalu memperhatikan makhluk berbulu itu. Tapi kini setelah semuanya berubah—setelah tragedi empat tahun yang lalu, Sakura tidak lagi disibukkan dengan urusan polisi. Dia punya banyak sekali kesempatan bersama anjing kesayangannya.

Hotaru sudah seperti seorang teman. Saat Ino tidak di rumah, atau saat Kakashi jarang berkunjung, hanya anjing itu yang menemaninya. Tidak hanya itu, saat Sakura menangis teringat akan Sasuke, Hotaru-lah yang selalu menenangkannya dengan belaian lidah berliur di pipinya. Anjing itu seakan mengerti perasaannya. Memang tidak salah jika ada ungkapan bahwa anjing adalah teman manusia.

Melihat Hotaru yang tengah menatapnya dalam kepolosan, lamunannya buyar. Sakura teringat akan sesuatu yang ditemukannya kemarin sore. Bergegas dia menuju kamar di bagian belakang rumah.

Langkahnya terhenti di ujung lorong antara kamar-kamar saat mata emerald-nya menangkap sosok tubuh berbalut perban terbaring di ambang pintu kamar di ujung lorong yang satunya. Sakura berlari menghampiri tubuh itu, berusaha dengan lengan-lengan kurusnya membopong kembali lelaki itu ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah. Jangan memaksakan diri," omel Sakura setelah dia berhasil dengan susah payah membaringkannya kembali di atas _futon_* empuk. Tangannya meraih wadah berisi air dan handuk basah yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Handuk itu dicelupkan ke dalam wadah, diperasnya sampai air hangat itu tidak menetes, kemudian dibasuhnya darah yang keluar dari luka-luka di dada lelaki berambut merah itu akibat perbannya terbuka.

Lelaki terluka itu berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang masih bengkak dan berwarna kebiruan hampir ungu. Nampak iris hijau dari celah sempit kedua kelopak lebam itu, menatap Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Siapa… kau? Di… mana… aku?" suaranya begitu pelan, terdengar berusaha sekali untuk mengeluarkan setiap kata. Lebam ungu kehitaman di sudut bibirnya pasti membuatnya kesakitan saat membuka mulut.

Sakura selesai dengan lukanya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari di sisi dinding, membuka laci paling bawah. "Aku Sakura, orang yang menemukanmu terluka parah di bawah jembatan di tepi sungai. Dan ini rumahku," jawab Sakura, tangannya mengambil segulung perban putih, sebotol cairan anti septik, kapas, dan gunting dari dalam laci. Membawanya dalam pelukan, dia duduk kembali di sisi lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak mengantarmu ke rumah sakit ataupun klinik, tapi langsung dengan taksi membawamu ke rumahku. Untuk jaga-jaga supaya tidak ada yang menemukanmu," kata Sakura sambil membasahi kapas dengan cairan anti septik, kemudian membubuhkannya pada luka-luka gores di dada lelaki itu. Dia berjengit saat kapas menyentuh lukanya, tapi tidak berusaha menghentikan Sakura.

"Dari kondisi lukamu, kuduga kau dianiaya," Sakura melanjutkan, tangannya masih sibuk dengan kapas. "Aku khawatir orang-orang itu akan menemukanmu di tempat umum. Jadi kupikir akan lebih aman jika kau kurawat sendiri di sini—Jangan khawatir. Aku pernah ikut klub kesehatan saat di SMP," Sakura tersenyum untuk meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa lukanya bisa ditangani.

Setelah selesai dengan kapas, dia berusaha menegakkan punggung lelaki itu secara hati-hati. Kemudian membuka semua perban yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Dengan perban baru, dia melilitkannya secara hati-hati juga teliti, menutupi dada dan punggungnya yang dipenuhi luka goresan—yang mirip luka cambuk.

"Aku hanya merasa mereka yakin kau sudah mati—kondisimu memang seperti orang mati saat kutemukan," Sakura melanjutkan. "Makanya akan berbahaya membawamu keluar untuk sementara ini."

Sakura membaringkan kembali punggungnya ke atas _futon_ setelah punggung dan dadanya selesai diperban ulang. Lelaki itu hanya berjengit atau mengerang pelan akibat sentuhan-sentuhan pada lukanya alih-alih mengomentari dugaan-dugaan Sakura.

"Nah," Sakura duduk bersimpuh, perhatiannya terfokus pada lelaki itu, "jadi siapa kau? Aku tidak menemukan kartu identitas apapun dari saku celanamu."

Lelaki itu mengalihkan mata dari wajah Sakura ke langit-langit rendah di atasnya. Tatapannya sayu. Tiba-tiba dia mengerang keras, kedua tangannya reflek memegangi kepalanya yang juga terlilit perban yang menutupi kening. Matanya mengatup rapat, tangannya mencengkram rambut-rambut merahnya kuat-kuat, dia mengerang lebih keras lagi. Kakinya meregang. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit duduk, tangannya masih mencengkram kepala.

Sakura menatapnya nanar, bingung, panik; terkejut akan reaksi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sikapnya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu nampak tersiksa, mungkin akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Dia terlalu bingung juga takut untuk mengambil tindakan.

Erangannya berhenti. Napasnya tersengal. Perlahan-lahan cengkramannya mengendur, dan kedua lengannya terkulai lemah.

"Hei—"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku."

Sakura kaku dalam duduknya. Erangannya tadi jelas karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Saat mengobatinya untuk pertama kali, memang ada luka memar yang terlumuri darah kering di bagaian belakang kepalanya. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya amnesia.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana menghadapi orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ingat akan identitasnya? Terlebih lagi, dia terluka parah. Dia nampak seperti korban penganiayaan. Dan jika dugaan Sakura benar, lelaki ini dalam bahaya jika pelaku penganiayaannya tahu dia masih hidup. Jadi apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

Menghela napas, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba berpikir jernih untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian sebelum kau dibuang di bawah jembatan itu? Atau sebelum kau dianiaya?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Tangan yang terkulai lemah itu terangkat lagi, menggapai kepalanya, mencengkramnya lagi. Saat Sakura mengiranya akan mengamuk lagi, dia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa kuingat. Kepalaku… sakit. Terasa sangat menyakitkan setiap kali aku berusaha mengingat."

Bicaranya yang semula terbata-bata akibat menahan gerakan berlebihan di mulutnya, kini terabaikan. Dia bicara layaknya orang tanpa lebam parah di sudut bibirnya. Mungkin rasa sakit itu terkalahkan oleh sakit di kepalanya.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau kubawa ke rumah sakit," ucap Sakura kemudian. Mata emerald-nya menatap khawatir lelaki itu. "Tapi setelah lukamu baikan. Setidaknya sampai kau kuat berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri."

Sakura membantunya merebahkan punggung. Wadah juga handuk di dalamnya diletakkannya kembali di sudut ruangan ber-_tatami_* itu. Sisa perban, kapas, botol cairan anti septik beserta gunting dikembalikan ke laci tempatnya semula.

Saat melihat lelaki itu memejamkan mata, dia menutup pintu geser perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara mengganggu. Dia berjalan ke ujung lorong, menggeser pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan sinar matahari dan angin yang bertiup pelan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendudukkan dirinya di tepi panggung lantai papan, membiarkan kakinya menggantung.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Memutuskan membawa lelaki terluka itu ke rumahnya kemarin sore bukanlah pilihan mudah. Banyak hal yang telah dipertimbangkan sebelumnya. Tapi amnesia yang dialami lelaki itu saat ini tidak termasuk dalam hal yang diduganya.

Lelaki itu, ada yang misterius darinya. Banyak dugaan yang berkelebatan di kepala Sakura mengenai dirinya. Luka-luka di tubuhnya menunjukkan dia telah dianiaya; dicambuk, dipukuli, bahkan yang lebih mengerikan adalah luka di belakang kepalanya. Luka itu yang kemungkinan besar membuatnya hilang ingatan.

Belakangan ini, tindak kekerasan memang kerap kali terjadi. Hal itu banyak ditemukan di Konoha yang notabene kota metropolitan yang rawan akan kriminalitas. Itulah yang menjadi salah satu kecurigaan Sakura, bahwa lelaki itu tidak berasal dari Suna. Dia hanya dibuang setelah diyakini secara keliru telah tewas.

Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura. Saat membalut kepala lelaki itu dengan perban, dia menemukan sebuah tanda dengan ukuran sangat kecil di tengkuknya, tersembunyi di bawah anak-anak rambut di pangkal leher. Tanda itu seperti sebuah tato, besarnya tidak lebih dari ukuran kuku jari kelingking, berbunyi 'G7'. Kulit di mana tanda itu melekat nampak hangus.

Jadi apa itu? Tidak mungkin hanya tato biasa. Orang biasanya mentato tubuhnya di tempat yang bisa dilihat, bukan di pangkal leher seperti itu di mana rambut dapat menutupinya dengan sempurna. Kesimpulannya tanda itu sengaja ditutupi. Lalu mengapa kulit di bagian tanda itu hangus? Mungkinkah salah satu usahanya untuk menghapusnya?

Tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seekor golden retriever dengan sepasang sepatu flat hitam dibawa dengan gigitannya. Sepasang sepatu itu dijatuhkan di bawah kaki menggantung Sakura, kemudian dia duduk dengan ekor mengibas cepat sambil menyalak.

Sakura langsung menengok jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. "Aku hampir terlambat!" dia berseru. "Arigato, Hota," katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala anjingnya. Kemudian bergegas kembali ke dalam rumah, berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Dia benar-benar akan terlambat mengajar murid-murid kesayangannya di TK jika saja Hotaru tidak mengingatkannya dengan sepasang sepatu itu.

Untuk saat ini, murid-muridnya yang lebih penting. Urusan lelaki itu diabaikannya untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Toh dia masih terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Dengan kondisi luka parah seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin melarikan diri atau bertindak macam-macam. Lagi pula ada Hotaru. Si Ekor Kemoceng cukup bisa diandalkan.

**~Tsumi~**

Kakashi baru saja turun dari sedan hitamnya saat mendapati sepasang polisi muda tengah berbincang seru sambil menuruni undakan besar di depan gedung Kepolisian Pusat Konoha.

"Orang-orang bule itu kelihatan keren sekali," kata lelaki yang tulang hidungnya ditutupi perban.

"Aku melihat Kapten Morino berjalan bersama mereka," lelaki yang satunya menimpali. "Sepertinya mereka adalah anggota IIA yang diminta Komisaris untuk datang."

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali bekerja sama dengan mereka. Aku jadi iri pada Anko-senpai juga Kapten Morino—Ah! Ohayou, Inspektur Hatake," katanya begitu menyadari Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou, Kotetsu, Izumo!" lelaki tinggi berambut perak itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kapan anggota IIA tiba di sini?" tanyanya langsung saja.

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab polisi yang rambut depannya menutupi sebelah matanya. "Sekarang mereka ada di ruangan Komisaris. Kapten Morino dan Inspektur Mitarashi juga ada di sana."

"Sou ka. Baiklah. Terima kasih ya," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak kedua polisi itu, sebelum melangkah menaiki undakan dan memasuki gedung yang bergaya Eropa itu.

Kotetsu mengalihkan mata pada rekannya. "Dia masih saja suka datang siang ya."

Izumo hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa ringan. Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan langkah yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh Kakashi.

Suara berdenting nyaring seiring terbukanya pintu lift begitu tiba di lantai empat, markas Divisi Investigasi. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang keluar lift, dan kedua alis bertaut saat mendapati kesunyian di sana. Tidak ada seorang pun di meja kerja masing-masing. Dia menggerutu. Namun sepasang telinganya menangkap samar suara-suara orang yang kedengarannya sedang seru mendebatkan sesuatu.

Kakashi mengikuti sumber suara, hingga sampai di depan ruang rapat yang pintunya sedang terbuka lebar. Tampak segelintir orang mengerumuni meja panjang di tengah ruangan, hampir menyesaki ruangan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka adalah polisi yang bukan bagian dari divisi yang dipimpinnya.

"Apa yang menarik?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Perhatian seisi ruangan secara serempak beralih padanya. Beberapa pasang mata terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tidak disadari. Sebagian besar dari kerumunan itu membubarkan diri, kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing—termasuk yang bukan bawahannya, mereka kembali ke divisi asal. Hanya beberapa orang tersisa di ruangan itu, terhitung Shikamaru.

Lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu segera saja mengitari meja, menghampiri Kakashi. Beberapa lembar benda yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas meja disodorkan padanya. "Lihatlah ini."

Rupanya benda itu adalah foto; beberapa lembar foto. Kakashi memperhatikannya secara seksama. Dalam lembar pertama di genggamannya itu menunjukkan potret orang-orang yang malang-melintang di depan etalase-etalase di tepi jalan, dipotret dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Belum sempat berkomentar akan apa yang menarik dari foto itu, telunjuk Shikamaru mengagetkannya.

"Orang ini," dia menunjukkan seorang yang lebih tinggi di antara orang-orang yang lewat—nampak kepalanya yang ditutupi topi rajutan hitam. Dia memakai kacamata hitam.

Kakashi menengok lembaran berikutnya. Orang yang sama di kerumunan yang berbeda, kali ini di tengah sebuah taman. Potret itu diambil dari tempat yang lebih tinggi, mungkin dari atap sebuah gedung. Dan dua lembar terakhir kelihatannya memang fokus pada orang bertopi rajut itu. Satu saat dia sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku di taman, satu saat dia tengah berjalan di sisi sebuah gedung. Dia memakai jaket coklat gelap dengan kerah berdiri tinggi menutupi sampai ke dagu, di bahunya disampirkan tas hitam mirip tas pembawa tripod.

Tatapan Kakashi beralih pada Shikamaru. "Siapa dia?"

"Tersangka utama kita."

Mata kelabunya melebar. Perhatiannya teralih kembali pada empat lembar foto yang masih digenggamnya, memperhatikan sekali lagi orang bertopi rajut di dalam potret.

"Pagi-pagi sekali pemilik foto ini datang menemuiku—seorang fotografer jalanan," kata lelaki berambut coklat gelap. "Katanya dia tidak sengaja mendapatkan gambar orang itu saat sedang memotret dengan tema kesibukan kota metropolitan. Setelah terjadi penembakan dua malam yang lalu, dia baru menyadari bahwa orang dalam potretnya kemungkinan adalah pelakunya."

"Potret itu diambil sekitar empat jam sebelum penembakan," Shikamaru menyambung. "Foto-foto itu berlatar belakang pusat perbelanjaan Okibara, Hanamori Park, dan Gedung Zeikan. Semuanya masih dalam radius 1000 meter dari Gedung Parlemen."

"Hanya karena itu dia jadi tersangka utama?"

"Kau belum lihat semuanya," sahut lelaki berambut coklat. Iris hitam dari matanya yang besar beralih pada wanita berambut berantakan yang duduk dibalik monitor. "Shiho!" serunya dengan nada memerintah.

Wanita itu terkesiap, kacamata yang melorot di hidungnya dinaikkan lagi. Jari-jari kurusnya lalu menekan tombol-tombol pada keyboard di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian, layar besar yang menjadi salah satu dinding ruangan menampilkan biodata seorang pemuda.

"Ini hasil pemindaian wajah dari salah satu foto itu," kata lelaki berambut coklat.

Kakashi melangkah maju. Matanya tak lepas mempelajari biodata di layar besar itu. Diperhatikannya betul-betul foto kecil di sudut kiri atas halaman biodata. Pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Mata hijaunya tidak banyak menggambarkan perasaannya, terkesan kosong. Rambut merah kontras dengan kulit putih polos.

"Sabaku Gaara…" Kakashi mengeja nama yang tertera di sana.

"Lulusan akademi penembak jitu di bawah naungan Kepolisian Pusat Suna," lelaki berambut coklat menjelaskan.

"Sedang kubaca, Yamato," protes Kakashi.

"Hanya menegaskan."

Setelah selesai membaca isi biodata itu, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap kedua lelaki di hadapannya. Tangannya dilipat, matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. Shikamaru dan Yamato masih diam menunggu komentarnya.

"Dia memenuhi semua syarat untuk bisa dijadikan tersangka," ucapnya. "Jadi, sudah menemukannya?"

Yamato bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkah perlahan lebih dekat pada atasannya. "Itulah masalahnya. Sabaku Gaara dinyatakan menghilang sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui sampai detik ini."

Kakashi tidak berkomentar, meskipun tersirat jelas di matanya rasa keterkejutan. Dia menatap Shikamaru dan Yamato bergantian.

"Ini menguatkan kecurigaan akan adanya keterlibatan organisasi rahasia yang masih misterius dalam kasus penembakan ini," ucap Shikamaru. "Setelah kuteliti, dari peluru yang bersarang di bahu Yamanaka Ino terukir dengan sangat kecil tanda 'G7' di sana—Aku memintanya pada tim dokter yang membedahnya saat menemuimu di rumah sakit."

"Kode?" Kakashi menggaruk dagunya. "Aku pernah dengar organisasi rahasia di luar negeri yang berhasil terbongkar menggunakan semacam kode untuk mengidentifikasi para anggotanya. Mungkinkah 'G7' pada peluru itu termasuk semacam kode seperti itu?"

"Bisa jadi begitu," timpal Yamato. "Bukan hanya itu. Data yang didapat dari IIA mengungkapkan bahwa peluru dengan ukiran itu pernah ditemukan pada sekian korban target sniper di beberapa negara besar. Semuanya terjadi dalam rentan waktu dua tahun ini."

Kakashi memalingkan wajah, kembali pada biodata di layar besar. Semua data dan dugaan-dugaan yang muncul sebagai persepsinya berputar di kepala. Entah mengapa ada perasaan janggal dalam hatinya. Tapi untuk sementara perasaan itu ditahannya, memberi kesempatan sampai ada data-data baru yang bisa menjelaskan kejanggalan itu.

"Sudah laporkan ini pada Tim Morino?" tanya Kakashi setelah berpaling kembali pada kedua bawahannya.

"Belum," Yamato menjawab. "Kami bermaksud mendengar komentarmu lebih dulu, Senpai."

"Kalau begitu laporkan. Lagipula ada yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan mereka—kebetulan sudah ada IIA di sana." Pandangannya terlempar pada gadis berkacamata tebal di balik monitor. "Shiho, tolong cetak biodata ini. Sekalian cari data sebanyak mungkin mengenai Tuan Rambut Merah kita."

"Siap, Inspektur."

Kakashi menyusul Yamato yang sudah keluar lebih dulu beberapa saat lalu. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Kepalanya menoleh pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah sibuk dengan monitor di sebelah wanita bernama Shiho.

"Kau tidak melupakan Ino kan, Shika?"

"Tentu saja. Ada Lee dan Chouji yang menjaganya sepanjang waktu di sana. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Inspektur," kata lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya. Jari-jarinya sibuk dengan keyboard sementara matanya tidak lepas dari layar monitor.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Bukannya ingin menambah beban pikirannya sendiri, tapi yang dia ingat kedua lelaki yang disebutkan Shikamaru tadi memang berpengalaman dalam tugas pengawasan—dan itu tidak termasuk pengalaman yang bisa dibanggakan. Terlebih lagi, kali ini yang harus mereka awasi adalah seseorang yang dia tahu betul punya banyak cara untuk mengelabui orang. Dan dugaan Kakashi bukan sekedar omong kosong saat ponsel Shikamaru berdering nyaring.

Beberapa saat setelah menjawab telepon, mata hitamnya yang kecil melebar. "Ino hilang?"

Kakashi menghela napas. Dan melempar tatapan 'sudah kuduga' pada Shikamaru.

**~Tsumi~**

Sebuah bus umum berhenti di Halte Shinzou. Pintunya membuka secara otomatis. Seorang wanita yang memakai mantel berwarna krem melangkah turun. Kepalanya ditutupi tudung mantel, dan wajahnya disamarkan dengan kacamata hitam.

Dia melangkah terburu-buru menerobos orang-orang yang lewat di sekelilingnya. Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju sebuah hotel besar di seberang jalan. Mata biru aqua mengawasi sekeliling dari balik kacamata hitam begitu dia memasuki Palm Hotel, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikannya. Segera saja dia mencapai lift yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Pintu lift membuka saat tiba di lantai dua belas, dia melangkah keluar. Mata aqua-nya masih waspada, menelusuri koridor mewah beralas permadani merah. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar 408. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kartu dari dalam salah satu saku mantel. Dengan sekali gerakan menggesek kartu tersebut di samping kenop, pintu membuka. Dia bergegas masuk, namun lebih dulu memastikan sekeliling tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Setelah mengunci kembali pintu itu, dia cepat-cepat ke bagian tengah kamar. Pandangannya beredar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah; semua masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali kamar itu ditinggalkannya. Penggeledahan yang dilakukan para polisi beberapa hari yang lalu rupanya dilakukan dengan sangat teliti. Setiap barang diletakkan persis di tempatnya semula. Terbukti dari garis tak kasat mata yang dibuatnya–yang memanjang dari tiap benda ke tempatnya diletakkan–tidak bergeser. Polisi-polisi itu memang sangat lihai, terutama yang bernama Shikamaru, pikirnya.

Dan sekali lagi ditelusurinya tiap sudut ruangan untuk memastikan tidak ada satu pun alat penyadap maupun kamera tersembunyi yang bisa dipasang polisi maupun siapa saja yang mengancam dirinya. Setelahnya, dia bisa bernapas lega; kamarnya aman.

Pemeriksaan selesai. Kini saatnya melakukan apa yang memang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat itu. Ino menarik seprai yang menutup kasur dengan rapi, membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai berkarpet. Kasur berukuran untuk dua orang itu didirikannya dengan susah payah—berhubung salah satu bahunya belum pulih benar dari luka tembak.

Pada sisi bagian kepala kasur, dia merogoh dengan lengannya yang sehat ke dalam sayatan yang dibuatnya sebelum tragedi penembakan yang menimpa dirinya. Ditariknya sebuah map kecil dan tidak terlalu tebal dari dalam busa kasur. Diperiksa isinya, memastikan semua benda berharga itu masih ada di sana.

_Syukurlah mereka tidak menemukan ini._

Cepat-cepat map itu dimasukkan ke balik mantelnya. Kasur itu diletakkan kembali dalam posisi semula. Seprai coklat pastel dipasanganya lagi secara rapi, jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak bahwa di sana pernah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Begitu selesai dengan semuanya, Ino melangkah ke pintu. Telinganya menempel pada sisi pintu, memastikan dirinya aman untuk meninggalkan kamar saat itu juga. Dia membuka kunci manual, dan keluar dengan sikap biasa. Menelusuri koridor, kembali ke lift, dan keluar dari hotel. Sampai saat ini dia bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Masih dengan langkah terburu-buru melewati orang-orang yang melintas di sepanjang tepi jalan, kepalanya tertunduk, menghindari tatapan siapa saja. Dia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum para polisi menemukannya berkeliaran di sekitar hotel.

Tiba-tiba dia tertegun, langkahnya terhenti. Dia sedang berkhayal atau memang benar baru saja lelaki tinggi berambut raven melewatinya berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh, mencari-cari rambut raven di antara kepala-kepala itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia; tidak ada orang berambut raven di sana.

Saat dirinya hampir yakin jika tadi dia hanya berhalusinasi, sosok itu nampak lagi. Lelaki tinggi memakai kaus lengan pendek hitam, rambut raven-nya mencuat di bagian belakang, kulit putih pucatnya seolah yang paling bersinar di antara kerumunan orang. Dia menghilang di balik tikungan. Tanpa ragu-ragu Ino menerobos arus orang-orang, mengejar sosok lelaki itu. Matanya terus waspada agar tidak kehilangan buruannya.

"Sasuke!" Ino memanggil.

Mungkin suaranya tidak terdengar. Lelaki itu terus saja melangkah seolah tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Ino belum lelah mengejar. Mencoba beberapa kali lagi memanggil nama sang lelaki. Tanpa diduga sebuah bus umum berhenti di hadapannya, menghalagi pandangannya. Dia cepat-cepat memutar. Namun sosok lelaki itu hilang, entah ke mana dia pergi. Ino belum menyerah, masih berusaha mencari sosok itu. Menoleh ke segala arah, berharap masih bisa melihat sosoknya walaupun sedikit. Namun dia harus menahan kekecewaan. Dia benar-benar kehilangan jejak lelaki itu.

Tepukan di pundak mengejutkannya.

"Nona!"

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

futon: kasur lipat

tatami: tikar yang biasa dipakai orang Jepang untuk mengalas lantai


	4. He's Back!

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**He's back!**

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Ino meneriakkan lagi nama lelaki itu. Dia yakin betul matanya tidak salah lihat. Lelaki berambut raven itu pasti Sasuke. Namun sial, jika saja bus umum tidak menghalangi pandangannya, mungkin Ino tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya.

Dan kini pencariannya harus tertunda akibat tepukan di pundaknya, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Nona!"

Ino memutar tubuhnya, dan mata aqua-nya melebar mendapati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Shikamaru…"

Lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yamanaka Ino, tertangkap basah berkeliaran di sekitar Palm Hotel," ucapnya dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku…" Ino memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku hanya mencari udara segar," katanya kemudian. "Aku benci rumah sakit. Yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana suasana di sana; bau obat di mana-mana, membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Mencari udara segar di pusat kota yang dipadati kendaraan begini?" pertanyaannya dilontarkan secara datar namun tajam.

Ino memutar lagi otaknya. "Sebenarnya aku ada janji bertemu seseorang di dekat sini," kilahnya. "Rekan kerjaku," cepat-cepat dia menambahkan. Matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan Shikamaru.

"Mereka tentu tahu kau dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Jika ada perlu denganmu, mereka akan langsung datang menemuimu di rumah sakit." Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. "Kesimpulannya, kau payah membuat alasan."

"Aku—"

"Kau repot-repot kembali ke hotel—ke kamarmu, untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang tidak boleh dilihat polisi. Iya kan, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino mendengus. Kata-kata dusta yang dengan susah payah dirangkainya menguap begitu saja bagai kepulan asap yang diterbangkan angin. "Baiklah! Aku ketahuan," ucapnya kesal. Dengan enggan dia merogoh ke balik mantelnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna transparan. Menghela napas jengkel, dia menyodorkan benda itu pada Shikamaru.

Masih dengan tatapan mengintrogasinya yang belum lepas dari wajah Ino, lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi map; beberapa lembar kertas terlipat. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada kertas-kertas itu, matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang tercetak rapi di atasnya. Sesaat setelahnya, alisnya bertaut. "Ini…"

"Hasil cetak email dari Sai, mantan pacarku," jawab Ino. Di wajahnya masih terpampang mimik kesal, ditambah dengan sedikit raut kesedihan. "Dia mengirimnya dua hari lalu, mengatakan keputusannya yang sepihak untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami." Kini Ino menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah dan digenangi air. "Aku mencetaknya sebagai kenang-kenangan—meskipun ini menyakitkan. Dan aku kembali untuk itu, hanya tidak ingin ada yang menemukannya, terutama polisi. Bisa ditertawakan aku nanti."

"Ini," Shikamaru menyerahkan kembali surat-surat dalam map itu kepada Ino. "Maaf telah mengganggu privasimu."

Ino menyimpan kembali map itu baik-baik ke balik mantelnya. "Aku mengerti. Memang sudah pekerjaan polisi untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain," ucapnya dalam, sebagai penyindirian atas rasa tidak sukanya akan pengawasan ini. Tapi dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena Shikamaru tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi soal surat itu. Pikirnya lelaki itu mungkin lemah terhadap air mata wanita.

"Kita kembali ke rumah sakit, Yamanaka-san," gumam Shikamaru setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja. Sesaat sebelumnya, dia menghubungi polisi yang bernama Lee dan Chouji, melaporkan bahwa Ino telah ditemukan. Shikamaru kemudian memimpin jalan menuju mobilnya, membukakan pintu belakang untuk Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Yamanaka-san'?" tanya Ino begitu mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang. "Tidak perlu seperti orang tua begitu. Panggil nama kecilku saja."

"'Nona Pirang Keras Kepala' lebih cocok untukmu."

Ino tertawa garing. "Lucu sekali," ucapnya ironis. "Selera humormu bahkan lebih payah dariku."

"Terserah kau saja." Shikamaru kemudian meliriknya dari kaca spion. "Jangan harap kau bisa lagi berbuat seenaknya. Kau adalah tanggung jawab kami para polisi, tanggung jawabku kepada Kakashi dan Sakura."

Raut wajah Ino berubah. Senyumnya pudar. Pikirannya mengawang, teringat kembali akan apa yang sedang mengancam keselamatannya. Dia tahu kematian bisa datang kapan saja, dan kini jaraknya terasa semakin dekat.

**~Tsumi~**

Sakura menyandarkan sepeda keranjangnya di sisi pagar, di dekat tanaman rambat yang tumbuh lebat. Dia baru saja tiba setelah kembali dari taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar murid-murid kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Saat itu matahari telah condong ke ufuk barat, memancarkan sinar jingga yang menyilaukan.

Seharusnya Sakura tiba di rumah siang tadi. Namun, kepala sekolah memintanya membantu menyusun kegiatan musim panas untuk mengisi liburan para murid nanti. Belum lagi setelahnya dia mampir dulu ke super market, membeli bahan untuk makan malam.

Dari halaman belakang, terdengar suara Hotaru menyalak nyaring. Sakura penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Si Ekor Kemoceng. Dia baru saja ingat ini sudah waktunya Hotaru dibawa jalan-jalan.

Di ujung lorong yang menuju halaman belakang, terlihat punggung berbalut perban duduk di lantai panggung. Lelaki berambut merah memutar kepalanya saat mendengar derap langkah Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu. Gadis itu menyandarkan diri di mulut pintu geser, melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Sakura," gumamnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada Hotaru yang duduk di tanah di depan kakinya, mengibaskan ekor kemocengnya dengan cepat, mata coklatnya menatap penuh minat pada benda plastik bulat pipih berwarna kuning yang digenggam lelaki itu. "Kami berusaha mengisi waktu sore yang membosankan," katanya setelah melemparkan benda kuning itu ke arah pohon sakura, yang kemudian dikejar Hotaru dengan penuh semangat.

"Kelihatannya Hota sangat menikmati permainan frisbee denganmu," komentar Sakura, kini dia duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. "Aku jadi tidak perlu mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore ini. Terima kasih, Ai-kun," tambahnya dengan senyum.

Lelaki itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman kaku—terlihat kaku entah karena lebam di wajahnya yang belum hilang, atau karena belum terbiasa dengan nama yang disebut Sakura barusan.

Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan tanpa nama atau panggilan 'Hei Kau'. Lelaki itu harus punya nama—meskipun hanya nama karangan. Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide memanggilnya dengan nama apa. Berhubung lelaki itu memiliki tato di keningnya yang berbunyi 'ai', maka Sakura memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Ai-kun'. Menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Dan kelihatannya Ai-kun pun tidak keberatan.

"Ne, Ai-kun, kelihatannya tubuhmu semakin membaik. Bagaimana dengan sakit di kepalamu?" tanya Sakura saat makan malam. Dia tengah menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk porselen, yang kemudian diberikan pada lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di seberang meja berkaki rendah di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah menerima mangkuk nasinya. "Rasa sakitnya tidak lagi terlalu menyiksa. Aku hanya berhenti mengingat untuk sementara."

Sakura menggangguk paham. Dia ingat betul bagaimana tersiksanya lelaki itu pada hari dia siuman. Memang belakangan ini, Ai-kun tidak lagi mengerang kesakitan akibat kepalanya. Rupanya dia hanya sedang berhenti untuk mencoba mengingat sesuatu dari dirinya. Tentu saja tidak bisa begitu terus. Cepat atau lambat, keberadaannya yang ternyata masih hidup pasti akan diketahui oleh orang-orang yang melukainya.

"Kalau begitu, besok setelah pulang mengajar aku akan membawamu ke dokter," kata Sakura kemudian.

Ai-kun tidak berkomentar, melainkan hanya berucap, "Itadakimasu*." Dia melahap potongan telur rebus yang diambilnya dengan _hashi_* dari piring terpisah setelah sesuap nasi yang masuk ke mulutnya terlebih dulu. Walau terlihat fokus pada makan malamnya, pikirannya sibuk dengan sesuatu. Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk nasi bersama beberapa potong telur, juga sup yang disajikan dalam mangkuk terpisah, dia meneguk habis segelas air putih. Diletakkannya _hashi_ melintang di atas mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong. Kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dada, kemudian menggumam, "Gochisosama deshita*."

Matanya yang beriris hijau beralih pada Sakura, yang baru saja selesai melakukan seperti apa yang tadi dilakukannya. "Sakura," dia mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Ya?" Sakura memandangnya. Namun sebelum Ai-kun menjawab, perhatiannya beralih pada piring-piring dan mangkuk di atas meja. Tangannya mulai sibuk membereskan semuanya.

"Apa kau tidak mencurigaiku?"

Kesibukan Sakura terhenti. Mata emerald-nya beralih pada wajah lebam Ai-kun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan aku adalah korban penganiayaan. Apa kau tidak curiga jika saja aku adalah salah satu anggota geng, atau yakuza, atau semacam kelompok penjahat, yang dibuang dari kelompoknya? Apa kau tidak terpikirkan hal itu, Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa lepas. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ai-kun tadi, dia mengangkat tumpukan piring dan mangkuk ke tempat cuci piring. "Sepertinya aku harus secepatnya memeriksakanmu ke dokter. Mungkin luka di kepalamu itu membuatmu berpikir macam-macam dan bicara melantur."

"Aku tidak sedang melantur," protes Ai-kun yang kedengarannya mulai jengkel. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak curiga pada orang yang tidak jelas identitasnya sepertiku?"

"Biar aku saja," Sakura merebut tumpukan piring kedua, mencegah lelaki itu yang bergelagat membantunya membereskan meja makan. "Hotaru yang membuatku percaya," ucapnya atas tanggapan pertanyaan Ai-kun yang sebelumnya. "Selama ini, Hota tidak pernah bersikap baik pada orang asing, apalagi orang jahat. Tapi dia sangat manis saat berhadapan denganmu. Dia menyukaimu, Ai-kun. Itu artinya kau orang baik."

Senyuman Sakura membuatnya terdiam. Masih terlihat kegundahan dari wajahnya.

"Aku bermimpi," katanya, tak peduli Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak. "Dan mimpi ini kualami sejak kau membawaku ke sini, terus terulang tiap malam. Aku berdiri di sebuah gedung tinggi. Tempat itu diselimuti kabut, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri jauh di depanku. Tapi yang teringat jelas adalah aku memegang rifle, mengarahkannya pada orang itu, dan…" dia menelan ludah. "Aku menembaknya mati."

Sakura yang tengah mengelap punggung meja tiba-tiba terhenti. Perlahan-lahan mata emerald-nya beralih pada lelaki itu. Ditatapnya mata hijau Ai-kun, seolah berusaha menyelami pikirannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura menghela napas. "Cuma mimpi, bunga tidur. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa," katanya. Telapak tangannya kembali menjelajahi kain lap ke permukaan meja. "Kau benar-benar butuh dokter."

Kelihatannya Ai-kun tidak bisa menerima ucapan Sakura begitu saja. Namun baru akan melancarkan protes, dering telepon mencegahnya.

"Istirahatlah. Tenangkan pikiranmu," kata Sakura setelah bangkit berdiri, cepat-cepat melangkah menuju ruang depan di mana telepon berdering itu diletakkan.

Sebenarnya semua yang diucapkan lelaki itu sangat masuk akal, dan hal itu terus mengganggu pikiran Sakura sampai sekarang. Dia memang tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang asing, yang bahkan tidak tahu identitasnya sendiri. Namun, entah mengapa sejak awal Sakura tidak merasakan sesuatu yang jahat darinya. Terlebih lagi Hotaru—apa yang diucapkannya tadi tentang anjing itu bukan karangan belaka. Si Ekor Kemoceng memang menyukai lelaki itu. Di luar pertimbangan Ai-kun adalah orang baik atau jahat, ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Orang-orang yang mencelakainya. Ya, itu yang ingin Sakura tahu; siapa mereka, dan apa hubungannya dengan tanda 'G7' yang dimiliki Ai-kun.

"Moshimoshi," ucap Sakura setelah mengangkat pesawat telepon dan menempelkannya ke telinga kanan.

"Sakura?" suara wanita di sana terdengar membisik.

"Ino!" Sakura setengah memekik, pesawat telepon hampir lepas dari genggamannya saking terkejutnya. "Kenapa baru menelepon? Tiap kali kuhubungi, ponselmu tidak aktif. Kakashi juga! Ada apa sih dengan kalian?" Serbuan pertanyaan tak bisa dibendungnya.

Ino mendesis panjang. "Jangan berteriak. Aku tidak tuli, Sakura," ucapnya masih dengan suara berbisik. "Maaf, baterai ponselku habis dan charger-ku rusak. Kalau Kakashi, aku tidak tahu. Dia sendiri tidak pernah terlihat ke sini meski sekedar mengunjungiku."

"Kau meneleponku diam-diam, ya?" Dari keadaannya, Sakura tahu jelas Ino sedang mengendap-endap. Pikirnya mungkin menghubunginya lewat telepon umum di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Shikamaru sepertinya sedang tidak di sana, sehingga polisi-polisi lain yang berjaga berhasil dikelabuinya dengan bermacam-macam alasan untuk bisa keluar kamar dan mencuri kesempatan untuk meneleponnya diam-diam.

Sakura mendengar Ino terkekeh. "Aku hanya tidak suka pembicaraanku disadap—Yah, meskipun ini bukan pembicaraan rahasia yang penting," komentarnya. "Bagaimana keadaan, Hotaru? Apa dia sudah tidur? Aku mau dengar suaranya."

"Dia sedang bermimpi," kata Sakura ketus. "Kau repot-repot menyelinap hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Hotaru? Apa tidak ada yang lebih penting?" nada suaranya meninggi. Ino di seberang sana terdengar berusaha menenangkannya. Sakura bisa membayangkan dia sedang nyengir sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasusnya, Ino?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Kakashi tidak ke sini lagi semenjak kau kembali ke Suna. Kutanyakan soal kasus itu pada Shikamaru pun sama saja. Dia cuma bilang, 'Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Itu urusan polisi.' Menyebalkan bukan? Apalagi dua polisi yang siang malam berjaga di depan pintu kamarku, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa karena tugas mereka hanya mengawasiku. Ini memuakkan!"

"Sou da ne…" Sakura bergumam kecewa. Padahal pikirnya, dia bisa mendapatkan informasi soal perkembangan kasus itu dari Ino meski sedikit saja.

"Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kuceritakan padamu," kata Ino kemudian. Nada bicaranya membuat Sakura penasaran akan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan, Ino!" kata Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Tadi aku melihatnya, di tengah kerumunan orang. Memang awalnya kupikir aku sedang berhalusinasi, tapi ternyata aku sungguh melihatnya!"

"Siapa?"

"Sa—Ah! Polisi gendut itu datang! Nanti kutelepon lagi." Suara Ino kini berganti dengan nada putus yang menandakan sambungan telepon telah berakhir.

Sakura menatap pesawat telepon dengan jengkel. Dia kemudian meletakkannya dengan cara yang cukup kasar. Menghentikan pembicaraan di saat-saat orang ingin sekali mendengarnya memang bukanlah hal menyenangkan.

"'Sa'?" Satu alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. "'Sa' siapa yang dia maksud?"

**~Tsumi~**

"Ohayou!"

Wajah Kakashi nampak berseri-seri saat datang berkunjung ke kamar Ino pagi itu. Dia membawakan sekeranjang aneka buah, yang kemudian diletakkannya di meja di sisi kepala ranjang Ino.

Si Pirang menyingkirkan koran dari hidungnya. "Kakashi!" serunya, seolah sudah tidak bertemu lelaki itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Kupikir kau jadi sasaran tembak berikutnya," guraunya.

Kakashi tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Kenapa? Kau kangen padaku?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Sakura," Ino membalasnya dengan tersenyum usil. Dia tahu betul raut wajah lelaki berambut perak itu akan berubah jika mendengar nama 'Sakura' disebutkan. Meskipun semburat merah tak nampak dari wajahnya, gerak tubuhnya yang kikuk tiba-tiba menjelaskan bahwa dia memang sedang tersipu. Ino selalu mampu membaca gelagatnya. "Dia menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu selalu tidak aktif. Kau ngapain sih?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, kasus ini membuatku kerepotan," jawab Kakashi, berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Diambilnya satu buah apel dari keranjang yang dibawanya, beserta pisau yang diletakkan di dekatnya, kemudian mulai mengupasnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa sudah tahu siapa pelakunya? Atau setidaknya sudah tahu siapa target sebenarnya—aku atau Danzo?"

Kakashi menatapnya serius, juga menunjukkan wajah menyesal. "Maaf, Ino. Mulai kemarin malam, kasus ini jadi kasus tertutup. Pihak di luar anggota tim penyelidik khusus dilarang mengetahuinya meski hanya satu kata. Itu peraturan IIA."

Ino mendengus. "Rupanya sekarang kau bekerja dengan orang-orang dari agen itu? Sombong benar!"

Hanya senyuman menyebalkan andalan Kakashi yang diberikannya sebagai balasan.

"Tapi tidak ada aturan untuk mematikan ponselmu sepanjang waktu kan?" tanya Ino lagi. "Kau menghindari Sakura?"

Dengan sikap tak acuh, Kakashi meletakkan piring berisi kulit apel beserta pisau yang dipakainya ke atas meja. Kemudian beranjak ke tepi jendela, menyibak tirai lebar-lebar, sambil menggigit apel yang telah dikupasnya. Dia juga tak mengabaikan Ino yang memprotes, "Hei, apel itu bukannya untukku?"

"Aku lebih suka Sakura hidup tenang di Suna," kata Kakashi. "Menjauhkannya dari kasus ini adalah yang terbaik."

Ino paham maksudnya. Dalam empat tahun ini, Sakura berjuang keras untuk lepas dari masa lalu kelam yang membuat dirinya menderita. Hal-hal yang berbau kasus, penyerangan, pembunuhan, dan kehilangan, dikhawatirkan dapat mengungkit kembali masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan itu. Kakashi ada benarnya. Sakura akan lebih baik dijauhkan dari masalah ini.

"Wakatta," gumam Ino akhirnya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menghindarinya begitu kan? Sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar justru membuatnya cemas dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, kau tidak cemas kalau Sakura berpaling pada lelaki lain?"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino, Kakashi nyaris tersedak gigitan terakhir apelnya.

Lagi-lagi Ino mengungkit soal itu. Oke, Kakashi boleh hebat dalam segala hal. Tapi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang disukainya, dia jadi bukan apa-apa. Memang itu kelemahannya. Saat diungkit tentang perasaannya terhadap Sakura atau perasaan Sakura terhadapnya, dia hanya mampu bergumam tak jelas atau mencari kesibukan lain untuk menghindar. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Ino paling antusias membahas topik ini tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Ya, Si Pirang itu. Dia memang paling senang menggodanya. Kali ini, Kakashi harus menanggapinya dengan cara apa?

"Kakashi!"

Di saat yang tepat, Shikamaru datang. Kakashi bisa bernapas lega. Sementara Ino melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada 'Si Pengganggu'.

"Kapten Morino menunggumu di markas. Ada rapat dadakan," kata Shikamaru. Dia menatap Kakashi sebal. "Aktifkan saja ponselmu. Semua orang kerepotan menghubungimu."

Kakashi melengkungkan senyuman. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Shikamaru. "Terima kasih ya," ucapnya riang. Ucapan itu sebenarnya ditujukan lebih kepada 'pertolongannya' yang tadi.

Baru saja lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu mau menyusulnya keluar kamar, Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau di sini saja, mengawasi Nona Ino," matanya dilirikkan pada wanita yang (sok) menyibukkan diri dengan koran yang dipegangnya. Shikamaru memasang tampang tidak berminat. "Tolong sekalian kupaskan apel untuknya ya," Kakashi menambahkan sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru. Mau tidak mau, dia menghampiri kursi di sebelah ranjang Ino dan duduk di sana. Diraihnya piring kulit apel yang tadi beserta pisaunya dan sebuah apel merah dari keranjang.

Ino melempar pandangan padanya. Shikamaru hanya sekali meliriknya, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada apel yang sedang dikupasnya.

"Masih pagi, kenapa wajahmu tidak semangat begitu?" ledek Ino, yang tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Shikamaru. Ino kemudian melipat koran di tangannya, dan memusatkan perhatian penuh pada lelaki itu. "Oke, aku tidak akan lagi bicara macam-macam. Tapi kali ini pertanyaanku serius." Shikamaru masih belum mengacuhkannya. "Beri tahu aku perkembangan kasus ini. Sedikit saja. Boleh ya?" dia memperlihatkan tatapan penuh harap.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, kasus ini bersifat tertutup. Siapapun kecuali anggota tim penyelidik khusus tidak boleh mengetahuinya," Shikamaru menegaskan.

Ino mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Kau menguping ya?" tudingnya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti menanyakan itu pada Kakashi, dan jawabannya pasti begitu."

Ino mendengus. Dia menjatuhkan punggungnya pada bantal yang jadi sandaran. Atasan dan bawahan ini sama saja menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Ini apelmu," Shikamaru meletakkan piring berisi potongan-potongan apel yang telah selesai dikupasnya di atas meja, di dekat siku Ino. "Silakan dinikmati," ucapnya dingin sebelum bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku ingin disuapi," kata Ino, sukses menghentikan langkah Shikamaru.

Lelaki itu menoleh, melemparkan tatapan jengkel padanya. "Kau bisa makan sendiri," ketusnya.

"Bahuku sakit lagi. Jika menggerak-gerakkan tangan, sakitnya akan semakin terasa." Ino berlagak seolah tubuhnya benar-benar tidak berdaya untuk menggerakkan satu jari pun.

"Kau punya tangan yang satunya. Lagipula yang sakit bahu kiri."

"Tangan kananku kram akibat posisi tidurku salah semalaman."

Dengan menahan rasa jengkel yang memuncak di kepala, Shikamaru tidak punya pilihan selain kembali ke kursinya yang tadi. Dia tahu betul Si Pirang hanya sedang mempermainkannya. Namun tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak. Biar bagaimanapun, Ino adalah tanggung jawabnya. Wanita itu kemungkinan akan berbuat macam-macam yang bisa lebih merepotkannya jika keinginan saat ini tidak dituruti.

"Bersikap manislah sedikit pada wanita," kata Ino setelah melahap potongan pertama yang disodorkan Shikamaru padanya. "Kalau perlakuanmu begitu, bagaimana kau bisa melayani istri?"

"Aku belum menikah. Dan rencanaku untuk itu masih jauh," sahut Shikamaru dingin.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti. Pacar saja kau tidak punya kan?" Dia mulai menyebalkan lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Wah, dingin sekali!" sahut Ino, dengan nada bicara riang yang terkesan meledeknya. Dia membuka mulut, menunggu suapan apel berikutnya. Namun belum sampai potongan apel itu masuk ke mulutnya, pintu kamarnya membuka, uluran tangan Shikamaru terhenti.

"Permisi." Seorang perawat wanita berambut biru masuk dan menghampiri ranjang Ino. "Saya akan mengantarkan Yamanaka-san ke ruang terapi," katanya, sebelum berusaha membantu Ino turun dari ranjangnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Ino. Dia turun dari ranjang tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Ya, persis seperti yang sudah diduga Shikamaru; Ino hanya pura-pura tidak berdaya.

"Bagaimana bahu Anda, Yamanaka-san? Lukanya masih terasa sakit?" tanya Si Perawat pada Ino saat mereka tengah berjalan di koridor. Shikamaru tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang mereka—sibuk bicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Sudah lebih baik," kata Ino. "Sepertinya luka tembaknya sudah mengering."

"Kau beruntung," kata perawat itu setelah mereka berbelok di koridor yang sepi dan hanya diterangi temaram cahaya lampu. Ino merasakan ada perubahan pada nada bicaranya. Dan dugaannya dipertegas dengan kalimat yang diucapkan berikutnya.

"Kami tahu kau masih menyimpan dokumen itu."

Jantung Ino seolah akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Jangan menoleh!" perintah Si Perawat–masih dalam suara pelan–saat Ino bermaksud memutar kepalanya. "Bersikaplah biasa. Jika polisi di belakang mencurigai kita, kau kutembak saat itu juga."

Ino menelan ludahnya. Ini sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Mereka tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa tidak dicurigai polisi? Padahal dia merasa kamarnya kini adalah tempat paling aman untuknya, karena jelas dijaga ketat oleh polisi. Tapi perkiraannya ternyata salah. Kini mereka berada begitu dekat dengannya, kapan saja bisa menyerangnya. Ini tidak baik.

"Kalau mengira kau aman dikelilingi polisi itu, kau salah besar, Nona. Kami terus mengawasimu," perawat berambut biru itu melanjutkan. "Untuk saat ini, kami memang belum bisa bergerak bebas. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai-santai. Tunggulah instruksi selanjutnya."

Mereka tiba di ruangan terapi. Si Perawat menyerahkan dokumen kesehatan Ino pada terapis yang bertugas. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu mengenai tulang dan istilah-istilah kedokteran lain yang tidak banyak dimengerti Ino. Semuanya berjalan normal saja; perawat itu berakting lebih baik daripada para aktris di televisi. Tidak satu orang pun mencurigainya.

Saat Ino menolehkan kepala pada Shikamaru, dia masih sibuk dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Ada baiknya juga dia tidak menyadari hal ini. Jika tidak, keadaan justru akan semakin buruk.

Ino punya rencana, rencana yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang; tidak melibatkan polisi, tidak melibatkan siapapun melainkan hanya dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun harus mati karena rencana ini, dia siap. Sejak awal menemukan dokumen itu pun Ino tahu nyawanya terancam. Dan bukan hanya dia, teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekatnya pun sudah pasti ikut terancam. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan. Kebenaran ada padanya, tersimpan aman dalam persembunyiannya. Karena itu, Ino harus melakukannya sendirian.

**~Tsumi~**

"Bye bye, Kimi-chan! Selamat berlibur," Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil berkuncir dua, tangan mungilnya digandeng sang ibu, membimbingnya berjalan pulang.

"Kimiko yang terakhir?" tanya wanita berambut cepol dua. Dia keluar dari kelas, membawa kardus berisi macam-macam bentuk origami kertas aneka warna hasil karya para murid yang dikerjakan beberapa jam lalu.

Sakura menoleh padanya, dan tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, Tenten. Anak itu tidak mau pulang jika ibunya belum membelikannya es krim."

Wanita bernama Tenten itu tertawa kecil. "Aku suka anak itu. Dia yang paling cerewet di kelas," katanya sebelum melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura masih berdiam di depan kelas, menikmati semilir angin yang belakangan jarang bertiup. Menyejukkan. Namun, ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Dia merasakannya sejak tadi, hanya saja berusaha dia abaikan. Kini perasaan itu semakin mengganggu saja.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel mengejutkannya. Satu email* baru saja tersampaikan untuknya. Mata emerald-nya melebar saat membaca nama si pengirim, Kakashi. Dengan tidak sabaran Sakura membuka pesannya.

_

* * *

From: Kakashi_

_07/19/2012 11.16 am_

_

* * *

Hai, Sakura!_

_Bagaimana kabarmu dan Hota? Aku tahu kalian pasti merindukanku :)_

_Kau meneleponku ya? Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk. Untuk sementara ini aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu bicara di telepon. Kalau sempat, aku pasti meneleponmu._

_Sudah ya. Jaga dirimu. Jaa!_

_P.S._

_Jangan lupa pakai yukata yang kuberikan kalau kau datang ke festival hanabi :)_

* * *

"Sibuk apa? Sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan _hanabi_!" ketus Sakura. Cepat-cepat dia mencari nomor kontak milik lelaki itu dalam daftar teleponnya. Namun perasaannya semakin jengkel saat mendengar mesin penerima pesan yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Sakura," suara Tenten memanggilnya. "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi dia mengaku teman jauhmu."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Teman jauh?"

"Kau temui sajalah. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Sakura bergegas menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Setibanya di sana, Sakura tidak melihat siapapun. Ruangan itu kosong. Dia mencoba mencari ke ruangan di sebelahnya, tidak ada siapapun juga.

Dari balik jendela yang mengarah ke halaman belakang, Sakura melihat sosok seseorang tengah berdiri di jalan setapak. Mungkin itu orang yang dimaksud.

Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Di sana sosok itu masih berdiri diam, seperti sedang mengamati bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di depannya. Sosoknya belum terlihat jelas karena tertutupi oleh dedaunan yang menjuntai dari pohon besar di dekatnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Membeku di atas kakinya, matanya menatap kaku sosok yang kini jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berhenti. Orang itu; lelaki bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang berwarna raven, kulitnya yang putih pucat berkilau memantulkan sinar yang menembus pepohonan.

_Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi? Itu dia… Sa…_

Mungkin menyadari kedatangannya, lelaki itu menoleh. Iris matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap mata emerald itu.

"Sakura," ucapnya.

_Suara itu, masih suaranya yang dulu. Mata itu, masih matanya yang dulu. Mungkinkah aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya? Sasuke…_

Sakura masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, memikirkan apakah sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini nyata atau dia hanya berhalusinasi, atau pertemuan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Semua berputar di kepalanya. Hingga saatnya Sakura merasakan dekapan erat.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke membisik di telinganya.

Seolah terbangun dari tidur, Sakura merasakan dekapan itu nyata, desahan napas hangat yang berhembus di tengkuknya itu bukan halusinasi. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Sasuke yang saat ini mendekapnya adalah sosok yang nyata.

"Sasuke…" Sakura berucap lirih. Didekapnya tubuh lelaki itu erat-erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya tak lagi dapat dibendung.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya saat tubuh Sakura tidak lagi bergetar. Disekanya dengan lembut air mata yang meluncur di pipi mulus Sakura. "Aku kembali bukan untuk melihat air matamu."

Dengan mata sembab, Sakura menatap mata onyx itu dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memegang kedua pipi basah Sakura. "Kau bisa merasakan sentuhanku? Kau bisa melihat mataku? Apa kau masih belum percaya ini benar-benar aku?"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menjelajahi setiap bagian wajah Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya; kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir tipisnya. Semua dapat dirasakannya.

"Kau masih seperti dulu," kata Sasuke. "Hanya rambutmu yang berubah. Kau memotongnya?"

"Aku tidak lagi suka rambut panjang."

Sasuke mengagguk. Tangannya membelai rambut merah muda Sakura yang hanya sepanjang pundak. "Kau tetap cantik."

Sakura tersenyum tersipu. Dia kemudian teringat akan apa yang lebih penting untuk diketahui dari Sasuke selama ini. "Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Aku dapat pekerjaan di luar negeri, tidak sempat memberi kabar."

"Mengabari kakakmu pun tidak sempat?" tanya Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan emosi yang selama ini terpendam. Dia kemudian mengatur napas, mencoba bersikap lembut seperti semula. "Kami semua mencemaskanmu di sini—Aku mencemaskanmu."

Saat itu entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar Sakura melihat perubahan dalam mata Sasuke saat lelaki itu menatapnya. Tatapannya yang semula lembut, tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari yang pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Ada sesuatu yang misterius di sana.

"Untuk itulah aku kembali," katanya. "Sakura," dibelainya lagi rambut wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu, "kau tidak perlu lagi mencemaskanku. Karena aku akan pergi untuk selamanya."

Sakura terperangah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Masih belum jelaskah ucapanku bagimu?" Kedua tangannya berlabuh di pundak Sakura. "Aku pergi, dan tidak akan kembali. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku, tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Air mata Sakura meluncur lagi di pipinya. Dia menatap Sasuke kaku, bibirnya bergetar, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu." Sasuke sekali lagi menyeka tetesan air mata itu.

"Kau membenciku karena semua yang telah terjadi?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Alih-alih menjawab, mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata emerald-nya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Sayonara," bisiknya.

Bulir-bulir air mata yang lebih besar jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura, melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bisa dicegah. Lututnya lemas, tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya, hingga dia jatuh terduduk di atas jalan setapak. Punggung Sasuke semakin jauh. Sakura tak berdaya mengejarnya. Isaknya pecah.

**~Tsumi~**

Sakura berjalan linglung sambil menuntun sepeda di tepi jalan. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang begitu singkat masih terbayang dalam ingatan. Kini dia mulai mampu menguasai diri dan menerima kenyataan; Sasuke benar-benar pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Yang membuat hatinya sesak adalah pertanyaannya yang tidak terjawab. Hingga sampai kini dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke membencinya atau tidak.

Dan satu hal yang terus menjadi pikirannya adalah tatapan mata Sasuke. Tatapan itu bukanlah dari matanya yang dulu. Saat melihatnya, Sakura seolah tergetarkan oleh sorot mata yang tajam.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke selama empat tahun ini?_

Lamunan Sakura dibuyarkan oleh suara televisi di kedai makan yang dilewatinya. Terdengar jelas suara anchor dalam program berita yang menyebut-nyebut nama Ino. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menyimak sebentar. Di layar televisi, ditampilkan lagi detik-detik sebelum penembakan di depan gedung parlemen. Kemudian gambar berganti dengan sebuah foto yang disertai sedikit keterangan di sisi kanan. Si anchor menyebut-nyebut nama orang dalam foto itu sebagai pelaku penembakan.

Sakura menajamkan matanya. Foto yang terpampang di layar televisi itu tidak asing rasanya. Lelaki berambut merah, dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya. Hatinya mencelos.

_Ai-kun?_

Ingin rasanya tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang dimaksud bukanlah Ai-kun; mereka hanya punya wajah yang mirip dan kebetulan punya tato yang sama di kening, atau matanya memang cuma salah lihat. Namun, selebaran-selebaran yang ditempel berjejer di sepanjang tembok kedai itu membuatnya tercengang.

Sakura melepaskan satu lembar, mengamati wajah itu baik-baik. Rambut merah dan tato di kening. Matanya tidak bisa ditipu lagi. Foto itu benar-benar Ai-kun, lelaki yang ditemukan mengenaskan di bawah jembatan, dan kini bersembunyi aman di rumahnya.

_Dia… yang menembak Ino?_

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

itadakimasu: ucapan sebelum makan

hashi: sumpit kayu

gochisosama deshita: diucapkan seusai makan

*orang Jepang lebih terbiasa mengirim pesan lewat email dibandingkan SMS

Fic ini bersetting tahun 2012 (bukan kesengajaan). Hanya disesuaikan empat tahun setelah setting dalam White Black.


	5. Pelarian

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Pelarian**

* * *

Sakura meletakkan sepeda keranjangnya di tempat yang biasa. Secara hati-hati dia memutar kunci pembuka pintu rumahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Saat pintu terbuka, napasnya tertahan. Sakura berdiri kaku selama beberapa saat. Setelah hitungannya yang ke tiga puluh dalam hati, dia menarik napas lega. Tidak ada suara menyalak yang menyambutnya ataupun makhluk berbulu coklat yang melompat ke arahnya. Sementara suara gonggongan itu terdengar jauh dari belakang sana.

Dengan langkah mengendap-ngendap, Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Matanya menatap waspada ke sekeliling. Bukan pilihannya memasuki rumah sendiri seperti seorang pencuri.

Dia bergegas menghampiri lemari di sudut ruang kamarnya yang sempit. Menarik laci paling bawah, tangannya meraba ke sudut paling dalam, hingga ujung jari tengahnya masuk ke sebuah lubang yang ukurannya pas sekali dengan ukuran jarinya. Ditariknya lagi laci itu sampai pada batasnya. Diangkatnya papan dasar laci tersebut dengan jari tengah yang mengait di lubang itu, dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah sana dengan tangan yang lain.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?"

Suara lelaki mengejutkannya. Sakura cepat-cepat menutup laci, kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Benda yang diambilnya dari tempat rahasia di laci paling bawah tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Matanya menatap nanar lelaki berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu geser. Hotaru berdiri di dekat kakinya, menyalak berisik dan nampak tidak tenang; dia menggonggongi Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya lelaki bertato 'ai' di kening. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tatapan Sakura. Baru satu langkah kakinya masuk, gadis itu menghentikannya, dengan todongan pistol yang dikeluarkannya dari balik punggung.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Sakura. Genggamannya pada baretta dipererat. Matanya tak mau lepas dari lelaki itu.

Hotaru masih ribut di tempatnya, ketakutan melihat Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau me—"

Suara tembakan menghentikannya. Sakura baru saja melepaskan satu peluru ke dinding tepat di samping kepala lelaki itu saat dia mulai lagi melangkah masuk. Kini dia berdiri kaku.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mendekat," kata Sakura dengan suara serak. "Diam, Hota!" bentaknya sambil mengarahkan senapannya pada anjing itu. Hotaru yang semakin berisik akibat tembakannya yang tadi, kini meringkuk ketakutan di tempatnya.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Ai-kun'. Ada kilat amarah berapi-api dalam sorot matanya. "Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya." Dia menodongkan baretta lurus ke arah kepala lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengingat—"

Sakura melepaskan satu lagi pelurunya. Tepat terpaut satu jengkal di atas kepala Ai-kun.

"Katakan!" bentak Sakura. "Berikutnya aku tidak akan sengaja meleset."

Ai-kun memejamkan mata. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Raut wajahnya jadi keras. Sesaat kemudian, kedua tangannya memegangi kepala; mencengkram rambut-rambut merahnya kuat-kuat. Dia mengernyit kesakitan seperti saat itu, namun berusaha untuk tidak mengerang. Lututnya jatuh di lantai _tatami_, jatuh terduduk, meringkuk kesakitan.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Sakura yang menodong pistol diturunkan. Punggungnya bersandar lemas ke lemari di belakangnya. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia melempar remasan kertas pada Ai-kun.

"Kau pelakunya," gumam Sakura nyaris tanpa suara.

Sakura berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dia bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Lelaki berambut merah itu agaknya benar-benar amnesia. Dia sendiri yang menemukan luka parah di belakang kepalanya. Jika amnesia itu hanya sandiwara, lelaki itu tidak mungkin ambil resiko di saat kepalanya terancam ditembus peluru beberapa menit lalu.

"Ini… aku?" tanya lelaki itu. Tangannya gemetar memegang kertas yang memuat pencarian buronan dengan gambar wajah—wajah yang sama persis dengan wajahnya. Membaca nama yang tertera di sana, matanya menatap liar. Dia mencengkram lagi kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kali ini dia mengerang keras.

Sakura hanya diam memperhatikannya. Tangannya selalu siap dengan senapan itu.

Setelah sekian menit kemudian, lelaki itu kembali tenang. Keningnya kini berkeringat lebih banyak. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, dia menatap Sakura. "Aku mengingatnya sedikit," gumamnya.

Ucapannya membuat Sakura terkesiap, namun baretta di tangannya masih tergenggam erat. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja lelaki itu bertindak di luar dugaannya. "Apa yang kau ingat?" tanyanya.

"Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang terang-benderang oleh sinar lampu. Aku diikat di sebuah kursi, dipukuli. Saat itu aku mendengar suara-suara yang membisik di telingaku. Tapi tidak jelas apa itu, rasanya antara sadar dan tidak sadar." Dia berhenti sejenak, menelan ludah. Kemudian menatap Sakura. "Atau mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi? Tidak ada yang kuingat sama sekali?"

"Buka perban di lenganmu," perintah Sakura tiba-tiba. "Lakukan saja!" bentaknya lagi saat lelaki itu hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura melangkah mendekat sementara dia melepaskan lilitan perban di kedua lengannya satu per satu. Gadis itu meraih salah satu lengannya yang telah terlepas dari perban, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Sakura. Matanya beralih pada mata bingung milik Gaara. "Kau disuntikkan obat-obatan. Warna kebiruan di lenganmu ini bukan sekedar akibat lebam, tapi ini juga bekas suntikan. Ada beberapa bekas jarum suntik di sana. Aku pernah membaca buku tentang jenis-jenis obat. Ada sejenis obat yang dapat menimbulkan mimpi yang seperti nyata. Dan jenis ini termasuk dalam golongan narkotik."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tadi kau bilang mendengar suara-suara seperti bisikan. Dan kau mengalami mimpi yang sama selama beberapa malam ini—mimpi tentang kau yang menembak mati seseorang." Gaara mengangguk canggung. "Berarti mereka yang membuatmu memimpikannya dengan obat itu. Mereka mencuci pikiranmu; membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau telah menembak seseorang."

"Jadi… bukan aku pelakunya?"

"Itu baru dugaan. Bukan berarti kau bebas dari tuduhan." Sakura memutar tubuhnya, menghampiri lemari dan membuka lebar pintu di atas laci tiga susun. Dia mengeluarkan tas pakaian berukuran sedang berwarna hitam.

"Kau akan melaporkanku, Sakura?"

Gadis itu melempar pandangan padanya. Sorot mata yang sebelumnya penuh amarah dan kebencian itu tidak nampak lagi dari mata emerald-nya. Tapi dia tetap kelihatan waspada. "Tidak—" ucapnya. "Tidak untuk saat ini," Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Banyak fakta aneh yang membuatku bingung. Suntikan itu, alasan mengapa kau nyaris dibunuh; aku ingin tahu semuanya."

Dengan kata lain, Sakura belum yakin seratus persen bahwa lelaki berambut merah itulah pelakunya. Ada yang aneh di sini. Tanda 'G7' di tengkuk Gaara jelas menunjukkan dia adalah anggota suatu organisasi rahasia. Itu artinya penembakan di depan gedung parlemen malam itu memang gerakan terencana suatu organisasi, bukan perorangan.

Yang menjadi misteri adalah mengapa Gaara disingkirkan. Jika dia benar pelakunya, apakah tindakannya itu atas keinginan dan tujuannya sendiri tanpa membawa organisasinya, sehingga begitu ketahuan dia dipukuli dan dibuang karena dianggap sudah mati. Tapi melihat bekas suntikan di lengannya, juga mimpi-mimpi yang diakuinya, bisa saja dia memang hanya dibuat berpikir sebagai pelakunya. Mungkinkah ini memang rencana dari organisasi tersebut—mungkin mereka melakukan penembakan dengan suatu tujuan dengan mengambing-hitamkan Gaara?

Sakura merasakan benang kusut di kepalanya semakin bertambah.

"Kita harus luruskan ini," katanya. "Saat ini satu-satunya orang yang harus kutemui adalah orang itu."

**~Tsumi~**

"Hari yang melelahkan ya," kata Kakashi saat berjalan beriringan bersama Shikamaru menuruni undakan besar di depan gedung Markas Pusat Kepolisian Konoha malam itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai baru di depan sana? Kata orang-orang, _okonomiyaki_*-nya enak sekali."

"Terserahlah," gumam Shikamaru tak acuh. Lelaki itu masih jengkel atas pemanggilan dirinya untuk urusan yang tidak terlalu penting ke markas pusat. Tiga jam yang lalu, dia masih 'menikmati' tugasnya mengawasi Ino di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi memerintahkannya datang ke markas. Ternyata dia hanya diminta untuk menginterogasi seorang perampok amatir karena divisinya sedang kekurangan petugas.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Santailah sedikit," ucapnya tanpa dosa. Shikamaru tidak mau menanggapi. Dia diam saja sepanjang langkahnya mengiringi langkah atasannya itu di depan etalase pertokoan.

"Bagaimana perampok itu? Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya nekat merampok rumah di siang hari bolong?"

"Tidak perlu basa-basi," sahut Shikamaru. "Langsung saja tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku. Tentang Yamanaka, itu kan maksud dari ajakanmu ke kedai di depan sana?"

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum, dan melempar tatapan penuh kagum pada lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kau memang peka," katanya. "Ya, memang tentang Ino. Kau menemukannya berkeliaran di sekitar Palm Hotel kan? Sedang apa katanya?"

"Dia berkilah sepandai yang dia bisa—seperti yang sudah kau tahu. Hingga akhirnya dia mengaku kembali ke Palm Hotel untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan padaku sebuah map. Dan kau tahu apa isinya?"

Kakashi mengangkat tinggi alisnya, tidak punya ide untuk menebak.

"Hasil cetak email dari mantan pacarnya," Shikamaru melanjutkan. Alis Kakashi bertaut. "Surat pribadi. Aku tidak membacanya secara detail tapi Yamanaka sendiri yang mengatakan surat itu berisi keputusan untuk berpisah."

"Lalu kau percaya itu?"

"Tidak juga. Beberapa saat setelah Yamanaka kembali ke rumah sakit, aku mendatangi kamarnya di Palm Hotel. Saat penggeledahan sebelumnya, aku meletakkan sehelai rambut di salah satu sudut tempat tidur. Dan setelah kuperiksa, rambut itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Kesimpulannya, Yamanaka memiliki tempat persembunyian di sana. Dan ternyata benar, aku menemukan sayatan di sisi kepala kasur busa, sayatan yang cukup dalam—cukup untuk menyembunyikan sebuah map. Persembunyian yang sempurna begitu tidak mungkin digunakannya hanya untuk menyimpan surat dari mantan pacarnya.

"Lagipula, banyak benda yang diberinya garis penanda. Dia pasti ingin tahu apakah ada orang yang menggeledah kamarnya secara diam-diam dengan melihat perubahan letak benda dari garis penanda tersebut." Shikamaru melempar pandangan pada Kakashi. "Apakah menurutmu, Yamanaka akan sewaspada itu hanya untuk surat pribadi dari mantan pacarnya?"

"Kurasa Ino bukan tipikal wanita yang akan berlarut-larut dalam masalah cinta," kata Kakashi. "Dugaanmu sangat masuk akal. Surat itu pasti hanya alatnya untuk menghindar."

Pembicaraan mereka harus tertunda oleh seorang gadis pelayan yang menyambut di sisi pintu masuk saat keduanya tiba di kedai _okonomiyaki_ yang mereka tuju. Keduanya kemudian duduk di meja kosong di sudut ruangan yang ditunjukkan si gadis pelayan karena tempat itu sudah hampir penuh. Pelayan itu pergi setelah memberikan dua mangkuk adonan _okonomiyaki_ pesanan mereka.

"Setelah penggeledahan di kamar Yamanaka, aku mencoba mencari informasi di kantor redaksi Ichi TV," kata Shikamaru setelah meneguk bir gratis sebagai ucapan selamat datang khas kedai baru itu. Dia kemudian menuang adonan dalam mangkuk ke atas penggorengan datar yang disediakan di tengah meja. "Aku mencari tahu ke mana Yamanaka pergi meliput sebelum konferensi digelar. Salah seorang staf mengatakan dia ke gedung parlemen untuk mewawancarai beberapa petinggi di sana. Setelah kuperiksa, Yamanaka hanya mewawancarai satu orang, Sekretaris Perdana Menteri yang baru, Umino Iruka."

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi tersedak bir yang sedang diminumnya. Setelah terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat, dia berdehem untuk menjernihkan kerongkongan. "Daijoubu*," ucapnya sebagai respon atas sikap Shikamaru yang berhenti bicara akibat insiden kecil tadi. "Lanjutkan." Gelas birnya yang telah kosong diletakkannya perlahan di pinggir meja.

"Interview bersama Umino berlangsung kurang lebih empat puluh menit. Yamanaka meninggalkan gedung parlemen sekitar pukul 3.15 sore itu—ini dapat dipastikan dari rekaman CCTV di lobi. Setelahnya tidak diketahui pasti ke mana dia pergi. Kemudian kembali ke Palm Hotel pukul 20.45."

"Kapan Ino datang ke gedung parlemen?" tanya Kakashi setelah memindahkan _okonomiyaki_-nya yang sudah matang ke atas piring kosong di meja.

"Hari pertama dia tiba di Konoha. Dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri pada pimpinan redaksi untuk melakukan interview di gedung parlemen." Shikamaru membalik adonan _okonomiyaki_-nya. "Yamanaka tidak menyerahkan hasil interview ke kantor redaksi sampai hari konferensi digelar. Dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamar selama satu hari berikutnya, seolah mengurung diri. Dia baru mendatangi kantor redaksi keesokan harinya—satu hari sebelum konferensi. Dan malam harinya sekitar pukul sepuluh, seorang lelaki yang mengaku wartawan menelepon ke resepsionis hotel dan minta disambungkan ke saluran telepon kamarnya. Berarti kemungkinan Yamanaka menemukan 'sesuatu' itu ada di antara saat wawancara sampai sehari sebelum hari H."

Shikamaru mengunyah sambil berpikir. "Apakah 'sesuatu' itu didapatkannya dari hasil wawancara dengan Umino? Tapi rekaman CCTV tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi antara keduanya."

"Wawancaranya dengan Umino Iruka hanya formalitas," sahut Kakashi. "Pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya berlangsung di luar gedung parlemen."

Pandangan bingung terlempar dari Shikamaru. "Maksudmu, Yamanaka dan Umino melakukan pertemuan rahasia?—Ah!" Dia baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Dari rekaman CCTV di lobi, terlihat Umino meninggalkan gedung parlemen sekitar dua puluh menit setelah Yamanaka pergi." Shika memicingkan mata. "Aku baru menyadari alasan kenapa Umino menjabat tangan Yamanaka cukup lama saat perpisahan mereka; Umino menyelipkan sebuah petunjuk tempat di mana mereka bisa melakukan perbincangan rahasia."

"Dugaanmu sangat tepat," Kakashi membenarkan. Dia melahap potongan terakhir _okonomiyaki_ di atas piring di hadapanya. "Itulah alasan mengapa Ino tidak menyerahkan hasil wawancaranya ke kantor redaksi. Hasil pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Umino adalah kunci dari semua ini."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menduga sejauh ini?"

Kakashi menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Karena Sekretaris Perdana Menteri, Umino Iruka, telah tewas kemarin malam."

Mata Shikamaru membulat. "Tewas? Tapi dia sedang bertugas ke luar negeri."

Atasannya mengangguk. "Umino Iruka ditemukan tewas dalam tabrakan beruntun di terowongan jalan tol di Paris. Markas pusat mendapatkan laporannya tadi pagi. Mobil yang membawanya dalam perjalanan ke gedung kedutaan Hi di sana mengalami kerusakan parah; terlindas truk besar pengangkut minuman. Kecelakaan itu juga menewaskan tiga belas warga sipil dan dua puluh enam orang luka berat. Berita ini sengaja ditutupi dari publik Hi untuk menghindari kekisruhan, mengingat hebohnya pemberitaan media tentang tewasnya para pejabat tinggi di kementrian."

"Tidak ditemukan suatu kejanggalan atas kecelakaan itu?"

"Masih diselidiki polisi setempat. IIA juga turun tangan, bahkan Komisaris Jendral mengirim Morino untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan."

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru meremas gelas birnya. "Tidak salah lagi. Kematian dua orang penasihat tinggi, Sekretaris Perdana Menteri Senju Hashirama, dan kini Sekretaris Perdana Menteri yang baru Umino Iruka, adalah bukti bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi di kementrian. Tewas karena kecelakaan, mabuk-mabukan, ataupun terjatuh dari puncak apartemen cuma skenario di balik sebuah permainan besar. Dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah permainan ini didalangi oleh orang kementrian sendiri."

"Ya, cukup masuk akal. Tapi kita belum boleh bicara terlalu jauh. Ingat, Shikamaru, kasus ini berhubungan dengan kementrian. Biar bagaimanapun, kementrian punya kuasa yang lebih besar dari pada polisi. Jangan sampai kau terjerat akibat tindakan gegabah."

"Aku mengerti," jawab lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu tak acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya ini kasus tertutup yang tidak boleh bocor keluar ruang rapat Komisaris?"

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Yah, kalau kepada Shikamaru kurasa tidak akan ada masalah." Lawan bicaranya enggan menanggapi, dia lebih suka menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian. "Berita soal pelaku penembakan Yamanaka pasti sudah sampai ke telinganya. Kurasa beberapa jam lagi dia akan datang menemuimu."

Atasannya mencomot potongan _okonomiyaki_ terakhir di piring Shikamaru. "Biar saja, selama dia tidak menemukan Si Rambut Merah," katanya tanpa peduli tatapan jengkel lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Yang harus kita pikirkan saat ini adalah Ino," Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Lalu kenapa masih bersantai-santai di sini?"

"Yang kumaksud adalah 'sesuatu' yang sekarang dimiliki Ino. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dia pasti tidak akan buka mulut sedikitpun pada polisi. Kita harus pikirkan cara agar dia mau bekerja sama."

"Keselamatannya sedang terancam. Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu?"

Kakashi menatap Shikamaru penuh pengertian. "Kalau itu, kau tidak perlu cemas," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Banyak polisi di sana. Selama 'sesuatu' itu masih di tangan Ino, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Lagipula, jika dia bisa menghindarimu, maka dia juga bisa menghindari orang-orang itu."

Shikamaru menatapnya jengkel. Dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Kakashi selalu saja masih bisa tersenyum di saat-saat begini. Menghela napas, dia bangkit dari bangkunya, meninggalkan atasannya itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Kakashi baru saja menghabiskan bir dari gelasnya yang baru. Menarik ujung lengan kemeja, mengintip jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke Markas Pusat. Tapi bukan ke sana tujuan selanjutnya. Ada yang harus dilakukannya malam ini.

**~Tsumi~**

"Aku menang lagi!" Lee berseru sambil memamerkan deretan kelima kartu di tangannya ke hadapan Ino dan Chouji.

"Ah, tidak seru!" keluh Ino, dia melemparkan kartu-kartunya ke atas tempat tidur. Punggungnya dilempar ke bantal, meluruskan kakinya di bawah selimut, kemudian tubuhnya merosot turun hingga ujung kakinya menyentuh tepi ranjang; menyapu kartu-kartu tadi hingga berjatuhan ke lantai.

Lee tertawa kecil. "Sebagai jurnalis, kau boleh pandai mengorek informasi, tapi tidak untuk mengalahkanku dalam permainan poker," ucapnya agak menyombong. Dibereskannya kartu-kartu yang berserakan. "Ayo main lagi."

"Cukup. Aku bosan mendengar tawamu," ketus Ino.

"Mau kukupaskan apel?" Chouji menawarkan. Dia meraih keranjang buah di atas meja di sisi ranjang gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah kenyang—Ngomong-ngomong, mana Shikamaru? Belum kembali dari markas pusat?"

"Mungkin malam ini dia tidak berjaga di sini," kata Chouji sebelum melahap potongan apel yang baru saja selesai dikupasnya. "Dia kan masih harus menyelidiki kasus penembakanmu."

"Begitu ya."

"Kenapa? Kau kangen padanya?" sahut Lee. Wajah Ino sedikitnya ketahuan merona sebelum dia menutupinya dengan pura-pura membaca koran sore. Itu justru membuat Lee tertawa keras karena Ino memegangnya terbalik.

Suasana ceria itu seolah mendadak sirna setelah Ino melihat perawat berambut biru memasuki kamarnya. Lee dan Chouji menyambutnya dengan ramah dan sikap biasa, tentu saja karena mereka tidak tahu bahwa perawat itu adalah palsu. Wanita itu masih tersenyum sampai keduanya menghilang di balik pintu. Perubahan atmosfer semakin terasa ketika hanya tertinggal Ino dan perawat itu di sana.

Ino duduk diam di atas ranjangnya, berusaha tidak menatap Si Perawat sementara wanita itu memeriksa tensi darahnya.

"Anda nampak ketakutan," gumam Si Perawat. Tangannya sibuk membereskan tensimeter yang baru saja selesai digunakan.

"Tidak juga."

Perawat berambut biru itu tersenyum. "Ini laporan kesehatan Anda hari ini." Dia menyerahkan beberapa helai kertas yang dijepit di sebuah papan alas. "Baca baik-baik," dia mengisyaratkan dengan mata.

Ino memperhatikan data-data dalam kertas itu. Lembar pertama memang berisi laporan kesehatannya betulan. Semuanya asli, hingga pada lembar terakhir Ino menahan napasnya. Dia melempar pandang pada Si Perawat.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, senyuman dingin yang mengerikan. "Benar. Itu adalah tempat di mana kau harus menyerahkan dokumen itu. Besok aku akan membawamu ke sana. Tepat pada waktu yang ditentukan, letakkan dokumen itu ke tempat yang diinstruksikan." Dia mengambil laporan kesehatan di tangan Ino. "Ingat, jangan berbuat macam-macam. Sedikit saja kami membaca gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, kujamin kepalamu pecah saat itu juga."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Si Perawat ke ujung jari-jari kakinya yang tertutupi selimut putih.

"Kuanggap kau mengerti." Si Perawat mengambil tensimeter-nya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka lebar daun pintu, dia melempar pandangan pada Ino. Senyumnya tersungging. "Minum obat Anda secara teratur, Yamanaka-san. Oyasumi nasai*."

Ino menatap geram daun pintu yang telah menutup rapat. Besok adalah saatnya. Malam ini juga dia harus mendapatkan cara untuk melarikan diri. Dia yakin betul, setelah dokumen itu diserahkan, mereka tetap akan menghabisinya. Lagipula, tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun di kepala Ino untuk menyerahkan dokumen itu pada mereka. Ino yakin Umino Iruka sudah mereka bunuh. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kematian orang itu. Kebenaran harus terungkap—setidaknya sebelum kematiannya menjemput.

**~Tsumi~**

Wagon hitam melaju cepat di jalan tol sepi menuju perbatasan Suna-Konoha. Di balik kemudi, Sakura berusaha menahan rasa kantuk dan lelah. Sementara lelaki berambut merah duduk di jok belakang, diapit oleh buntalan-buntalan besar kain yang entah berisi apa. Di sebelahnya, Hotaru membulatkan tubuh, tertidur nyenyak.

Tadi sore, Sakura cepat-cepat menyewa mobil dan membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya menuju Konoha. Dalam situasi yang serba membingungkan begitu, menemui Kakashi adalah langkah yang tepat menurutnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengikut-sertakan aku ke Konoha," kata Gaara. "Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang mengenaliku."

Sakura meliriknya dari kaca spion. "Kaulah alasanku datang ke Konoha. Sekarang diam saja, dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan ini." Dia merogoh kantung plastik yang diletakkan di jok sebelah, mengeluarkan kopi kalengan. Kemudian meneguk setengah isinya setelah dengan susah payah dibukanya kaleng itu menggunakan satu tangan.

Gaara menurut. Dari tempatnya duduk, diperhatikannya Sakura yang nampak sekali kelelahan. Ingin dirinya menggantikan gadis itu mengemudi, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Selain kondisinya yang belum pulih benar, statusnya sebagai buronan bisa membahayakan mereka.

"Ini dia," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Kecepatan laju wagon mereka menurun. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah pemandangan mendebarkan di depan sana; pemeriksaan di gerbang tol. Gadis itu sekali lagi melirik Gaara lewat kaca spion. "Berbaringlah di bawah buntalan-buntalan itu, dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun sebelum kuizinkan." Tatapannya beralih pada makhluk berbulu coklat yang terjaga akibat mendengar suaranya. "Hota, tutupi Ai-kun dengan kain. Dan berbaringlah di atasnya."

Hotaru menyalak pelan. Setelah Gaara mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura padanya, anjing itu menarik kain putih yang dilipat rapi dari kolong jok dengan moncongnya. Dengan cekatan dia menggelar kain itu di atas tumpukan buntalan, kemudian duduk melingkar di atasnya, berpura-pura tidur.

"Good boy," Sakura membisik.

Wagon mereka telah memasuki antrian. Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sana, sebelum seorang petugas menyapanya lewat jendela.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda, Nona. Kami melakukan patroli ini sehubungan dengan pengejaran buronan pelaku—"

"Ya, aku paham," Sakura menyela. Dia tidak pernah sabar untuk basa-basi.

Petugas lelaki itu tersenyum ramah. "Tolong perlihatkan kartu identitas Anda."

Dengan sikap tak acuh, Sakura mengambil beberapa kartu identitas yang disimpannya di dashboard. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada lelaki itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk lelaki itu mengubah raut wajahnya. Takut-takut dia memandang Sakura.

"Anda… Ha– Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura melempar tatapan bosan padanya. "Ya, aku Haruno Sakura, pelaku pembunuhan berantai empat tahun yang lalu, kalau kau ingin diingatkan kembali," katanya ketus. "Kau curiga aku membawa senjata dan akan melakukan pembunuhan berikutnya? Silakan geledah mobilku!"

Dengan gugup, petugas itu mengembalikan kartu identitas Sakura. Dia nampak enggan menatap langsung wajah gadis itu. "Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," katanya kikuk. Matanya melirik buntalan-buntalan di jok belakang. "Maaf. Apa isi buntalan itu? Bolehkah kami memeriksanya?"

"Tidak—" jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. "Maksudku, kurasa tidak bisa. Anjingku galak pada orang asing. Dan dia paling tidak suka tidurnya diganggu."

"Sou ka." Petugas itu menatapnya ragu. Sesekali dia masih melirik buntalan-buntalan itu. Namun, ucapan Sakura terlalu meyakinkan. Cukup masuk akal jika seekor anjing tidak suka diganggu tidur nyenyaknya. "Boleh saya tahu ke mana tujuan Anda?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Konoha. Aku harus menjenguk temanku yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit." Sakura memperhatikan petugas itu. Masih terlihat kecurigaan di wajahnya. "Kau menduga aku menyembunyikan buronan itu?" tanya Sakura tajam, membuat lelaki itu terkesiap. "Asal tahu saja, teman yang kumaksud tadi adalah Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau tidak percaya, silakan pastikan sendiri. Sekarang pikirkan, apa aku akan menyembunyikan orang yang menembak temanku sendiri?"

"Saya—"

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, silakan geledah mobilku!"

"Tidak, Nona," ucap petugas itu cepat-cepat. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Silakan lanjutkan perjalanan Anda. Dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak-nyamanan ini."

Sakura mendengus. Perlahan dia menginjak pedal gas, melewati gerbang tol dan meninggalkan para petugas itu. Dia harus menunggu sampai berada pada jarak yang cukup aman untuk menghela napas lega.

"Sudah aman," katanya.

Hotaru segera turun dari tumpukan buntalan, kemudian Gaara bangkit dari bawahnya, membuat benda-benda bulat itu jatuh tidak beraturan dari atas jok. Lelaki itu duduk bersandar setelah membereskan kembali buntalan ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau…" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pembunuh?" sahut Sakura. "Ya, persis seperti apa yang kau dengar tadi," ucapnya datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Namun pikirannya bukan tertuju pada jalan besar di depan mereka, melainkan tragedi yang pernah terjadi empat tahun lalu itu.

"Maaf aku harus mendengarnya," kata Gaara.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau mintai maaf. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali," kata Sakura seolah tidak peduli. Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum sisa kopi dari kaleng yang diletakkan di atas dashboard. "Kau mau?" Sakura melemparkan sekaleng kopi yang baru diambilnya dari kantung.

Gaara menyadari hal tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Sakura untuk terungkit kembali. Masa lalu gadis itu sebagai pembunuh pastilah tak ubahnya dengan status dirinya sebagai seorang sniper yang saat ini sedang dicari-cari seantero negeri.

Dia memakai topi rajut warna hijau yang telah disiapkan sebelum keberangkatan, karena mereka telah memasuki Kota Konoha. Kacamata bening tak lupa dipakainya untuk menyamarkan wajah. Semoga saja tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Saat itu jam di tangan Sakura menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Meski telah memasuki dini hari dimana manusia seharusnya beristirahat nyenyak di atas tempat tidur mereka, hal demikian tidak nampak di Konoha. Kota itu selalu sibuk tak kenal waktu. Lalu lintas masih ramai dengan lalu-lalang kendaraan—walaupun tak sepadat saat hari terang. Lampu-lampu di gedung-gedung tinggi belum padam. Etalase-etalase pertokoan masih setia memajang produk dan pintunya masih terbuka lebar menjamu para pelanggan. Beberapa kafe masih ramai oleh pengunjung. Konoha memang kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Satu-satunya tempat sunyi di hari itu adalah pemukiman penduduk di pinggir kota yang beberapa menit lalu dilewati wagon Sakura.

"Bersikap biasa saja," Sakura mengingatkan Gaara saat mobil mereka dihentikan oleh lampu merah di perempatan jalan. Setelah tikungan di depan sana, mereka akan tiba di Markas Pusat Kepolisian Konoha, tempat Sakura bertugas dulu.

Sakura mengambil kacamata hitamnya dari dashboard sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kota. Suasana ini membuatnya rindu akan masa-masa dirinya masih bertugas di Kesatuan Divisi Investigasi. Kafe di seberang jalan yang sedang ditatapnya sekarang adalah tempatnya biasa melepas lelah bersama rekan-rekannya. Benar-benar saat yang merindukan.

Pemandangan sekilas yang lewat kemudian membuat Sakura terpana. Matanya mengikuti arah sedan hitam yang melintas beberapa detik lalu dan kini menghilang di ujung jalan. Dia mengenali sorang yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan sosok berkulit putih dengan rambut raven itu.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

okonomiyaki: adonan dari tepung terigu yang dicampur daging dan macam-macam sayuran, dimasak dengan didadar di penggorengan datar, setelah matang di atasnya ditaburi serpihan kulit ikan dan mayonais juga saus tomat. Kedai okonomiyaki di Jepang biasanya membiarkan pelanggannya memasak sendiri okonomiyaki-nya. Di meja disediakan penggorengan datar. Sama halnya seperti kedai yakiniku, dimana pelanggannya membakar sendiri dagingnya.

daijoubu: tidak apa-apa

oyasumi nasai: selamat tidur


	6. Jebakan part 1

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Jebakan**

**(part 1)**

* * *

Shikamaru mengintip jam tangan dari balik ujung lengan kemejanya, hampir pukul tiga pagi saat itu. Dia baru saja berbelok di tikungan menuju lift saat Yamato memanggilnya.

"Rapat di lantai delapan bersama IIA dan Komisaris," kata Yamato. Kini dia berjalan seiring langkah Shikamaru. "Mana Kakashi-senpai?"

Shikamaru melempar pandangan heran padanya. "Dia tidak di sini?"

"Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu? Aku lihat kalian berdua keluar jam sebelas lalu."

"Ya, kami memang makan di kedai _okonomiyaki_ baru di ujung jalan sana. Tapi aku kembali lebih dulu dan langsung memeriksa data-data tentang Sabaku Gaara yang didapat Shiho di ruangannya sampai setengah jam yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Berpikir tentang Kakashi, pembicaraan dengan atasannya di kedai terkesan janggal. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kakashi. Ini tidak seperti Kakashi yang biasa; dia tidak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu sebelum ini, apalagi terhadap orang kepercayaannya, Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Yamato membuyarkan lamunannya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu lift yang terbuka, menatap penuh heran pada lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu. "Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yamato.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin dia kembali ke apartemennya untuk istirahat. Kau tahu kan sejak dua hari yang lalu dia belum tidur," katanya asal saja. Dia kemudian menyusul Yamato.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kau bisa mewakili Kakashi-senpai dalam rapat kali ini," kata Yamato setelah mereka berdua di dalam lift. Yamato menekan tombol 8 di dinding tepi pintu. Kemudian dia menguap lebar. "Dia itu suka seenaknya saja. Aku juga belum tidur sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kasus ini benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga semua orang."

Shikamaru tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tahu jelas Kakashi bukan kembali ke apartemennya, apalagi hanya untuk tidur. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dikerjakannya setelah meninggalkan kedai. Tapi apa yang membuat Kakashi merahasiakan itu darinya adalah yang terus dipikirkan Shikamaru. Apakah 'sesuatu' yang kini ada di tangan Ino? Ataukah masih soal Sabaku Gaara? Atau fakta-fakta baru soal kematian orang-orang kementrian?

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Kakashi selagi mereka di kedai.

"_Kementrian punya kuasa yang lebih besar dari pada polisi."_

Shikamaru teringat dengan berita besar yang sempat memanas selama beberapa minggu pada dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu, siaran berita dan program-program diskusi maupun debat di berbagai stasiun televisi dan radio ramai membicarakan penggantian pemimpin di Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. Hal ini terkait dengan kasus kematian Sekretaris Perdana Menteri Senju Hashirama, serta dua penasihat tinggi dalam kementrian. Orang-orang kepolisian dianggap lalai dan lamban karena belum bisa menyelesaikan kasus secara jelas. Maka sebagai Komisaris Jendral yang menjabat saat itu, Senju Tobirama dinilai yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kelalaian tersebut. Berdasarkan alasan itu, Perdana Menteri Danzo mengangkat Jiraiya yang telah lama menjabat sebagai Inspektur Jendral untuk menggantikan Tobirama, sementara dia di-nonaktifkan dari jabatannya.

Setelah penggantian pimpinan tertinggi di Kesatuan Konoha, beberapa posisi dalam masing-masing divisi pun tak luput dari reshuffle yang dilakukan oleh Jiraiya setelah menjadi Komisaris Jendral. Kebijakan itu juga tak lepas dari desakan Danzo. Dalam Divisi Investigasi memang tidak ada penggantian posisi, namun cukup banyak orang-orang baru yang dipindah-tugaskan dari kesatuan lain, terutama dari Oto dan Suna. Seperti di antaranya Yamato, Anko, Shiho, Lee, dan Chouji.

Dugaan Shikamaru mengenai adanya konspirasi yang dilakukan oleh organisasi rahasia, yang kemungkinan melibatkan orang-orang kementrian semakin kuat. Berdasarkan hal yang diingatnya barusan, juga kata-kata Kakashi di kedai, muncul dugaan baru yang membuatnya semakin cemas. Alasan mengapa dua tahun belakangan ini pergerakan organisasi rahasia itu semakin gencar dan berani, alasan mengapa semakin banyak orang penting meninggal dengan sebab janggal yang sulit diselidiki polisi, dan alasan mengapa kali ini Kakashi terkesan menyimpan sesuatu, adalah karena ada mata-mata di dalam kepolisian.

Shikamaru bergidik. Jika benar ada mata-mata di kepolisian, lalu siapa orangnya? Apakah salah satu di antara orang-orang baru itu? Atau orang lama yang memang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya?

Diam-diam dia memperhatikan Yamato dari ekor matanya.

_Siapa yang menyusup ke dalam Divisi IV?_

**~Tsumi~**

Kelopak mata Ino terbuka. Irisnya yang berwarna biru aqua melirik jam yang digantung di dinding di hadapannya, pukul 2.50. Masih terlalu pagi untuk terjaga. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sama sekali belum terlelap. Memangnya siapa yang masih bisa tidur jika esok harinya harus menghadapi situasi yang mengancam nyawa?

Ino masih memikirkan cara agar selamat dari situasi yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi harus dihadapinya. Dia tahu menyerahkan apa yang mereka mau pun dia akan tetap dibunuh. Untuk itu, dia harus mendapatkan strategi yang tepat. Karena taruhannya adalah nyawa.

Tapi sekeras apapun berpikir, dia tidak juga menemukan jalan terbaik. Jika menyerahkan barang yang palsu, mereka akan segera tahu. Tentu saja, benda itu memang benda yang dirancang khusus agar tidak bisa dipalsukan atau diperbanyak.

Ino bangkit, turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Entah sudah berapa hari ponsel itu mati karena charge-nya rusak. Rindu sekali dengan ocehan Sakura atau gonggongan Hotaru. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya mengeluarkan ponsel. Dia membuka tutup memory card room di sisi kiri ponsel, dan mencabut chip yang ukurannya tidak sampai sebesar kuku ibu jari. Ino mengamatinya.

Chip itulah benda yang diterimanya dari Umino Iruka delapan hari yang lalu. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka, tidak banyak petunjuk yang diberikan Iruka padanya. Hanya beberapa kalimat yang diingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"_Di dalamnya berisi dokumen rahasia yang ditemukan oleh atasanku dulu, Senju Hashirama, dokumen yang menyangkut kelangsungan hidup negara ini."_

Dia ingat betul perasaannya terkejut bukan main saat Iruka menyebut nama sekretaris perdana menteri yang tewas dua tahun lalu itu. Kematiannya dianggap sebagai percobaan bunuh diri—lompat dari lantai tiga puluh Azuka Building. Jika dikaitkan dengan apa yang diucapkan Iruka, jelas itu bukan bunuh diri. Tapi pasti dibunuh dengan merekayasa penyebab kematiannya.

Meskipun belum mendengar kabarnya, Ino sedikitnya yakin Iruka juga telah dibunuh. Pria itu pun sudah mengatakannya dalam pertemuan mereka. Dan mengatakan bahwa Ino juga punya kemungkinan untuk diincar; setelah mengambil alih dokumen itu nyawanya juga dalam bahaya.

"_Aku bukannya bermaksud meneruskan rantai kematian padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, dokumen ini harus diserahkan pada orang yang tepat sebelum jatuh ke tangan mereka. Aku sudah dicurigai, dan tidak lama lagi mereka pasti membunuhku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus menyerahkan ini padamu._

"_Aku tahu kau bisa, Yamanaka-san. Kau punya akses yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan dokumen ini. Kau juga cerdas, tidak akan mudah mereka menangkapmu, aku yakin itu. Yamanaka-san, tolonglah. Aku mempercayaimu, layaknya Senju-sensei percaya padaku. Ungkapkanlah kebenarannya."_

Ino masih ingat tatapan mata Iruka saat mengatakan itu. Pria itu sungguh-sungguh percaya padanya.

Kelangsungan hidup Negara Hi ada dalam benda kecil itu. Bukan hanya negara, tapi juga orang-orang yang memperjuangkannya. Kini benda itu ada di tangan Ino, kematian mengejarnya.

Tapi, tentang dokumen yang menyangkut kelangsungan hidup negara itu masih belum diketahui Ino secara jelas. Iruka tidak mengatakan rinciannya. Dia hanya memperingatkan untuk tidak membuka dokumen itu di komputer manapun. Sebab, chip itu dirancang khusus agar semua data di dalamnya terhapus bila dibuka dengan komputer yang tidak dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan kementrian. Sangat berguna untuk mencegah kebocoran data.

Hal ini yang menyulitkan Ino. Alih-alih memperbanyak datanya, membuka untuk mencari tahu isinya saja dia tidak bisa.

Mengela napas panjang, dia menjatuhkan diri, duduk di bangku di dekat jendela yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna nila. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding tadi, satu menit berlalu dari pukul tiga. Diraihnya tas di atas meja, dimasukkannya lagi chip tadi ke dalam memory card room di ponselnya.

Ino beranjak dari bangku menuju pintu. Lewat kaca vertikal yang dipasang di pintu, dia melihat Lee tengah tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk di bangkunya yang menghadap ke pintu. Ino mengintip ke sepanjang lorong itu; kiri dan kanan, sosok polisi bertubuh tambun sama sekali tidak terlihat di sana.

Dia kembali ke bangkunya.

_Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Shikamaru malah tidak pernah muncul? Bukannya dia yang paling mencurigaiku melakukan hal macam-macam?_

_Shikamaru…_

Ino tertegun. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, pandangannya terlempar pada keranjang plastik di sudut ruangan; tempat sampah.

**~Tsumi~**

Traffic light berganti warna merah ke hijau. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura langsung menancap gas, melesat cepat meninggalkan mobil-mobil lain. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan peringatan Gaara untuk tidak bertindak menarik perhatian. Sesuatu yang dikejarnya membuat telinganya seolah tuli.

Di tikungan mobilnya membelok, sama halnya seperti sedan hitam yang lewat sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Tidak terpaut jauh dari sana, dia melihat sedan hitam diparkir di tepi jalan—di depan sebuah toko barang antik yang masih tutup. Sakura menepikan mobilnya beberapa meter di belakang.

"Tunggu di sini!" perintah Sakura pada Gaara, cepat-cepat dia melepas sabuk pengaman dan masih belum mempedulikan komentar lelaki yang duduk di jok belakang itu. "Jangan keluar dari mobil!" katanya lagi sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Sakura melangkah cepat, dia bahkan hampir berlari, menghampiri sedan hitam yang dilihatnya tadi.

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

Pandangannya mengedar, berusaha menemukan sosok yang sama dengan pengemudi sedan hitam itu; lelaki berkulit putih dan berambut raven.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak. Dia masih mencari-cari sosoknya di sekitar tempat itu. "Sasuke!" teriaknya lagi.

Saat kerongkongannya mulai terasa sakit, muncul seorang pria tua dari jalanan kecil yang diterangi temaram cahaya lampu yang hampir putus di antara bangunan toko antik dengan flat tua di sebelahnya. Pria dengan punggung bungkuk, rambutnya yang sudah memutih seluruhnya ditutupi topi rajut berwarna hitam, tangannya menjinjing kantung plastik hitam.

Sakura tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan darinya. Dan yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak menduga adalah saat orang tua itu membuka pintu sedan hitam dengan kunci yang diambilnya dari saku celana.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencegah sebelum pria tua itu masuk ke mobil.

"Ada apa, Nona?" orang itu menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang sayu. Wajahnya tampak begitu lelah. Sakura menebak usianya mungkin sudah hampir tujuh puluh tahun. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara parau.

"Maaf. Apakah Anda bersama seorang lelaki?" tanya Sakura terburu-buru. Akibatnya pria tua itu mengangkat alisnya yang beruban. "Maksudku, seseorang yang menyetir untuk Anda, lelaki berambut hitam?" kali ini Sakura bertanya lebih pelan.

Orang itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudmu, Nona—Tapi aku mengemudikan mobilku sendiri. Walaupun kau melihatku sebagai laki-laki tua tidak berdaya tapi aku masih mampu melakukan apapun sendiri—"

"Anda tidak kenal Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" sambar Sakura. "Anda tidak bersamanya?"

Alis berubannya semakin bertaut. "Siapa yang kau maksud? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengemudikan sedan kesayanganku ini sendiri."

"Tapi tadi aku melihatnya mengemudikan mobil ini!"

Tatapan heran pria tua itu berubah menjadi amarah. "Ada apa denganmu, Anak Muda? Bicaramu sungguh tidak sopan; mendesak orang tua begitu, omonganmu juga melantur. Kusarankan, berhenti mengonsumsi obat-obatan," katanya sebelum membanting pintu dan membawa pergi sedan hitam itu.

Sebelum pergi menjauh, Sakura sempat melihat nomor polisi di bumper belakang, nomornya sama dengan nomor polisi sedan hitam yang dilihatnya melintas saat menunggu lampu hijau di persimpangan jalan tadi. Tidak mungkin salah. Sosok yang tadi dilihatnya pun sudah pasti Sasuke. Tapi mengapa pemilik mobil itu malahan pria tua yang sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke?

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah sosok Sasuke yang dilihatnya itu hanya halusinasi? Mungkin kata perpisahan yang diucapkan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu sulit diterimanya sampai-sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak nyata.

Namun di tengah kegalauan itu, sosok yang sedang diragukannya muncul lagi di seberang jalan, di antara barisan orang-orang yang melintas, kepalanya terlihat karena posturnya yang tinggi.

Benarkah sosok itu tidak nyata?

Sakura belum bergerak untuk mengejarnya, dia masih berdiri kaku di atas kakinya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok itu, terus mengikutinya sampai saat dia melintas di atas zebracross. Seorang wanita yang melangkah terburu-buru tidak sengaja menabraknya, tapi lelaki itu tidak terlalu peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Mata Sakura membulat. Jika seseorang bisa menabraknya, berarti memang sosok itu bukan halusinasi.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengejarnya. Menerobos kerumunan orang, menyebrang jalan meski rambu menunjukkan larangan untuk menyebrang, terus berlari meski napasnya mulai tersengal.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya.

Sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat jelas, sesekali menghilang dalam barisan orang-orang. Tapi Sakura tidak mau berhenti. Hingga akhirnya sosok lelaki itu benar-benar tak berjejak. Sakura masih berusaha mencari-cari.

Saat hendak menyebrang, tanpa diduga sedan hitam yang lain melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sakura tidak sempat menghindar. Dirasakan tubuhnya terhempas lemah di atas aspal. Beruntung mobil itu berhenti tepat sebelum benar-benar menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu jatuh lemas karena syok.

Kakashi buru-buru turun dari mobilnya, menengok orang yang hampir dilindasnya barusan. "Sakura?" Dia menghampiri gadis yang masih terbaring lemah itu, membantunya bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kakashi?" Sakura melemparkan tatapan terkejutnya. "Kau di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu kan? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo bantu aku mengangkat tubuhmu."

Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan lengan Kakashi menyanggah pundaknya. Dia didudukkan di bangku besi panjang di trotoar. Kakashi menepikan mobilnya sebelum barisan mobil yang membunyikan klakson dengan tidak sabaran di belakangnya bertambah panjang.

"Pakai ini," Kakashi menyodorkan tisu dan dua lembar plester yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari dashboard mobil. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Tadi itu apa yang kau lakukan? Mau bunuh diri, huh?"

Sakura mengusap pelan lecet di lututnya dengan tisu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi. Dia bukannya tidak dengar, hanya saja enggan menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke di depannya. Sejak Kakashi menyampaikan pesan kepergian Sasuke kepada Sakura empat tahun lalu, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah lagi membahas soal mantan tunangannya itu. Lagipula, tidak terlalu penting juga memberitahukan pada Kakashi bahwa dia tadi melihat Sasuke berkeliaran di sekitar situ. Memangnya Kakashi mau melakukan apa setelah itu? Mencarikan Sasuke untuknya? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan tidak akan percaya Sakura baru saja melihatnya.

"Aku hanya sedang terburu-buru untuk bertemu seseorang," kata Sakura setelah menempelkan plester di atas luka lecetnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Kakashi. "Kau."

Kakashi pura-pura berwajah heran. "Aku?" dia menuding hidungnya sendiri. "Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya, Kakashi," ketus Sakura. Dia bangkit berdiri, dan sedikit menyeringai akibat rasa sakit di lututnya. "Ikut denganku!" Tanpa aba-aba dia menyambar tangan Kakashi dan menariknya pergi.

"Hei, Sakura, tunggu. Aku harus kembali ke markas—"

"Yang satu ini tidak bisa menunggu."

**~Tsumi~**

"Lee di sini," jawab polisi beralis tebal setelah terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dering ponsel yang begitu nyaring. Dia menguap lebar.

"Kau tertidur? Dasar!" sahut suara lelaki di seberang telepon.

Lee mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Maaf, Shikamaru. Aku lelah sekali. Sejak kemarin aku belum tidur," dia menguap lagi setelah melirik jam tangannya, pukul empat pagi. "Ada kabar apa jam segini menghubungiku?"

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan keadaan Yamanaka. Sudah seharusnya dia menjadi tanggung jawabku, hanya saja untuk saat ini aku masih harus mengandalkanmu dan Chouji."

Lee tersenyum. Dia bangkit berdiri kemudian mengintip ke balik kaca di pintu kamar Ino, mendapati gadis pirang itu terbujur di ranjang membelakangi pintu. "Dia sedang tidur lelap, kau tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama ada kami di sini." Lee kembali ke bangkunya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ucapan Lee barusan entah bagaimana harus dipercayainya, mengingat polisi itu baru saja terjaga. Tapi selama Ino masih dipastikan baik-baik saja, setidaknya ada perasaan sedikit lega.

"Chouji bersamamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak. Dia sedang tidak di sini, ke toilet mungkin."

"Bagus. Akan lebih baik jika dikerjakan satu orang saja."

Kedua alis tebal Lee bertaut. "Mengerjakan apa? Shikamaru, apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Begini, aku khawatir ada penyusup di rumah sakit. Kemungkinan dia akan membahayakan keselamatan Yamanaka. Aku ingin kau mem-backup data seluruh karyawan rumah sakit itu, terutama yang bertugas di kamar Yamanaka. Lalu kirim selengkapnya padaku. Jika benar ada penyusup di sana, kemungkinan paling besar adalah menyamar sebagai salah seorang perawat."

"Dimengerti. Akan segera kulaksanakan," kata Lee.

"Satu lagi," kata Shikamaru sebelum Lee memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Lee, sejak kapan kau mengenal Chouji? Sejauh apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang pribadi begitu?"

"Jawab saja!"

Lee mengangkat bahu. "Kami berasal dari akademi yang sama, tapi dalam angkatan yang berbeda; aku masuk lebih dulu. Dan dua tahun lalu—seperti yang kau tahu, kepala akademi mengirim kami ke Kesatuan Konoha dan merekrut kami menjadi bagian dari Divisi IV. Seperti yang sudah kau tahu juga, Chouji adalah orang yang disiplin dan selalu mengikuti aturan. Kekurangannya hanya kesulitannya mengontrol pola makan, itu akibatnya kenapa badannya kelewat subur." Dia lantas tertawa.

"Kau sama sekali tidak melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan darinya?"

"Hm…" Lee menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Apa yang harus dicurigai darinya? Dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan perintah atasan. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa?" sambar Shikamaru.

"Hanya saja belakangan ini dia sering menghilang tanpa memberitahuku ke mana dia pergi. Oh ya! Aku pernah memergokinya menelepon seseorang secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Agak aneh memang, tapi…" Lee terperangah. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa Chouji adalah mata-mata kan, Shikamaru?"

Setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, Shikamaru menjawab, "Aku harus jujur padamu. Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Kau juga bisa mencurigaiku. Ingatlah bahwa mencurigai orang memang kerjaan polisi," kata Shikamaru. Suaranya terdengar menekan. "Tetaplah waspada."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Lee di akhir telepon.

Tepat setelah itu, polisi bertubuh tambun muncul di ujung lorong. Dia menyengir lebar pada Lee. Dua cangkir plastik bening berisi cairan berwarna krem dalam masing-masing genggamannya.

"Ohayou!" sapanya. "Aku baru dari toilet. Sekalian kubelikan minuman dari kantin untuk menambah tenaga kita." Dia menyodorkan segelas cappuccino itu pada Lee. Menyadari mimik wajah Lee yang tampak tidak biasa, Chouji bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya masih sedikit mengantuk," katanya sambil nyengir. "Terima kasih ya," diambilnya cappuccino dari uluran tangan Chouji, lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk. Dia teringat perintah Shikamaru untuk mem-backup data karyawan. Segera saja dia mencari alasan untuk dikatakannya pada Chouji, berhubung tugas itu diperintahkan hanya padanya.

"Aku harus ke toilet beberapa saat," katanya setelah meletakkan gelas cappuccino yang kini telah kosong. "Kuserahkan Ino-san padamu."

"Baiklah," jawab Chouji. Dia tidak melepaskan mata pada Lee sampai sosoknya menghilang di ujung lorong. Dari balik saku blazernya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, kemudian menekan nomor-nomor tertentu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kelinci telah masuk perangkap," katanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

**Tsudzuku…**


	7. Jebakan part 2

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Story 7:**

**Jebakan**

**(part 2)**

* * *

—Tuesday, July 20th

—lift

—note

Tiga kode yang ditunjukkan perawat berambut biru pada Ino tadi malam. Adalah tempat dan waktu di mana dia harus menyerahkan benda berharga yang diwariskannya dari Sekretaris Perdana Menteri yang saat ini telah tewas, Umino Iruka.

Jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan hampir pukul enam pagi. Cahaya matahari sedikitnya berusaha menerobos celah tirai berwarna nila yang menutupi jendela. Hari Selasa telah tiba. Sebentar lagi perawat palsu itu pasti datang menjemputnya. Ino memilih untuk tetap berbaring di atas ranjang, meneruskan sandiwaranya hingga wanita itu tiba.

Benar saja. Tak beberapa lama berselang, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Muncul perawat berambut biru dari balik pintu, melengkungkan senyum palsu saat Ino menoleh padanya.

Ino bangkit duduk, pura-pura menguap.

"Ohayou, Yamanaka-san," Si Perawat menyapa dengan ceria. "Tidur Anda nyenyak?" Dia beralih ke jendela, menyibak lebar-lebar tirai nila, membiarkan cahaya menyilaukan memenuhi ruang kamar.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya," jawab Ino datar. Dia melemparkan tatapan ketus pada wanita itu. "Bukankah sandiwara ini tidak perlu? Kita sudah sama-sama tahu bahwa kau hanyalah salah satu dari sindikat yang mengincar benda itu dariku."

Perawat berambut biru itu sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyum palsu. "Tapi tugasku belum selesai. Jadi biarkan aku memainkan peranku hingga akhir," katanya. Dia menghampiri ranjang Ino. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Ino turun dari ranjangnya. Mengulurkan tangan pada perawat itu, membuka kepalannya; memperlihatkan sebuah chip kecil di atas telapak tangannya. "Ini yang kalian mau," dia berucap. "Ambil!"

Wanita di hadapannya tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Diliriknya benda di telapak tangan Ino tanpa minat.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Bukan begitu kan instruksi yang kau terima? Tugasku di sini hanya memastikan kau mengikuti instruksinya dengan benar. Percuma saja jika sekarang kau menyerahkannya padaku."

Ino menatap lurus mata Si Perawat, berusaha untuk mempelajari orang itu dari sorot matanya. Tindakannya barusan hanyalah umpan. Dia menduga, jika wanita itu menolak menerima chip yang diberikannya di luar instruksi, maka mereka benar-benar punya rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya; hal terburuk adalah membunuhnya. Dan dugaannya kini terbukti.

Chip tadi dikembalikannya ke dalam saku bajunya. Ino tidak punya pilihan, selain mengikuti permainan mereka.

"Sekarang biar kupastikan kau tidak berencana macam-macam." Si Perawat Rambut Biru mulai menggeledah Ino. Dari kepala, dia memeriksa setiap inchi bagian tubuh Ino, memastikan bahwa tidak ada suatu apapun yang disembunyikan. Sampai pada sandal rumah sakit yang dipakainya; yang bisa saja Ino membuat lubang khusus untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mungkin berbahaya, atau untuk melakukan suatu tipuan.

"Kau tenang sekarang?" ketus Ino setelah penggeledahan itu selesai.

"Sedikit," kata Si Perawat. Dia melirik jam dinding, sepuluh menit menuju pukul delapan. "Sudah hampir saatnya. Ayo!"

**~Tsumi~**

"Sakura, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di markas," keluh Kakashi, meski tak bisa melepaskan tangan dari seretan gadis berambut merah muda. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Saat itu hari perlahan menjadi terang. Cahaya matahari pagi berwarna jingga telah menyelimuti sepanjang trotoar yang mereka lewati. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang pun semakin ramai.

"Ada di dalam," jawab Sakura saat langkahnya yang diikuti Kakashi berhenti di depan wagon yang dibawanya dari Suna. "Kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya," tambahnya lagi dengan penekanan kata.

Kakashi hanya menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Pandangan mata emerald Sakura begitu meyakinkan, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak hal apa yang akan ditunjukkan gadis itu dengan paksaan seperti ini. Tapi jelas dia tahu Sakura tidak sedang bermain-main.

Tanpa ingin membuat dirinya sendiri makin penasaran, Kakashi menuruti Sakura. Dia membuka pintu belakang wagon. Didapatinya sosok seorang lelaki duduk di ujung lain jok itu. Sosoknya belum terlihat jelas akibat cahaya dari luar yang tidak banyak masuk ke dalam mobil. Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat lebih dekat. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat matanya menangkap jelas siapa sosok itu; rambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya.

Pandangan Kakashi langsung terlempar pada Sakura yang saat itu sudah duduk di jok pengemudi—sedang menunggu reaksinya. "Bagaimana bisa orang ini ada bersamamu?" Kakashi bertanya tajam.

"Sakura yang menyelamatkanku," kata Gaara, yang tentu saja mengejutkan Kakashi. Pandangannya kembali pada lelaki berambut merah itu. Dan tepat saat itu Gaara mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Kakashi, menghindar untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Kau tidak pernah menduganya sedikitpun kan?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Kakashi, menatap lurus wajahnya setelah perhatian lelaki itu kembali padanya. "Aku menemukannya satu hari setelah aku kembali ke Suna, tersembunyi di balik alang-alang tinggi di bawah jembatan yang biasa kulewati, dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka—persis seperti orang mati."

"Kenapa kau membawanya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyerahkannya pada kepolisian?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar yakin jika Gaara adalah pelaku sebenarnya? Apa kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, eh?"

Kakashi melirik Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu menyibukkan diri dengan menggaruk pelan leher Hotaru yang berbaring di dekat kakinya, dia masih tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan Kakashi. Dan kelihatannya, dia berusaha tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan Kakashi dengan Sakura—berlaku seolah tidak mendengar mereka, padahal jelas tidak bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Kau sudah lihat keputusan pihak kepolisian dalam konferensi pers yang disiarkan di TV kan? Aku yakin kau juga membacanya di surat kabar," ucap Kakashi setelah perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura. "Apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

"Kalian memutuskan begitu karena belum tahu kenyataan yang kutemukan kan?" Ucapan Sakura barusan ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari Kakashi lewat kaca spion. "Daripada sebagai pelaku, Gaara justru terlihat lebih seperti seseorang yang dikambing-hitamkan," lanjut Sakura. "Dia hilang ingatan. Ada luka yang cukup parah di belakang kepalanya. Bukan cuma itu, lebam-lebam biru di lengannya bukan hanya akibat dari pemukulan, tapi juga bekas suntikan."

Kakashi menoleh Gaara yang masih juga membelai Hotaru yang saat itu sudah hampir tertidur pulas. Diperhatikannya wajah dengan lebam keunguan yang belum hilang di beberapa tempat. Sayangnya saat itu Gaara sedang memakai jaket, sehingga luka-luka yang disebut Sakura tadi tidak dapat dilihatnya.

"Aku menemukan tanda 'G7' di tengkuknya," Sakura bicara lagi. "Itu menjelaskan bahwa Gaara adalah anggota suatu organisasi. Bukankah pernah ada organisasi tertentu yang mengidentifikasikan anggotanya dengan suatu simbol yang dicap pada tubuh?"

Kakashi terperangah mendengar kata 'G7'. Betapa tidak, dia pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini. Berdasarkan laporan yang disampaikan Shikamaru beberapa hari lalu, ditemukan tanda 'G7' pada peluru yang menembus pundak kiri Ino. Jadi mungkinkah tanda itu sungguh-sungguh identitas Sabaku Gaara dalam organisasi misteriusnya? Jika demikian, sudah semestinya pelaku penembakan Ino adalah Gaara karena peluru itu miliknya.

Untuk soal tanda di peluru, Sakura kemungkinan belum mengetahuinya. Namun Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyimpan itu dalam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Selain untuk menghindari reaksi Sakura yang tidak-tidak, dia juga masih ingin mendengar lebih banyak dari Sakura lebih dulu. Dia yakin gadis itu punya banyak temuan yang mungkin bisa merubah asumsinya. Lagipula sebelum Sakura datang padanya, Kakashi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Dengan kata lain, penembakan malam itu adalah gerakan terencana dari suatu organisasi," lanjut Sakura. "Coba pikirkan, kenapa mereka membuang anggotanya yang telah menyelesaikan misi?"

"Bisa jadi karena dia gagal. Ino kan tidak mati."

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng. "Masalahnya dia tidak hanya dibuang. Tapi juga disuntik obat-obatan, dan dibuat amnesia."

"Mudah saja," sahut Kakashi tak acuh. "Semua dilakukan untuk satu alasan; menghapus jejaknya sebagai anggota organisasi."

Sakura menatapnya kesal. "Kau sedang pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh sih?" ucapnya jengkel. "Jika memang begitu, seharusnya mereka juga menghapus tanda 'G7' di tengkuknya kan! Lagipula aku sendiri yang memeriksa luka-luka ditubuhnya, dan aku bisa pastikan lebam di lengannya adalah benar bekas suntikan. Gaara pernah mengaku bermimpi hal yang sama tiap malam, mimpi tentang menembak seseorang di atap suatu gedung."

"Mungkin karena suntikan itu dia merasa kejadian nyata seolah mimpi."

"Justru sebaliknya! Obat yang disuntikkan itu sejenis LSD, cairan yang mengakibatkan timbulnya mimpi yang seperti nyata. Aku menduga setelah ingatannya hilang dan disuntikkan cairan itu dalam tubuhnya, Gaara dibisikkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan bahwa dia melakukan penembakan. Karena begitulah cara kerja LSD, membuat korbannya seperti terhipnotis dan menerima sugesti-sugesti yang didengarnya seolah nyata. Gaara mengatakan padaku setelah muncul ingatannya yang samar, dia mendengar suara-suara seperti bisikan."

Kakashi tersenyum masam. "Mengejutkan. Kau percaya apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Posisi dan keadaannya saat ini menunjukkan dia lebih seperti seseorang yang dikambing-hitamkan. Dan lagi, aku yakin dia tidak berbohong. Perasaanku kuat tentang itu."

"Perasaan ya?"

Sakura melempar tatapan tajam padanya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Ucapanku masuk akal. Itu jika kau mau berpikir. Tapi sejak tadi kau menanggapinya dengan sikap tidak acuh begitu. Menjengkelkan!"

Kakashi menghela napas. Bukan keinginannya membuat Sakura marah. Tapi ini akan lebih baik daripada dia harus mengatakan apa yang ditemukannya. Hal itupun belum diyakininya sepenuhnya. Kakashi masih butuh petunjuk lagi untuk membuktikannya. Entah mengapa, dia malahan berharap apa yang ditemukannya itu tidak benar. Karena dia tahu Sakura tidak akan suka dengan hal itu.

"Sudah, berhentilah, Sakura," kata Kakashi kemudian. "Kau tidak punya wewenang mengurusi masalah ini. Sebaiknya pulang saja." Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari gadis itu, Kakashi membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyusulnya. "Tunggu, Hatake!" teriaknya.

Kakashi menghentikan langkah. Jika Sakura sudah memanggilnya begitu, berarti gadis itu sudah benar-benar marah. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap wajah Sakura yang hampir merah menahan geram.

"Sikapmu itu… Kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui kan?"

Kakashi menahan napasnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kakashi?"

**~Tsumi~**

Perawat berambut biru melirik jam dinding di kamar rawat Ino, sepuluh menit menuju pukul delapan. "Sudah hampir saatnya. Ayo!"

Dengan disusul Ino di belakangnya, Si Perawat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dibiarkannya Ino keluar lebih dulu.

Di depan pintu, Ino mendapati polisi bertubuh tambun baru saja membuang kaleng kopi ke tempat sampah. Dia menoleh saat menyadari Ino telah keluar dari kamarnya bersama Si Perawat.

"Ohayou, Ino-san!" sapanya ceria. "Terapi lagi hari ini?" Dia menyusul Ino dan perawat berambut biru yang kini berjalan di depannya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju lift.

"Ya. Meski terapi ini menyiksa, tapi jauh lebih baik dari pada berlama-lama di rumah sakit ini," kata Ino, melemparkan senyum kaku pada Chouji yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sempat terbersit dalam benaknya untuk meminta bantuan polisi itu. Mungkin dia bisa memberi semacam kode untuk memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Tapi Ino mengurungkan niatnya. Jika itu dilakukan, maka Chouji juga akan terlibat dalam bahaya ini.

"Mana Lee?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Chouji mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tadi dia bilang ke toilet. Tapi sudah hampir dua jam dia belum kembali. Mungkin mendadak dia diperintahkan untuk kembali ke markas."

"Kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya dia menghubungimu?"

"Mungkin tidak sempat. Kadang aku juga begitu jika terburu-buru."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Yang terbayang di kepalanya saat ini adalah Lee sedang dalam situasi sulit. Hal itu yang kemungkinan membuatnya tak kunjung kembali hingga saat ini. Jika kemudian lelaki itu muncul di hadapan mereka, wajahnya pasti sedang galau.

Benar saja. Di saat mereka tengah menanti terbukanya pintu lift, datang Lee dengan raut wajah gelisah. Dia berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar dan terburu-buru menghampiri ketiganya.

"Ke toilet lama sekali," sahut Chouji.

Dengan napas yang masih sedikit tersengal Lee menjawab, "Aku kembali sebentar ke markas." Ucapannya barusan terdengar ragu-ragu.

Ino melirik wajahnya. Dan pada saat itu Lee juga sedang melirik padanya. Cepat-cepat Ino membuang mata. Beruntung pintu lift terbuka, sehingga ada hal yang dapat membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berkostum bedah, mulutnya tertutup masker hijau toska; warna senada dengan kostum bedah yang dikenakannya, rambutnya terbungkus oleh tutup kepala yang juga berwarna senada. Sebuah troli berisi alat-alat bedah diletakkan di depan kakinya. Itulah sosok yang langsung ditangkap oleh kedua mata Ino saat pintu lift membuka; satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam lift itu. Langsung saja Ino paham bahwa lelaki itu pasti orangnya, salah satu suruhan mereka yang akan menerima chip itu.

Perawat berambut biru menyambar kedua pundak Ino, mengiringnya masuk ke dalam lift—Chouji dan Lee telah masuk lebih dulu. Ino mengikuti saja. Dia ditempatkan pada posisi di depan lelaki berkostum bedah.

Ino mencuri-curi pandang pada lelaki itu dari ekor matanya. Dia sedang melihat jam tangannya, kemudian mengambil buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pena dari sakunya, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana.

Note. Catatan. Itu kodenya. Berarti sudah saatnya Ino menyerahkan chip itu padanya. Tapi ada dua polisi di belakang. Bagaimana dia melakukannya tanpa ketahuan mereka berdua?

Untuk beberapa saat Ino menunggu. Mereka tentu tahu kedua polisi ini akan ada bersamanya saat serah-terima berlangsung. Dan pasti mereka telah menyusun rencana untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. Maka Ino memutuskan untuk terus menunggu.

Tiba-tiba saja perawat rambut biru jatuh lemas, menubruk Lee di belakangnya. Lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan akibat menangkap tubuhnya, juga oleng ke arah Chouji yang terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menubruk lelaki berkostum bedah. Seperti melihat deretan domino yang rubuh.

Tanpa ikut terkecoh, Ino melihat buku catatan yang terjatuh dari tangan lelaki berkostum bedah tepat di depan kakinya. Dia memungutnya, dan dengan gerakan cepat menyelipkan chip yang dikeluarkannya dari saku baju ke dalam halaman catatan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Suster?" tanya Lee yang masih menopang tubuh wanita itu. Dia membantunya berdiri tegak kembali. Sementara wanita itu memegangi kepalanya.

"Saya hanya sedikit pusing," katanya. "Terima kasih sudah membantu."

"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," ucap Chouji pada Si Perawat setelah meminta maaf pada lelaki berkostum bedah karena telah menubruknya juga.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Saya hanya kurang tidur. Semalaman saya menyusun laporan kesehatan beberapa pasien." Ino menahan tawanya akibat ucapan itu. Trik yang sempurna, pikirnya.

"Ini buku catatan Anda." Ino menyodorkan benda yang sempat terjatuh itu—atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan—pada lelaki berkostum bedah.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Serah-terima baru saja terjadi. Ini artinya, hidup Ino tidak akan lama lagi—jelas dia merasakan itu. Entah trik apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini untuk mengecoh dua polisi di belakang, agar mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak akan dilakukan di dalam lift itu. Kuat dugaan dirinya akan dihabisi begitu keluar dari sana.

Denting yang menandakan lift telah tiba di lantai enam mengejutkan Ino. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, seolah dia bisa mendengar detaknya. Matanya tak lepas dari pintu lift. Sambil menghitung dalam hati, kedua kakinya bersiap lari secepat mungkin begitu pintu lift terbuka.

Cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu yang membuka perlahan terlihat. Di pundaknya, dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh. Ino memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat dan langsung menangkap tangan yang ternyata milik Si Perawat, dia memuntirnya dengan gerakan putaran dalam karate yang pernah dipelajarinya saat di SMU. Sebelum lelaki bermasker melakukan tindakan, Ino menumpahkan isi troli untuk menghalangi jalan mereka. Setelahnya dia melesat keluar dari lift dan berlari cepat di sepanjang koridor. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang lewat yang menghalangi jalannya.

Di belakangnya terdengar derap langkah kaki beberapa orang. Suara Chouji dan Lee yang memanggil-manggilnya menegaskan bahwa jarak mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh. Ino tidak ingin menoleh. Tak peduli apakah perawat ataupun lelaki bermasker ikut mengejarnya atau tidak. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Ino berhenti di depan lift. Bukan untuk memasukinya, melainkan menghampiri tempat sampah yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuknya. Tutupnya dibuka, tangannya merogoh masuk dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam.

"Ino-san!" Chouji muncul di tikungan, Lee menyusul di belakangnya. "Apa yang—"

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh gerakan Ino, gerakan mengancam dengan menodongkan sebuah pistol berwarna silver pada kedua lelaki itu. Mereka berdiri terpaku.

"Tolong berhentilah mengejarku," ucap Ino.

"Tapi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dari mana kau mendapatkan senjata itu?"

"Pistolku…" Lee menggumam. Chouji melempar tatapan padanya. "Kau… kau pasti mengambilnya saat aku tidur," Lee melanjutkan. Ditatapnya mata aqua wanita di hadapannya. Ada perubahan ekspresi dalam sorot mata Ino saat itu.

"Turunkan itu, Ino-san," pinta Chouji. "Apapun yang terjadi, janganlah takut. Kami di sini ada untuk melindungimu."

"Kami sudah menemukan Yamanaka," Lee melapor pada markas pusat melalui earphone yang dipakainya. "Tapi dia memegang senjata, kami terdesak—"

Suara letusan tembakan tiba-tiba mengejutkan semuanya. Chouji berdiri kaku, sementara Lee roboh dengan darah bercucuran dari lubang baru di paha kirinya.

Ino menatap nanar. Deru napasnya tak beraturan. Dia baru saja melepaskan sebuah peluru yang dirinya sendiri tak menyangka akan melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Tak ada pilihan.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, dia melesat kabur lagi sebelum Chouji berhasil menyusulnya. Kakinya terus membawanya ke arah tangga darurat, kemudian menuruninya dengan cepat. Rasa sakit bekas luka tembaknya di pundak diabaikannya, begitu juga dengan otot-otot kakinya yang mulai menegang. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasakan sakit. Saat ini semakin banyak yang mengejarnya.

Ino berhasil keluar gedung rumah sakit melalui halaman belakang. Bukan dengan cara yang mulus; dia harus menodongkan senjata untuk mengancam dua orang penjaga di sana. Memang itu tujuannya mencuri pistol milik Lee.

Dia kembali ke jalan utama. Pakaiannya yang terlalu mencolok membuatnya menjadi perhatian orang-orang—saat itu Ino masih memakai pakaian–rumah–sakit–nya, pistol diselipkannya di karet celana agar tidak membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berteriak. Dia masih berlari, karena orang-orang sindikat itu ataupun polisi pasti masih mengejarnya.

Seorang pemuda yang baru akan menaiki mobil VW kodok di tepi jalan menjadi perhatian Ino. Dia berhenti di sisi pintunya tepat setelah pemuda itu masuk. Dibukanya pintu itu tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan si pemilik mobil.

"Maaf, aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar," kata Ino. Ditariknya keluar lelaki itu.

Pemuda yang rambutnya dicat pirang itu menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Ino. "Apa-apaan kau?" omelnya. "Seenaknya saja—"

Lagi-lagi Ino menodongkan pistolnya. Pemuda itu terkejut bukan main, cepat-cepat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. Orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka berteriak panik melihat adegan itu.

"Tolong menyingkir saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu," pinta Ino. Wajahnya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia sebetulnya tidak ingin melakukan itu—Memang dia tidak ingin. Dia hanya butuh kendaraan untuk melepaskan diri. Dan jika tidak mengancam, pertengkaran mulut dengan si pemilik mobil hanya akan membuang banyak waktunya.

Lelaki pirang itu mengangguk takut-takut. "Pakailah sesukamu," katanya.

Belum sampai Ino menurunkan todongan senapannya, bunyi letusan membuatnya terkejut. Matanya melebar mendapati lelaki di depannya roboh di atas trotoar dengan luka tembak di dada dan mengucurkan darah segar begitu derasnya. Riuh jeritan langsung terdengar di sana-sini, disertai orang-orang di sekeliling yang berlarian panik.

Ino langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah belakang, tertuju pada atap sebuah gedung. Baru saja sosok seseorang menghilang, mungkin dia menyadari Ino telah mengetahui kehadirannya.

_Sniper. Aku dijebak._

"INO!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Lelaki berkuncir tinggi tengah berlari menghampirinya. Cepat-cepat Ino memasuki mobil pemuda yang langsung tewas di tempat itu, menancap gas, dan melesat pergi meninggalkan lokasi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di samping tubuh lelaki yang terkapar di trotoar dengan dibanjiri darah segar. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, dia hanya bisa menatap mobil yang dibawa Ino semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

"Kusso!" geramnya.

**~Tsumi~**

Sakura menatap lurus mata Kakashi, dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menekan. Sebuah pertanyaan besar yang ingin sekali dijawab meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Apa itu, Kakashi?" desak Sakura.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kau pikir begitu? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu kan? Kau selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiranku."

Dari wajah Sakura yang terlihat saat ini, nampak sekali dia sudah semakin geram. "Kakashi, kau—"

Dering telepon genggam Kakashi di saku dalam blazer-nya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Masih menatap wajah geram Sakura, Kakashi menjawab panggilan itu—setelah melihat nama Shikamaru pada display ponselnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mata kelabunya melebar. Sebelum sambungan telepon itu putus pun terdengar dengung sirine, dua mobil patroli melewati jalan di depan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura seolah melupakan amarahnya yang memuncak beberapa menit lalu. Pandangannya mengikuti ke arah mana dua mobil patroli itu melaju, hingga membelok di persimpangan utama yang mengarah ke rumah sakit tempat Ino dirawat. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengingat sahabatnya, Si Pirang itu.

"Ino?" matanya menatap Kakashi nanar.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah kunci padanya. "Pergilah ke apartemenku. Sembunyikan orang itu di sana," dia melirik Gaara yang sosoknya mengintip di mulut pintu wagon, menatap Kakashi dan Sakura.

Pandangan Kakashi kembali pada Sakura, menatap kedua mata emerald-nya dalam-dalam. "Tutup dan kunci pintunya. Bersikaplah seolah tidak ada orang di dalam. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Kakashi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau membiarkan Gaara bersembunyi di apartemenmu? Apa kau memang tahu dia bukan pelakunya?"

Kakashi membuang pandangannya. "Lakukan saja jika kau tidak ingin orang itu tertangkap lebih cepat," katanya tak acuh.

Untuk memastikan pertanyaan Sakura, yang juga masih menjadi tanda tanya dalam kepalanya, diperlukan satu pembuktian saja.

"Hei," sahut Kakashi pada Gaara. "Ini milikmu." Tanpa diduga lelaki berambut merah itu, Kakashi melemparkan sebuah topi rajutan ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki itu menangkapnya. Gaara lalu memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan heran. Entah sejak kapan topi rajutannya ada pada Kakashi. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan lelaki itu mengambil apapun sebelum turun dari mobil beberapa menit lalu.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Dengan begini jelas. Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, Sabaku Gaara hanya orang yang dijadikan kambing hitam. Dan pelaku yang sebenarnya kemungkinan besar adalah seseorang yang masih tidak diharapkannya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu memutar tubuhnya. "Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini," katanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Kakashi!" Sakura mengejar lelaki itu, dia menangkap lengannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Apa yang terjadi pada Ino?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat. Perlu pertimbangan untuk mengatakan atau tidak hal yang sebenarnya mengenai Ino. Dia tahu Sakura selalu bisa merasakan suatu hal buruk yang mungkin menimpa orang-orang yang disayanginya. Mengatakan bahwa Ino baik-baik saja pun sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ino melarikan diri," kata Kakashi akhirnya. Diperhatikannya mata Sakura yang makin membulat; reaksi yang sudah diduganya. Bersama sebuah senyuman, Kakashi menggenggam lembut pundak Sakura. "Tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan membawanya kembali," ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum ada yang mengenali Si Rambut Merah," kata Kakashi lagi.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Kunci apartemen Kakashi dikepal kuat-kuat dalam tangannya. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, atau sekedar memandang wajah Kakashi sekilas saja, Sakura kembali ke wagon-nya. Menutup pintu belakang, masuk ke bangku kemudi, dan membawa mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakashi menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh harapan; harapan agar Sakura tidak melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya.

**~Tsumi~**

VW kodok berwarna putih susu diparkir di depan sebuah gudang tua. Di dalamnya sudah tidak ada siapapun. Kuncinya masih menggantung pada tempatnya, bahkan mesin mobil belum sempat dimatikan. Jok belakang terlihat sangat berantakan. Pakaian-pakaian berceceran keluar dari tas besar yang diletakkan di atas jok. Di kolong jok, tergeletak pakaian rumah sakit lengkap dengan sandalnya.

Seorang polisi berambut coklat jabrik baru saja keluar dari VW itu, dia telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Bersandar di pintu VW yang terbuka, dia menekan tombol-tombol pada keypad ponselnya. Sambil menunggu panggilan teleponnya dijawab, polisi itu memperhatikan beberapa petugas lain yang keluar masuk gudang tua di depannya; mereka sedang memeriksa tiap bagian bangunan.

"Ah! Shikamaru," katanya begitu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab telepon. "Kami berhasil menemukan VW putih dengan nomor polisi XR206 di depan gudang tua di wilayah Takemori. Tapi Yamanaka belum berhasil ditemukan. Melihat dari kondisi mobil yang ditinggalkan, Yamanaka pergi setelah berganti pakaian. Tapi kami tidak yakin sudah berapa lama dia pergi, karena dia meninggalkan mobil dengan mesin masih menyala. Kami jadi sulit memprediksi sudah seberapa jauh dia melarikan diri."

"Dia belum jauh," Shikamaru berucap. "Ini baru dua puluh menit setelah dia meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Perjalanan dari sini menuju Takemori memakai mobil bisa ditempuh dalam waktu paling cepat lima belas menit. Apalagi pada jam sibuk seperti ini, akan banyak kendala yang menghambatnya untuk cepat sampai. Periksa saja dengan teliti gudang tua itu ataupun area sekitarnya. Ketahuilah, Kiba, Yamanaka lihai memperdaya polisi. Untuk jaga-jaga, sebar dua tim pencari untuk melacak area di luar Takemori."

"Dimengerti," jawab polisi itu. Matanya memperhatikan seorang petugas yang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian beserta barang lainnya yang ada dalam mobil ke dalam kantung plastik besar. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat menangkap sesuatu. "Shikamaru, tunggu," ucapnya untuk mencegah lawan bicaranya mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa?"

Polisi bernama Kiba itu menyuruh petugas tadi berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya sebentar, kemudian dia masuk ke mobil agar bisa melihat lebih jelas benda yang menarik perhatiannya; sesuatu berwarna putih pucat yang menempel di bawah jok. Dengan tangan yang sebelumnya sudah terbungkus sarung tangan elastis, dia mengambilnya. "Permen karet," katanya pada Shikamaru. Dia memencet-mencet benda itu, untuk memastikan kadar kekenyalannya. Ternyata sudah agak keras. Kemudian dia mencium baunya, aroma mint yang tidak asing.

Satu alisnya terangkat. "Ini seperti permen karet mint yang biasa kau kunyah, Shikamaru," katanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Eh?" Kiba memperhatikan sekali lagi benda di tangannya. Sebetulnya bentuknya sudah sedikit berubah dari bentuk aslinya saat masih menempel di kolong jok, akibat ulahnya memencet-mencet benda itu. Tapi masih dapat terlihat tanda aneh di salah satu sisinya yang agak rata. "Ada cap aneh di sini. Seperti…" dia menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Sudahlah. Bawa itu untuk penyelidikan," sahut Shikamaru.

"Baiklah." Kiba mengambil kantung plastik kecil dari salah satu saku baju petugas pengumpul barang-barang bukti tadi, kemudian memasukkan permen karet temuannya ke dalamnya.

"Senpai, ke sini sebentar!" seru seorang petugas yang nampak masih sangat muda, menghampiri lelaki itu dan menarik paksa tangannya. Akibatnya, telepon genggam yang dijepit di antara bahu dan telinganya hampir terjatuh. Kiba hampir saja menyemprotnya jika saja apa yang ditemukan juniornya itu tidak membuat mulutnya terkatup oleh rasa penasaran. Matanya terpaku pada beberapa tanda di lantai semen berdebu di dalam gudang tua.

"Ada apa lagi?" suara Shikamaru terdengar dari speaker ponsel Kiba yang kini digenggamnya begitu saja.

Kiba belum menjawab. Dia berjongkok agar bisa memperhatikan tanda itu lebih jelas—bukan tanda, melainkan jejak sepatu yang tertinggal di atas debu dan serpihan pasir kayu yang dimakan rayap. Telepon genggamnya dikembalikannya ke telinga. "Shika, pemilik VW yang tewas itu bukannya laki-laki?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Fukuda Mizuto, seorang mahasiswa. Aku sudah memeriksa kartu identitas dari dompet yang disimpan di saku celana yang dipakainya. Kenapa menanyakan ini? Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Jejak sepatu—sepatu wanita," jawab Kiba dengan penekanan suara. "Tidak salah lagi, ini sepatu boot wanita; bentuk solnya lebih kecil. Kurasa ini bukan Yamanaka. Dia pasti memakai sepatu laki-laki milik Fukuda—seperti halnya dia memakai pakaian orang itu, atau kemungkinan lebih besar dia malah tidak pakai alas kaki. Dan jejak aneh ini… mungkinkah jejak orang lain yang mengejarnya?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah sekian detik, dia berkata, "Ambil saja potretnya. Itu bisa siapa saja. Kita perlu penyelidikan lebih lanjut untuk membuktikannya. Prioritas kita saat ini adalah menemukan Yamanaka Ino. Jika kalian sudah selesai di sana, segera kembali ke markas. Walaupun tidak dengan wanita itu, setidaknya dengan bukti dan petunjuk yang ditemukan."

"Aku mengerti," kata Kiba sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

Dia memastikan hasil pencarian seluruh anggota timnya. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ino di sana. Seperti instruksi Shikamaru tadi, Kiba membagi timnya untuk pencarian di wilayah luar Takemori. Karena kemungkinan yang ada saat ini Ino sudah meninggalkan area itu. Setelah mengumpulkan semua petunjuk, Kiba beserta seluruh tim tersisa kembali ke markas pusat Kepolisian Konoha.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di suatu tempat yang sempit dan gelap, seorang gadis pirang bersembunyi sambil menahan napasnya. Dia menghembuskan sedikit napas lega saat mengetahui para polisi telah meninggalkan gudang tua—sejak awal dia mengawasi lewat celah kecil di lantai kayu.

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu kusam di belakangnya. Hampir saja dia menjerit terkejut oleh seekor tikus besar yang mengendus telapak kakinya. Cepat-cepat dia menarik kaki dan mengusir si tikus. Hawa panas di tempat sempit itu membuatnya mengucurkan banyak keringat. Loteng memang bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bersembunyi, tapi bisa jadi tempat paling sempurna untuk tidak terdeteksi.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Ino berlari memasuki gudang tua itu. Saat melihat lubang pada plafon di langit-langitnya yang tinggi, dia mendapat ide untuk bersembunyi di sana. Memakai tambang yang ditemukannya di salah satu peti yang tergeletak di lantai berdebu, dia memanjat ke atas. Dan menarik habis tambang begitu dia sampai, untuk menghilangkan jejak. Selain itu, Ino beruntung menemukan serpihan pasir kayu yang dimakan rayap bertumpuk di pinggiran lubang tempat dia masuk. Dia lalu menyebarnya ke lantai di bawah, untuk menyamarkan jejak kakinya yang tertinggal di atas debu. Ditutupnya lubang plafon tempat dia masuk dengan sebuah papan tipis usang yang ditemukannya di sana.

Tidak pernah ada rencana sebelumnya untuk melarikan diri ke Takemori. Dia hanya mengikuti ke mana dirinya membawanya. Saat masih di VW tadi, Ino tahu perawat berambut biru mengejarnya. Malahan tidak lama setelah dia bersembunyi, wanita itu datang ke dalam gudang tua. Mencari-cari namun tidak berhasil menemukannya—sama seperti yang dilakukan para polisi tadi setelah itu.

Ino merogoh saku celana jins pemilik VW yang dipakainya kini. Sebuah benda kecil terbungkus sobekan koran baru saja dikeluarkannya. Ino membuka bungkusnya, memandangi chip kecil yang kini dipegangnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya—chip yang sampai saat ini mengancam nyawanya.

Benda itu adalah chip yang asli. Sejak awal Ino memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan benda yang asli pada orang-orang sindikat itu. Sebelum Si Perawat datang, semalaman Ino berpikir keras untuk mengelabui mereka. Saat dirinya sudah hampir putus asa karena tidak juga menemukan cara terbaik, ide nekat didapatnya begitu mengingat Shikamaru. Lelaki itu selalu mengunyah permen karet tiap kali datang ke kamar rawatnya. Ino bisa sedikit bernapas lega begitu menemukan setidaknya satu permen karet yang dibuang Shikamaru di keranjang sampah di kamarnya.

Dengan benda itu, Ino menempelkan chip di tengah telapak kakinya. Pada saat penggeledahan yang dilakukan perawat berambut biru, triknya tidak akan terbongkar karena Ino tidak perlu mengangkat kakinya, cukup menggesernya saat Si Perawat memintanya melepas sandal. Sebagai gantinya, chip memori card ponselnya yang diserahkannya pada lelaki bermasker. Mereka tidak akan langsung tahu bahwa benda itu palsu, meski bentuknya berbeda, karena mereka juga belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa chip yang asli. Itu terbukti saat Ino menyodorkan chip palsu pada Si Perawat saat masih di kamarnya, wanita itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi curiga.

Untuk sementara, Ino lolos dari kejaran orang-orang itu maupun polisi. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Cepat atau lambat, salah satu dari kedua pihak itu akan menemukannya. Tinggal masalah waktu saja.

Sementara itu, sambil mengemudikan sebuah sedan hitam yang melaju kencang, wanita berambut biru berbicara dengan seseorang lewat earphone di telinganya.

"Aku tidak berhasil menemukan Yamanaka Ino," katanya.

Seseorang di seberang sana diam. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Sayang sekali," ucap suara berat seorang pria. "Padahal aku begitu mengandalkanmu, Konan."

"Maaf," kata wanita itu datar. Matanya melirik tajam laki-laki yang mulutnya tertutup masker yang duduk di jok belakang lewat kaca spion saat dia terkikik.

"Bagaimana dengan 'benda itu'?" pria di seberang telepon bersuara lagi.

"Yamanaka menukarnya dengan chip lain. Aku sudah memastikan benda itu palsu saat mengeceknya," jawab Konan. "Chip yang asli masih berada dalam tangannya."

"Hm. Misimu gagal kalau begitu. Qui a pitie*…" kata Si Pria. "Kau tahu aku paling tidak menyukai kegagalan. Dan kau tahu siapapun yang gagal harus menerima hukumannya."

"Aku tahu."

"Bien. Karena kau adalah agen kesayanganku, kau kuberi satu kesempatan lagi. Untuk kesempatan kedua ini, aku ingin chip yang asli, juga Yamanaka Ino—hidup-hidup."

Konan terdiam sesaat akibat keterkejutan. "Bukankah sebaiknya dia mati?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Memang, Sayang. Tapi aku begitu penasaran dengan tikus kecil yang sulit kau tangkap ini. Aku ingin sekali berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kau mengerti kan, _mon chéri_*?"

"Ya. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu, Monsieur."

"Ah, Bien!" nada suaranya terdengar puas. "Noir* bersamamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Konan melempar mata pada lelaki yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di sebelahnya—saat itu pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, entah menatap jalan atau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Dia duduk di sebelahku," jawab Konan. "Anda ingin bicara dengannya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," kata Si Pria cepat-cepat. "Katakan saja padanya untuk kembali ke markas. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan secara empat mata dengannya."

"Baik, akan kusampaikan."

"Nah, sekali lagi kuingatkan, Konan, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan keduamu. Meski kau kesayanganku, jika gagal lagi aku terpaksa harus menghukummu. Tolong jangan paksa aku melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan,_ mon chéri_."

"Aku berjanji Anda tidak perlu melakukannya, Monsieur." Tepat setelahnya, sambungan diputus oleh pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'monsieur' itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Konan menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menempelkan ujung rifle yang dipegangnya pada mulut tertutup masker lelaki yang duduk di belakang. Dia yang sejak tadi terkikik langsung diam. "Kalau aku mendengar tawamu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuang satu peluru mahal ini ke dalam mulutmu, Kakuzu," ucap Konan dengan nada mengancam yang serius.

Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Coba saja," katanya balik menantang.

Konan menatap mata buas lelaki itu dari kaca spion. Jarinya mengait pada pelatuk senapan, bersiap melepaskan tembakan. Sementara Kakuzu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

**~Tsumi~**

Shikamaru mengantungi ponselnya ke saku dalam blazer. Pandangannya teralihkan pada tubuh tak berdaya lelaki pirang yang telah diangkat ke dalam ambulans. Tepat pada saat itu, suara Kakashi yang memanggil namanya membuatnya terkejut.

"Inspektur," katanya begitu Kakashi tiba di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi melongok pemuda di dalam ambulans. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Shikamaru dengan memperlihatkan tatapan penasaran.

"Banyak kejadian yang belum bisa dijelaskan. Nanti kuceritakan di markas," kata Shikamaru. Dia malah beranjak meninggalkan atasannya. "Masih ada yang harus kubereskan sekarang," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kakashi menyusul.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian melempar tatapan pada Kakashi. "Menangkap mata-mata," ucapnya. Mendengar itu, Kakashi diam di atas kakinya, dia tidak sedikitpun menyusul lelaki itu.

Sementara itu, Lee baru saja diangkat oleh tim medis dari rumah sakit ke dalam ambulans yang lain.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum dua orang itu turun dan menutup pintu mobil. Dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi paha kirinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Mata Lee melirik sekeliling, memastikan dia benar-benar sedang sendiri. Kepalanya melongok ke jok depan tempat kemudi; tidak ada siapapun. Dia menghela napas lega. Lee kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, menekan tombol pada keypad, dan menempelkannya ke telinga sambil menunggu panggilan teleponnya dijawab.

"Loup* di sini," katanya kemudian pada seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya. "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, jebakan Noir berhasil. Selain itu, salah seorang polisi sudah dicurigai. Posisiku aman."

Beberapa saat dia diam untuk mendengarkan orang di seberang telepon berbicara. Yang kemudian dijawabnya, "Baik. Kulaksanakan." Sambungan telepon terputus, Lee kembali mengantungi ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu menempel di belakang kepalanya. Lee terduduk kaku.

"Maaf, misimu berakhir di sini," kata Chouji, tangannya yang memegang pistol tidak sedikitpun bergeser dari kepala Lee. Lelaki beralis tebal itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba dari bangku kemudi.

Tidak hanya Chouji, Shikamaru juga menampakkan dirinya dari bangku di sebelah bangku kemudi. "Usaha yang bagus, Lee—atau harus kusebut nama kodemu, Loup."

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

qui a pitie: sayang sekali

mon chéri: sayangku

monsieur: tuan

noir: hitam

loup: serigala

Semuanya diambil dari bahasa Prancis.


	8. The Organization

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**The Organization**

* * *

Di bawah sinar lampu yang terang benderang dalam ruangan sempit, lelaki beralis tebal duduk kaku di atas kursi. Tangannya terjulur tak berdaya di atas kedua pahanya, terkekang borgol besi. Tatapannya lurus ke permukaan meja. Mulutnya mengatup rapat.

Shikamaru berdiri di seberang meja, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya lurus dan tajam menusuk wajah Lee. Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukannya lima menit yang lalu belum terjawab. Lelaki itu menelan geramnya. Dia melangkah mendekati meja, meletakkan kedua telapak tangan pada punggung meja di hadapan Lee. Matanya tak lepas menatap Si Alis Tebal, meski yang ditatap masih juga belum membalas tatapannya.

"Rock Lee," Shikamaru mulai bicara lagi, "satu dari enam orang yang direkrut dari Akademi Kepolisian Konoha, terpilih dari tiga angkatan, bergabung dengan Kesatuan Kepolisian Konoha dalam Divisi Investigasi. Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa alasanmu berkhianat?"

Lee masih melanjutkan sikapnya. Mulutnya belum terbuka sedikitpun, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Selama ini kuakui kerjamu bagus, setidaknya bisa dianggap cemerlang untuk angkatan baru sepertimu," Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Kegigihanmu bekerja untuk kesatuan dan kesetiaanmu pada negara cukup meyakinkan." Dia menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan Lee. "Sebuah kamuflase yang sangat sempurna. Siapapun—termasuk aku—tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa itu semua hanya sandiwara," dia menekan suaranya. "Untuk siapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Lee belum menunjukkan reaksi.

"Kau bekerja untuk siapa? Apa tujuan kalian?"

Lelaki itu masih sekeras batu karang; dihantam ombak seberapa kuatpun, posisinya tak pernah goyah. Semakin tinggi suara Shikamaru, Lee tetap bungkam. Hingga akhirnya Shika bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat kursi yang tadi didudukinya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dan menimbulkan suara gaduh bergaung di dalam ruangan.

"Pertahanan yang bagus," pujinya tanpa nada terkesan sedikitpun. Meski sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran, namun raut wajahnya masih terlihat tenang. "Benar-benar merepotkan," gumamnya.

"Sebagai anggota—atau orang yang berpura-pura menjadi anggota kesatuan Divisi IV, kau pasti tahu Tim Interogasi selalu punya cara untuk membuka mulut tahanan pelit bicara sepertimu," kata Shika kemudian. Dia sengaja menahan kalimat berikutnya untuk memancing reaksi Lee.

Benar saja, cara itu sedikitnya membuahkan hasil. Lee mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus mata Shikamaru. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun dalam sorot matanya, Shika merasakan itu. Lelaki beralis tebal itu justru menatapnya dalam tatapan menantang.

"Sengatan listrik?" Lee tersenyum remeh. "Cara kuno yang selalu jadi senjata kalian untuk mendapatkan informasi. Cih! Aku tidak akan buka mulut sekalipun distrum sampai mati."

"Ya. Seperti katamu, sengatan listrik adalah cara kuno." Shikamaru tersenyum datar. Dia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja, memutar tubuh menghadap kaca hitam di salah satu ruangan yang memantulkan bayangannya. "Tanpa perlu dicoba, aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang akan membocorkan informasi walau harus meregang nyawa," katanya sambil menatap bayangan Lee yang terpantul di kaca. "Untuk menghadapimu akan kulakukan caraku sendiri."

Lee menatap punggungnya. Dengan tatapan itu, dia seolah berusaha menembus kepala Shikamaru agar bisa mengetahui cara apa yang akan dipakainya untuk memaksanya buka mulut. Dia tahu betul Shikamaru selalu punya cara tak terduga dalam situasi sulit seperti saat ini. Apakah cara yang sedang dipikirkan Shikamaru benar-benar bisa memaksanya bicara atau tidak, Lee tidak yakin.

Shikamaru memutar kembali tubuhnya, kembali menghadap Lee. Kepercayaan diri Lee yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak lagi sebesar yang ditunjukkannya di awal.

"Aku menemukan seorang wanita tua yang bekerja sebagai petani di Iwagakure," kata Shikamaru.

Lee menatapnya kaku, seolah berhenti bernapas setelah mendengarkan kalimat Shikamaru. Dengan reaksi demikian, Shika merasa sudah mendapatkan kartu kemenangannya. Tinggal melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebut soal wanita tua? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Lee tanpa diduga. Saat ini, dia tidak lagi kelihatan tegang seperti saat Shikamaru selesai bicara.

Melangkah dua kali, Shikamaru mendekati meja di depan Lee. Masih terus menatap lurus pada mata Lee, dia berucap, "Kau tidak mungkin lupa pada ibumu kan?"

Mata Lee melebar. Keningnya mulai dibasahi oleh bintik-bintik kecil air keringat yang berebut keluar lewat lubang pori-pori. Shikamaru bahkan sempat melihatnya menelan ludah.

"Sudah hampir sembilan tahun kau meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri di Iwagakure," Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Saat baru masuk akademi polisi, kau selalu menghubunginya lewat telepon setiap akhir pekan. Tapi itu tidak lama, tidak sampai satu tahun. Selanjutnya kau hanya mengirimi ibumu surat, itupun hanya satu atau dua bulan sekali; bersama sejumlah uang.

"Aku menduga, sejak kau berhenti meneleponnya, kau sudah bergabung dengan organisasi misteriusmu. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak membocorkan informasi penting dari organisasi–baik sengaja ataupun tidak, mereka menggunakan ibumu sebagai ancaman. Ibumu terus diawasi tanpa sepengetahuannya."

Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Lee, menatapnya lebih dekat agar dia bisa lebih jelas membaca mimik wajah Si Alis Tebal. "Kesimpulannya, salah satu alasan kuat kau berkhianat adalah ibumu. Benar begitu?"

Lee balas menatapnya. Sorot matanya yang tadinya begitu tegar; tak sedikitpun terlihat takut dan menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar, kini berubah menjadi sorot mata yang ingin dikasihani.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan. "Dia memang ibuku," ucapnya pelan. "Kau pasti mengerti posisiku, Shikamaru. Jika sedikit saja informasi organisasi bocor, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada ibuku. Aku lebih memilih mati. Sekarang pun jika mereka sudah tahu aku tertangkap, ibuku…"

"Tidak perlu cemas," sahut Shikamaru. "Ibumu sudah aman di tangan kami."

Menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya, nampak seperti ada butiran air menggumpal di pelupuk mata Lee. "Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya berang.

"Tidak percaya? Kau pikir ucapanku tadi cuma akal-akalan supaya kau mau buka mulut?" Shikamaru merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Kemudian mengetikkan nomor-nomor ada keypad yang akan menyambungkannya dengan seseorang.

"Izumo," sebut Shikamaru begitu panggilan teleponnya dijawab. Dia kemudian menekan tombol load speaker, dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja; di antara jaraknya dengan Lee. "Apakah Yuna-san ada bersamamu?"

"Ya. Dia sedang ke dapur untuk mengambilkanku secangkir teh," jawab lelaki di seberang telepon. "Ah, itu dia kembali. Sebentar."

Shikamaru mengalihkan matanya pada Lee. Terlihat keraguan di raut wajah lelaki itu, ragu harus percaya pada telepon itu atau tidak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, keraguan itu seolah hilang begitu suara lembut agak serak seorang wanita terdengar dari speaker ponsel Shikamaru.

"Lee?"

Mata Lee berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya jatuh meluncur di kedua pipinya.

"Lee, kau di sana?" suara wanita itu terdengar lagi.

"Ya, Bu. Ibu bicara denganku sekarang," jawab Lee cepat-cepat, suaranya terdengar seperti menahan diri agar tidak ketahuan sedang menangis. Isaknya ditahan.

Ibu Lee tertawa. "Kau menangis? Astaga! Kau pikir sudah berapa umurmu sekarang? Polisi tidak boleh cengeng, Lee!"

"Aku hanya kangen pada Ibu." Dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol, Lee menyeka air mata memakai punggung tangannya.

Ibu Lee tertawa lagi, kali ini tawa yang terdengar lebih pelan dan lembut. Mungkin saat ini dia juga meneteskan air mata akan kerinduan pada putranya. "Jangan bersikap bodoh. Apapun alasannya, polisi tidak boleh menangis. Lagipula, aku menerima teleponmu bukan untuk mendengarmu menangis."

"Ya, Bu. Maafkan aku." Lee menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya jadi sakit akibat menahan isak. "Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Kau yang membuatku cemas. Sudah dua bulan ini tidak mengirimiku surat. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Lee?"

Lee mengangguk meski ibunya tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Syukurlah kalau Ibu juga baik saja. Maaf, belakangan ini aku tidak sempat memberi Ibu kabar."

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sibuk sekali. Aku benar-benar terkejut ada temanmu yang datang dari Konoha untuk mengunjungiku. Izumo menyampaikan padaku salam darimu."

Tatapan Lee beralih pada Shikamaru. "Aku memintanya untuk melihat keadaan Ibu. Semoga Ibu senang atas kunjungannya," dia mengarang.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Izumo ramah sekali, tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya tentang orang-orang kota. Dia juga membawakan banyak oleh-oleh. Nanti biar kubungkuskan beberapa hasil kebun untuk oleh-olehnya kembali ke Konoha. Aku juga mau titipkan sekantung jeruk segar untukmu. Kau pasti kangen sekali sama jeruk dari kebun. Aku jadi ingat, waktu kecil kau rajin membantuku menyiramnya—"

"Aku senang, Bu. Terima kasih," Lee memotong. "Bu, apa selain Izumo yang datang hari ini, pernah ada orang—maksudku temanku yang datang mengunjungi Ibu?"

Shikamaru langsung paham siapa yang Lee maksud. Bila tim polisi bisa datang dan mengaku sebagai teman Lee, maka orang-orang organisasinya juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Dan bukan tidak mungkin juga mereka telah melakukan sesuatu pada ibunya.

"Tidak, tidak pernah ada. Izumo satu-satunya orang dari Konoha yang datang mengunjungiku. Makanya aku kaget sekali waktu dia mengaku temanmu," jawab ibu Lee, yang disambut hembusan napas lega oleh Si Alis Tebal.

"Oh ya, Izumo akan mengajakku ke Konoha," ibu Lee melanjutkan. "Katanya aku boleh melihat-lihat kantormu di sana. Aku senang sekali!"

Lee melempar tatapan tajam pada Shikamaru. Yang ditatap diam saja. Shika tak berkomentar apa-apa selain balas menatap Lee dalam diam.

"Aku senang Ibu mau datang. Semoga Ibu menikmati perjalanannya. Dah." Lee langsung menekan tombol pada keypad untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa diduga Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" tanya Lee tajam.

"Tentu saja untuk mengamankannya," kata Shikamaru setelah mengantungi kembali ponselnya. "Kalau dia terus dibiarkan di Iwagakure, dia tidak akan aman meski dalam pengawasan polisi. Orang-orang organisasi pasti akan segera bertindak, apalagi setelah mereka tahu penyusupanmu sudah ketahuan. Membawanya secepat mungkin ke Konoha adalah langkah yang tepat."

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir pada keselamatan ibumu," kata Shikamaru lagi. "Ceritakan semua tentang organisasi itu sejauh yang kau tahu."

Lee tidak bergeming. Pandangannya kosong menatap punggung meja di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya diturunkan lagi di atas paha. Dia diam membisu lagi seperti semula.

"Kau bingung mau mulai dari mana ya? Baiklah, aku akan ajukan pertanyaan lagi." Shikamaru mengambil kursinya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, diletakkannya di seberang meja Lee, kemudian duduk di sana. "Kapan tepatnya kau bergabung dengan mereka?"

Lee masih diam. Dia nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam kebisuannya. Mungkin dia masih belum yakin apakah dia sudah benar-benar aman untuk buka mulut atau tidak. Pikirannya itu seolah mampu dibaca Shikamaru saat Lee menatapnya.

"Entah harus berapa kali kuyakinkan dirimu, ibumu sudah aman," Shika terdengar jengkel. "Pikirkanlah, saat ibumu datang nanti, apa kau mau dia menemui kau yang masih berstatus sebagai mata-mata organisasi gelap? Kau mau ibumu tahu bahwa selama ini kau berkhianat?"

Menelan ludah, Lee akhirnya mau bersuara. "Setelah setahun aku di akademi, seorang penilai dari Kementrian yang datang berkunjung waktu itu menemuiku dan menawariku untuk bergabung dengan kesatuannya. Saat itu aku belum tahu bahwa kesatuan yang dimaksud adalah organisasi."

"Siapa dia?" Shikamaru menyambar.

"Komamura Aoki. Dia datang bersama Inspektur Morino Ibiki untuk melakukan penilaian reguler. Komamura membicarakan soal organisasi saat dia minta bicara empat mata denganku."

Shikamaru diam. Banyak yang berputar dalam kepalanya saat ini. Komamura Aoki adalah seorang Penasihat Perdana Menteri, yang ditemukan tewas di Shibafu dua hari setelah kematian Hashirama. Jika benar Komamura adalah orang yang merekrut Rock Lee ke dalam organisasi, jelas sudah bahwa dia juga bagian dari organisasi itu. Kematiannya juga pasti dirancang oleh organisasi.

"Apa posisi Komamura dalam organisasi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya dua kali bertemu dengannya. Pertama pada saat dia menawariku untuk bergabung, dan yang terakhir pada saat dia mempertemukanku dengan seseorang di markas organisasi."

"Di mana markas kalian?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shikamaru, dia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Aku tidak bohong. Komamura menutup mataku dan membawaku dengan mobil ke suatu tempat. Dia baru mengizinkanku membuka mata begitu sampai dalam sebuah ruangan; tempat yang cukup sempit, tertutup, dan cahaya lampunya dibuat remang."

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghapalkan rutenya? Walau matamu tertutup, kau pasti tahu arah mobil membelok."

"Tidak semudah itu. Komamura membawaku berputar-putar. Terlalu banyak tikungan sampai aku tidak hapal sudah berapa kali kami berbelok kanan atau kiri dan bagaimana urutannya. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama saat membawaku kembali ke akademi—juga dalam keadaan mata tertutup."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Jawaban Lee seperti hal yang sudah diduganya. Organisasi itu tidak mungkin begitu saja membawa orang baru ke markas. Itu tentu sangat berguna untuk menghindari kebocoran informasi seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau temui dalam ruangan itu?"

"Seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak kenal dia; baru itu kulihat wajahnya. Lagipula tidak kelihatan terlalu jelas karena saat itu di sana terlalu gelap untuk mengenali wajah seseorang. Tapi aku yakin belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena suaranya terdengar masih asing bagiku."

"Kau bisa memperkirakan berapa usianya?"

"Ya. Kukira usianya sudah separuh baya. Suaranya parau dan berat."

"Dia orang Jepang?"

Lee mengangguk yakin. "Dia bicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang lancar—" Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kalimatnya, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Dia bicara seperti orang asing," sambungnya.

"Aksen?"

"Ya. Dia beraksen—aku tidak tahu aksen apa. Dan kadang mengucapkan istilah-istilah asing yang tidak bisa kupahami."

"Kau masih ingat apa yang diucapkannya? Setidaknya satu kata saja yang paling kau ingat."

Lee diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berucap, "'Bien', itu yang paling sering diucapkannya."

"Prancis," sahut Shikamaru. "'Bien' berarti 'bagus'. Kata yang umum dipakai orang Prancis dalam ucapan." Dia bangkit dari kursinya, dan mulai berjalan pelan mengitari meja. "Apa posisi orang itu dalam organisasi?" tanyanya setelah sampai kembali di belakang kursinya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Lee yang membuat Shikamaru jengkel lagi. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal dirinya atau siapapun dalam organisasi. Aku hanya diberi tugas sebagai mata-mata, hanya instruksi singkat. Dia juga memastikan apakah aku benar-benar bisa berguna atau tidak—"

Shikamaru mengangkat satu tangannya. Tidak seperti biasanya; dia bisa saja memotong kalimat Lee dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dia justru memintanya berhenti bicara dengan cara sopan yang jarang dilakukannya selama proses interogasi.

Ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak awal. Satu pertanyaan mendasar belum dijawab oleh Rock Lee.

Menatapnya tajam, Shikamaru berucap, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan mereka. Kau bisa saja menolaknya. Alasan keselamatan ibumu? Aku tahu bukan itu. Organisasi menggunakan ibumu sebagai ancaman setelah kau menyatakan diri untuk bergabung. Lalu apa sebenarnya alasanmu?"

Kepercayaan diri Lee saat itu seolah terkumpul kembali. Dia kini berani menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menantang bagai orang tak punya salah. Keraguan dan kecemasannya sirna dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kalian para polisi ingin tahu?" Dia melempar tatapan ke kaca hitam di sisi ruangan, kemudian tersenyum angkuh. "Tentu akan kuberi tahu apa alasanku. Tapi sebelumnya akan kubocorkan pada kalian organisasi macam apa kami ini," katanya dengan suara lantang.

Shikamaru tersentak. Dia menahan napasnya.

"Kalian menganggap organisasi kami gelap, ilegal. Sebenarnya salah jika kalian beranggapan begitu. Kami punya visi dan misi untuk membawa perbaikan bagi negara ini. Hi sudah terlalu busuk; diisi oleh orang-orang busuk yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya memimpin negara. Orang-orang yang peduli dan prihatin dengan keadaan ini, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melakukan regenerasi besar-besaran. Orang-orang itu membentuk sebuah organisasi dan menamakan dirinya dengan sebutan Akatsuki."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Shikamaru menatapnya nanar.

"Kenapa? Kau sulit percaya itu?" Tiba-tiba Lee tertawa keras. "Shikamaru, kau begitu cerdas. Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat kerusakan ini? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau kubilang kau orang jenius paling tolol yang pernah kutemui."

Shikamaru tidak bereaksi. Dia memilih untuk tetap diam, meski harus menahan geram di tenggorokannya.

"Aku yakin kau juga tahu negara ini sudah sangat rusak—semua orang pasti tahu itu. Korupsi merajalela, berbagai skandal tertutupi begitu saja, angka kriminalitas di jalanan tiap tahun semakin tinggi. Tapi lihat cara kalian memandang semua kebusukan itu! Semua berjalan lancar saja seolah tidak ada yang peduli. Kalian seolah punya kehidupan sendiri. Negara ini diambang kehancuran pun kalian tidak peduli."

"Lantas apa kau pikir semua tindakan yang kalian lakukan ini adalah langkah yang tepat untuk mengakhiri kehancuran negara ini?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Emosi yang ditahannya sejak tadi rasanya sudah meluap dan ingin segera dimuntahkannya. "Jujur saja, aku juga muak dengan kondisi negara ini yang semakin hari semakin buruk. Tapi inilah yang bisa kami lakukan, mengikuti aturan yang ada. Kau boleh bilang aku atau siapapun di sini sebagai orang tolol. Tapi bukankah yang kalian lakukan tidak lebih baik dari kebusukan yang ingin kalian musnahkan? Itu yang kalian sebut perbaikan? Organisasi yang kalian sebut Akatsuki tidak lain hanya memperpanjang kerusakan ini."

Lee menundukkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kami lakukan memang cara kotor. Karena ini yang terbaik. Seperti penyakit dalam tubuh manusia, untuk menyembuhkannya adalah dengan menyuntikkan virus lain ke tubuh si penderita, bukan? Begitulah cara kami bekerja. Dengan ideologi 'Membunuh untuk menyembuhkan'."

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak. Dia mengernyitkan hidung. "Sinting!" gumamnya. "Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada kepalamu, Lee, tapi kau tidak lagi berpikir waras."

Lelaki itu tertawa ganjil; suara tawanya terdengar membisik dan terputus-putus. Kepalanya tertunduk lebih rendah dibandingkan tadi. Punggungnya semakin membungkuk, hingga lama-kelamaan seolah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Kepala Lee mendarat di permukaan meja. Dia masih terkikik.

"Aku bicara begini dengan pikiranku yang masih sangat waras, dengan akal yang masih sehat, tentu saja," ucapannya ini terdengar tersengal-sengal. "Kuberitahu padamu, Shikamaru, aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki atas keputusanku sendiri. Kau benar, aku memang bisa menolak sebelum terlibat jauh dengan Akatsuki. Tapi aku memilih untuk bekerja dengan mereka."

Shikamaru yang merasakan keanehan sedang terjadi pada Lee, segera saja menghampirinya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya membulat mendapati wajah Lee yang menempel di punggung meja sudah sangat pucat dengan bibir berwarna keunguan, air liur tak bisa dicegahnya keluar dari mulut yang terus menganga, napasnya sesak.

Mata Lee yang kini sayu beralih pada wajah Shikamaru. "Ini belum berakhir. Bahkan belum dimulai…" Mata itu tiba-tiba membelalak seolah ingin melompat keluar dari rongga matanya, suaranya tercekat.

Shikamaru cepat-cepat menurunkannya dari kursi, merentangkan tubuhnya di lantai. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas dada Lee, menekan-nekan beberapa kali. "Hei, bertahanlah!" teriak Shika. Hal yang sama terus dilakukannya sampai beberapa detik berikutnya, hingga akhirnya Lee terdiam kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi yang berhambur masuk ruangan itu. Chouji dan Yamato menyusul di belakangnya.

Masih menatap wajah pucat Lee dengan napas terengah-engah, Shikamaru meninju keras lantai marmer di dekat kakinya. "Kusso!" geramnya. Ditatapnya tubuh terbujur kaku Rock Lee dengan pandangan nanar. Sesal dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Kepalanya serasa mendidih. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa.

"Kalium sianida," gumam Kakashi setelah mencium cairan di jari telunjuknya yang terbungkus sarung tangan elastis; air liur yang disekanya dari pinggiran mulut Lee. "Bau almond dari air liurnya mengindikasikan jenis racunnya adalah kalium sianida, cairan itu mampu menghambat saluran pernapasan. Bibirnya berwarna keunguan, dan ada pendarahan pada selaput matanya. Ini menunjukkan bahwa dia mati akibat kehabisan napas."

"Dia keracunan?" tanya Chouji penasaran. "Diracuni atau bunuh diri?"

Yamato melemparkan tatapan heran pada Chouji. "Bunuh diri? Tapi dari mana dia mendapatkan racun itu? Dan bagaimana dia melakukannya? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kakashi yang tengah sibuk menggeledah tubuh Lee. Mungkin dia akan dapat jawabannya sebentar lagi dari sang senior.

Kakashi menoleh padanya, membuatnya semakin penasaran akan apa yang ditemukan Si Rambut Perak. Kakashi kemudian melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celana Lee. "Ini senjatanya," katanya. "Jarum besar di kepala ikat pinggang yang berfungsi sebagai penusuk lubang pada sabuk ini dibuat khusus; ujungnya runcing seperti jarum sungguhan. Dan akan terlihat seperti alat suntik mini jika dilepaskan." Kakashi mencabut besi kecil itu dari kepala ikat pinggang untuk membuktikan ucapannya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Yamato dan Chouji.

"Di dalamnya ada ruang untuk diisi sesuatu—tentu saja racunnya," Kakashi melanjutkan. "Ada bekas jarum pada urat nadi Lee di tangan kanannya. Jika diperiksa tim forensik, lukanya pasti cocok dengan ujung jarum ini."

Seolah baru tersadar, Yamato mendesah panjang. "Jangan-jangan dia melakukannya saat menunduk waktu itu!"

"Tidak salah lagi," kata Kakashi. "Kalium sianida bekerja sangat cepat, sekitar satu sampai dua menit. Lee pasti menusuk nadinya dengan jarum penusuk di ikat pinggangnya saat berpura-pura menundukkan wajah. Sikapnya tidak akan dicurigai karena kedua tangannya sejak awal sudah menjulur ke bawah meja."

"Jadi dia bunuh diri?" Chouji bertanya lagi untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Rock Lee memang bunuh diri," gumam Shikamaru. Dia bangkit berdiri, tangannya yang lecet dan berdarah akibat tindakannya meninju lantai tadi dikepal kuat. "Dia sudah merencanakan ini. Sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah berniat membocorkan informasi apapun. Semua yang dikatakannya tadi hanyalah kata-kata teror untuk kita. Itulah tugas terakhirnya, menantang polisi dengan menegaskan keberadaan organisasi mereka. Setelah itu semua, dia boleh mati dengan cara yang mereka anggap terhormat."

Kakashi, Chouji, maupun Yamato melempar tatapan padanya. Ada kilatan membara di mata Shikamaru.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Rock Lee adalah anggota mereka, tentu saja dia punya banyak cara untuk mengelabui polisi. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kecerdikan mereka, tidak juga dirimu," Kakashi berucap. Dia paham bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru saat ini; dia yang berhadapan langsung dengan Lee saat lelaki itu bunuh diri dengan mudah di depan matanya. Bagaimanapun Shika menyesal, semua telah terjadi. Benar katanya, tidak satu pun yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Namun, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berpendapat demikian. Lee mampu melakukannya karena dia punya kesempatan, dan kesempatan itu datang saat dia lengah. Jadi jelas ini adalah karena kelalaiannya. Jika saja dia paham lebih cepat jalan pikiran Lee. Jika saja dia menyadari pada akhirnya lelaki itu akan bunuh diri. Jika saja… Jika saja…

Tepukan di pundaknya mengejutkan Shikamaru, lamunannya buyar. Saat menoleh, matanya mendapati senyuman menenangkan melengkung di wajah bulat berpipi gempal milik seseorang yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

"Meski kau lebih jenius dari Einstein, kau tidak lebih tahu dari Tuhan akan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Shikamaru," ucap Chouji. "Tidak semua hal bisa kau hindari, termasuk kematian seseorang. Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Lee, tidak dengan alasan apapun!" Pada kalimat terakhir itu, nada bicaranya terdengar mengancam. Tapi jelas Shika tahu dia tidak serius.

Shikamaru akhirnya tersenyum, meski hanya senyuman tipis mengambang di bibirnya. "Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu, eh?" Chouji hanya menaikkan pundaknya sebagai jawaban. Shika kemudian membalasnya dengan tinju pelan di lengannya.

Bagaimanapun dia harus bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Chouji. Kata-katanya yang kadang sok puitis dan sulit dipercaya berasal dari kepalanya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Shika berubah. Yah, tidak banyak memang, tapi setidaknya dia kini tidak lagi semenyesal tadi. Mungkin juga karena tadi dia begitu syok hingga rasanya seolah dia yang membunuh Lee. Dia sadar ucapan Kakashi maupun Chouji benar. Meski begitu, Shika berjanji dalam hati tidak akan ada lagi kelalaian berikutnya.

Suara yang menggema tiba-tiba dari pengeras suara di dalam ruangan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Dari balik kaca hitam di salah satu sisi ruangan—kini tidak lagi berwarna gelap melainkan bening transparan menembus objek dibaliknya, Anko menghadap mereka semua yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu. Dengan mikrofon yang diletakkan di depannya, Anko mengatakan, "Biarkan mayat Rock Lee diurus petugas forensik. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang rapat."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga orang dari tim forensik memasuki ruang interogasi. Mereka langsung mengerubungi tubuh kaku Lee yang masih terbujur di lantai. Kakashi dan yang lainnya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Anko.

Baru menjejakkan kakinya di ambang pintu, langkah Shikamaru terhenti. Dia teringat untuk memastikan sesuatu. Segera saja dia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali mendekati jasad Lee. Setelah meminta izin lebih dulu pada ketua tim forensik, dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin menempel di suatu tempat di tubuh lelaki itu. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Shikamaru?" kepala Kakashi muncul dari balik mulut pintu.

Segera saja Shikamaru meninggalkan Lee, menyusul atasannya keluar ruangan. Satu kepastian sudah didapatnya. Namun kepastian itu justru menimbulkan pertanyaan baru yang tak habis dipikirkan selama langkahnya menuju ruang rapat.

**~Tsumi~**

Ruangan dengan desain interior minimalis khas flat pribadi laki-laki yang baru saja dimasuki Sakura tidak lagi terlalu asing baginya. Sebuah sofa panjang warna hitam granit masih diletakkan menghadap pintu masuk, dipasangkan dengan meja kaca transparan berkaki pendek. Buffet mahoni dengan beberapa pigura foto berbagai ukuran di atasnya masih dijadikan pembatas ruang tamu itu dengan ruang makan di sebelahnya. Karpet abu-abu pucat yang mengalasi lantainya belum juga tergantikan.

Semuanya masih sama, persis seperti empat tahun lalu, saat terakhir Sakura datang ke sana. Kakashi rupanya belum bosan dengan tata letak yang justru terlihat membosankan bagi Sakura. Dulu Sakura selalu mengatakan padanya untuk mengubah interiornya. Namun karena wataknya yang tidak suka diatur, Kakashi sama sekali tidak menggubris protesnya. Dia tidak peduli meski Sakura menyebutnya sebagai lelaki yang berselera tua.

Sakura ingat betul saat Kakashi meminta pendapat soal warna sofa yang akan dibelinya waktu itu. Sakura menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah terang. Kakashi justru menolaknya mentah-mentah karena menurutnya warna itu terlalu mencolok. Mereka kemudian bertengkar karenanya. Kenangan yang konyol sekali bila diingat lagi sekarang.

Namun Sakura menahan tawanya begitu mendapati sebuah sofa merah diletakkan menghadap jendela besar di sebelah kamar tidur. Bukan hanya berwarna merah, tapi itu memang sofa yang dulu ditunjuk Sakura. Menatap tak percaya, dia mendekatinya. Sebuah bantal besar yang terbungkus sarung bantal warna kuning pastel bersandar pada punggung sofanya yang lebar. Sebuah rak buku berdiri di belakang sofa, membuatnya semakin tak percaya karena semua buku yang disusun di sana adalah bacaan favoritnya.

Masih dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, menghenyakkan dirinya di sana. Dia baru saja ingat pernah mengatakan sudut tempat dia duduk sekarang adalah tempat yang paling dia sukai di flat itu. Sambil memandang sungai di luar jendela dari ketinggian lantai sebelas, dengan rambut yang terkibarkan angin, Sakura saat itu mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Ya, dulu Sakura pernah mengatakan itu pada Kakashi. Tapi sedikitpun Sakura tidak menyangka lelaki itu benar-benar memenuhi keinginannya.

Sesuatu yang basah yang mengenai ujung jari-jari tangannya membuat Sakura terkejut. Begitu ditengok, Hotaru sedang menjilatinya. Makhluk berbulu keemasan itu langsung merebahkan diri di dekat kaki Sakura setelah gadis itu mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengan laki-laki ini," suara Gaara mengejutkan Sakura sekali lagi. Si Rambut Merah sedang menatap foto dalam sebuah pigura yang dipegangnya, diambilnya dari atas buffet di ruang tamu. "Dia pacarmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia bergegas menghampiri Gaara dan merebut pigura di tangannya. "Kakashi cuma mantan atasanku," katanya setelah meletakkan kembali benda itu di tempat asalnya.

Sakura melirik sinis foto-foto dalam pigura yang berjajar di sana. Dia mendengus kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana Gaara tidak menganggap mereka berpacaran bila semua foto yang dipajang hanya memperlihatkan Kakashi dan dirinya dalam satu frame, dan kebanyakan hanya gambar wajah-wajah tersenyum Sakura yang mungkin dipotret diam-diam.

"Daripada mengurusi itu, sebaiknya bantu aku membuat tempat ini tampak seperti tidak dihuni," kata Sakura kemudian. Tanpa menunggu Gaara, dia menuju tiap-tiap jendela dan menutup tirainya. Gaara kemudian membantu dengan mematikan lampu tiap ruangan—kecuali ruang yang tidak berjendela.

"Aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk kita. Kuharap ada yang bisa dimasak di sini," Sakura membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan mulai menguras isinya. Memang tak banyak yang bisa dipakai, mengingat sang pemilik flat jarang pulang dan sudah pasti lebih sering makan di luar.

Sementara itu Gaara duduk di meja makan di belakang Sakura. Pelan-pelan dia membuka perban yang membalut lengan kirinya. Lebam biru yang dulu kini telah berwarna kehitaman. Diperhatikannya luka bekas tusukan jarum seperti yang pernah dikatakan Sakura.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" dia bertanya. Perban bekas tadi sudah dibuangnya ke keranjang sampah di sudut ruangan itu. "Kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan bersembunyi di sini kan?"

"Memang," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya. Tangannya saat ini sibuk memotong-motong daun bawang dan kol, bahan yang tersisa di lemari pendingin. "Tapi belum ada yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum mendapat petunjuk dari Kakashi."

Aneh memang mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Bisa dibilang sama sekali bukan kata-kata yang tepat keluar dari mulut Sakura, mengingat selama ini dia selalu melakukan apapun yang menurutnya harus dilakukan tanpa menunggu pendapat orang lain, apalagi Kakashi. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa rasanya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Terlalu banyak petunjuk yang membingungkan. Lagipula, pelarian diri Ino yang sampai saat ini belum jelas juga membagi konsentrasinya. Hal ini membuatnya jadi tidak fokus untuk mengambil tindakan. Mengikuti instruksi dari Kakashi mungkin akan lebih baik untuk saat ini.

Dan satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikirannya, adalah Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke yang dilihatnya tadi pagi jelas bukan halusinasi. Sikapnya saat perpisahan dengan Sakura waktu di Suna juga terasa janggal. Masih banyak yang menjadi pertanyaan. Dan Sakura memutuskan akan memikirkan itu nanti.

"Akan sedikit lebih mudah jika kau mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali," kata Sakura. Dia menoleh pada Gaara di mejanya. Lelaki itu tengah mengernyitkan hidungnya, salah satu tangannya memegangi kepala. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?" Sakura agaknya khawatir melihatnya seperti terakhir kali lelaki itu mengerang akibat luka di belakang kepalanya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan setelah beberapa saat. "Tidak apa. Aku cuma sedikit pusing," katanya, tersenyum pada Sakura untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau dibawa ke dokter, tapi—"

"Tidak usah. Sakitnya masih bisa kutahan."

Sakura menatapnya ragu. Jelas hampir mustahil membawa Gaara yang sedang berstatus buronan berobat ke dokter. Tapi melihat kondisinya yang terus-terusan begitu, Sakura semakin cemas.

"Minumlah obat, kurasa Kakashi punya dalam kotak P3K-nya di kamar," kata Sakura. "Setidaknya obat itu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya."

"Hn. Akan kuminum nanti. Tidak perlu cemaskan aku." Gaara meneguk habis segelas air putih. Menatap punggung Sakura, dia memikirkan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin segera terjawab.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menolongku?" dia memulai.

Melempar pandangan, Sakura menatapnya terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Semua yang kau temukan tentang diriku mengarah pada kenyataan bahwa aku adalah anggota suatu organisasi gelap. Meskipun aku bukan pelaku penembakan temanmu, aku tetaplah seorang kriminal. Lalu kenapa kau menolongku? Saat kau tahu aku terlibat dalam kasus ini, kenapa kau bukannya melaporkanku ke polisi, malahan membantuku melarikan diri? Pada saat kau mengacungkan pistol ke kepalaku, kenapa tidak kau tembak saja aku?"

Sakura membisu. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain memutar tombol pada kompor untuk mematikan apinya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan ini?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja aku menanyakannya. Semua pertanyaan itu selalu berputar dalam kepalaku. Asal kau tahu, ini hampir membuatku gila. Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati siapa aku, apa yang telah kulakukan, dan kenapa aku berakhir di sini. Selalu pertanyaan yang sama. Mimpi menembak seseorang di atap gedung itu juga selalu datang dalam tidurku. Bahkan mimpi itu semakin buruk.

"Yang kutakutkan adalah kenyataan saat aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Aku takut mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah orang baik. Mungkin aku sudah membunuh banyak orang selama ini—"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Gaara. Sakura baru saja melayangkannya. Mata emerald-nya menatap tajam, napasnya memburu. Setelah tamparan itu, Gaara membisu. Dia tidak ingin menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pipinya yang membekas merah dan rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkannya diabaikan.

"Kuharap kau bicara begitu karena pengaruh LSD yang belum hilang dalam darahmu, dan kuharap tamparan tadi bisa meredamnya," kata Sakura. Menghela napas, dia menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara setelah meletakkan dua piring telur dadar yang sudah dingin di hadapan mereka.

"Siapapun kau di masa lalu, bukan masalah lagi sekarang," Sakura bicara lagi, kini dengan nada yang lebih pelan. "Yang penting adalah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang; apa yang kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu."

Kalimat itu bagai diucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya Gaara, Sakura juga punya masa kelam, masa lalu yang ingin dihapusnya dari memori. Akibat masa lalu itu, dia kehilangan banyak yang dia miliki. Kini dia sedang berusaha mendapatkanya kembali, dan mempertahankan yang masih tersisa.

**Tsudzuku…**


	9. Pemimpin Baru

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Pemimpin Baru**

* * *

"Akatsuki," Anko menekan suaranya. "Jadi itu nama mereka." Dia tengah berjalan mengitari bangku-bangku tempat para peserta rapat duduk yang membentuk bulatan panjang mengelilingi meja di tengahnya. Kakinya kemudian berhenti melangkah tepat di belakang kursi Shikamaru. "Terima kasih sudah membuatnya mengatakan soal ini, Shika," bisik Anko ke salah satu telinganya.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan bocoran informasi," ucap Shikamaru tak acuh. "Rock Lee memang pada akhirnya akan mengatakan itu. Lewat Lee, Akatsuki menegaskan keberadaannya. Mereka ingin kita tahu siapa yang kita hadapi. Mereka baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Anko melangkah lagi. "Mungkin saja apa yang dilakukan Lee hanya tindakan atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan salah satu misi yang diberikan organisasinya—"

"Ya, itu memang keinginannya sendiri, bukan perintah dari organisasi," Shikamaru menyahut. "Tapi justru itulah yang sudah diperkirakan Akatsuki akan dilakukannya."

Anko menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Pandangannya teralih pada Shikamaru. Begitu juga pada semua mata yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Rock Lee diberi misi memata-matai gerakan polisi. Tidak masalah bila suatu saat penyusupannya ketahuan," Shikamaru memulai analisanya. "Memperhitungkan sifatnya yang keras dan penuh percaya diri, Lee hanya akan mengatakan sedikit saja informasi jika dia terpaksa buka mulut. Kemudian dia akan bicara soal ideologi organisasinya, persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya dengan bangga sebelum bunuh diri. Semua sudah diperkirakan oleh Akatsuki.

"Itulah mengapa saat dia dibawa ke markas organisasi, mereka sengaja mengaburkan jejak. Juga dengan ruangan yang sengaja dibuat agar seseorang yang memberinya instruksi tidak bisa dikenali sosoknya, melainkan hanya aksen bicara yang khas serta suara yang menggambarkan berapa usianya. Dan yang paling penting, Lee tidak punya tanda organisasi di tubuhnya selain nama kode 'Loup'. Dia hanya dimanfaatkan."

"Jadi, aksi bunuh diri Rock Lee adalah atas keinginannya sendiri?" Anko bertanya lagi. Kali ini dia sudah berada di atas kursinya. Entah karena lelah mengitari ruangan, atau memang karena dia ingin lebih serius menyimak analisa Shikamaru.

Lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya. "Senjata tersembunyi pada ikat pinggangnya bukanlah alat biasa, benda itu dirancang khusus. Ini lebih seperti rencana meloloskan diri yang memang sudah dipersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Dan bukan rencana yang memungkinkan untuk terpikir begitu saja oleh Lee."

"Kurasa juga begitu," Kakashi menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kelihatannya, Akatsuki menyiapkan 'rencana meloloskan diri' bagi setiap anggotanya. Kasus seperti ini bukan baru pertama kali terjadi."

"Ya, aku jadi ingat," Anko menyambung. "Pernah beberapa orang yang ditangkap IIA mati saat dalam masa tahanan; orang-orang yang juga dicurigai terlibat dalam organisasi gelap. Aku akan meminta informasinya dari mereka. Mungkin saja salah satunya berhubungan dengan Akatsuki."

"Tapi, Shikamaru," sela Kakashi, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Rock Lee adalah penyusup?" Pertanyaan yang nampaknya hampir dilupakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya Chouji yang menyadarinya lebih dulu," jawab Shika. Dia menoleh pada polisi bertubuh tambun yang duduk di sebelahnya, mempersilakannya bicara.

Karena sedikit terkejut, Chouji langsung menegakkan punggungnya. Setelah berdehem pelan, dia memulai. "Saat masih bertugas mengawasi Ino-san, Lee pernah bertanya padaku apakah perawat berambut biru sudah memeriksa Ino-san, setelah dia kembali dari toilet. Waktu itu rasanya agak aneh, karena perawat yang datang ke kamar Ino-san tidak selalu orang yang sama. Jadi kupikir bagaimana dia tahu kalau perawat yang datang hari itu adalah perawat berambut biru. Aku langsung memberitahukan soal itu pada Shikamaru, dan dia memintaku untuk mengawasi Lee diam-diam."

"Setelah itu memang tidak pernah ada lagi gelagat mencurigakan yang ditunjukkan Lee," sambung Shikamaru. "Untuk memancingnya, kuminta dia mem-backup data pegawai rumah sakit. Hasilnya sudah seperti yang kuduga, laporannya palsu. Tidak sampai di sana, Lee bahkan menunjukkan ekornya sendiri. Saat kutanya pendapatnya tentang Chouji, mentah-mentah dia menduga aku mencurigai Chouji sebagai mata-mata. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bilang ada penyusup dalam kepolisian."

Shikamaru terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan satu hal penting yang hampir dilewatkannya. Perawat berambut biru. Ya, wanita itu satu-satunya orang yang tidak ada dalam data pegawai yang dilaporkan Lee. Meski hanya bertemu satu kali, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak lupa padanya. Wanita itu, jika dalam laporan Lee tidak tercantum, artinya dia salah satu anggota mereka. Shika semakin yakin karena tidak lagi melihat perawat berambut biru di rumah sakit setelah Ino melarikan diri.

Shikamaru mengepal kuat tangannya. Wanita berambut biru itu kini sedang mengejar Ino. Tidak salah lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Komamura Aoki?" tanya Yamato setelah mengangkat satu tangannya, menginterupsi untuk bicara; membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. "Apakah yang dikatakan Rock Lee soal keterlibatannya itu benar?" Matanya menatap bergantian Anko, Chouji, Neji, Kakashi, dan terakhir pada Shikamaru. Yamato masih ingat bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat mendengar cerita Lee yang menyeret nama sang tokoh. Apa yang didengarnya saat itu sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Itu bukan cerita bohong," Kakashi menjawab. "Sudah kuselidiki, Komamura memang terlibat kegiatan mencurigakan di luar wewenangnya sebagai Penasihat Perdana Menteri. Kasus kematiannya di Shibafu juga sudah ditemukan titik terang yang berhubungan dengan keterlibatan Akatsuki." Pandangannya beralih pada Neji yang duduk di hadapannya, mempersilakannya untuk menjelaskan kasus yang ditanganinya.

"Ya. Aku bersama Inspektur Maito sudah menemukan seorang saksi yang melihat Komamura sebelum tewas," kata Neji. "Pemuda itu melihat kedatangan Komamura di host club di mana dia ditemukan tewas. Sayangnya dia tidak ingat seperti apa orang yang datang bersamanya malam itu," kata Neji lagi. "Tapi yang jelas, dia seorang wanita."

Anko melirik tertarik, dan dua detik kemudian dia mendengus kecewa. "Lalu di mana titik terangnya? Kalau cuma tahu dia wanita, itu bukan petunjuk. Memangnya kau pikir ada berapa wanita di kota ini?"

"Tapi tidak banyak wanita yang berbahasa Prancis," Neji menambahkan.

Kali ini Anko sungguh-sungguh tertarik. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya teralihkan kepada Neji. "Saksi itu tidak salah dengar? Apa yang dia lihat bukan wanita asing, berambut pirang misalnya, atau berwajah bule? Kalau dia bisa ingat bahasanya, kenapa dia tidak ingat seperti apa rupa wanita itu?"

Neji berdehem. Anko langsung saja menahan diri untuk bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Neji untuk menjawab.

"Si Saksi memang melihat kedatangan mereka di sana. Namun dia mengabaikannya karena merasa orang itu hanya mirip dengan Komamura. Dia beranggapan pejabat santun yang selama ini menjadi imej Komamura tidak mungkin datang ke host club," kata Neji.

"Lalu dia penasaran dengan suara wanita yang berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis dari ruangan sebelah—kebetulan saat itu tempat mereka bersebelahan. Begitu dia mengintip ke balik dinding kasa pemisah, dia yakin orang itu benar-benar Komamura. Saat itu Komamura sudah kelihatan mabuk berat dan wanita yang datang bersamanya beranjak pergi. Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan tim forensik, diduga wanita itu memasukkan obat tidur berdosis tinggi dalam minumannya sebelum dia pergi. Sayangnya, Si Saksi tidak sempat melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Tapi dari pandangan sekilas itu, dia sedikitnya yakin wanita itu orang Jepang."

"Seperti laki-laki paruh baya yang ada di markas Akatsuki, ya?" Kakashi menggumam. "Akatsuki sepertinya berkaitan erat sekali dengan Prancis. Masih ingat kematian Sekretaris Perdana Menteri pengganti Senju Hashirama-san; Umino Iruka?" tatapannya mengedar ke setiap wajah yang berkumpul di sana.

"Dia tewas di Paris," sahut Shikamaru. "Lagi-lagi Prancis. Iya kan?"

Tanpa menjawab pun semua orang dalam ruangan itu nampak setuju.

"Nama kode yang mereka pakai juga diambil dari bahasa Prancis; Loup, Noir…" Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya. Nama yang terakhir disebutnya membuatnya ingat. "Noir," dia menggumam, "salah satu anggota yang menjebak Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru? Menjebak Yamanaka?" tanya Anko tak sabaran.

"Ya. Yamanaka dijebak. Dia tidak menembak laki-laki pemilik VW yang dibawanya kabur. Ino tidak melakukan apa-apa selain masuk perangkap dengan sempurna."

Anko menggeleng keras. Dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, tampak seperti orang yang baru kehilangan kesadaran. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jebakan apa? Noir siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Noir, seorang sniper anggota Akatsuki. Saat menyergap Lee, dia sedang melapor pada seseorang lewat telepon, mengatakan bahwa jebakan Noir telah berhasil. Chouji juga mendengarnya." Dia menoleh pada Si Tambun untuk mendapat dukungan. Saat Anko meminta jawabannya, Chouji mengangguk.

"Itu benar," katanya. "Aku juga tidak percaya jika Ino-san bisa membunuh orang. Makanya itu pasti jebakan," Chouji menambahkan.

Anko bersandar pada punggung kursinya, menerka ada kesalah-pahaman di sini. "Beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendapatkan hasil dari tim forensik yang memeriksa mayat Fukuda Mizuto," katanya. "Peluru yang menembus jantungnya cocok dengan senapan yang digunakan Yamanaka saat menembak."

"Itu rekayasa," sahut Shikamaru. "Pistol yang dipakai Ino adalah milik Lee. Pelurunya pasti sudah disamakan. Lee sengaja lengah agar Ino bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya. Dan saat dia menggunakan senapan itu untuk mengancam, saat itu juga Noir beraksi—"

"Sudut tembakannya persis dengan posisi Yamanaka pada saat itu, 180 derajat menembus jantung dari arah tangannya menjulurkan senapan," Anko menekan suaranya.

"Mustahil!"

"Aku tidak mengarang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hasil pemeriksaannya. Pastikan saja sendiri jika itu perlu bagimu. Sekarang katakan, bagaimana cara Noir yang kau sebut-sebut itu menembak Fukuda tanpa terlihat? Jika dia benar-benar ada, bukankah dia harus berdiri setidaknya di belakang Yamanaka agar sudut tembakan itu sesuai?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Tapi yang pasti Ino dijebak. Sniper bernama Noir itu sungguh di sana. Aku tidak mengada-ada—"

Anko menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu keras, membuat siapapun yang ada dalam ruangan itu menahan napas.

"Cukup," gumamnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyebut wanita itu dengan nama kecilnya?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Tatapannya lurus pada mata Anko tanpa gentar sedikit pun, tatapan melawan.

"Jangan mengikut-campurkan emosi dalam pekerjaan!"

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya belum lepas dari Anko. Ada perasaan tersinggung dalam hatinya saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia bekerja bersama Anko, sudah seharusnya wanita itu paham bagaimana dia berpikir. Tapi mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir, Anko seakan orang yang paling tidak memahami Shikamaru. Satu hal yang membuatnya gusar.

Baru akan membuka mulut, Anko terpaksa menelan kembali kalimatnya begitu pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok paling berpengaruh dalam satu kesatuan.

Jiraiya melangkah masuk dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya. Yang menambah keterkejutan, Perdana Menteri Danzo menyusul masuk, diikuti seorang pria lagi di belakangnya.

Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya. Pria yang terakhir masuk bukan baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat orang itu menginjakkan kaki di markas Kepolisian Konoha. Pria tinggi bertubuh tegap, punya jabatan tertinggi dalam militer Angkatan Laut Hi, Uchiha Madara.

Tanpa diperintahkan, semua orang dalam ruangan bangkit dari duduknya—kecuali Shikamaru dan Anko yang memang sudah bangkit lebih dulu akibat ketegangan sebelumnya—mereka kemudian membungkuk pada tiga orang 'tamu' itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian semua," Danzo memecah keheningan, "tapi Komisaris Jendral Jiraiya akan mengumumkan hal penting yang tidak bisa ditunda."

Tiap pasang mata saling melempar pandangan. Terasa atmosfer aneh melingkupi seisi ruangan. Perasaan tidak enak itu kemungkinan disebabkan oleh hadirnya Danzo, dan Uchiha yang masih asing sekali di Kesatuan Konoha. Bila seorang perdana menteri punya waktu untuk datang ke tempat yang sebetulnya bukan urusannya, itu artinya 'hal' yang akan mereka dengar sebentar lagi dari Jiraiya bukanlah sesuatu yang menggembirakan. Entah apa itu, masing-masing dari para polisi muda itu tidak ingin mendengarnya jika mereka bisa memilih.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Jiraiya nampak siap mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Lebih dulu ditatapnya masing-masing wajah para polisi muda itu. "Mulai hari ini aku dibebas-tugaskan," katanya. "Uchiha Madara-san yang menggantikan posisiku," katanya lagi sebelum ada yang sempat buka mulut.

"Tapi kenapa?" Anko orang pertama yang tak kuasa menahan diri untuk diam lebih lama lagi. Dari nada suaranya, jelas sekali dia tidak senang mendengar kabar itu. Tatapannya terlempar pada Danzo. Menatap tanpa takut, tapi bukan juga tatapan tak sopan. "Anda memecatnya? Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"Tidak perlu kau minta pun akan kujelaskan," kata Danzo. Perhatiannya meliputi seisi ruangan. Pria paruh baya itu menyikapi dirinya sebagaimana seorang pemimpin sejati bersikap. "Aku sangat kecewa dengan kinerja Polisi Konoha," dia memulai dengan suara datar dan dalam tempo lambat, memastikan agar setiap kata yang diucapkannya didengar baik-baik; diresapi dan dipahami. "Dua tahun lalu, Senju Tobirama kugantikan dengan Jiraiya, dengan harapan kemajuan kinerja polisi. Tapi nyatanya Jiraiya tidak memberikan banyak." Matanya yang sayu melirik orang yang dimaksud. Siapapun sudah mengenali tatapan kecewa itu—siapapun paham Danzo merupakan tipe orang yang sulit dibuat terkesan.

"Dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun memenuhi harapan," sambung Danzo. "Kasus kematian orang-orang parlemen tidak kunjung selesai. Pelaku penembakan reporter Yamanaka belum juga tertangkap. Sekarang ditambah lagi kaburnya Si Yamanaka disertai insiden penembakan yang menewaskan warga sipil. Satu lagi cacatan minor, seorang tahanan tewas dalam proses penyelidikan." Dia menghela napas panjang. "Catatan terburuk dari seorang pemimpin tertinggi kepolisian, apalagi Konoha—"

"Anda tidak bisa menimpakan semua itu pada Jiraiya, Danzo-sama—"

"Inspektur Mitarashi," Kakashi menegurnya.

Namun Anko sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. "Semua itu tidak lepas dari kelalaian kami, para polisi. Komisaris tentu tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua kasus itu sekaligus. Beliau diangkat dalam kondisi kesatuan sedang tidak stabil. Jiraiya-san butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya, belum lagi beliau terhalang kasus lain yang muncul belakangan ini."

"Itu benar," Shikamaru pun ikut bicara. Dia tidak bisa mendiamkan apa yang menurutnya benar, sekalipun kali ini yang dihadapinya adalah seorang petinggi. "Terutama kematian Rock Lee. Itu lebih banyak akibat kelalaianku; aku yang menginterogasinya saat itu."

Semua mata menatap padanya. Polisi yang saat itu ada bersamanya tentu memahami bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru. Mengetahui Jiraiya dipecat, dan sedikitnya disebabkan oleh masalah kematian Lee, sudah pasti menjadi beban berat bagi Shika.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak mengurusi masalah itu," ucap Danzo kemudian. "Seorang pemimpin sejati akan selalu siap dalam berbagai kondisi. Tidak peduli seberat apa masalah yang dihadapinya, dia akan selalu siap. Begitu juga dengan kelalaian-kelalaian yang dilakukan bawahannya, dia harus siap menanggung semuanya."

Ucapan itu membuat Anko semakin tak sabaran. Masa bodoh dengan etika seorang bawahan kepada atasan, semuanya menguap dalam kepalanya yang memanas. Dia pasti sudah berteriak jika Jiraiya tidak segera berdehem keras untuk mencegahnya.

"Kumohon tidak ada protes lagi," kata Jiraiya dalam suara pelan, dengan lembut dia menatap Anko. Aneh rasanya melihat mereka tidak adu-mulut layaknya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Keadaan justru memaksa mereka bersikap saling pengertian. "Danzo-sama berkata benar," dia melanjutkan. "Aku memang tidak siap memikul beban ini. Aku gagal jadi pemimpin kalian. Maafkan aku."

Seperti yang sudah diduga, suasananya jadi terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Perasaan serba salah dirasakan masing-masing polisi muda di sana. Kini tidak ada lagi yang berminat bicara, apalagi mengajukan protes lanjutan. Bila Jiraiya sendiri tidak lagi merasa pantas memimpin mereka, maka sia-sia saja bagi mereka mempertahankan kedudukannya meskipun terasa amat berat melepasnya.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah begitu," Danzo sekali lagi memecahkan keheningan. "Kuberitahu, jangan pernah libatkan emosi dalam pekerjaan. Tanpa bisa dipungkiri, orang lain punya tempat yang lebih pantas untuk menggantikan orang yang sudah gagal. Apalagi jika orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapan kalian." Perhatiannya langsung teralihkan kepada pria di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Madara berdiri tegap tanpa canggung. Meski penampilannya nampak lebih tua dibandingkan Jiraiya, kepercayaan dirinya sama sekali tidak pudar, hal itu terlihat jelas dari sorot mata onyx-nya yang kelam.

"Kuputuskan Uchiha Madara-san untuk menggantikan Komisaris Jendral yang lama," kata Danzo. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak pria itu. "Kalian pasti akan senang dipimpin olehnya."

Kakashi menatap orang itu tanpa melepaskan mata sedikitpun. Memang bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu langsung dengan Uchiha Madara. Cerita tentangnya pun sudah sering didengarnya dari seorang teman jauh, Uchiha Itachi. Saat dulu menceritakannya, Itachi nampak begitu bangga memiliki paman seperti Madara. Ya, Uchiha Madara adalah kerabat Itachi—dari nama keluarganya pun sudah jelas, tepatnya Madara adalah kakak Fugaku–ayah Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sayangnya, hubungan kakak-adik Madara dan Fugaku terjalin buruk. Menurut Itachi, ayah dan pamannya memiliki pandangan yang berbeda, seperti magnet yang memiliki dua kutub yang saling bertolak belakang—sama halnya seperti Itachi dan Sasuke. Karena itu, Madara tinggal jauh dari keluarga mereka. Dia berkarir sebagai anggota militer di Oto, yang kemudian bergabung dengan kesatuan angkatan laut hingga sekarang.

Seperti Uchiha lain yang sudah dikenalnya, Kakashi yakin Madara juga memiliki pribadi yang keras dan pengaruh yang besar. Dia berwibawa tinggi. Memiliki tubuh tegap dan garis wajah aristokrat yang dihormati siapa saja. Mata onyx adalah ciri paling khas yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha, beserta tatapan yang mampu mengintimidasi, seolah diwariskan oleh Tuhan hanya kepada keturunan Uchiha, tidak untuk manusia lain manapun di muka bumi.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu*." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Uchiha Madara semenjak menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu. Suaranya begitu dalam dan berat, tipe suara yang sulit dibantah. Hanya dengan tatapan, dia mampu mengambil alih perhatian seisi ruangan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, dan kuharap kalian bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan gayaku bekerja," katanya lagi. Dia berpindah ke tengah ruangan untuk memusatkan perhatian. "Kasus kematian orang-orang parlemen yang sudah berlarut-larut ini biar diselesaikan oleh Tim Maito Guy."

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Anko. "Kau kembali bersama Morino dan IIA menangani organisasi gelap itu. Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan polisi lain. Jika ada kasus lain yang berhubungan dengan organisasi, cukup mereka yang melapor pada tim kalian, bukan kau yang merepotkan diri."

Anko sebenarnya tersinggung dan tidak terima ucapannya. Namun apa boleh buat. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantah pemimpin baru ini, meski hanya seucap kalimat protes.

"Kematian Rock Lee yang baru terjadi kuserahkan pada Tim Morino. Karena itu berhubungan dengan organisasi illegal." Madara melanjutkan. "Dan masih seperti status awalnya, penyelidikan itu bersifat tertutup. Tidak seorang polisi pun boleh ikut campur, kecuali diberi wewenang."

"Dan kau," Madara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi, "segera temukan Sabaku Gaara. Juga Yamanaka Ino. Dia sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka dan menjadi buronan."

Shikamaru tentu saja terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Dan kelihatannya bukan hanya dia, mimik wajah Kakashi dan Chouji juga menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak setuju.

Namun membantah pun tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Shikamaru tak bisa membuktikan adanya penembak lain yang menjebak Ino, anggota Akatsuki bernama kode Noir. Rancangan perangkap mereka terlalu sempurna.

"Kuharap semua sudah paham dengan tugasnya," kata Madara. "Jadi jelas perkumpulan ini sudah selesai. Kembali ke pos masing-masing." Madara baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Memutar tubuh, dia kembali ke sisi Danzo yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

"Baiklah. Sudah dulu perkenalan dengan Komisaris Jendral yang baru," kata Danzo. Berjalan mendahului Uchiha Madara, dia keluar ruangan tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jiraiya tertinggal di sana.

Semua mata kini hanya terpusat pada satu-satunya pria paruh baya di ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya. Dia membalas satu per satu tatapan tiap pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, tatapan-tatapan yang selalu menghangatkan hari-harinya yang melelahkan. Entah dia bisa melihat tatapan itu lagi atau tidak—Memang bukan berarti dia akan segera mati, tentu saja dia masih akan bisa melihat mereka. Namun, suasananya tidak akan sama lagi. Dia akan menatap mereka bukan lagi sebagai bawahan. Hari-hari berjuang bersama mereka telah berakhir.

"Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi," Chouji memecahkan keheningan. Dia tidak lagi menatap Jiraiya. Wajahnya nampak kritis, seolah bertubi-tubi kalimat ingin dimuntahkannya saat itu juga. "Anda tidak seharusnya diberhentikan."

"Jiraiya-san, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yamato pun akhirnya berani buka mulut. Dia menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Jiraiya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada yang salah. Aku memang sudah gagal. Setidaknya aku bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawabku yang terakhir; mengundurkan diri."

"Sayangnya bukan di saat yang tepat," kata Kakashi. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak larut dalam situasi ini. Tetap bersikap tenang, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, tentu saja Kakashi tidak menginginkan keadaan ini terjadi. Sikapnya yang selalu realistis menuntutnya untuk tetap menyimpan semua perasaan terdalam itu dalam hati saja.

"Apa boleh buat, tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan," lanjutnya. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Jiraiya-san. Suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja untukmu." Dia menghampiri Jiraiya, dan mengulurkan jabatan tangan yang hangat dan penuh rasa hormat.

Jiraiya membalas uluran tangannya disertai sebuah senyuman tanda terima kasih. Dia merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti demikian oleh orang yang begitu dipercayainya.

Setelah Kakashi, Yamato, Neji, Chouji, dan Shikamaru bergantian memberikan salam kehormatan terakhir untuk pria paruh baya yang kini bukan lagi pemimpin mereka. Hal yang membuat mata Jiraiya berkaca-kaca, dia berusaha keras agar cairan bening itu tidak meluncur keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian semua." Dia mendesah panjang. "Sungguh waktu dua tahun yang mengesankan."

Anko memotong kenangan Jiraiya saat dia berjalan melewatinya. "Selamat menikmati hari tuamu," katanya datar, terdengar sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia lalu keluar ruangan masih dengan sikap dingin itu. Begitu kontras dengan Anko yang sebelumnya banyak protes dengan suara tinggi.

"Apa yang baru saja lewat itu siluman salju? Dingin sekali," kata Jiraiya, masih belum kehilangan selera humornya yang payah.

Jiraiya tahu Anko sangat terpukul dan membenci keputusan pemberhentian dirinya. Walaupun sering adu-mulut, Anko merupakan salah satu polisi yang punya hubungan dekat dengannya. Memang hubungan istimewa, seperti seorang ayah dengan putrinya.

Ayah kandung Anko juga seorang anggota polisi. Dia berteman baik dengan Jiraiya saat masih bertugas di Kepolisian Oto. Setelah dia meninggal dalam tugas, Anko yang sejak kecil tidak punya ibu dirawat oleh Jiraiya sampai gadis itu masuk akademi kepolisian dan bisa hidup mandiri. Mungkin memang berjodoh, keduanya dipertemukan kembali di Kepolisian Konoha. Hubungan ayah-anak di antara mereka terjalin kembali.

Bagi Anko, Jiraiya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya—meski sifat mata keranjangnya selalu membuat Anko jengkel. Dia sudah seperti ayah sendiri. Apapun yang buruk terjadi pada Jiraiya, tentu akan menyakiti Anko juga.

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Sikapnya itu tidak akan lama," ucapnya untuk meyakinkan yang lain, menghentikan tatapan-tatapan cemas yang menyerangnya. "Daripada mengurusi Anko, masih ada hal yang lebih penting." Dia lebih dulu menoleh ke arah pintu yang membuka lebar di sisi sebelah kanan. Dengan menahan suara, dia berucap lagi, "Reshuffle ini membuat perhatian teralihkan. Bila tidak hati-hati, akan ada penyusup lain yang jadi musuh dalam selimut. Waspadalah kalian."

Kakashi dan Shikamaru saling melempar tatapan.

**~Tsumi~**

Sedan hitam berhenti di tepi jalan sepi di pinggiran kota. Pintu dari bangku kemudi terbuka, seorang wanita berambut biru turun.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya lelaki yang wajahnya tersembunyi di bawah tudung mantel yang dipakainya, Noir.

Konan membungkuk, menyembulkan kepala ke bawah kap mobil untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Menemukan Yamanaka. Kau dengar sendiri Loup sudah tewas. Itu artinya aku tidak lagi punya banyak waktu."

"Sendirian?" tanya Noir lagi.

"Tidak ada aturannya aku harus terus-terusan bersama _dia _kan?" Konan melirik pria yang duduk di jok belakang. Dari balik maskernya orang itu menyeringai. Tak perlu melihatnya pun Konan tahu itu.

Dia masih ingat detik-detik saat tinggal selangkah lagi jarinya menarik pelatuk senapan untuk memecahkan tempurung kepala Si Masker. Dia pasti sudah melakukannya jika saja Noir yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak mencegah. Mempertimbangkan alasannya untuk tidak menarik perhatian, Konan menurut. Hanya kejengkelan memendam dalam hatinya.

Bukan sebab apa Konan membenci lelaki bermasker itu, melainkan suara tawanya yang mengganggu. Kakuzu, begitu dia dipanggil, akan terkikik dengan suara yang ganjil setiap kali Konan ditegur oleh pimpinan. Dan jika diminta berhenti, tawanya akan semakin menjadi. Dibalik tawanya itu, jelas lelaki itu pun sangat membenci Konan. Mungkin karena Si Rambut Biru merupakan kesayangan bos. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan bos mereka, menyatukan keduanya dalam sebuah misi.

Tapi kini Konan punya alasan untuk berpisah dengan Kakuzu—juga dengan Noir; lama-kelamaan lelaki itu juga menjengkelkan baginya.

"Kau kembali saja ke markas dengan Kakuzu. Katakan pada Monsieur, aku akan kembali dengan _tikus_ pesanannya," ucap Konan sebelum banting menutup pintu mobil.

Tanpa bertanya macam-macam lagi, Noir mengambil alih kemudi, meninggalkan Konan di pinggir jalan. Masa bodoh dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan wanita itu, bukan urusannya.

Konan menatap sedan hitam sampai hilang dari pandangan. Setelah itu dia melangkah menuju bangunan apartemen kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Dia masuk ke salah satu kamar yang nampak kosong—membobol kunci pintunya, tentu saja.

Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, keluarlah Konan dengan memakai celana denim dan blus model poncho warna biru navy. Wajahnya disamarkan dengan kacamata coklat. Topi ivy cap menutupi sebagian rambut birunya. Identitasnya sebagai wanita anggota organisasi misterius dengan pakaian ketat serba hitam tadi telah sirna.

Berdiri di tepi jalan, dia menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas.

"Ke mana, Nona?" tanya si supir, meliriknya dari kaca spion begitu Konan menjatuhkan dirinya di jok belakang.

"Takemori."

**~Tsumi~**

Rambut merah. Sepasang mata dengan garis tegas, beriris hijau. Bulu-bulu alis tumbuh tipis, bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat. Dan yang paling kontras: sebuah tato berbunyi 'ai' berwarna merah tua di kiri kening.

Gaara menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Pertanyaan yang sama muncul lagi dalam pikirannya.

_Siapa aku sebenarnya? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?_

Bayangan-bayangan yang tersimpan dalam memorinya berkelebatan memenuhi kepala. Saat pertama kali dia membuka mata dan menemukan Sakura di sebelahnya, saat kepalanya terasa seakan mau pecah waktu dia berusaha mengingat sesuatu, saat dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan aneh–dalam kesadaran yang mengawang-awang–terdengar suara bisikan misterius, saat dia berdiri di atap sebuah gedung dan menembak seorang wanita hingga mati; semua bayangan itu terulang dan berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Gaara merasakan nyeri, sakit luar biasa di bagian belakang kepalanya; dari bekas luka yang membuatnya hilang ingatan. Serangan sakit itu datang bertubi-tubi, bagai sebuah martil besar menghantam kepalanya berkali-kali. Tempurung kepalanya seakan mau pecah dan menghamburkan isinya saat itu juga.

Kuat-kuat dia mencengkram tepi wastafel. Rasa sakit itu belum mencapai puncaknya. Gaara tak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya seolah kehilangan kekuatan. Cengkramannya lepas, lututnya melemah, dia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

Kini rasa sakitnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Namun Gaara masih belum mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali untuk berdiri. Bersandar lemah pada dinding, dia mengatur deru napasnya.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat untuk berdiri, Gaara melangkah keluar kamar mandi menuju dapur. Diambilnya segelas air, diteguknya pelan-pelan.

_Kupikir aku akan mati._

Belum sempat menghela napas lega, Gaara dikejutkan oleh gelagat aneh Hotaru. Anjing berbulu coklat keemasan itu berdiri kaku seperti sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Seekor anjing memiliki indera pendengaran yang sangat tajam. Mungkin telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Gaara menajamkan telinga. Agak sulit memang, tapi akhirnya samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki. Dan suaranya semakin dekat.

Hotaru beranjak menuju pintu depan. Gaara cepat-cepat memanggilnya kembali. Tapi dia tidak diacuhkan. Anjing itu malah menyalak di depan pintu. Tanpa sempat memanggilnya lagi, sebuah bayangan terlihat dari bawah celah pintu. Gaara menahan napasnya. Dia berharap sosok itu hanya lewat. Namun harapannya tidak terkabul, sosok itu diam di sana. Bahkan kedengarannya, dia sedang berusaha mengutak-atik lubang kunci agar bisa masuk secara ilegal.

Cepat-cepat Gaara menyambar pisau di dapur. Berdiri di balik buffet dia bersembunyi, menunggu sosok itu masuk dan dia siap menyergapnya. Siapapun orang itu, sudah pasti bukan orang baik. Kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mencarinya, seperti kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba hening. Hotaru hanya berdiri kaku sambil memperhatikan daun pintu. Orang di luar sana sepertinya berhenti mengutak-atik lubang kunci. Dua kemungkinan; dia tidak berhasil menjebol kunci pintu, atau usahanya berhasil dengan sempurna. Jawabannya langsung Gaara ketahui begitu kenop pintu bergerak memutar. Gaara bersiap dengan pisau di tangannya.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

*salam yang biasa diucapkan saat berkenalan (bisa berarti 'senang bertemu Anda'), bisa juga diucapkan untuk situasi seperti di atas (yang berarti 'mohon kerjasamanya').


	10. Sebuah Bingkisan

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Sebuah Bingkisan**

* * *

Hening.

Gaara belum melepas matanya dari bayangan seseorang yang terlihat dari bawah celah pintu. Genggamannya pada pisau dipererat. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

Diperhatikannya kenop pintu memutar, perlahan-lahan pintu membuka. Begitu sosok seorang lelaki masuk, Gaara menyerang maju dengan pisau siap menghunus si penyusup. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu dia mendapati wajah orang itu. Pisau di tangannya terlepas jatuh ke atas lantai berkarpet, tangannya terangkat kaku.

"Kau hampir saja membunuhku," kata Kakashi, matanya menatap tegang wajah Gaara. Diliriknya pisau yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Gaara menelan ludah, napasnya masih terengah-engah. "Kupikir kau penyusup," ucapnya. Lututnya jadi lemas, tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Dia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar lemah di dinding. Tak bisa dibayangkannya jika saja tadi pisau itu benar-benar menusuk perut Kakashi. Beruntung dia dapat menghentikan diri tepat pada waktunya.

Kakashi tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Aku lupa kunci apartemenku satu-satunya kuberikan pada Sakura. Aku tidak punya kunci cadangan." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Gaara berdiri. "Yang tadi jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mendengus kesal. Siapa sangka Si Penyusup tadi rupanya pemilik apartemen itu sendiri. Meski tadi sempat menyesal karena hampir melukainya, kini Gaara malah benar-benar ingin mengorek isi perut Kakashi. Sebagai balasan karena telah membuatnya tegang setengah mati. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia beranjak ke ruang dalam untuk mengembalikan pisau ke tempatnya semula.

Kakashi melempar pandangan pada Hotaru yang duduk manis di dekat kakinya sambil mengibaskan ekor kemocengnya. "Sepertinya sekarang dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku," bisiknya. Hotaru menjawabnya dengan menyalak riang.

"Aku datang membawakan makanan dan beberapa bahan untuk dimasak," kata Kakashi begitu tiba di dapur. Kantung plastik besar berwarna merah diletakkannya di atas meja. "Maaf ya, mungkin kalian kelaparan. Belakangan ini aku jarang pulang, jadi tidak ada yang tersisa di sini."

"Tidak juga. Kami beruntung menemukan dua butir telur di lemari es, dan beberapa jenis sayuran. Sakura memasaknya jadi telur dadar. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut," Gaara menyahut dari ruang tengah. Dia baru saja menyalakan televisi, dan sekarang sedang sibuk memindahkan channel dengan remote di tangannya.

"Mana Sakura?"

"Di sofa merah dekat kamarmu. Dia tertidur sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Pasti kelelahan setelah menyetir semalaman."

Penasaran, Kakashi beranjak ke dekat jendela besar di mana dia meletakkan sofa merah yang pernah dipilih Sakura.

Dari balik punggung sofa, didapatinya gadis berambut merah muda tidur terlentang nyenyak dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan sofa. Salah satu tangannya terkulai ke bawah. Buku _Little Brown Eye Girl and the Scar Face Man _tertelungkup membuka di atas perutnya.

Kakashi masuk ke kamarnya, mengambilkan selimut dari lemari.

"Dia masih saja tergila-gila dengan dongeng," gumamnya begitu kembali ke dekat Sakura. Buku bersampul biru dengan tulisan judulnya berwarna pelangi itu disingkirkan ke atas meja. Ditutupinya tubuh mungil Sakura dengan selimut sampai batas leher.

Menatap wajah gadis yang sedang terlelap di hadapannya, Kakashi ingin berlama-lama di sana; terus menatap wajah itu sampai bosan—tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bosan.

Sepasang emerald yang begitu menawan saat ini tersimpan damai di balik kelopak matanya. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih membuat semburat kemerahan di kedua tulang pipinya terlihat kontras. Bibir tipis merah alami terkatup rapat, menggaris wajahnya yang begitu tenang tiap kali dia tersenyum.

_Dia sangat cantik saat tertidur._

Dengan lembut, dibelainya rambut merah muda Sakura. "Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku, Sakura," Kakashi membisik. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

Kelopak mata Sakura bergerak-gerak. Pelan-pelan gadis itu membuka mata. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Kakashi yang terpaut begitu dekat.

"Kakashi?"

Lelaki itu cepat-cepat berdiri, mengembalikan buku di atas meja ke rak.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah menguap lebar dan meregangkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Aku tidak dengar kau datang."

"Belum lama," jawab Kakashi. Dia masih pura-pura sibuk dengan rak buku. "Kau tidur seperti beruang. Suara Hotaru saja tidak dengar."

Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya. Dia menjulurkan lidah pada punggung Kakashi. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding, hampir pukul enam. Cahaya dari luar jendela besar di hadapannya membayangi tirai kuning gading yang melapisi kaca jendela, sehingga membuat warnanya berubah jadi jingga menyala. Itu artinya hampir empat jam dia tertidur. Mungkin Kakashi ada benarnya; dia tidur seperti beruang.

Teringat pada sesuatu yang didengarnya samar-samar saat masih tidur, Sakura bertanya, "Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu saat aku tidur?"

Deg! Kakashi menahan napasnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dengan memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu apapun. "Apa? Mungkin kau mimpi," katanya. Sebelum gadis itu bertanya lagi, dia cepat-cepat melarikan diri ke dapur dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan kantung makanan di atas meja.

Dalam hati, Kakashi tidak ingin terus berpura-pura begini. Jika bisa dia ingin mengulang kalimat yang diucapkannya saat Sakura tidur, bahkan sampai gadis itu bosan. Jika dia bisa… Nyatanya tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menghindar.

Kakashi memang tidak pernah mampu dihadapkan dengan urusan perasaan. Dia lebih memilih menyelesaikan kasus sebesar apapun daripada harus menghadapi seseorang yang dicintainya—Lain halnya jika gadis itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Oke, katakan Kakashi pengecut soal ini.

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal kata-kata samar yang didengarnya. Mungkin benar tadi dia hanya bermimpi. Lagipula, ada hal yang lebih membuatnya tertarik. Suara anchor di televisi yang terdengar dari ruang tengah seperti menyebut-nyebut nama Ino. Segera saja Sakura melesat ke sana.

"_Sampai saat ini polisi belum menemukan Yamanaka,"_ sebut _voice over_* yang melatar-belakangi video dari rekaman CCTV; rekaman saat Ino menodongkan pistol ke seorang lelaki di dalam mobil, lelaki itu turun terpaksa, dan sepersekian detik kemudian dia tertembak tepat di dada kiri, sementara Ino cepat-cepat masuk ke mobilnya dan melarikan diri.

Kemudian gambar di layar televisi berganti dengan wawancara reporter dengan seorang saksi. Wanita paruh baya itu bercerita dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Begitu juga dengan dua saksi lain yang diwawancarai. Setelah itu, dalam layar televisi ditayangkan Komisaris Jendral Kepolisian Konoha Uchiha Madara berbicara dalam konferensi pers untuk menegaskan status Ino yang kini menjadi tersangka. Dia juga menyampaikan ucapan maaf atas terjadinya huru-hara penembakan tersebut.

"_Belum diketahui penyebab melarikan-dirinya Yamanaka Ino,"_ _voice over_ melanjutkan. _"Namun hal ini diduga berkaitan dengan penembakannya lima hari yang lalu. Polisi menduga Yamanaka merasa terancam. Masyarakat diminta waspada karena Yamanaka membawa senjata api."_

Sakura berdiri terpaku. Saat Kakashi datang bergabung, pandangannya langsung terlempar pada lelaki itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pertanyaan dengan nada tajam tanpa bisa ditahan meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Awalnya dia tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa soal masalah baru Ino padanya. Tidak sampai Sakura harus tahu dengan sendirinya. Apa boleh buat. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada lagi gunanya menutupi semuanya dari gadis itu.

Dan bukan hanya Sakura, Gaara yang duduk di sofa pun nampak sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Televisi tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

Menghela napas, Kakashi buka mulut. "Ino dijebak oleh Akatsuki," katanya. "Yang menembak Fukuda bukan dia, tapi sniper bernama kode Noir yang entah bagaimana caranya menembakkan peluru yang berjenis sama ke tubuh orang itu." Kakashi menatap Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

"Akatsuki? Noir?" Sakura nampak semakin bingung.

"Akatsuki adalah nama organisasi yang selama ini kita duga berada dibalik semua kasus ini. Dan Noir adalah sniper anggota Akatsuki yang diberi misi untuk menjebak Ino." Perhatian Kakashi kemudian beralih pada Gaara. "Kau mungkin ingat sesuatu tentang Akatsuki?" tanyanya, berharap dengan mendengar nama itu dapat memancing ingatan Gaara.

Namun tak ada yang didapatnya saat lelaki berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada yang kuingat," katanya. "Maaf." Dia kelihatan amat menyesal. Kakashi sebetulnya tidak keberatan soal itu. Karena dia paham kembalinya ingatan seorang amnesia bukanlah hal yang bisa diperoleh begitu saja.

"Kenapa Ino harus dijebak?" tanya Sakura, menarik kembali perhatian Kakashi. "Apa untungnya Akatsuki melakukan itu?"

"Karena Ino punya 'sesuatu' yang Akatsuki inginkan," jawab Kakashi dengan penekanan kata. "Jika Ino jadi buronan, tidak akan mudah baginya bersembunyi dari Akatsuki. Dan lagi, konsentrasinya akan terbagi antara sembunyi dari mereka dan menghindar dari kejaran polisi. Itu akan memudahkan Akatsuki untuk mendapatkannya."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dalam diam. Bibirnya gemetar, antara menahan geram juga pedih dalam hatinya. "Kau tahu semua itu. Lalu kenapa Ino masih juga dijadikan tersangka?" Sakura menelan ludah, menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membuktikannya," jawab Kakashi, dia tak berani menatap Sakura. "Akatsuki merancang semuanya dengan sempurna. Aku ataupun Shikamaru tidak punya bukti apapun, bahkan sekedar untuk menguatkan keberadaan Noir di sana."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan ini jebakan?" suara Sakura melengking. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Hanya tersisa rasa amarah dan kejengkelan pada Kakashi yang selalu menutupi apapun darinya.

Kakashi menggenggam erat kedua lengan Sakura, menenangkannya. Menghela napas panjang, dia berkata, "Terlalu banyak yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi kau tentu percaya Ino tidak mungkin menembak seseorang, kan? Kau tahu seperti apa Ino, kan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertegun. Seolah baru menyadari dirinya sendiri menuduh Ino dengan pikirannya. Kakashi benar. Ino tidak mungkin melukai orang lain—dalam keadaan apapun. Persahabatannya dengan Ino yang sudah selama hampir separuh hidupnya tidak mungkin membuatnya salah menilai gadis pirang itu.

Lutut Sakura bergetar, kedua kakinya melemah, dia lalu jatuh terduduk di ujung sofa. Wajahnya tertunduk, pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada ujung-ujung jari kakinya, menutupi genangan cairan bening yang kini hampir meluncur di kedua pipinya; Sakura tidak ingin siapapun melihat air matanya.

"Ino ada di luar sana," gumamnya lirih, suaranya serak akibat menahan tangis. "Aku ingin membantunya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Kakashi berjongkok di hadapannya, kemudian menyapukan sapu tangan ke pipi Sakura, menghapus air matanya yang kini terus menetes tanpa henti. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berhenti menangis," kata Kakashi.

Sakura menatap wajah Kakashi dengan matanya yang masih merah dan berair. Lelaki itu tersenyum seperti biasa, senyum yang menyiratkan kata-kata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Senyum yang selalu dibenci Sakura. Namun kali ini, melihat senyum itu hatinya perlahan menjadi tenang.

Dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring dari saku dalam blazer Kakashi membuatnya membiarkan Sakura menghapus sendiri jejak-jejak air matanya, sementara dia bergerak menjauh melewati ambang pintu untuk mendapatkan ruang pribadi.

Dengan mata yang masih sembab, Sakura memperhatikan lelaki itu; dia sedang berbicara serius dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Entah itu tentang Ino atau kasus lain yang ditanganinya, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli. Dengan segenap hati dan tekad yang bulat, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Ino. Apapun itu, Sakura berharap Kakashi akan memberinya jalan.

"Aku harus kembali," kata Kakashi begitu kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia mengambil mantel yang tersampir di punggung sofa tempat Gaara duduk. Belum sempat menyebrangi ruangan, Sakura menahan lengannya. Kedua mata emerald-nya menyiratkan tekad bulat yang biasanya sulit dibantah Kakashi.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu," pintanya—seperti yang sudah diduga Kakashi.

Dengan lembut Kakashi menyingkirkan pegangan tangan Sakura di lengannya. Dia menggeleng sebelum menatap gadis itu penuh pengertian. "Tidak bisa, Sakura. Kau harus tetap di sini, menemani Gaara bersembunyi dari orang-orang itu," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura melirik Gaara beberapa saat. Mungkin merasa parkataan Kakashi benar, dia tidak melawan atau mengucap satu kata pun sebagai keluhan, melainkan merenggut mantel Kakashi untuk memakaikannya di tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku belum melupakan janjimu untuk membawa Ino kembali," kata Sakura setelah selesai membantu Kakashi memakai mantelnya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu menepati janji."

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Kakashi, selain memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan membisu. Sikap itu tidak biasa. Setidaknya Sakura akan keras kepala untuk berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya atau bertanya ini-itu untuk memastikan bahwa Kakashi sungguh bisa dipercaya. Sikapnya kali ini membuat Kakashi agak khawatir.

"Hei," Kakashi melirik Gaara. Memanggilnya dengan isyarat tangan, Gaara beranjak mendekat. Kakashi meraih salah satu tangannya dan meletakkan sebuah botol yang ukurannya sebesar botol cat kuku di atas telapaknya. Menatap benda itu, Gaara mengangkat satu alis tipisnya dan melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Kakashi.

"Tolong masukkan tiga tetes cairan ini ke dalam minuman ataupun makanan Sakura," Kakashi membisik.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tatapan Gaara yang semula bingung, berubah menjadi kecurigaan. Dia membelalak galak pada Kakashi.

"Ini cuma obat tidur dosis ringan, untuk jaga-jaga jika saja Sakura punya rencana macam-macam setelah aku pergi," Kakashi cepat-cepat menjawab, khawatir Gaara memikirkan hal negatif tentang dirinya. "Tidak perlu tanya dari mana aku mendapatkannya. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Mengerti?"

Gaara mengangguk canggung. Diperhatikannya lagi botol kecil berisi cairan bening di telapak tangannya. Mempertimbangkan karakter Sakura yang mulai dia pahami, dia sedikitnya setuju dengan pemikiran Kakashi. Sakura cukup keras kepala untuk menerima gagasan orang lain, dan gadis itu bisa dibilang selalu punya rencana rahasia untuk membangkang. Berjaga-jaga dengan membuatnya tertidur mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuk mencegahnya berbuat sesuatu di luar perkiraan. Kakashi mengenal gadis itu jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dirinya, dan lelaki itu pasti lebih berpengalaman bagaimana mengatasi Sakura. Jadi Gaara memilih untuk mengikuti saja apa yang diminta oleh Kakashi terhadap gadis itu.

"Ingat, hanya tiga tetes. Tiga tetes!" Kakashi mengingatkan lagi, seolah Gaara mengalami amnesia ronde ke dua.

"Ya, aku mengerti," suaranya berusaha meyakinkan Kakashi. Botol kecil itu dimasukkan ke saku celananya secara hati-hati.

**~Tsumi~**

Di tepi jalanan sunyi, berbelok ke jalan setapak yang dipagari alang-alang setinggi lutut, seorang wanita yang sebagian rambut birunya tertutupi topi ivy cap melintas menuju bangunan usang di ujung jalan tak terurus.

Keheningan malam yang mengerikan tidak membuatnya takut sedikitpun. Nyanyian jangkrik-jangkrik hutan dan suara daun-daun bambu yang bergesekan tertiup angin menemani suara langkahnya. Meski dalam kegelapan yang hanya diterangi temaram sinar bulan separuh, matanya sudah terbiasa. Dia tahu ada pagar kawat berduri yang menghalanginya dengan bangunan bobrok di hadapannya. Dia juga tahu beberapa langkah ke kanan menyusuri pagar, dia akan menemukan pagar kawat terputus yang akan memudahkannya masuk ke halaman bangunan. Tentu saja dia tahu, karena tadi pagi dia juga datang ke tempat itu untuk mengejar buruannya yang melarikan diri.

Konan mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan sekeliling bangunan. Mobil VW kodok putih susu yang tadi pagi dikejarnya tidak lagi ada di halaman. Banyak jejak ban mobil di tanah. Langsung saja dia paham polisi datang ke tempat itu setelah dia pergi tanpa hasil. Mobil VW dan semua barang bukti pasti dibawa mereka ke kantor polisi. Tapi bukan untuk itu dia datang kembali.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Konan masuk ke bangunan gudang tua itu. Di lantai semen yang berdebu tebal tertinggal banyak jejak sepatu yang dia yakini milik para polisi. Di antara jejak-jejak itu, mata Konan mencari-cari, mungkin saja menemukan apa yang sudah seharusnya dilihatnya saat ini. Benar saja, tanpa mencari lebih lama, matanya mendapati sebuah jejak lain di dekat peti-peti kayu usang di sisi dinding gudang; jejak kaki telanjang, seukuran kaki wanita. Jejak itu menuju ke luar bangunan dan menghilang di tanah berumput tinggi.

Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang itu masih ada di sana saat Konan kembali ke mobil dan pergi bersama Noir dan Kakuzu, meninggalkan gudang tua tanpa hasil. Dan dia juga masih di sana saat polisi menggeledah tempat itu, hingga akhirnya dia melarikan diri setelah polisi menyerah mencarinya di gudang itu.

Konan tersenyum simpul. Tidak sedikitpun kekecewaan melanda dirinya. Dia sudah terlatih untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi di luar prediksi. Dikeluarkannya sebuah alat yang bentuknya mirip dengan telepon genggam. Setelah menekan sebuah tombol, benda itu aktif. Konan menekan beberapa tombol lagi, membuat display pada benda itu menampakkan gambar peta digital. Muncul sebuah titik merah yang berpendar di salah satu pertemuan garis-garis kuning yang melintang bersilang-silang.

Saat menggeledah Ino di rumah sakit sebelum mereka masuk ke lift, tanpa Ino sadari, Konan menempelkan sebuah microchip di sela-sela rambut pirangnya yang tebal—saat berpura-pura memeriksa ada-tidaknya benda yang disembunyikan Ino. Microchip itulah yang akan membantunya menemukan Si Pirang. Benda itu baru saja aktif dan menghubungkan sinyalnya ketika Konan mengaktifkan benda yang berbentuk mirip ponsel. Itu sejenis alat pelacak.

Pada display, titik berpendar merah adalah sinyal yang muncul dari microchip di rambut Ino. Titik itu bergerak di sepanjang salah satu garis kuning dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan maksimum laju manusia. Itu artinya Ino sedang dalam suatu kendaraan. Dia bergerak menjauhi Konoha.

Konan tidak tersenyum lagi, melainkan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Disimpannya alat pelacak ke dalam saku blusnya. Dia sudah tahu ke mana harus mencari Ino. Dia yakin kali ini gadis itu tidak akan lolos lagi.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Nona Manis," dia bergumam. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan gudang tua, menjejaki langkah yang ditinggalkan Ino untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

Sementara itu, dalam sebuah bus yang melaju kencang menuju Oto, di bangku paling belakang, Ino duduk tersembunyi di sudut dekat jendela. Wajah dan rambutnya ditutupi tudung jaket, sementara pandangannya tidak pernah beralih dari jendela. Dia selalu waspada akan orang-orang di sekitar yang kemungkinan adalah orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Dia juga berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian untuk mencegah dirinya dikenali.

Beberapa kali Ino memejamkan mata, berucap doa dalam hati. Juga mengucapkan penyesalan akan tindakan yang terpaksa dilakukannya.

_Maafkan aku, Shikamaru…_

**~Tsumi~**

Pukul delapan malam lebih sepuluh menit saat Shikamaru mengintip jam tangannya dari balik ujung lengan kemeja. Berada di balik kemudi mobilnya, dia menguap lebar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangan matanya kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan.

Saat ini Shikamaru sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya di pinggiran Konoha. Bukannya ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawab, tapi dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Jika sudah begini, berpikir seperti apapun akan jadi sulit untuknya. Yang paling dibutuhkannya saat sedang lelah begini adalah menikmati kesendirian. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk, di-ninabobok-an oleh semilir angin dan suara gemericik air mancur bambu dari halaman yang dapat di jangkau dari kamarnya. Dan kadang jika ayahnya sedang berada di rumah, melodi petikan senar-senar _shamisen_* yang dimainkannya mengalun begitu merdu hingga mampu menghipnotis Shikamaru. Rumah selalu menjadi tempat paling nyaman baginya.

Wajah Shikamaru tiba-tiba berubah masam. Dia menyesal membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang sebentar lagi akan dirasakannya, sementara dia tahu di luar sana Ino sedang terancam keselamatannya.

Dalam hati dia menyumpahi Noir. Entah bagaimana orang itu melakukan aksinya untuk membuat jebakan itu benar-benar berhasil menuduh Ino. Tidak ada satupun saksi ataupun petunjuk untuk mengarah pada bukti.

Awalnya Shikamaru menduga sniper bernama kode Noir itu bisa jadi orang yang sama dengan sniper yang menembak Ino di depan gedung parlemen. Kedua sniper ini punya ciri yang mirip, yaitu sama-sama menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya saja pada misinya yang pertama, sniper itu meninggalkan selongsong peluru. Dan sialnya beberapa jam sebelum insiden, kemunculannya terpotret oleh kamera seorang fotografer jalanan.

Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Shikamaru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kecerobohan pada misi pertama seolah-olah disengaja. Dalam foto-foto yang dikirimkan si fotografer ke markas polisi tiga hari setelah insiden, sniper muncul di beberapa titik pusat keramaian, juga dengan pakaian yang cukup mencolok. Jaket berkerah tinggi, kacamata hitam, dan topi rajutan bukanlah hal yang umum dipakai di musim panas—kecuali jika seseorang ingin menyamarkan identitasnya, atau memang dia sengaja menarik perhatian. Juga selongsong peluru yang tertinggal di atap Gedung Sazume, yang jaraknya hampir seribu meter dari Gedung Parlemen. Seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa pelaku penembakan itu adalah seorang sniper yang berskill tinggi—seperti yang dimiliki IIA, atau milik sebuah organisasi gelap seperti yang diduga para penyelidik waktu itu.

Jadi identitas asli sniper bernama kode Noir itu adalah Sabaku Gaara?

Tapi jika benar dia orangnya, untuk apa dia meninggalkan petunjuk atau bersikap pura-pura ceroboh agar identitasnya mudah dilacak? Misi penembakan pertama dengan yang kedua terasa mirip, karena keduanya adalah misi jebakan. Lalu apakah pada misi pertama, Gaara melakukannya untuk menjebak dirinya sendiri? Untuk menunjukkan bahwa sniper itu adalah dirinya? Apa tujuannya melakukan itu?

Ceritanya akan berbeda bila pelakunya adalah orang lain. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa misi penembakan pertama yang terjadi di depan gedung parlemen adalah misi menjebak Sabaku Gaara, sementara misi kedua yang terjadi kemarin adalah untuk menjebak Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru sempat berpikir bahwa itu dugaan gila. Namun pernyataan Kakashi membuat semuanya sedikit lebih jelas. Dia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi di lift usai acara perpisahan dadakan dengan Jiraiya. Saat itu Kakashi memberitahukannya sedikit rahasia. Dia mengakui bahwa Sabaku Gaara kini dalam perlindungannya; bersembunyi di apartemennya bersama Sakura. Kakashi juga menceritakan bagaimana awal Sakura menemukannya, termasuk seluruh dugaan yang pernah diucapkan gadis itu.

Saat itu Shikamaru belum sempat terkejut, karena masih ada hal lain yang membuatnya tercengang. Kakashi membenarkan dugaan gila yang sempat terpikir di kepala Shikamaru, bahwa pelaku penembak Ino di depan gedung parlemen beberapa hari lalu bukanlah Gaara, melainkan sniper lain—Noir.

Kakashi mengaku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal saat pertama kali melihat foto-foto sniper yang dikirim ke markas kepolisian. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa rekaman CCTV yang merekam aktivitas di Hanamori Park, salah satu tempat munculnya sniper dalam foto. Dalam rekaman itu, sniper muncul sekitar empat jam sebelum penembakan terjadi—persis seperti yang dikatakan si fotografer. Sniper mengenakan jaket coklat gelap dengan kerah berdiri tinggi menutupi sampai ke dagu. Dia duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku di pinggir taman, tas hitam mirip tas pembawa tripod disandarkan di dekat kakinya.

Saat itu seorang anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di tengah rerumputan tidak sengaja menendang kencang bola ke arah tempat si sniper duduk. Orang itu dengan gesit menangkap bola dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengembalikannya saat si anak datang menghampiri.

Kakashi menyatakan bahwa sniper itu terbukti kidal. Dan dia yakin benar bahwa orang itu bukan Gaara. Karena sebelumnya dia pernah melakukan percobaan yang sama, dengan melemparkan topi pada Gaara secara tiba-tiba dan dia menangkapnya dengan tangan kanan. Itu jelas bukan tindakan yang dibuat-buat, karena gerak reflek adalah reaksi yang terlaksana berdasarkan hal-hal yang sudah terbiasa dilakukan. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa orang di taman (yang juga pelaku penembak Ino) dan Sabaku Gaara adalah orang yang berbeda.

Shikamaru ingat betul dia tercengang setelah Kakashi selesai bicara. Bukan karena tidak percaya akan ucapannya, tapi lebih kepada apa yang sudah didapatnya selama ini. Kakashi ternyata telah menyelidiki tentang Noir lebih jauh dari yang diketahuinya. Namun sayang, saat Shikamaru menanyakan tentang identitas asli Noir, Kakashi menggeleng. Dia bilang identitasnya tidak jelas, tapi yang pasti Noir bukanlah Gaara.

Pernyataan itu yang kemudian diyakini Shikamaru hingga saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi bukan hanya dugaan kosong. Meski tak punya bukti kuat, Shika tahu itu lebih mendekati kenyataan. Kini lebih masuk akal bila Noir yang menjebak Gaara pada misi penembakan pertama, lalu menjebak Ino pada penembakan kedua.

Semuanya akan lebih jelas jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan penyusup lain dalam Divisi IV. Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya, reshuffle pemimpin tertinggi Kepolisian Konoha membuat perhatian teralihkan, salah satunya dapat memudahkan masuknya penyusup. Hanya saja dia sedikit keliru, karena Shikamaru yakin bahwa penyusup itu sudah ada bahkan lebih dulu dari Rock Lee.

Shikamaru yakin sekali karena pada saat menyergap Lee, dia sedang bicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya mengenai keberhasilan jebakan yang dilakukan oleh Noir. Sayangnya, nomor yang dihubungi Lee dari ponselnya itu tidak dapat dilacak. Shiho yang bertugas di bagian data teknis sudah memastikannya.

Orang itu, Shika menduga, adalah otak dibalik misi yang dilakukan Lee. Orang yang sangat cerdas. Dia yang membuat Lee bebas bergerak, dan menyusun rencana jebakan untuk Ino. Dan Shika juga yakin orang itu pula yang membuat keberadaan Noir sulit dilacak.

Dia, seseorang yang ada dalam Divisi IV.

Perhatian Shikamaru tiba-tiba teralih saat sepasang matanya menangkap bunga-bunga sakura merah muda yang pohonnya tumbuh menjulang dari balik pagar beton yang dibangun rendah mengelilingi sebuah bangunan rumah.

SUV warna silver yang dikemudikannya memasuki halaman luas bangunan rumah yang bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Shikamaru turun dari mobilnya, menapaki jalan yang di tiap sisinya ditumbuhi tanaman perdu, menuju pintu kayu berdaun dua yang dipelitur mengilap. Didorongnya pelan salah satu daun pintu; tidak dikunci.

Dasar Ibu ceroboh, Shika bergumam dalam hati.

Sejenak dia duduk di lantai kayu menyerupai panggung rendah—dibuat sejengkal lebih tinggi dari lantai semen di depan pintu masuk. Dia melepaskan sepatu, kemudian menyimpannya di dalam lemari kecil di salah satu sisi dinding.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat keras di kepalanya. Shikamaru mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang terasa sakit.

"Ibu?" Shikamaru menatap heran wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya saat dia menoleh. Kedua tangan wanita itu diposisikan di pinggang—salah satunya memegang _harisen*_. Matanya menatap galak anak muda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia sudah berdiri, kepalanya masih diusap.

Wajah wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu itu semakin galak. Nampak urat berkedut di keningnya. "Jangan bertanya." Nada suaranya tidak tinggi, tapi terdengar menakutkan bagi Shika. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, dan kurasa tidak harus selalu diberi tahu soal sopan santun saat memasuki rumah kan, Shikamaru?" Salah satu alisnya naik.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ucapnya tak acuh. "Ini kan sudah cukup larut, kupikir Ibu sudah tidur."

"Apa kau tidak sadar pintunya belum dikunci?"

"Makanya—"

Ibu Shika mengibaskan tangannya. "Ibu tidak mau dengar alasanmu yang macam-macam itu," katanya sebelum meninggalkan anak lelakinya. Namun saat tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh Shikamaru sambil menujukkan sesuatu di belakang Shika. "Ada kiriman untukmu," katanya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana ibunya menunjuk. Di atas lemari tempat menyimpan sepatu, tergelak sebuah bingkisan persegi bersampul coklat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada benda itu saat dia masuk tadi.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil mencari-cari nama si pengirim yang mungkin tertulis di salah satu bagian tersembunyi di kertas pembungkusnya. Namun yang dia temukan hanya namanya sendiri beserta alamat rumahnya yang menjadi tempat tujuan.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa selain yang kau baca itu. Kata Ayah biarkan diletakkan di sana, karena bingkisan itu terlalu misterius."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak menatap ibunya. Kemudian pelan-pelan didekatkannya bingkisan itu ke telinga, dia mendengarkan baik-baik, berusaha menangkap suara seperti bunyi detak jarum jam. Sementara raut wajah Ibu berubah menegang, menatapnya tanpa kedip dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sepertinya ini bukan bom," gumam Shika setelah melepaskan bingkisan itu dari telinganya. Ibunya di sana menghela napas lega, namun masih tersisa ketegangan di wajahnya. "Kalaupun benar, setidaknya bom ini belum aktif," Shika melanjutkan.

"Mau kau bawa ke mana?" tanya Ibu saat Shikamaru beranjak menuju ruangan dalam dengan membawa bingkisan bersampul coklat itu di tangannya. "Sebaiknya bawa keluar benda itu, atau mungkin lebih baik jika diperiksa di markas polisi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Bingkisan misterius tidak selalu berisi benda yang membahayakan."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—"

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ibu begitu dia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. "Bagaimana kalau ini hadiah kejutan dari seorang temanku? Bulan depan aku ulang tahun, ingat?"

Ibu menautkan alisnya. "Masih satu bulan. Terlalu mencurigakan!" Namun melihat wajah Shikamaru yang begitu yakin, Ibu akhirnya menyerah. Menghela napas, Ibu berkata, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Dia memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Begitu sang ibu menghilang di tikungan lorong, Shikamaru segera masuk ke kamarnya. Bingkisan bersampul coklat di tangannya dia letakkan di atas meja kerja. Terlebih dahulu dia melihat seisi kamarnya, menyelidiki apakah ada yang berubah di sana. Beralih ke pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya ke halaman, diperiksanya pertemuan bibir pintu dengan sisi kusen. Potongan kecil isolasi bening di antara keduanya masih menempel di sana; masih dengan posisi yang sama saat dia menempelkannya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Setelah aman dengan pintu itu, Shika beralih memperhatikan letak _tatami_ yang mengalas lantai kamar. Tanda-tanda khusus yang dibuatnya di sana belum berubah. Itu artinya tidak ada siapapun yang memasuki kamarnya selama ditinggalkan. Shika harus melakukan ini untuk mendeteksi adanya penyusup. Dengan profesinya sebagai seorang detektif, dikhawatirkan suatu pihak menyusup ke ruang pribadinya untuk mencuri data atau memasang penyadap maupun kamera tersembunyi demi suatu tujuan. Bukannya ingin bersikap berlebihan, dia hanya berusaha mengantisipasi sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Shikamaru bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Perhatiannya kini hanya terfokus pada bingkisan bersampul coklat di atas meja. Mengabaikan segala kekhawatiran soal seberapa bahayanya bingkisan itu jika dibuka, Shikamaru merobek perlahan sampul coklat pembungkusnya. Tampaklah dus karton yang juga berwarna coklat. Dia mengenali bentuk dus itu, juga menebak isinya dengan yakin.

"Catur," gumamnya.

Benar saja. Begitu dus dibuka, di dalamnya terlihat papan terlipat yang dicat kotak-kotak hitam-putih berselingan.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Jadi benar ini hadiah kejutan?" katanya setelah mengeluarkan papan catur dari dusnya. Dia mengamati benda itu baik-baik—sebenarnya dia terkagum-kagum. Permukaan papan catur begitu halus, catnya menghilap indah, Shika yakin benda itu pasti dibuat dari kayu pilihan dan catnya berkualitas tinggi. Harganya pasti mahal. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma.

Namun Shika berusaha untuk berhenti terpukau. Hadiah itu statusnya masih belum jelas. Bisa saja benda itu bukan papan catur betulan. Mungkin sebenarnya benda itu adalah alat penyadap yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa, atau mungkin bom yang jika suatu bagiannya disentuh akan membuatnya aktif dan meledak setelah beberapa detik kemudian, serta masih banyak dugaan-dugaan lain yang semakin tidak masuk akal.

Tapi akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega setelah tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh pada benda itu. Hanya saja, saat membuka badan papan catur yang terlipat, dia menemukan secarik kertas tersembunyi di bawah bidak-bidak catur yang tertata rapi.

Shikamaru menautkan alis. Kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu berbunyi aneh.

_

* * *

Jangan sok sibuk seperti orang-orang parlemen di istana_

_Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat dibuka hadiahmu!_

_Belakangan ini kau pasti tidak bisa tidur_

_Tapi aku tahu, yang kau butuhkan hanya bermain_

_P.S._

_Melangkah dengan kunci emas pertama seperti kuda jatuh_

_Menataplah ke langit, dan berharap pada Ginny, atau skak mat!_

* * *

"Ini terlihat seperti sebuah pesan," gumamnya.

Menarik kursi ke dekat meja, Shikamaru duduk di sana. Kertas yang masih dipegangnya itu dibaca sekali lagi. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya. Orang itu tahu hal yang disukainya, yakni catur. Dan dari pesan yang tertulis, sedikitnya menyiratkan bahwa Shika harus memainkan catur itu segera setelah dia menerimanya.

Jika yang mengirimnya adalah orang jahat—yang kemungkinan besar adalah Akatsuki—dengan maksud untuk mencelakainya, mereka tidak akan repot-repot membuat sandi. Karena meski mereka yakin Shika mampu membaca sandi dengan benar, tetap saja ada kemungkinan dia salah memahami atau bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan sandinya. Dan jika itu terjadi, misi gagal. Mereka tentu tidak akan mengambil resiko itu.

Jadi kesimpulan yang tersisa adalah pengirim bingkisan punya tujuan untuk ditolong. Kalimat 'Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat dibuka hadiahmu!' adalah kalimat yang tegas. Jelas sudah itu tujuan si pengirim; agar Shikamaru segera memainkan catur. Jika begitu berarti ada sesuatu dalam benda itu.

Shikamaru langsung saja menggelar papan catur di atas meja. Tiap bidak di letakkan pada masing-masing posisinya. Setelah selesai, dia diam, hanya menatap papan catur besarta ketiga-puluh-dua bidak di atasnya dalam kebisuan.

_Sekarang apa?_

Tiba-tiba terbersit bayangan Ino dalam benaknya. Gadis itu saat ini sedang bersembunyi entah di mana, bersama 'sesuatu' yang diincar oleh Akatsuki. Jika benar gadis itu yang mengirim catur padanya, maka kemungkinan besar ini berkaitan dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Dugaannya semakin kuat mengingat Ino tahu Lee adalah penyusup dalam Kepolisian Konoha. Gadis itu yakin penyusup pasti tidak lagi hanya di kepolisian. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga benda itu jatuh ke pihak yang salah, Ino menyamarkannya dengan bingkisan yang normal dan tidak akan dicurigai saat dikirim pada orang yang dituju. Entah dari mana dia tahu Shikamaru hobi main catur, maka papan catur yang dipilihnya sebagai kamuflase.

_Jadi, 'sesuatu' yang diincar itu ada dalam papan catur ini?_

Shikamaru tahu saat memeriksa papan catur untuk yang pertama kali, dia tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh atau mencurigakan. Dan setelah dia melakukannya lagi, hasilnya tetap sama.

Bersandar pada punggung kursi, dia mendengus frustasi. Membaca berulang-ulang pesan dalam secarik kertas itu juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia sempat mengutuk Ino karena menuliskan pesan dengan kata-kata yang terlalu rumit.

"Dasar perempuan merepotkan!" ketusnya.

Sebelum kehilangan kesabaran, Shika merapikan kembali papan catur beserta bidaknya dalam posisi semula. Bermain sebentar mungkin akan membuat pikirannya segar kembali—atau mungkin akan ada petunjuk jika dia memainkannya. Maka dengan penuh semangat Shikamaru memulai permainan. Agak membosankan memang bermain catur seorang diri.

Shika jadi ingat pada Paman Asuma, anak Profesor Sarutobi—dosen ayahnya, yang dulu sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pria itulah yang mengenalkan catur padanya. Dan dari Asuma pula Shika memperoleh kejeniusan-tak-terkalahkannya dalam permainan ini. Dulu mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk adu strategi. Namun sejak Profesor Sarutobi meninggal, Asuma semakin jarang berkunjung. Jikapun datang, dia tidak sempat meladeni permintaan Shikamaru untuk bermain bersama. Apalagi setelah dia pindah ke rumah sahabat ayahnya—Dokter Haruno, yang rumahnya terlantar setelah tragedi pembunuhan keluarga mereka yang memilukan—Asuma nyaris berkunjung hanya pada saat tahun baru.

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. Permainan sudah berulang sampai dua kali, dan dua-duanya berakhir remis*. Bermain catur sendirian memang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Bagaimana bisa ada yang keluar sebagai pemenang jika kedua pihak dijalankan oleh otak yang sama? Lain cerita jika salah satu pihak sengaja dibuat kalah. Tapi rasanya seperti mencurangi diri sendiri.

Bermain ternyata tidak membuatnya mendapatkan apapun. Dia kelewat bosan. Dengan tak acuh, satu per satu bidak disentilnya jatuh. Dan saat menyentil jatuh bidak benteng putih, Shikamaru terdiam. Sekali lagi dijatuhkannya bidak itu. Dia lalu mengulang hal yang sama pada bidak benteng lain. Akhirnya dia tahu ada perbedaan bunyi yang ditimbulkan salah satu bidak benteng putih dengan ketiga bidak benteng lain saat dijatuhkan. Suaranya seperti benda yang kosong di dalamnya.

Diambilnya bidak benteng putih itu, diperhatikannya baik-baik. Memang setelah diperhatikan, terlihat garis halus yang membelah bidak. Sementara garis itu tidak ditemukan pada ketiga bidak lain atau bahkan pada tiap bidak selain benteng.

Shikamaru mengambil pisau lipat yang disimpannya di laci meja. Dengan pisau itu, dicongkelnya garis halus pada bidak benteng putih. Setelah bidak terbelah menjadi dua bagian, matanya terbelalak. Di bagian dalam bidak itu dibuat ruang untuk menyimpan sebuah benda; benda berupa chip.

Benda itu diamatinya baik-baik. Ukurannya kecil, hampir seukuran memory card telepon genggam atau bahkan lebih kecil lagi. Dia kini paham, itulah 'sesuatu' yang dikejar Akatsuki bersama Ino.

Kertas pesan yang terlantar di lantai diambilnya lagi. Meski sudah berkali-kali membaca pesannya dan tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun pada akhirnya, Shikamaru mencobanya lagi kali ini. Memang satu kalimat menyiratkan perintah untuk segera memainkan catur. Tapi terlalu banyak yang Ino tulis jika hanya untuk itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang lain pasti menunjukkan maksud yang berbeda, terutama kalimat _Post–Script_-nya. Dua kalimat itu seperti petunjuk—namun tetap saja ditulis dalam bahasa sandi.

_Melangkah dengan kunci emas pertama seperti kuda jatuh_

Shikamaru berusaha fokus pada satu kalimat itu lebih dahulu.

Empat kata yang dipikirkannya; kunci, emas, pertama, kuda jatuh. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kelima kata itu berputar di kepalanya.

Kunci, identik dengan pintu. Dalam bahasa Inggris berarti 'key'. 'Key' adalah pelafalan huruf 'K' (masih dalam bahasa Inggris). 'K' bila dalam catur menyimbolkan _knight_ atau bidak kuda. 'Emas' dan 'pertama'. Bila polanya sama dengan kunci, maka 'emas' adalah 'gold'. Dan 'pertama' dimaksudkan untuk angka satu.

Seperti mendapatkan ilham, Shikamaru langsung mangambil bidak kuda, kemudian meletakkannya pada posisi awal, yakni kolom G di baris ke satu. Perhatiannya kembali pada kalimat tadi.

Jadi mungkin yang dimaksud Ino dalam "Melangkah dengan kunci emas pertama" adalah bidak kuda pada posisi KG1. Lalu apa arti dari kata-kata di belakangnya, 'seperti kuda jatuh'?

Bila 'kuda' adalah kuda catur, maka yang dimaksud mungkin langkah kuda dalam permainan catur yang berbentuk huruf L. Tapi Shika sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari 'kuda jatuh'. Sekali lagi dia mengutuk kemampuan payah Ino dalam membuat sandi.

Namun saat membaca pesan dalam kertas itu sekali lagi, Shika merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti. Seperti ada kata-kata tersembunyi dari kalimat di empat baris pertama. Mungkin langkah L itu petunjuknya. Shika mencoba untuk membacanya dengan pola langkah kuda; dari kanan, kiri, atas, maupun bawah. Tetap saja belum ada kata-kata yang jelas. Ide gila, Shikamaru membacanya secara terbalik—mungkin itu yang dimaksud Ino dengan 'kuda jatuh'. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membacanya.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak. Kertas pesan itu digenggamnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Matanya menelusuri kata-kata yang kali ini mungkin bisa terbaca.

Kuda dalam catur berposisi di samping bidak benteng, masing-masing di sayap kiri dan kanan. Bila posisinya KG1 seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam sandi, maka kuda yang dimaksud adalah bidak kuda di sayap sebelah kanan. Kemudian melangkah seperti kuda jatuh adalah huruf L terbalik.

Dalam membaca pesan, pilih kata yang berada di baris baling bawah—baris paling bawah dalam catur adalah baris bertama. Ambil kata kedua dari kanan—dalam catur, kolom kedua dari kanan adalah kolom G. Kemudian baca tiap kata ke atas, lalu ke kiri, sehingga membentuk huruf L terbalik.

Dan Shikamaru mendapatkan maksudnya.

_Jangan sok sibuk seperti orang-orang__** parlemen **__**di**__ istana_

_Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat __**dibuka**__ hadiahmu!_

_Belakangan ini kau pasti tidak __**bisa**__ tidur_

_Tapi aku tahu, yang kau butuhkan __**hanya**__ bermain_

_Hanya bisa dibuka di parlemen_

Itulah pesannya. Pasti yang dimaksudkan adalah chip yang tersembunyi dalam bidak benteng. Data di dalamnya pasti sangat rahasia, sampai-sampai tingkat keamanannya dibuat sedemikian rupa rumitnya. Chip itu diprogram agar hanya bisa dibuka di komputer yang bersistem keamanan resmi negara, dan bila dibuka di sembarang server datanya akan terhapus tak bersisa.

Tanpa ingin buang waktu lagi, Shikamaru menukar chip itu dengan memory card ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku. Keluar kamar, dia bergegas menuju mobil tanpa menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang ibu. Tujuannya jelas, Gedung Parlemen.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Voice over: rekaman suara yang membacakan isi berita saat TV menayangkan gambar

Shamisen: alat musik petik tradisional Jepang, berbentuk seperti gitar kecil dengan titian dawai yang kurus memanjang

Harisen: alat pukul yang biasa dipakai guru-guru Jepang (dalam drama) untuk menghukum muridnya

Remis: posisi akhir dalam permainan catur dimana kedua pemain tidak dapat melanjutkan permainan karena tidak bisa mencapai skak mat


	11. The Code Name Noir

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**The Code Name Noir**

* * *

Sebuah bus umum berhenti di Halte Kamakura. Seseorang berjaket dengan tudung menutupi kepala turun dari dalam bus. Belum sampai bus meninggalkan halte, dia lebih dulu pergi, menyebrangi jalan sepi. Dari bawah tudung, sepasang mata aqua-nya mengawasi sekeliling. Langkahnya kini dipercepat. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah menunjukkan pukul dua saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Ino bergidik. Bukan karena hembusan angin dingin di malam penghujung musim panas. Bukan karena kesunyian mencekam di daerah yang kini sedang ditelusurinya. Bukan pula karena malam gelap yang hanya diterangi temaram cahaya bulan separuh. Bukan, bukan kengerian malam di Oto yang membuat degup jantungnya berpacu serta bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Di belakang sana, entah terpaut berapa jauh, terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang. Saat dia mencoba meyakini diri bahwa itu hanya orang lewat, langkah itu justru mempertegas ketakutannya. Derap langkah itu terus terdengar meskipun Ino membelok di sebuah tikungan. Saat dia mempercepat langkah, suara langkah kaki di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat, seolah memburunya.

Ino bahkan belum sempat lari saat pundaknya terasa dicengkram kuat dari belakang. Orang itu menahannya. Ino berusaha untuk tidak memekik. Tubuhnya diputar paksa menghadap orang itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menatap sosoknya.

"Dompetmu terjatuh di halte tadi, Nona," ucap seorang lelaki kurus sambil menyodorkan benda yang dimaksudkan pada Ino. Orang itu berpakaian lusuh, ada lubang di topi rajut yang dipakainya.

Ino bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sekiranya orang itu bukanlah orang-orang yang memburu dirinya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Ino menduga dia hanya tunawisma atau semacam itu. Mungkin lelaki itu melihat dompetnya jatuh saat tadi dia turun dari bus.

"Terima kasih," kata Ino begitu mengambil dompetnya kembali. Cepat-cepat dia meninggalkan lelaki itu. Dia tidak ingin ambil resiko bila orang itu nanti mengingat wajahnya. Dia orang jalanan, salah satu kalangan yang punya peluang paling besar untuk dimintai keterangan oleh polisi demi menemukan buronan. Ino tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Saat menoleh ke belakang, orang itu masih berdiri di tempatnya; kelihatannya menatap bingung sikap Ino yang pergi begitu saja. Ino tidak peduli. Asalkan lelaki itu tidak mengejar untuk bertanya macam-macam atau apalah. Lebih sedikit yang melihat keberadaannya, maka akan lebih baik.

Namun saat Ino membelok di tikungan yang lain, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang kini sudah sangat dikenalnya. Senyum palsu menyebalkan dari wajah yang terbingkai rambut biru itu tidak mungkin mudah dilupakan.

"Halo, Yamanaka-san! Senang bisa bertemu lagi."

Konan menodongkan pistol pada Ino. Kali ini, Ino yakin tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi.

_Habislah aku!_

**~Tsumi~**

Gaara membuka mata.

Entah sejak kapan dia keluar dari apartemen Kakashi. Di mana pun dia berada saat ini, dia tidak tahu. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya kabut tebal yang membatasi jarak pandangan.

Dia terkejut saat melihat sebuah rifle dipegang oleh salah satu tangannya. Dia melangkah, menembus kabut tebal tanpa ragu-ragu. Namun kaki-kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri. Rasanya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan langkah kakinya.

Di depan sana sedikit demi sedikit terlihat sosok seseorang; wanita dengan potongan rambut bob warna biru sedang membelakanginya. Kelihatannya wanita itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Gaara mengangkat rifle, mengarahkannya pada kepala wanita itu. Itu bukan tangannya, mereka bergerak sendiri. Sekeras apapun dia menolak, seluruh anggota badannya seolah punya pikiran sendiri di luar kendalinya.

Gaara tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menghantikan tubuhnya menembak wanita itu. Beberapa detik lagi, pelatuk ditarik dan peluru menembus kepala Nona Rambut Biru.

Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik. Dia tidak terkejut akan keberadaan Gaara dalam posisi siap membunuhnya. Wanita itu justru tersenyum, senyum tipis yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menodongkan pistol padanya.

Gaara terbelalak. Keadaan kini berbalik; dia berada dalam posisi berbahaya. Jika tidak menghindar, yang akan mati adalah dirinya. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya masih sulit dikendalikan. Dia diam saja, membeku menanti datangnya peluru yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Suara letusan pistol membuat telinganya berdenging. Seolah dalam gerak lambat, peluru melesat menuju kepala Gaara. Lelaki itu masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tak bergerak, hingga akhirnya dirasakannya peluru itu perlahan menembus tengkoraknya. Dia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Sepertinya kepalanya pecah.

Gaara mengerang kuat. Matanya membuka tiba-tiba. Dia bangkit duduk di atas sofa tempatnya berbaring. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Itu tadi hanya mimpi.

Tapi rasa sakit luar biasa itu nyata. Saat ini dia masih merasakannya. Luka di belakang kepala itu penyebabnya.

Gaara tak kuat lagi. Kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Dia berusaha bangkit. Susah payah melangkah menuju kamar Kakashi; bermaksud mengambil obat di kotak P3K seperti yang pernah disarankan Sakura. Dia butuh obat itu, mungkin bisa meredakan sakitnya walau sedikit.

Langkahnya terseok. Sakit luar biasa itu membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi melihat dengan fokus apa saja yang ada di depannya. Beberapa kali dia menubruk barang-barang. Terakhir saat menubruk meja di ruang tengah, tangannya meraba-raba hingga membuat semua benda yang diletakkan di atasnya berserakan jatuh ke lantai.

Hal itu menimbulkan suara gaduh, membuat Hotaru bangun dan menghampirinya. Dia menyalak beberapa kali, kelihatannya khawatir pada keadaan Gaara.

"Tenanglah, Hota. Aku hanya butuh obat," Gaara berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membuat Si Ekor Kemoceng tenang. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, meski dia tahu obat tidur dari Kakashi yang dicampurkannya ke dalam sup Sakura mungkin membuat hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Gaara masih berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk sampai ke kamar Kakashi. Namun tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sebuah pena yang tadi terjatuh dari atas meja dan menggelinding ke lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan dapur. Akibatnya Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia juga tak sempat meraih apapun untuk menahan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Bagian belakang kepalanya membentur lantai dengan sangat keras. Darah segar merembes dari bawah kepala, menggenang di atas lantai papan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Suara Hotaru yang menyalak semakin keras pun terdengar semakin samar di telinganya.

_Sepertinya aku akan mati tanpa tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya…_

**~Tsumi~**

Shikamaru sampai di depan Gedung Parlemen saat langit sudah berubah merah. Setelah memarkir mobil, dia bergegas memasuki gedung bergaya Eropa klasik itu.

"Sebutkan keperluan Anda," kata seorang petugas keamanan di lobi pemeriksaan.

Shikamaru memperlihatkan kartu indentitas kepolisiannya yang diambil dari balik saku blazer. "Penyelidikan terkait kasus kematian para pejabat," jawabnya.

"Serahkan semua barang yang Anda bawa. Letakkan di sana," si petugas menunjuk sebuah kotak dari aluminium yang terletak di atas meja di dekat posnya. "Termasuk senjata dan telepon genggam," tambahnya lagi.

"Maaf. Bisakah benda ini tetap saya bawa?" Shika enggan menaruh ponselnya masuk bersama barang-barangnya yang lain ke dalam kotak aluminium itu. Benda yang jadi tujuan utamanya datang ke sana tersimpan aman di dalam ponselnya. "Untuk berjaga-jaga jika atasan saya menghubungi," dia mengarang.

Perlu beberapa menit bagi si petugas untuk memikirkan permintaan Shikamaru. Setelah menoleh pada rekannya yang lain di dalam pos dan bertanya melalui mimik wajah dan beberapa isyarat, dia akhirnya mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan mengganggu," katanya.

Tanpa ingin buang waktu lagi, Shikamaru melangkah masuk. Dia sedikitnya merasa lega karena para petugas itu tidak bertanya macam-macam. Satu tahap baru saja dilewatinya. Kini masuk ke bagian yang sulit.

Tempat yang ditujunya saat ini adalah Ruang Arsip. Di sanalah pusat penyimpanan data, baik yang berupa data fisik maupun file-file yang tersimpan dalam komputer. Dan seluruh data yang bersifat rahasia maupun umum tersimpan di ruangan itu. Ruang Arsip memang bukan tempat yang bisa dimasuki sembarang orang, termasuk dirinya. Untuk itu dia harus memutar otak agar bisa menyusup ke sana.

Belakangan ini, sistem keamanan dalam Gedung Parlemen tidak lagi sederhana. Tidak perlu lagi sejumlah petugas berdiri berjaga di tiap pintu ruangan. Kamera pengintai yang dipasang di beberapa sudut tersembunyi dan alarm dengan sensor tak kasat mata kini menjadi penggantinya. Shikamaru harus melewati semua itu tanpa terdeteksi.

Lalu bagaimana caranya?

Itulah yang terus dipikirkannya sejak dalam perjalanan hingga kini di dalam lift. Sebetulnya dia belum mendapatkan cara. Tapi dia tahu waktunya semakin sempit. Setiap detik yang terlewatkan, kesempatan Ino untuk tetap hidup semakin menipis. Dia juga berjaga-jaga pada kemungkinan keberadaan chip yang kini ada di tangannya itu telah diketahui oleh Akatsuki. Banyak yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Jika tidak bergerak cepat, akan banyak kerugian yang ditanggung.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang saat lift tiba di lantai tujuh, Ruang Arsip. Waktunya habis; tak ada cara yang didapatnya untuk mengelabui sistem keamanan terkutuk itu sementara langkahnya sudah di depan mata. Dia akhirnya mengambil resiko ketahuan. Setidaknya aparat keamanan baru akan sampai ke tempatnya sekitar sepuluh menit setelah dirinya ketahuan menyusup. Jadi waktunya untuk membuka chip itu hanya dalam selang waktu itu.

Pintu lift membuka. Sejauh mata memandang yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah rak arsip besar-besar yang ditata persis seperti rak-rak buku di perpustakaan kuno; berbaris-baris membentuk lorong-lorong sempit di antara tiap rak.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya. Dia lalu diam; menunggu suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga berdering ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Namun sudah hampir hitungan ke dua puluh, suara itu tidak terdengar. Pikirnya mungkin dia belum menyentuh sensornya, atau mungkin juga alarm dibuat tak bersuara tapi terdeteksi dalam layar komputer pengawas dan menggambarkan lokasi si penyusup, semacam itulah.

Apapun itu, Shika tidak ingin menunda waktu. Seperti yang sudah dipikirkannya tadi, dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Shika langsung saja mencari ruangan di mana komputer-komputer diletakkan. Ruangan itu besar sekali. Berjalan di antara rak-rak arsip yang menjulang tinggi ke langit-langit membuatnya seolah berada dalam hutan pohon kertas.

Terdengar olehnya derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Shikamaru berhenti; dia menyembunyikan diri di balik salah satu rak.

"Seseorang mematikan sensor? Bagaimana bisa?" suara seorang pria bertanya tak sabaran. Langkahnya terdengar semakin dekat. "Aku sedang ke sana—Tidak apa. Hanya sensor saja kan? Kamera masih berfungsi. Jika benar ada penyusup, kau masih bisa melihatnya di layar komputer!"

Seorang pria gemuk pendek baru saja melewati lorong di mana Shikamaru bersembunyi. Telepon genggam menempel di salah satu telingannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu fokus dengan lawan bicaranya sampai-sampai tidak merasakan keberadaan Shika di sana. Derap langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru lenyap di ujung ruangan. Shika melongokkan kepala, memastikan apakah orang itu sudah benar-benar meninggalkan Ruang Arsip atau belum.

Dari ucapan yang didengarnya tadi, Shikamaru sedikitnya yakin seseorang mematikan sensor alarm. Entah seseorang di pihak siapa, dengan tujuan apa. Tapi orang itu kemungkinan besar juga ada di sana. Jika dia orang Akatsuki, maka kesempatan Shikamaru untuk membuka chip lebih sempit lagi. Bisa jadi orang itu sengaja memudahkannya mendapatkan informasi dari chip, dengan maksud untuk membuatnya lengah, sehingga pada saat itu orang itu akan mudah menghabisinya.

Namun Shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli. Sebelum ini pun dia sudah menduga akan kemungkinan munculnya Akatsuki di sana. Tanpa ingin buang waktu lagi, dia segera memasuki ruangan lain di bagian dalam. Terdapat lima perangkat komputer yang diletakkan berjejeran di sana. Tanpa peduli dengan kamera pengintai yang menangkap sosoknya atau tidak, Shika menghidupkan salah satu komputer. Diambilnya ponsel di balik saku blazer, dikeluarkannya chip yang sebelumnya telah ditukar dengan memory card. Begitu komputer standby, dia langsung mencolok chip ke dalam sambungan USB pada CPU melalui card reader yang ditemukannya di salah satu laci meja.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya diintip. Tinggal lima menit lagi.

Dengan cekatan jari-jarinya mengetik di atas keyboard. Begitu sambungan USB terhubung, muncul caution box yang memerintahkannya untuk memasukkan kata kunci. Inilah yang masih dipikirkan Shikamaru; dia belum mendapatkan apa-apa untuk membuka dokumen tersebut.

Shika mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang kini sudah agak kusut dari saku celana. Yang belum terpecahkan dari pesan itu tinggal satu kalimat terakhir.

_Menataplah ke langit, dan berharap pada Ginny, atau skak mat!_

Sejak tadi kalimat itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Tapi tidak ada petunjuk berarti yang bisa memecahkan maksud dari kata-kata itu. Kini Shikamaru tidak punya banyak waktu; tinggal tiga menit waktu tersisa.

Dia mencoba memikirkannya sekali lagi. Dimulai dari kata yang paling membuatnya tertarik.

_berharap pada Ginny_

Jika diawali dengan kata 'berharap', kemungkinan 'Ginny' yang dimaksud adalah nama jin lampu milik Aladin, salah satu cerita _Arabian Night_ yang terkenal. Dalam kisahnya, Aladin memiliki lampu ajaib yang bila digosok akan keluar Ginny yang dapat mengabulkan tiga permintaan.

Aladin… lampu ajaib… tiga permintaan…

Shikamaru seolah tersadar. Tiga permintaan, mungkinkah itu yang dimaksud? Bila dihubungkan dengan kalimat di belakangnya, 'atau skak matt!' maka mungkin saja benar. Tiga permintaan yang dimaksud adalah tiga kali kesempatan memasukkan kata kunci. Bila sampai pada kesempatan yang ketiga dia gagal, maka _skak matt_; permainan berakhir; data di dalam chip lenyap.

Satu menit telah terlewat. Waktunya untuk memikirkan kata kunci tinggal dua menit. Bukan waktu yang panjang untuk berpikir tepat, sementara kesempatan yang dia punya hanya tiga kali.

_Menataplah ke langit_

Kini hanya kalimat itu yang tersisa. Tapi apa yang bisa didapat dari tiga kata itu? Bila memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan langit, ada banyak sekali yang muncul dalam kepala Shikamaru.

Jika berhubungan dengan organisasi gelap macam Akatsuki, kata itu mungkin 'demon' yang berarti 'iblis'. Kata itu juga terdapat dalam kosakata bahasa Prancis, mengingat mereka banyak menggunakan istilah bahasa Prancis. Tapi iblis berasal dari neraka, dan neraka bukan tempat yang tepat untuk digambarkan dengan kalimat 'menatap ke langit'.

Namun waktu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menimbang-nimbang. Lagipula kesempatannya masih dua kali lagi jika dia salah kali ini. Cepat-cepat dia mengetikkan kata 'demon' ke dalam password box. Sayangnya itu bukan kata yang tepat. Mau tidak mau dia harus menguras otak sekali lagi. Waktu yang dimiliki Shika semakin sempit. Kini tinggal satu menit.

Jika bukan iblis, mungkin yang dimaksud adalah dewa? Dewa identik dengan langit. Berdasarkan cerita yang disampaikan Lee soal Akatsuki, organisasi itu nampaknya merasa menjadi dewa yang mampu merubah kehidupan suatu negara, bahkan dunia. Dalam bahasa Prancis, 'dewa' berarti 'dieu'.

Meski masih ragu, dia mencoba memasukkan kata 'dieu'. Shikamaru menahan napas karena kata yang dimasukkannya lagi-lagi tidak tepat. Tinggal satu kesempatan lagi, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

_Menataplah ke langit_

Yang berhubungan dengan langit; biru, matahari, awan, hujan, malam, hitam, bulan…

Shikamaru membelalakkan mata. Dia baru saja menyadari ada satu kata yang selama ini terlewat begitu saja. Yang berhubungan dengan langit, yang bisa menjadi kata kunci untuk menyegel data rahasia Akatsuki dalam chip, tidak lain adalah nama mereka sendiri: akatsuki; bulan merah.

Setelah memasukkan kata tersebut, proteksi berhasil dibuka. Layar komputer berangsur-angsur menampilkan sejumlah file dalam format tulisan maupun video. Penasaran, Shika membuka salah satu file tulisan. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati isi dari file itu ternyata daftar panjang nama-nama. Dia menduga itu adalah daftar anggota Akatsuki; dia menemukan nama kode Loup pada urutan ke sebelas dari atas. Saat nama itu di-klik, muncul halaman baru yang menampilkan identitas aslinya yakni Rock Lee, dan beberapa keterangan pribadi mengenai identitasnya memenuhi halaman.

Shikamaru menekuni kembali daftar nama di halaman awal. Setelah dipelajari, daftar itu disusun berdasarkan lama mereka menjadi anggota; yang paling baru diletakkan di urutan teratas. Itu artinya pemimpin mereka berada pada urutan paling terakhir. Nama kode yang tertulis di urutan terbawah: MD, Monsieur Dieu. Namun dia tak sampai meng-klik nama itu. Matanya lebih tertarik pada nama lain, Noir.

Sniper itu, dialah yang melakukan semuanya—meski Shika tahu dia bekerja di bawah perintah seseorang. Namun orang bernama kode Noir itu terlalu pintar untuk mengikuti mentah-mentah seluruh instruksi pemimpinnya. Keberhasilan tipuan yang dilakukannya dalam menjebak Ino maupun Sabaku Gaara tak lepas dari kemampuannya berperan sebagai sniper bayangan. Identitas asli orang itu lebih diinginkan Shika daripada pemimpinnya sendiri.

Nama Noir telah di-klik. Halaman baru yang muncul perlahan-lahan membuat degup jantung Shikamaru berpacu lebih cepat. Tubuhnya kemudian seolah menjadi kaku melihat wajah dalam foto yang tertera di sudut kiri halaman. Matanya membaca satu per satu huruf paling besar yang menjadi judul halaman itu—sebuah nama—seolah dia baru belajar membaca, untuk meyakinkan lagi dirinya.

"Dia…? Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

Shikamaru masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Foto itu bisa saja hanya mirip, nama itu mungkin kebetulan sama. Namun saat membaca secara teliti riwayat hidupnya, Shika tahu dia harus percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

"Ini mustahil," gumamnya lagi.

"Kau tidak percaya jika Noir adalah orang yang kau kenal baik, huh?"

Suara wanita di belakangnya membuat Shikamaru terperanjat. Buru-buru dia menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Anehnya, Shika tidak terkejut akan keberadaan wanita itu di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shiho?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebetulnya dia tidak perlu menanyakan itu, karena dia tahu alasan wanita itu berada di sana saat ini. Wanita itu adalah orang yang paling dia curigai setelah kematian Lee. Di balik punggungnya, diam-diam Shika meng-klik salah satu nama dalam daftar, maka muncul halaman identitas asli si pemilik nama kode yang menegaskan kecurigaannya selama ini.

"Lunette, itu kan nama kodemu, Shiho?" Shikamaru menatapnya tajam setelah melirik layar di belakang punggungnya.

Senyum di bibir Shiho mengembang hingga menjadi seringai. Hairband merah yang mengikat rambut pirangnya yang panjang dilepas. Kacamata bulat yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya pun dilepas, digantikan dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi sinar matanya. Tangannya yang keluar dari dalam saku blazer menggenggam sebuah pistol, ditodongkan pada Shikamaru.

"Une fois de plus d'introduce, moi est Lunette. Je suis venu pour vous tuer, Shikamaru-kun."*

**~Tsumi~**

Denting jam terdengar begitu jauh, mengalun samar-samar di telinga Sakura. Semakin lama semakin keras. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terpaksa membuka mata. Dia masih enggan bangun. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut; terasa begitu berat, seolah tidak ingin lepas dari bantal yang begitu empuk. Memicingkan mata, dia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding ungu pastel. Matanya dikerjapkan beberapa kali agar penglihatannya jelas. Jarum jam menunjukkan hampir pukul enam.

Sakura menggeliat di bawah selimut tebal. Denyut di kepalanya membuatnya benar-benar malas untuk bangun, meski cahaya merah matahari pagi berusaha menembus tirai kuning gading yang menutupi jendela kamar Kakashi.

Namun suara Hotaru di luar sana mengganggu sekali. Sakura mendengarnya menyalak sejak dirinya tersadar. Pikirnya, Hota sedang melakukan entah apa bersama Gaara. Dia ingin sekali bangun hanya untuk mengomeli keduanya karena sudah merusak kenyamanan tidur seseorang. Hanya saja saat ini dia kelewat malas untuk melakukan apapun. Rasanya sayang sekali meninggalkan kasur empuk Kakashi.

Dia sebetulnya tidak terlalu ingat kapan dia masuk ke kamar Kakashi dan tidur di sana. Setelah makan semalam, Sakura merasa kepalanya begitu berat, ngantuk sekali rasanya waktu itu. Dan saat terbangun oleh denting jam dinding—dan gonggongan Hota, dia sudah ada di kamar Kakashi.

_Sepertinya agak aneh…_

Susah payah Sakura melawan kemalasannya untuk bangkit. Di atas tempat tidur dia duduk diam; berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang didengarnya. Hotaru masih menyalak—Hanya Hota, tidak ada suara apapun selain gonggongannya yang terdengar semakin mengkhawatirkan. Bila anjing itu sedang melakukan entah apa bersama Gaara seperti dugaannya tadi, bukankah seharusnya terdengar pula suara lelaki itu?

_Ini memang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!_

Cepat-cepat dia turun dari ranjang. Di balik pintu langkahnya berhenti; mengintip keluar dari celah pintu yang dibukanya sedikit. Dicari-carinya bulu coklat keemasan Hotaru. Di dapur tidak ada, di ruangan sofa merah juga tidak ada. Anjing itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Atau mungkin dia ada di ruang tamu yang tidak terjangkau dari kamar itu.

Kalau begitu dia harus keluar dari kamar Kakashi. Tapi sebelumnya Sakura memastikan dulu keadaan di luar. Kemungkinan terburuk ada seseorang yang menyusup ke apartemen Kakashi, dan bersiap menyergap begitu dia muncul. Sakura sedikitnya bisa bernapa lega karena keadaan ruangan di luar tidak terlihat aneh. Setelah merasa aman, dia keluar kamar dan menelusuri tiap ruangan.

Benar dugaannya, Hotaru berada di ruang depan; dia masih menyalak sambil menghadap ke pintu keluar. Saat Sakura melewati lorong menuju ruang tamu, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lengket, berwarna kehitaman, berceceran di sepanjang lorong. Itu darah yang sudah mengental dan hampir kering. Langsung saja Sakura merasakan firasat aneh. Buru-buru dia mencari sosok Gaara di setiap ruangan. Tapi lelaki itu tak terlihat di manapun.

Dari semua ruangan, hanya ruang tengah yang terlihat berantakan. Di tempat itu biasanya Gaara tidur; di atas sofa yang menghadap televisi. Kini keadaan ruangan itu bisa dibilang kacau. Lampu berdiri di samping sofa jatuh menimpa televisi, letak meja tidak lagi benar, barang-barang di atasnya berserakan di atas karpet. Ujung karpet di ambang pintu menggulung tak wajar. Sakura curiga ada seseorang yang masuk dan menyerang Gaara. Mungkin mereka terlibat pergulatan sengit, dan salah seorang dari mereka terluka dan berdarah saat mereka mencapai lorong. Yang terluka itu mungkin Gaara, dan mereka membawanya…

Sakura tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan dugaan-dugaan itu. Jika semua benar, maka Gaara kini dalam bahaya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Sakura jadi menyesal tadi mengabaikan Hotaru. Mungkin anjing itu bermaksud memberitahukannya akan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebelum pergi, Sakura menggaruk lembut belakang telinga Hota. Selain untuk berterima kasih, belaian Sakura juga dimaksudkan sebagai ungkapan maaf karena dia tidak bisa mengikut-sertakan Hota bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hota. Aku sungguh ingin membawamu, tapi aku tidak bisa," katanya. Hotaru memperlihatkan wajah memohon yang selalu membuatnya luluh. Anjing itu tahu benar cara menaklukan hati Sakura. Hanya saja apa yang dikatakan Sakura bukan sekedar bujukan, tapi keadaannya memang terlalu berbahaya untuk membawanya juga.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku dan Kakashi akan sangat tertolong kalau kau menjaga rumahnya dengan baik." Sakura membelai kepalanya untuk membuatnya yakin. "Mengerti, Anak Baik?" Hotaru melangkah maju, kemudian memberi Sakura usapan basah dengan lidah di pipinya. Dia lalu menyalak menurut. "Good boy!" ucap Sakura sebelum menutup pintu apartemen Kakashi rapat-rapat.

Memang tidak bisa dipastikan seseorang masuk dan menangkap Gaara. Karena dia dan Hotaru masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Meski tidak tahu banyak soal Akatsuki, tapi Sakura yakin mereka bukan organisasi sembarangan. Jika mereka yang datang dan membawa Gaara, Sakura dan Hotaru tidak mungkin dibiarkan hidup. Walaupun saat itu dia sedang tidur, dia tidak akan luput sekalipun tidur seperti orang mati. Mereka tetap akan membunuhnya untuk memperkecil kemungkinan munculnya saksi mata.

Dan bila membunuh manusia saja bukan beban bagi mereka, terlebih membunuh seekor anjing. Apalagi Hotaru termasuk anjing yang peka terhadap orang asing dan entah bagaimana dia bisa merasakan apabila seseorang itu bukan orang baik. Gonggongannya yang nyaring hanya akan sangat mengganggu dan merusak operasional mereka yang direncanakan diam-diam. Alasan yang sangat tepat untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Namun itulah masalahnya, mereka bahkan tidak menyentuh Sakura dan Hotaru, tidak sehelai rambutpun.

Namun Sakura tidak punya dugaan lain. Memangnya apa lagi yang menyebabkan keadaan di ruang tengah begitu kacau? Lalu dari mana datangnya darah yang hampir mengering di lorong itu?

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak yakin Gaara mencoba bunuh diri. Apapun yang terjadi, yang jelas lelaki itu sedang dalam bahaya. Dia tahu tidak bisa diam saja kali ini. Dia juga sadar tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah memberitahukan hal ini pada Kakashi.

Begitu gedung bergaya Eropa khas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha terlihat, Sakura menghentikan wagon di depan sebuah gedung sepi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari markas polisi itu. Dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Pasti akan banyak yang terjadi jika seseorang atau bisa jadi banyak orang di sekitar markas yang mengenalinya melihat keberadaannnya di sana. Sakura lebih suka menghindari hal itu.

Sakura menarik tudung jaket yang dikenakannya sampai menutup ujung poni rambutnya. Rambut merah mudanya gampang dikenali. Salah satu alasan yang membuat siapapun tidak akan lupa padanya meski bertahun-tahun telah lewat. Sambil bersikap hati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian, Sakura menelusuri trotoar menuju halaman markas polisi.

Dia baru akan menelepon Kakashi untuk memintanya keluar saat terlihat olehnya lelaki tinggi berambut perak menuruni undakan besar. Sakura segera mengurungkan niatnya; lebih baik jika dia langsung menghampirinya. Namun gelagat Kakashi saat itu agak aneh. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti sedang mengendap-ngendap menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari depan gedung.

Sakura penasaran. Dia melangkah lebih dekat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kakashi lakukan. Di balik dua mobil di belakang sedan Kakashi, Sakura mengintai. Lelaki itu sudah masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi seperti biasa. Rahangnya bergerak-gerak; sepertinya dia sedang berbicara. Sakura yakin lelaki itu tidak mungkin bicara sendiri. Memang Kakashi terkadang bersikap aneh, tapi Sakura tahu dia tidak cukup sinting untuk itu.

Benar saja dugaannya. Lewat kaca buram belakang mobil, terlihat sosok seseorang duduk di jok belakang. Sakura berusaha berada pada posisi lebih dekat lagi. Selain untuk melihat jelas siapa sosok itu, dia juga ingin dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Diambilnya gulungan koran dari atas tutup tempat sampah. Di balik pohon besar di dekat mobil Kakashi diparkir, Sakura bersandar sambil berpura-pura membaca koran. Sebentar-sebentar matanya melirik ke kaca belakang sedan hitam itu. Kali ini terlihat sedikit lebih jelas, sosok itu rupanya seorang wanita yang memakai topi ivy cap menutupi sebagian rambut birunya. Kakashi yang duduk di depannya masih menggumamkan sesuatu. Sialnya suara bising kendaraan yang mulai ramai berlalu-lalang membuatnya tak menangkap sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak terlalu mempedulikan pembicaraan mereka. Dia hanya penasaran mengapa Kakashi mengendap-ngendap menemuinya. Apakah wanita itu seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dia temui? Dari cara Kakashi bicara pun kelihatan jika pertemuan itu rahasia. Dia berusaha tidak menggerakkan mulut. Tapi Sakura tidak terkejut lagi dengan itu; lelaki itu biasa melakukannya jika ada hal yang harus dikatakan secara rahasia padanya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya ditutupi Kakashi?_

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun yang juga sedang berdiri dan memegang koran di sebelahnya melirikkan mata padanya dari atas kacamata hitam. Gadis itu langsung saja menarik tudung jaketnya dan menghalangi wajahnya dengan koran yang diangkat tinggi.

"Kau salah orang," katanya cepat-cepat.

Orang itu dengan keras kepalanya mendekat. Dia berbisik, "Tidak mungkin salah. Aku hapal mata emerald dan rambut merah mudamu. Inspektur Kakashi sering memperlihatkan fotomu padaku dan menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu, Ino-san juga begitu waktu di rumah sakit."

Sakura mengintipnya dari atas koran. Lelaki itu tersenyum hingga matanya yang sipit hampir menutup. Dia lalu menaikkan kembali kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku Chouji, bawahan Inspektur Kakashi di Divisi IV, junior Shikamaru," bisiknya lagi.

Orang ini sepertinya tidak bohong, pikir Sakura. Dia ingat Ino pernah menyebut-nyebut soal polisi gendut sesaat sebelum sambungan teleponnya putus saat dia masih di Suna.

"Yoroshiku," gumam Sakura. Berkenalan bukan saat yang tepat di saat begini, tapi dia tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Agak mencurigakan melihat gelagatnya, Sakura curiga dia juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini; mengintai Kakashi.

Perhatian Sakura teralih saat menyadari sedan Kakashi mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Jika saja lelaki di sebelahnya ini tidak mengganggunya, dia tidak akan kehilangan Kakashi. Namun dia harus menahan sakit hatinya saat tiba-tiba lelaki tambun itu menariknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Sakura tidak berhasil melepaskan diri. Orang itu berhasil membawanya lari. Namun belum sempat Sakura berpikir macam-macam, lelaki itu membuatnya diam.

"Kau juga sedang mengintai Kakashi, kan? Makanya kita tidak boleh kehilangan mereka," katanya. Saat menoleh Sakura yang duduk di bangku depan sebelah bangku kemudi, wajahnya berubah serius.

Melihatnya begitu, Sakura semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang besar sedang ditutupi Kakashi. Bawahannya bahkan mengintainya.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita yang bersama Kakashi di mobilnya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Chouji dengan penuh keyakinan. "Dia salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang mengejar Ino-san di rumah sakit."

Sakura terperangah tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti salah lihat."

"Tidak. Dia yang memperdayaiku saat di dalam lift, karena itu aku lengah, akibatnya Ino-san terjebak tipuan mereka. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya."

Sakura melihat kilatan amarah di matanya. Lelaki itu berkata begitu yakin. Sakura tahu dia tidak berbohong ataupun salah lihat. Namun hati kecilnya tak bisa menerima ini. "Bila Kakashi diam-diam menemuinya…" dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kakashi tidak mungkin berkhianat!"

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Inspektur tidak punya alasan untuk berkhianat. Tapi aku ingat ucapan yang selalu dikatakan Shikamaru belakangan ini, katanya saat ini tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dipercaya." Chouji melempar tatapan pada Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku juga tidak percaya Lee pengkhianat. Tapi dia terbukti mengkhianati kita. Padahal aku begitu mempercayainya. Selama ini dia orang yang baik…"

**~Tsumi~**

"Kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mencari, G7 ada bersamaku," ucap Kakashi, sambil melirik wanita yang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya, sementara konsentrasinya terbagi pada jalanan di depan. "Dia hilang ingatan," katanya lagi.

Si wanita rambut biru hanya berdehem pelan. Dengan sikap tak acuh dia menutup laptop di pangkuannya.

"Belajarlah untuk memperhatikan saat seseorang sedang bicara padamu," ucap Kakashi sebal. "Sejak tadi kau sibuk saja dengan benda itu."

Konan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu mengurusi apa yang kukerjakan. Aku mendengarkanmu, Tuan Rambut Perak," katanya sinis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Kakashi kemudian, mengesampingkan kekesalannya tadi.

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah kubereskan. Hanya saja, benda itu tidak ada padanya."

"Ino tidak membawanya?"

"Dia memberikannya pada seseorang," jawab Konan cepat-cepat. "Sementara benda itu sudah di tangan orang lain, dia pergi untuk menjauhkanku dari benda itu. Tapi aku sudah menduga sebelumnya dia akan melakukan ini. Untuk itu, sudah kusiapkan rencana yang bagus. Dan aku baru saja selesai melakukannya." Konan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dengan jari telunjuknya punggung laptop yang kini diletakkan di sebelahnya duduk.

Kakashi sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud dari sikapnya itu. Tapi dia tahu, wanita itu selalu berhasil menjalankan hampir setiap rencana yang disusunnya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Konan berubah. Matanya menatap tajam kaca spion di depan. Lalu diam-diam dia memutar kepala untuk mencari sesuatu lewat kaca buram belakang mobil. "Ada yang mengikuti kita," katanya.

Kakashi melirik kaca spion. Dia mengenali sedan tua yang melaju terpaut tiga mobil di belakang sedannya. "Itu Chouji, bawahanku." Dan seseorang berambut merah muda yang duduk di sebelah si pengemudi nampak pula oleh Kakashi. Matanya terbelalak. "Sakura bersamanya?"

"Bukan sedan butut itu yang kumaksud. Aku tahu itu anak buahmu—mereka bahkan sudah mengikuti kita sejak meninggalkan markas polisi. Yang baru saja kulihat adalah sedan hitam di belakang mobil mereka yang sedang melaju cepat mengejar kita."

Kakashi memeriksanya kaca spion sekali lagi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Konan. Sebuah sedan hitam yang tidak lagi asing baginya sedang menyusul mereka. "Noir…" gumamnya.

"Bersama Kakuzu," sambung Konan.

Sementara itu di dalam sedan tua, Chouji merasakan perubahan laju kecepatan mobil Kakashi meningkat.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu kita mengikuti!" katanya panik.

Tapi Sakura tidak mengabaikannya. Perhatiannya saat itu bukan pada Chouji, tapi sedan hitam yang melesat melewati mereka. Matanya tertumbuk pada seorang lelaki yang muncul dari jendela belakang, memegang rifle, mengarahkan pada suatu target.

_Sasuke…_

Mata Sakura tak bisa lepas dari lelaki dalam mobil itu. Entah dia sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Sesuatu yang terjadi berikutnya tak memberinya kesempatan untuk meyakinkan diri akan nyata atau tidaknya Sasuke yang dia lihat.

Di depan sana, saat sedan hitam yang ditumpangi Sasuke berhasil menyusul mobil Kakashi, rifle di tangan Sasuke diletuskannnya ke arah bangku kemudi, tempat di mana Kakashi berada saat itu.

Sakura tercengang.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

*Biarkan kuperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, aku Lunette (Si Kacamata). Aku datang untuk membunuhmu.

Makasih sudah membaca

**~hanaruppi~**


	12. Kehilangan Satu Orang Lagi

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Kehilangan Satu Orang Lagi**

* * *

"Noir…" gumam Kakashi saat dilihatnya dari kaca spion sosok lelaki berambut raven muncul dari jendela belakang sedan hitam yang tengah menyusul mereka. Sosok yang selama ini sulit dipercayainya sebagai identitas asli si pemilik nama kode itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bersama Kakuzu," sambung Konan. Dia tengah sibuk mengisi rifle-nya dengan peluru. "Tetaplah berkonsentrasi untuk menjauhkan kita dari mereka. Biar aku yang mengurusi ini—"

Tanpa peringatan, sebuah peluru memecahkan kaca mobil persis di sisi Kakashi. Mobil berputar hilang kendali, menimbulkan decit nyaring dari ban yang menggesek jalanan aspal saat mobil mengerem kuat. Beberapa centi saja mobilnya hampir menyentuh truk besar di ruas kiri, jika Kakashi tak cepat-cepat mengendalikan kemudinya.

"Damn!" Konan mengumpat. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada Kakashi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku beruntung, tembakannya meleset," jawab Kakashi sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke atas, menunjukkan lubang kecil di atap mobil yang ditembus peluru dari senapan Sasuke tadi. Kakashi beruntung masih sempat melihat dari kaca spion saat lelaki itu mengarahkan senapan. Dia bisa merunduk tepat waktu sehingga peluru Sasuke gagal menembus kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi saat Konan membidikkan senapan lewat jendela ke sedan hitam yang kini tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Satu peluru baru saja ditembakkannya. "Hei! Hei! Kau gila! Ini masih di pusat kota. Kalau kau lakukan itu, akan ada warga sipil yang tertembak."

"Kalau tidak kulakukan, kita yang akan mati—DAMN!" Konan melempar tatapan berang pada Kakashi, akibat tembakannya meleset lagi. "Kalau kau terus-terusan membelok, kau yang membuatku menembak warga sipil!"

"Aku hanya berusaha membawa kita keluar dari keramaian kota—Eh?" Saat Kakashi melirik lagi spion, sedan hitam yang sejak tadi membuntuti mereka menghilang. Begitu menoleh ke kanan, sedan itu menyusul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke dengan rifle di tangannya tanpa bisa dicegah menembakkan peluru ke arah Kakashi.

Mobil yang dibawa Kakashi oleng. Seolah déjà vu, sekali lagi mobil berputar hilang kendali dengan menimbulkan suara berdecit nyaring. Mobil-mobil di dekatnya cepat-cepat menghindar sebelum bertabrakan. Sedan Kakashi berputar ke tepi, dan baru berhenti setelah membentur cukup keras pembatas jalan.

Konan berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya, lompat ke jok depan, melihat keadaan Kakashi. Lelaki itu bersandar lemah pada punggung kursi, matanya terpejam. Konan sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya untuk menyadarkan, atau setidaknya memastikan dia masih hidup atau tidak. Saat tubuh lelaki itu jatuh ke sisi kiri punggung kursi, Konan melihat darah dari lehernya merembes ke blazer dan kemeja putihnya.

"Noir mengenaimu," gumamnya saat mata Kakashi membuka perlahan. Dia cukup terkejut mengetahui lelaki itu masih hidup, namun kondisinya benar-benar sekarat.

"Turunkan aku," Kakashi menggumam. "Turunkan saja aku di sini," gumamnya sekali lagi saat Konan hanya meresponnya dengan sikap tak mengerti. "Masih ada tugas yang harus kau lakukan kan? Tinggalkan aku dan pergilah."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau dibawa ke rumah sakit lebih dulu? Kau sedang sekarat."

Kakashi menatapnya. "Percayalah aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini," katanya. "Tidak perlu cemaskan aku. Noir meleset lagi, pelurunya hanya menyerempet kulitku."

Konan tak mengucapkan apapun lagi, karena hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan perdebatan panjang yang akan menyita waktunya. Dengan susah payah dia memindahkan Kakashi dari bangku kemudi; mengeluarkannya dari mobil, menyandarkannya pada tiang penyangga di pembatas jalan yang sudah bengkok akibat membentur bumper depan mobil.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan," gumam Kakashi semakin lemah.

Konan tidak berlama-lama menatapnya. "Jangan mati," ucapnya singkat sebelum meninggalkan Kakashi ke mobil, lalu membawa pergi sedannya.

Tak banyak yang bisa Kakashi lakukan saat itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tubuhnya makin tak berdaya. Tiap bagian dari tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Kepalanya terkulai lemah. Dirasakannya tetes demi tetes darah yang jatuh di kemejanya, tiap tetes yang mengurangi sisa hidupnya.

_Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum…_

"Kakashi!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya. Seolah suara itu berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Dia tahu betul pemilik suara itu.

_Sakura…_

Susah payah Kakashi mengangkat wajah, menolehkan kepala untuk melihat gadis berambut merah muda. Dia sedang berlari, dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat…

"Kakashi! Kau terluka!" Sakura memekik.

"Inspektur!" Chouji datang menyusul. Dia berlarian menuju tempat Kakashi bersandar. Napasnya masih memburu. Namun raut wajahnya menegang begitu melihat kondisi atasannya saat ini. "Ya, Tuhan…"

"Chouji, bantu aku mengangkatnya!" Sakura meraih lengan Kakashi dan melingkarkan ke pundaknya; membantu lelaki itu berdiri menuju sedan tua milik Chouji. Lelaki tambun itu bergegas membantu Sakura.

Tubuh Kakashi direbahkan pada punggung kursi jok belakang. Sakura duduk di sisinya, membalut lehernya dengan potongan kain yang dirobeknya dari ujung kemejanya. Mobil mulai melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Sakura meluncur di pipinya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Melihat wajah Kakashi yang semakin pucat dan tubuhnya yang berangsur lemah membuatnya takut. Dia tak dapat membayangkan bila harus sekali lagi kehilangan orang terdekatnya.

Kakashi merasakan ketakutan itu. Dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Sakura. Akibat sentuhan itu, tubuh Sakura berhenti menggigil. Napasnya seolah tertahan, sementara bibirnya mengatup rapat dalam kebisuan. Namun ketakutan itu masih tersisa dalam sepasang mata emerald-nya.

Kakashi lalu tersenyum seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya. "Tolonglah jangan menangis, Sakura."

Alih-alih meredam air matanya, ucapan Kakashi itu justru membuatnya terisak. Seberapa pun kerasnya Sakura menahan air matanya jatuh, dia tak akan sanggup. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran itu lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Sakura…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura dalam isaknya. Matanya yang kini memerah menatap Kakashi penuh ingin tahu. "Kenapa kau bersama seorang anggota Akatsuki? Aku tidak percaya kau berkhianat, Kakashi."

"Banyak hal yang sulit dijelaskan saat ini," kata Kakashi. "Tapi sungguh aku tidak berkhianat. Wanita itu, Konan, dia ada di pihak kita."

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Sementara Chouji melirik keduanya lewat kaca spion, penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan Kakashi katakan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Wanita itu yang memburu Ino di rumah sakit kan? Bukankah dia juga yang menjebak Ino?" tuntut Sakura.

"Ya, memang Konan melakukan itu." Kakashi menghela napas. Agaknya dia kelihatan mulai sulit bernapas. Tiap tarikan napas yang dilakukannya menimbulkan rasa sakit pada luka di lehernya. "Tapi itu semua dilakukannya justru untuk melindungi Ino," dia melanjutkan.

"Bila Konan ingin membunuh Ino karena benda yang diincar Akatsuki, maka dia punya banyak kesempatan. Tapi yang Konan lakukan justru menyusun strategi penangkapan Ino, yang sebenarnya memberi kesempatan pada Ino untuk melarikan diri, dengan tujuan menjauhkannya dari mereka. Jika Konan tidak memasang alat pelacak di rambut Ino, maka yang menemukannya lebih dulu di Oto adalah Akatsuki, dan Ino pasti sudah mati saat ini."

Kakashi menatap mata emerald Sakura, kemudian tersenyum. "Ino baik-baik saja," ucapnya. "Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk membawanya kembali. Dan aku sungguh menepati janjiku. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi."

"Aku percaya," gumam Sakura. "Aku tahu kau selalu menepati janji. Aku tahu kau bukan pengkhianat." Air matanya jatuh lagi. "Terima kasih…"

"Sakura, jangan menangis." Lelaki itu baru akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka air mata di pipi Sakura, gadis itu menahannya, menurunkannya kembali.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, dan jangan banyak bicara!" Sakura menghapus sendiri air matanya. "Kau semakin lemah. Sebaiknya diam saja supaya darah di lehermu berhenti keluar."

"Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Sakura bersikap tak acuh. "Aku tidak mau dengar."

Kakashi meraih tangannya, membuat Sakura terpaksa menatap wajahnya yang kini semakin pucat.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengejar Sasuke."

Gadis itu membuang wajahnya.

"Kumohon, Sakura, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menuntut balas padanya—"

"Kau tidak akan mati!" pekik Sakura. Air matanya mengalir deras lagi. "Bertahanlah, Kakashi. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kau ingin tinggal bersamaku? Kau ingin kita tinggal bersama kan? Kumohon bertahanlah…"

Kakashi ingat dia pernah mengucapkan itu, tapi hanya kata-kata yang terucap saat gadis itu terlelap. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga Sakura akan mendengarnya. Keinginan itu, keinginan untuk tinggal bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya, adalah hal yang paling diimpikanya seumur hidup. Namun sepertinya keinginan itu selamanya hanya akan jadi mimpi. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Dia tersenyum lemah. Tangan Sakura digenggamnya erat. Kehangatan dari tangan itu melebur bersama rasa dingin tangannya sendiri. Mencintai Sakura adalah kekuatan baginya. Kekuatan yang membuatnya bertahan dalam segala terpaan badai penderitaan, kekuatan yang memberikan warna pelangi dalam hidupnya yang selalu abu-abu, kekuatan yang kini membuatnya mampu tersenyum menghadapi akhir dari perjalanan hidup.

"Aku bahagia kau ada di sisiku saat ini," ucapnya semakin lemah. Dia menghapus lembut air mata di pipi Sakura. "Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu."

Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan beban kesedihannya. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah Kakashi, menangis terisak dengan wajah membenam di dadanya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kakashi membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Di telinga gadis itu dia membisik, "Aku mencintaimu …"

_Aku tahu itu, Kakashi…_

Sakura tahu itu. Perasaan terdalam yang diucapkan dengan dua kata. Kalimat sederhana itu sayangnya harus terucap di saat dia tidak ingin mendengarnya; Sakura tidak ingin mendengarnya sambil menangis, dan dia tidak ingin kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kakashi. Sakura ingin mendengarnya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi…

Saat Sakura menengadahkan kepala, mata sayu Kakashi perlahan menutup. Sakura menatapnya nanar, ketakutan. Denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya tidak lagi terasa, napasnya tidak lagi berhembus.

Sakura mengguncang tubuhnya. "Kakashi! Kakashi, kumohon bertahanlah! KAKASHI!"

"Inspektur, bertahanlah! Kita sampai," kata Chouji dalam kepanikan. Dia menghentikan mobil tepat di jalur emergency Konoha Central Hospital.

Dua orang perawat pria yang datang berlarian langsung mengangkut Kakashi dari mobil ke atas brankar, membawanya ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Chouji berlarian menyusul. Dia sampai tidak menyadari Sakura tak ada bersamanya.

Gadis itu ternyata sudah beranjak pergi. Di ujung koridor rumah sakit, Chouji melihatnya berjalan terburu-buru. Dia cepat-cepat menyusul.

"Sakura-san!" panggilnya. Langkahnya melambat saat gadis yang dipanggilnya itu menghentikan langkah. "Sakura-san, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chouji masih dengan napas terengah-engah.

Tanpa memutar tubuhnya untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya, Sakura menjawab datar, "Aku akan mencarinya."

Chouji terperangah. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji—"

Sakura menoleh, dengan mata berkilat. "Aku bersumpah," katanya dengan menekan suara, "Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke."

**~Tsumi~**

Shiho menodongkan senapan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dalam saku tepat ke arah Shikamaru. "Une fois de plus d'introduce, moi est Lunette. Je suis venu pour vous tuer, Shikamaru-kun," ucapnya.

"Il suffit de faire si c'est votre devoir," balas Shikamaru, "si vous pouvez."*

Wanita berkacamata hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Bahasa-Prancis-mu boleh juga," ucapnya remeh.

"Aku sedikit mempelajarinya saat di akademi."

"Bien! Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi." Shiho memantapkan pegangannya pada baretta di tangannya, tidak sedikitpun terlihat akan lengah.

Shikamaru pun tak lepas menatapnya; mengawasinya sambil memikirkan cara untuk meloloskan diri dari wanita itu. Dia tak punya senjata untuk melawan. Terlebih lagi, tujuannya datang ke Ruang Arsip untuk mendapatkan data dalam chip itu tidak boleh sia-sia.

Dia tahu Shiho cukup cerdik, mengingat penyusupannya selama ini tak tercium oleh siapapun. Tidak akan mudah dia meloloskan diri darinya. Bertindak gegabah hanya akan membuatnya terbunuh. Shika hanya punya satu kesempatan, yaitu saat para petugas keamanan datang. Tapi dia perlu mengulur waktu.

"Kau cukup pintar, Lunette," Shikamaru memulai. Pikirnya, dengan mengajaknya bicara akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Siapa yang menyangka kau adalah serigala dalam selimut di Divisi IV?"

Shiho hanya tersenyum.

"Kau yang bertugas di bagian data teknis dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi data mengenai identitas sniper pelaku penembakan di depan Gedung Parlemen saat berlangsung Konferensi Pers Perdana Menteri Danzo. Kau memanipulasi hasil pemindaian foto sniper yang terpotret oleh seorang fotografer jalanan, membuat identitasnya menjadi Sabaku Gaara.

"Pengungkapan identitas Rock Lee, yang juga mengungkapkan keberadaan ibunya di Iwagakure, itu juga hasil kerjamu. Kau tahu dengan informasi itu aku bisa menekannya untuk bicara saat interogasi, dan dengan begitu dia membeberkan soal Akatsuki kemudian bunuh diri dengan menusukkan racun ke tubuhnya seperti yang sudah kau rencanakan.

"Nomor telepon terakhir yang tertera dalam calls history di ponsel Lee; yang merupakan nomor yang dihubungi Lee sebelum aku menyergapnya, tidak bisa lagi dihubungi. Saat aku memintamu untuk melacaknya, kau memperlihatkan bahwa tidak ada sinyal dari nomor itu. Dan itu bukan manipulasi, aku percaya kau tidak bohong saat itu. Tapi sebelumnya kau sudah memusnahkan nomor itu. Benar?"

Shiho terkikik untuk beberapa saat. "Oui. Aku membakarnya di tempat sampah toilet lantai dasar," jawabnya.

Shikamaru menatapnya dan ujung baretta bergantian. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak lengah sedikit pun; tangannya masih menodongkan senapan. Shika hampir pesimis dia tidak punya celah untuk lolos.

"Wanita yang datang bersama Penasihat Perdana Menteri, Komamura Aoki, di sebuah hostclub di Shibafu," dia melanjutkan, "wanita berbahasa Prancis yang meninggalkannya dengan segelas sherry berkadar obat tidur tinggi, itu juga adalah kau."

"Bingo! Kau memang hebat, Shikamaru," Shiho pura-pura kagum. "Tidak salah aku mendengar isu soal promosimu untuk jabatan inspektur."

Shikamaru berusaha tidak terbawa ucapannya. Dia yang menggiring wanita itu memasuki sungai, yang harusnya terbawa arus atau boleh jadi tenggelam adalah wanita itu, bukan malah dirinya.

"Aku penasaran," dia mengganti topik, yang dapat membuat Shiho tertarik lebih dalam lagi, "bagaimana caranya Noir menembak Fukuda Mizuto dengan sudut yang persis sejajar dengan sudut Ino berdiri, jika dia benar-benar melakukannya dari atas sebuah gedung? Bukankah itu rencana yang kau susun?"

Shiho menggeleng tak acuh. "Itu bukan rencanaku, tapi Si Nona Rambut Biru. Dugaanmu benar, Noir tidak mungkin bisa menyamakan sudut tembakan jika dia berada di atas gedung. Karena memang bukan Noir yang Yamanaka lihat saat itu, tapi Kakuzu. Dia sengaja ditempatkan di sana untuk membuat Yamanaka mengiranya sebagai Noir. Itulah intinya. Sementara posisi Noir yang sebenarnya adalah dalam mobil box yang diparkir tepat di belakang mobil Fukuda."

"Tapi Ino memilih mobil Fukada tanpa rencana," Shikamaru menyela. "Jika saat itu Ino memilih mobil lain, rencana kalian tidak akan berhasil kan? Hanya mobil Fukuda yang tepat berada di depan mobil box itu."

"Tidak jika Fukuda adalah korban terpilih. Kau tahu kenapa kebetulan Fukuda membawa banyak uang dan pakaian dalam koper besar dalam mobilnya?" Shiho memutar matanya. "Itu bukan kebetulan, Sayang. Konan yang membuatnya punya rencana untuk berlibur ke tempat yang jauh. Dan entah dengan cara apa dia juga membuat Fukuda memarkirkan mobilnya di area terlarang untuk parkir selain mobil distributor. Jalur itu tepat mengarah ke pintu belakang Konoha Central Hospital. Kau pikirkan saja, saat Yamanaka berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit itu, yang langsung dilihatnya adalah VW kodok milik Fukuda. Maka tak ada waktu baginya untuk pilih-pilih mobil lain."

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Rencana yang sangat pintar. Si Rambut Biru memang jenius dalam menyusun strategi. Sayanganya wanita itu…" dia tak melanjutkan.

Shikamaru merasa dia mulai berhasil menyeret Shiho dalam kelengahan. Sedikit lagi mungkin akan berhasil. "Ada apa dengan wanita itu?" dia memancing.

Alih-alih berhasil membuatnya lengah, wanita itu melempar tatapan tajam padanya. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya sebelum meletuskan peluru dari baretta dalam genggamannya.

Beruntung Shikamaru bisa cepat-cepat menghindar. Peluru Shiho memecahkan layar monitor tempat Shika membuka data dalam chip. Terlambat satu detik saja, yang meledak pasti jantungnya.

Shikamaru berlari gesit ke barisan rak-rak arsip tinggi, bersembunyi di sana. Shiho masih memburunya. Wanita itu menembakkan pistol setiap kali dilihatnya selembar kertas jatuh dari rak.

Tiba-tiba pintu lift membuka, tiga orang petugas berseragam menyergap Shiho yang tertangkap tangan sedang memegang senapan. Alih-alih menyerahkan diri, Shiho menembaki ketiga orang itu tanpa mampu melawan. Ketiganya terkapar di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Kesempatan itu digunakan Shikamaru untuk melesat menuju lift. Shiho tentu saja tak membiarkannya lolos, baretta ditembakkannya berkali-kali pada Shikamaru. Sekali lagi lelaki itu beruntung karena pintu lift segera menutup.

Shika tahu wanita berkacamata itu takkan melepaskannya satu detik pun. Setelah keluar dari lift, Shiho pasti menyerangnya tanpa ampun, dan keberuntungan belum tentu akan datang lagi.

Benar saja, begitu Shikamaru buru-buru keluar dari lift, Shiho muncul dari pintu tangga darurat. Wanita itu pasti mati-matian mendapatkannya. Kali ini dia membawa senapan lebih besar, vychlop. Dengan itu dia lebih mudah menyingkirkan para petugas yang mulai berdatangan menghadang jalannya. Tanpa pandang buluh ditembakinya orang-orang itu.

Beberapa peluru hampir mengenai Shikamaru. Dia masih terus berlari keluar gedung tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang. Lengah sedikit saja dia bisa mati. Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di depan gedung, wanita berambut biru turun dari sedan hitam. Wanita itu tiba-tiba menodongkan rifle. Shikamaru bahkan tak sempat berkedip saat peluru meluncur ke arahnya. Tapi setelahnya dia tak merasakan apapun; tidak satu bagian pun dari tubuhnya yang tertembak.

Saat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Shiho rubuh dengan lengan yang memegang senapan sudah berlumuran darah, Shikamaru paham wanita berambut biru bukan mengincarnya, melainkan Si Kacamata. Tapi Nona Rambut Biru tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya, karena dia diseret dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam sedan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Jangan lakukan apapun sampai kita tiba," katanya setelah menghenyakkan Shikamaru ke jok belakang.

Dia merunduk saat Shiho masih mampu melancarkan beberapa tembakan. Dia membalas dan cepat-cepat masuk ke jok pengemudi, dan membawa mereka pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Shikamaru saat mereka sudah berada jauh dari Gedung Parlemen. Lewat kaca spion ditatapnya wanita berambut biru itu dengan raut wajah bingung. "Bukankah kau baru saja menolongku?" tanyanya.

Konan hanya meliriknya sepintas. Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Apa rencana kalian, Akatsuki?"

Konan mendengus kesal. "Itulah mengapa aku benci sekali pada polisi; kalian selalu ingin tahu. Cih!" Saat melirik ke spion, dilihatnya mata Shikamaru yang menuntut jawaban. "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku anggota IIA, aku di pihak kalian."

"Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku memang tidak sedang berusaha membuatmu tertawa. IIA mengirimku untuk sebuah misi. Dan aku sungguh berada di pihak kalian."

Tatapan Shikamaru belum berubah. Dia tidak sepatah katapun percaya pada Konan. "Kau yang menjebak Ino, kau yang memburunya, dan berusaha membunuhnya. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan berpihak pada kami?"

Wanita itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" kedua alis Shikamaru bertaut. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Alih-alih berhenti, Konan tertawa semakin geli. Tapi rasanya itu bukan suara Konan. Shika pernah mendengar suara terkikik itu, seperti suara…

"Kau yang lucu, Shikamaru!" ucap gadis pirang yang memunculkan wajahnya tiba-tiba dari balik punggung kursi jok depan.

"Ino?"

"Kenapa? Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu!"

Shikamaru belum berkedip. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus percaya sosok yang dilihatnya itu sungguh Ino, hantunya, atau hanya khayalan. Tatapannya lalu bergantian pada Konan. Wanita rambut biru itu meliriknya lagi lewat spion.

"Pastikanlah gadis ini hantu atau bukan. Jika dia benar hantu, maka semua yang kukatakan adalah bohong," ucap Konan.

Ino memutar bola mata aqua-nya. Tanpa berbasa-basi dia melompat ke jok belakang, duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Dia menyorongkan tubuh untuk menatap Shika lebih dekat, membuat wajahnya terpaut sejengkal saja dengan wajah lelaki itu. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti hantu?"

Shikamaru menatapnya kaku. Tanpa disadari wajahnya terasa panas. Cepat-cepat berpaling, membuang wajah ke luar jendela. "Ya, aku percaya kau sungguhan. Tapi tidak perlu sedekat itu," gumamnya.

Diam-diam Ino terkikik. Wajah merah Shikamaru yang seperti itu bukan pertama kali dilihatnya. Dia bisa merasakan sikap Shika berubah jadi sedikit kikuk jika berada dekat dengannya. Shikamaru yang seperti itu terlihat manis.

Setelah itu, Ino menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai Konan yang sebenarnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Konan sebelum ini, dia adalah anggota IIA, yang mendapat misi melacak keberadaan Sabaku Gaara.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, Gaara dinyatakan hilang dari kesatuannya di Suna. Namun saat itu dia dimutasi ke Amerika untuk bergabung dalam Special Secret Agent bentukan IIA. SSA terdiri dari segelintir orang-orang pilihan IIA yang memiliki skill dan bakat luar biasa, dan bersifat sangat rahasia. Oleh karenanya, setiap identitas individu yang tergabung dalam SSA dihapuskan dari dunia sosial. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengenal mereka, termasuk keluarga dekat. Sementara itu mereka diberi identitas baru dengan nama kode unik yang ditato permanen di salah satu bagian tubuh. Setiap SSA akan mendapat misi penting dan berbahaya.

Saat itu IIA mencium adanya transaksi jual-beli senjata secara illegal di Rusia. Salah satu anggota dari sindikat itu tertangkap. Orang itu juga mati bunuh diri dalam proses interogasi, layaknya Rock Lee. Dan dia diidentifikasi sebagai anggota sebuah organisasi gelap, Akatsuki.

Sabaku Gaara kemudian diberi misi untuk menyelidiki organisasi itu. Dia dijadikan _kite_*, yaitu anggota yang dilepas untuk memasuki suatu organisasi; dia bisa bergerak sesuai perintah organisasi tempat dia menyusup atau berdasarkan instingnya sendiri, dan kembali setelah misi selesai.

Namun satu tahun setelah dia menyusup ke dalam Akatsuki, kabar darinya tak pernah terdengar lagi. IIA benar-benar putus kontak dengannya. Oleh karena itu timbul kecurigaan bahwa penyusupannya ketahuan.

Dan untuk mencari tahu kepastiannya, seorang lagi dari SSA diberi misi ke Negara Hi. Dia adalah Konan, yang dalam SSA bernama kode B08, atau biasa disebut dengan 'Bob'. Shikamaru bisa melihat tato itu di tengkuknya.

Seperti halnya Gaara, Si Nona Rambut Biru juga bergabung dalam Akatsuki, dan mendapat nama kode 'Konan'.

Setelah kasus penembakan Ino di depan Gedung Parlemen terjadi, Konan tahu Kakashi menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam penyelidikan, hanya lelaki itu yang berani menduga bahwa pelaku penembakan sebenarnya bukan Sabaku Gaara. Dengan asumsi itu, Konan mendatanginya dan menjelaskan tentang misinya. Awalnya Kakashi meragukan itu. Namun setelah Konan mampu membuktikan keberpihakannya, lelaki itu memberi kepercayaan penuh padanya untuk mendapatkan Ino. Selain untuk melindunginya, juga untuk menyelamatkan chip dari Akatsuki.

"Akhirnya kita akan tahu apa sebenarnya isi chip terkutuk itu," kata Ino. "Berikan padaku," tangannya menjulur pada Shikamaru.

"Chipnya tidak ada padaku," gumam lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Ino melebar. "Apa? Jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya di sana!"

"Mana sempat aku membawanya jika meloloskan diri dari Shiho saja sulit."

Wajah Ino berubah berang. "Jadi kau meninggalkan begitu saja benda yang selama ini kujaga dengan sepenuh jiwaku?" nada suaranya meninggi. Dia mendengus kesal dan melempar punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Jadi selama ini usahaku sia-sia? Kematian Senju Hashirama dan Umino Iruka juga sia-sia? Kenapa aku juga tidak mati sekalian saja biar lengkap!"

Shikamaru menghela napas setelah bergumam tak jelas. "Tidak perlu sewot begitu, aku sudah meng-copy-nya."

Perhatian Ino kembali pada lelaki itu. "Yang benar?" Wajahnya menatap penuh ingin tahu. "Lalu di mana kau menyimpan copy-nya?" Tanpa sabaran dia mulai menggeledah tiap saku pakaian Shika.

Buru-buru Shikamaru menepisnya. Dia menatap Ino kesal. "Tidak ada padaku. Tapi pada mantan pacarmu."

Mata aqua Ino melebar lagi. Kali ini dengan alis bertaut. "Sai?"

"Ya. Aku mengirim copy datanya ke alamat email mantan pacarmu. Saat itu aku terburu-buru, tak punya ide apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingat hasil cetak email dari mantan pacarmu yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku saat tertangkap basah berkeliaran di sekitar Palm Hotel."

Ino mendengus. "Kau memang jenius!" ucapnya tanpa sungguh-sungguh memuji. "Sai sudah tiga tahun tidak kembali ke Hi, dan aku sudah lama putus kontak dengannya. Lalu sekarang kau mau menyusulnya ke Milan? Atau punya ide yang lebih konyol?"

Shikamaru hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar.

Kebetulan saat itu mobil berhenti karena menunggu lampu merah. Konan merebut laptop dari pangkuan Ino. Dia meminta Shikamaru menyebutkan alamat email Sai. Meski tidak paham apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu, Shika memberi-tahukannya. Tepat sebelum lampu hijau menyala, Si Nona Rambut Biru mengembalikan laptop pada Ino, sementara konsentrasinya kembali untuk mengemudikan sedan Kakashi itu.

"Simpan CD copy data itu baik-baik, untuk berjaga-jaga," kata Konan. "Aku sudah mengirim datanya ke markas pusat Kepolisian Konoha, juga pada IIA. Kita serahkan pada mereka untuk tindakan selanjutnya."

"Wah, Konan-san hebat! Kau bisa memasuki email Sai secara diam-diam," puji Ino. "Kau seperti hacker. Keren!"

"Tidak juga. Itu hanya kemampuan dasar yang wajib dimiliki setiap Special Secret Agent."

Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia kini paham mengapa sensor keamanan di Ruang Arsip waktu itu mati. Dugaannya yang sempat mengira Akatsuki yang melakukan itu ternyata meleset. Dia melirik kaca spion. "Jadi kau yang melakukannya," dia menggumam. Konan hanya meresponnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Hei, ini kan…" Ino bergumam. Matanya terpaku menatap layar laptop di pangkuannya, membaca salah satu file data yang dibuka dari email Sai. Kemudian matanya melirik kaku pada Konan. "Pemimpin Akatsuki adalah…"

"Ya, orang itu," kata Konan. "Orang yang dipanggil oleh para pengikutnya dengan sebutan Monsieur Dieu; MD, yang sebenarnya adalah inisial dari nama kecilnya."

"Madara," sahut Shikamaru. "Orang yang paling jauh dari kecurigaan."

"Kalau begitu Danzo juga terlibat?" tanya Ino. "Dia yang mengatur reshuffle dalam Kepolisian Konoha. Terakhir, Uchiha Madara diangkatnya menjadi Komisaris Jendral. Bukankah itu menguatkan keterlibatannya?"

"Tidak," bantah Konan. "Danzo hanya dimanfaatkan. Dia sama sekali bukan anggota Akatsuki. Tapi karena mereka membutuhkan peran seorang penguasa, Danzo dijerumuskan agar bisa mereka kendalikan. Melakukan itu sama sekali bukan hal sulit bagi Akatsuki.

"Danzo memiliki ambisi terpendam untuk membentuk negara mandiri yang terlepas dari campur tangan Amerika. Dia benci bangsa itu, dan bahkan ingin menyerangnya. Hal itu untuk membuktikan bahwa Negara Hi baru yang dibentuknya mampu memegang kendali dunia. Sifat tamaknya itu dimanfaatkan oleh Akatsuki. Dengan rayuan manis yang dijanjikan oleh Madara, Danzo setuju untuk bekerja sama. Tanpa sadar, dia setuju untuk dikendalikan. Madara adalah otak dari seluruh kebijakan yang Danzo putuskan bagi negara ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir."

Dering ponsel Shikamaru yang terdengar tiba-tiba dalam suasana tegang itu membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Wajah lelaki itu tak kalah tegang saat mendengar laporan yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Uchiha Madara menghilang," gumamnya setelah sambungan telepon terputus.

Mata Ino membelalak. "Dia pasti tahu rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Kau tahu ke mana kira-kira dia melarikan diri, Konan-san?"

Konan menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya. "Tapi dugaan kuat, dia akan meninggalkan kota ini dengan pesawat."

"Kenapa kau yakin dia akan pergi dengan pesawat? Dia akan keluar negeri?"

"Bukan itu. Mereka memilih pergi dengan pesawat karena kondisinya mengharuskan begitu." Matanya melirik Ino dan Shikamaru bergantian lewat spion. "Itu karena Black Roses Plan."

"Black Roses Plan?" Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Black Roses, bukankah itu nama kembang api terbesar yang biasa dinyalakan di pusat kota setiap malam pergantian tahun?"

"Madara memang mengambil namanya dari itu. Black Roses Plan adalah rencana membumi-hanguskan Konoha dengan bom berdaya ledak besar yang dipasang di beberapa titik di kota ini."

"Apa?" wajah Ino menegang.

"Di mana saja titik bom itu pasang?" Shikamaru menyambar.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Konan yang membuat Shika dan Ino menahan napas. "Hanya Madara si pembuat rencana dan Lunette si pemasang bom yang tahu tempatnya," katanya lagi. "Dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghindari gagalnya rencana besar ini. Asal tahu saja, MD tak pernah percaya penuh pada siapapun anggotanya kecuali Lunette—meski aku selalu dia sebut-sebut sebagai agen kesayangannya. Aku sudah curiga selama ini dia mencium penyusupanku."

"Dengan menghilangnya Uchiha Madara," kata Konan, "artinya pelaksanaan Black Roses Plan adalah hari ini. Bom itu akan meledak tepat pukul 12 siang, seperti juga kembang api Black Roses yang selalu meledak pada pukul 12 malam."

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ino mulai panik.

"Kita ke markas pusat!" perintah Shikamaru.

**~Tsumi~**

Sakura menjeblak terbuka lemari pakaian Kakashi. Semua isinya dikeluarkan; dia menggeledah. Sesuatu yang dicarinya mungkin disimpan Kakashi di sana. Pakaian-pakaian yang menggantung dilemparnya keluar, isi setiap laci ditumpahkannya ke lantai karpet. Namun benda yang dicarinya tidak juga ketemu.

Tidak puas dengan lemari, gadis itu mulai lagi dengan tempat tidur. Diangkatnya kasur busa hingga berdiri, sementara matanya mencari-cari ke rangka tempat tidur, mungkin saja benda itu di sana. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Memandang berkeliling seisi ruang kamar, tanpa menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Sakura menjatuhkan diri; duduk frustasi di atas karpet abu-abu. Setelah berdiam diri sejenak, pandangannya beralih ke langit-langit. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat sebuah ide. Ditariknya meja kerja Kakashi ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia naik dengan hati-hati ke atasnya. Saat mengulurkan tangan, dia dapat meraih permukaan langit-langit.

Sakura menyeringai. Sejak dulu dia selalu merasa ganjil setiap memasuki kamar Kakashi. Dan kini dia tahu penyebab dari rasa keganjilan itu adalah langit-langit kamar yang ternyata dibuat lebih rendah dari seluruh ruangan lain di apartemen Kakashi. Dia dapat langsung menyentuh langit-langit saat tadi mengulurkan tangan. Dulu dia pernah membantu Kakashi mengganti bohlam lampu di dapur, tangannya tak bisa mencapai bohlam sebelum pijakannya di atas meja ditambah dengan kursi jongkok.

Alasan mengapa langit-langit di kamarnya dibuat lebih rendah beberapa centimeter adalah untuk menyimpan benda yang sejak tadi Sakura cari. Begitu gadis itu menggeser pinggiran papan plafon, diulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam loteng sempit itu; dia meraba-raba, tangannya menangkap sesuatu. Ditariknya benda itu dan menurunkannya, sebuah kotak kayu berisi sepasang senapan jenis baretta warna silver dan hitam, lengkap dengan satu set peluru.

Segurat senyum simpul mengukir di wajah Sakura. Dia tahu, sebagai seorang polisi, Kakashi tidak mungkin tidak punya simpanan seperti itu. Di suatu tempat tersembunyi di rumahnya, benda itu pasti ada. Dan kini Sakura berhasil menemukannya.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lagi, Sakura mengangkut semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya; seperangkat senjata api.

Saat melintas di ruang tamu, kakinya terhenti di depan buffet yang menempatkan begitu banyak pigura potret dirinya dan Kakashi. Pelan-pelan Sakura menoleh salah satu pigura, potret wajah menyebalkan Kakashi sedang tersenyum; seolah padanya saat ini. Tangan Sakura terjulur, jari-jarinya menyusuri wajah di balik kaca. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang selalu dirasakannya dari senyuman lelaki itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari air matanya jatuh. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku bersumpah akan menangkap Sasuke," ucapnya menggeram.

Dia tahu Kakashi tidak akan suka tindakannya itu. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke tidak lagi bisa dimaafkannya. Pertama Ino, kemudian Kakashi. Sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke memang bermaksud mencelakai orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Amarah Sakura memuncak.

Pedal gas diinjaknya kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu ke mana harus mencari Sasuke. Tapi amarah dalam dadanya meluap-luap. Di manapun lelaki itu berada, biar insting yang membawanya ke sana.

Sakura menuruni ujung topinya saat wagonnya terpaksa berhenti untuk menunggu lampu merah di persimpangan besar. Pos polisi di sisi kirinya membuatnya khawatir dikenali, melihat saat itu sejumlah polisi lalu lintas berkumpul di sana. Baru akan menaikkan kaca jendela, suara wanita paruh baya yang bicara ngotot dengan seorang petugas membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak salah lihat. Orang itu berambut merah—aku lihat rambutnya mencuat dari celah bawah helmnya, dan mata hijaunya itu melirik padaku. Lalu dia cepat-cepat pergi dengan motornya. Aku kenal wajah itu, dia penembak reporter di depan Gedung Parlemen," kata wanita itu.

_Gaara?_

"Tapi, Nyonya, Anda melihatnya dengan sebagian wajah tertutup helm. Tidak sedikit pemuda di Konoha bermata hijau yang mengecat rambutnya jadi merah belakangan ini. Kecuali jika Anda melihat tato 'ai' di dahinya," kata seorang petugas. "Lagipula jika itu benar dia, apa tujuannya berkeliaran di pusat kota dengan mengendarai motor? Ingin memancing polisi?"

"Hei, bisa saja yang dilihat Nyonya ini benar-benar Sabaku Gaara," kata petugas yang lain. "Tadi pagi Kentaro mendapat laporan dari seorang pemuda yang tinggal di Blok 2 Katakiri atas kehilangan sepeda motor. Ada saksi mata yang melihat seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri Sabaku berkeliaran di sekitar Katakiri sebelum motor itu hilang."

"Benarkah?" tanya petugas yang tadi bicara dengan wanita paruh baya. Perhatiannya kembali pada si wanita. "Kapan Anda melihat orang itu, Nyonya?"

"Kira-kira lima menit yang lalu. Dia keluar dari salah satu jalan sempit di antara toko-toko itu," wanita itu menunjuk ke seberang jalan, "—saat itu dia sudah memakai helm. Saat kuperhatikan dia menyadari, lalu cepat-cepat pergi dengan motor ke arah sana," tangannya kemudian menunjuk ujung jalan di depan Sakura.

Sakura yakin itu pasti Gaara. Apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sana beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki. Jika berhubungan dengan Akatsuki, maka berkaitan erat juga dengan Sasuke.

Begitu lampu berganti hijau, Sakura langsung menancap gas. Wagon-nya melaju kencang menyusuri jejak Gaara; menuju tempat Uchiha Sasuke.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

*Lakukan saja jika itu tugasmu, lakukan jika kau bisa.

*_kite_ di sini adalah kata dalam bahasa Inggris, yang berarti layang-layang. Istilah ini dipakai oleh CIA.


	13. The Black Roses Plan

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Black Roses Plan**

* * *

Di markas pusat Kepolisian Konoha, tepatnya di Ruang Rapat Umum, berkumpul orang-orang penting dari seluruh kesatuan. Duduk mengelilingi meja panjang. Di depan, Konan baru saja selesai bicara; melaporkan mengenai Black Roses Plan yang direncanakan oleh Akatsuki.

Tiap wajah yang ada di sana menegang. Ada yang saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu, ada yang menatap punggung meja dengan kening berkerut sambil meremas-remas tangannya, ada yang menatap Konan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bahkan ada yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun selain memperhatikan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kita tidak perlu panik menghadapi keadaan ini," kata pria bertubuh besar yang duduk di ujung meja, Jiraiya. Setelah Uchiha Madara menghilang, seluruh kepala divisi di Kepolisian Pusat Konoha sepakat untuk menariknya kembali dalam jabatan Komisaris Jendral.

Ucapannya barusan menyedot perhatian seisi ruangan. Suara bisik-bisik dan keluhan cemas yang bergaung dalam ruangan sejak Konan selesai bicara itu teredam. Tiap pasang mata tertuju pada sang Komisaris Jendral.

"Kita memang belum tahu di mana saja lokasi bom diletakkan," Jiraiya mulai lagi. "Meskipun bukan hal gampang mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Konoha yang begini besar, tapi kita akan tetap melakukannya, dengan cara apapun yang kita bisa."

Jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah ke pusat ruangan. "Kita akan bagi tugas; satu untuk mencari Uchiha Madara, dan satu lagi untuk menemukan bom." Perhatiannya beralih pada Kapten Morino Ibiki. "Ibiki, kau yang selama ini menangani kasus Akatsuki bersama IIA, kau bentuk pasukan untuk mencari Uchiha."

Pria berwajah codet itu meresponnya dengan sikap siap dan suara lantang.

"Tutup semua akses keluar dan masuk Kota Konoha," perintah Jiraiya. "Meskipun Nona Konan mengatakan ada kemungkinan mereka meninggalkan kota ini dengan pesawat, kita juga tidak boleh melewatkan kemungkinan lain. Sebar pasukan di seluruh bandar transportasi Konoha."

"Dimengerti," sahut Morino Ibiki.

Perhatian Jiraiya kemudian beralih pada Shikamaru. Selama beberapa saat, tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Rasa kehilangan itu terpancar begitu jelas dari matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat itu.

Sebelum berkumpul dalam ruangan itu, Shika diberi tahu kabar mengenai Kakashi. Benar-benar kabar yang membuatnya terguncang. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain meneruskan tanggung jawab Kakashi yang diwariskannya itu.

"Shikamaru," ucap Jiraiya setelah menghela napas panjang, "kau kupercayakan untuk bergabung dengan Inspektur Shiranui dalam pasukan dari Divisi VIII, Divisi Anti Terorisme dan Huru-Hara. Kau punya strategi yang bagus, dan kau cukup berpengalaman dengan bom."

Shikamaru baru saja akan bangkit dari kursinya saat perhatian seisi ruangan beralih pada pintu masuk.

"Komisaris!"

Pria berambut bob dan beralis tebal memasuki ruangan tiba-tiba. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia menghampiri Jiraiya. "Danzo tewas di rumahnya," ucapnya.

Jiraiya membelalakkan mata. Begitu juga dengan wajah-wajah tiap orang di ruangan itu.

"Dia ditemukan tewas di kamarnya," Maito Guy melanjutkan. "Kepalanya tertembak peluru; tepat di pelipis. Tangan kanannya memegang senapan, reaksi mesiu pada ujung lengan piyama yang dipakainya positif."

"Bunuh diri?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak. Dia dibunuh," kata Neji yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Awalnya kami mengira Danzo bunuh diri. Tapi luka bakar di kulit yang diakibatkan oleh panasnya ujung pistol tidak ditemukan. Orang yang bunuh diri dengan cara menembak kepalanya dengan pistol, lazimnya menempelkan ujung pistol ke pelipis. Jadi seharusnya ada luka bakar di sekitar luka tembaknya.

"Di sebagian karpet di kamarnya, terdapat percikan darah—bukan darah Danzo, melainkan milik orang yang datang ke kamarnya. Tim forensik sudah memastikan itu. Jadi sepertinya seseorang masuk ke kamar Danzo dengan suatu tujuan. Danzo sempat melawan; menembak pistol ke orang itu. Namun akhirnya orang itu berhasil membunuhnya dengan tembakan mematikan di pelipis."

"Mayatnya sudah disimpan di kamar mayat lantai dasar untuk sementara," Guy menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Kurasa Danzo-sama bisa menunggu, karena ada yang lebih penting sekarang," kata Jiraiya. "Guy, kau bergabung dengan Ibiki." Dia berpaling sebelum pria beralis tebal itu sempat menanggapi. Jam tangan dibalik ujung lengan kemeja diintipnya lebih dulu sebelum menghadapi seluruh wajah di sana. "Waktu kita tinggal empat jam lagi sebelum bom itu meledak," katanya. "Berjuanglah dengan sekuat tenaga kalian, _minna_!"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jiraiya sebelum rapat penting itu ditutup terus menggema di benak Shikamaru. Berjuang sekuat tenaga, itulah yang harus dilakukan setiap orang sekarang. Kota yang selama ini menghidupi mereka sedang terancam. Bukan hanya kata kiasan, tapi memang keberadaan Konoha di ambang kehancuran; akibat kemusnahan dari ledakan dahsyat yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkeluh-kesah. Nyawa jutaan orang sedang dipertaruhkan.

Saat memasuki Ruang Pusat Kontrol Data, tiap orang yang berada di sana sibuk bukan main dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Di tengah ruangan, Shikamaru mendapati pria tinggi berambut coklat sepanjang bahu sedang berdiri di depan meja dan berbicara kepada segelintir orang berseragam hitam-hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Alfa menyebar di barat, Beta di utara, Cannon di timur, Delta di selatan, dan Eagle di pusat," kata pria itu sambil memberi tanda dengan spidol merah pada peta yang tergelar di atas meja. "Oi, Shikamaru!" sapanya saat melihat lelaki berambut diikat tinggi datang bergabung.

"Inspektur Shiranui, bukankah lebih efisien bila kita melacak bom melalui satelit?" tanya Shikamaru. "Apalagi jika bom itu berdaya ledak besar, akan lebih mudah satelit mendeteksi sinyal daya ledaknya."

Shiranui Genma menggeleng. "Aku juga tadi berencana begitu. Tapi setelah dicoba, satelit tidak mendapatkan sinyal apapun di setiap wilayah Konoha," katanya. "Terpaksa kita lakukan cara manual yang akan banyak makan waktu ini. Atau kau punya ide lain?"

Shikamaru memperhatikan bagian-bagian pada peta yang sudah diberi tanda oleh Genma. Ada lima tanda yang dibagi berdasarkan pembagian wilayah Konoha. Setiap bagian bukanlah wilayah kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa tempat saja. Cakupannya terlalu besar, belum lagi mereka sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk mengenai berapa banyak bom yang dipasang dan di mana saja letaknya. Sementara bom itu pasti sengaja dirancang agar sinyalnya tidak terlacak oleh satelit. Satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan mencarinya secara manual dengan menyebar tim penjinak bom ke wilayah yang sudah dibagi. Namun itu akan memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Ini bukanlah pilihan mudah, karena waktu berjalan tanpa jeda.

"Sebaiknya telusuri lebih dulu tempat-tempat utama di setiap wilayah, misalnya departemen pemerintahan atau pusat bisnis," kata Shikamaru kemudian. "Akatsuki ingin menghancurkan Konoha karena itu; karena kota ini adalah pusat pemerintahan yang ingin dimusnahkannya."

"Cukup masuk akal. Sepertinya begitu akan lebih efektif." Genma sedikit banyak sudah mendengar mengenai Akatsuki dan misinya. Alasan mereka menyerang Konoha pun dapat cepat dipahaminya dalam satu kali penjelasan Konan di awal pertemuan tadi.

Segera saja Shiranui Genma memerintahkan kelima pasukannya untuk menyebar ke lokasi yang sudah ditentukan. Sementara dia dan Shikamaru memantau dari ruangan itu. Layar besar di sana menampakkan radar merah sinyal yang ditangkap oleh satelit, menunjukkan posisi masing-masing pasukan dalam gambaran berupa peta wilayah Konoha yang terekam dari angkasa. Keduanya tetap terhubung dengan masing-masing pemimpin pasukan melalui alat komunikasi radio satu gelombang.

Dalam layar besar, nampak kelima pasukan telah memasuki wilayah sasarannya masing-masing. Satu per satu pemimpin pasukan melaporkan bahwa mereka telah memasuki tempat-tempat yang dicurigai. Genma memberikan beberapa instruksi yang diusulkan oleh Shikamaru.

Menit demi menit berlalu hingga akhirnya waktu sudah terlewat hampir dua jam sejak disebarnya pasukan pelacak bom, tidak satu pasukan pun yang melaporkan temuan mereka. Kelimanya sudah menelusuri setiap bangunan dan tempat yang dicurigai sebagai lokasi dipasangnya bom. Dimulai dari pusat pemerintahan dan pusat bisnis seperti saran Shikamaru, sampai tempat-tempat umum yang kemungkinannya kecil. Namun hasil pencarian mereka sia-sia.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum bom itu ditemukan," kata Genma melalui handsfree. Matanya menjelajahi tiap garis dalam peta di layar besar di hadapannya, agaknya dia mulai frustasi. "A,B,C,D,E! Lacak kembali wilayah kalian! Saluran air bawah tanah, rumah warga, sekolah, taman—apa saja, jangan lewatkan satu tempatpun!"

"Tapi, Inspektur," Shikamaru menyahut, "bila dilakukan dengan cara terang-terangan begitu akan membuat warga panik—"

Genma langsung melempar tatapan tajam padanya; kelihatannya dia benar-benar frustasi sekarang. "Aku lebih suka melihat mereka panik sekarang, daripada mereka harus menundanya sampai bom itu meledak. Di saat darurat seperti ini, kau harus berani ambil resiko besar."

Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya. Apa yang dikatakan Genma memang ada benarnya, dia tidak memungkiri hal itu. Bersikap terlalu hati-hati memang bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk dilakukan dalam situasi sulit seperti ini. Setiap hal selalu ada resikonya, begitulah kata Kakashi. Di saat-saat begini, sosok Kakashi memang sangat dibutuhkannya.

Perhatian keduanya beralih saat wanita berambut biru memasuki ruangan.

"Bom macam apa yang Akatsuki ciptakan untuk rencana ini?" tanya Genma tanpa basa-basi begitu Konan menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada keterangan soal itu." Konan mengabaikan tatapan kesal Genma padanya. "Detil rancangan bom itu tidak pernah dibocorkan pada siapapun dalam Akatsuki. Semuanya tersimpan rapat dalam kepala Madara dan Lunette."

"Tapi apa mungkin bom itu tidak terdeteksi sama sekali? Sinyal daya ledaknya saja tidak bisa ditangkap satelit, alat pelacak bom juga tidak bisa mendeteksi logamnya. Bom macam apa itu?" Sesaat kemudian Genma terdiam, seperti sedang mengumpulkan kata dalam kepalanya. Dia memicingkan mata pada Konan. "Atau jangan-jangan Black Roses Plan itu hanya omong kosong?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

"Maksudmu aku mengarang?" tanya Konan.

"Tidak juga." Genma melipat kedua tangannya. "Bukan mustahil jika Madara mencurigai penyamaranmu. Lalu dia sengaja menyusun rencana ini, dan membuatmu mengetahuinya. Tapi sebenarnya bom itu tidak pernah ada, selain hanya omong kosong untuk menipumu. Agar saat kau kembali, Konoha akan gempar dengan omong kosong itu sementara mereka meloloskan diri sambil menertawakan kebodohan kita."

Konan tersenyum simpul. "Sadar atau tidak, kau baru saja melecehkan IIA."

"Cih! Lantas kau merasa bangga dengan kesatuanmu? Kalau begitu, katakan di mana bom itu diletakkan. Kau anggota IIA, kau merasa mengetahui segalanya, bukan?"

Senyum yang meski hanya segurat itu lenyap dari wajah Konan. Matanya menatap tajam lelaki bertopi rajutan di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan dengan caramu bicara, dan aku tidak peduli seberapa rendah kau menganggap IIA. Asal kau tahu saja, aku benci sekali pada polisi."

Shikamaru berdehem keras. "Ini bukan saatnya berdebat masalah perasaan pribadi," matanya bergantian menatap Genma dan Konan. Dia menghela napas. Situasi ini memang membuat orang mudah terpancing emosi.

"Inspektur Shiranui Genma, kau sudah meremehkan Akatsuki. Kau tidak tahu orang-orang macam apa Akatsuki itu," gumam Konan melanjutkan.

Genma tidak berkomentar. Dia bukan orang yang suka berdebat, terlebih dengan seorang wanita—apalagi yang membenci polisi. Lagipula tak ada kesempatan untuknya karena Toriko, wanita yang bertugas menggantikan Shiho di bagian data teknis, memberi isyarat bahwa baru saja saluran telepon mereka menerima sambungan video call via satelit.

Di layar besar yang lain, muncul sosok pria berwajah aristokrat tengah duduk sambil memandang mereka. Tiap pasang mata di ruangan itu tahu siapa dia; Uchiha Madara.

"Selamat siang, Para Polisi Konoha." Kalimat pertamanya ini diucapkan dengan suara datar namun tegas yang biasa. Raut wajahnya juga tidak menunjukkan perbedaan apapun dengan kesehariannya di depan umum; pria tua itu masih dengan wajah aristokratnya dan tatapan angkuh ciri khas Uchiha.

Mendengar markas mereka dihubungi oleh Uchiha Madara, Jiraiya dan beberapa petinggi lain di kepolisian itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menatap layar besar bersama yang lainnya. Sebelumnya, Jiraiya meminta Toriko untuk melacak keberadaan Madara selama video call berlangsung.

"Kelihatannya saat ini kalian sedang sibuk," kata Madara. "Makanya aku tidak akan berlama-lama."

Jiraiya menoleh pada Toriko, memastikan gadis itu telah berhasil menemukan lokasi di mana Madara menghubungi mereka. Namun Toriko menggeleng dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak bisa," katanya. "Video ini ternyata adalah rekaman. Disimpan dalam suatu situs, dan diatur agar terhubung secara otomatis ke saluran komunikasi satelit yang dituju pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan."

Menghela napas kecewa, Jiraiya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar besar.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu," kata Madara. "Anggap saja ini sebuah permainan." Dia kemudian memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan. "Dalam setiap permainan selalu ada yang menang dan yang kalah kan? Dan tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang ingin kalah dalam permainannya. Makanya, akan kuberi sedikit petunjuk untuk kalian."

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar sedikit tentang permainan kita hari ini dari Konan—agen kesayanganku yang ternyata ekor layang-layang IIA—tentang Black Roses Plan." Saat menyindir soal Konan, berpasang-pasang mata beralih pada Si Nona Rambut Biru. Sementara wanita itu berlagak tak peduli sambil menimbulkan suara berisik dengan mengunyah permen karet.

"Pesta akan dimulai tepat pukul 12 siang ini," Madara melanjutkan. "Tidak perlu heran mengapa kalian tidak bisa melacak keberadaan bom sejak tadi. Karena seluruh bom itu termasuk jenis peledak yang hanya bisa dilacak dalam keadaan aktif, dan mereka sudah dirancang untuk aktif mulai lima menit sebelum waktu meledaknya."

"Apa?" Genma menggeram. Matanya membelalak galak pada wajah Madara di layar besar. Keterkejutan itu bukan hanya dialaminya, tapi juga seluruh orang dalam ruangan yang mendengar kata-kata Madara barusan.

Pria tua Uchiha itu kemudian tertawa, dengan suara ganjil yang terkesan mengerikan. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu tegang," katanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri kembali. "Kalau tegang, kalian hanya melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuang banyak waktu. Kalian baru menyadari itu kan?"

"Kalian memang bodoh; kalian para polisi, juga para pemimpin," dia melanjutkan. "Kalian semua hanya orang-orang bodoh yang berlagak hidup dalam kesejahteraan. Menutup mata dan mematikan hati untuk melihat lebih dalam bahwa negera ini diambang kehancuran. Orang-orang seperti kalian tidak dibutuhkan. Memusnahkan kalian adalah langkah tepat sebagai awal terwujudnya negara yang bersih."

"Kuberitahu sebuah rahasia," ada kilat mengerikan di sepasang mata onyx-nya, "dalam permainan ini pemenangnya sudah ditentukan. Kalian akan kalah. Selamat tinggal, Hi!"

Video call terputus, layar besar itu berubah jadi hitam tanpa gambar.

"Ini gila!" seru Anko yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Wajahnya nampak begitu cemas. "Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menemukan bom itu jika kita hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum bom meledak?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Guy. "Jiraiya-san?"

Akibatnya semua mata mengharap jawaban dari pria tua itu. Jiraiya sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Semuanya terlalu rumit. Akatsuki benar-benar seperti asap; terlihat namun sulit ditangkap. Rencana dan stratergi yang dilakukan Madara dan kawanannya begitu sempurna. Setiap bagian yang Akatsuki lakukan selalu selangkah di depan mereka. Ini hampir membuatnya kehilangan asa.

Namun biar bagaimanapun, nasib Konoha bergantung pada mereka. Dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Apapun akan dilakukan, meski harus berkorban nyawa.

Jiraiya baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghampiri meja di tengah ruangan. Polisi muda itu termenung memandangi peta yang tergelar di atas meja—peta yang tadi ditandai oleh Genma.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Jiraiya, menyusulnya mendekati meja.

Alih-alih menjawab, Shika meraih spidol merah yang tergeletak di pinggir meja. Dia membuat tanda baru yang lebih besar dari tanda milik Genma. Melingkari lima wilayah di sana: Konoha Tower, Gedung Parlemen, Istana Kementrian, Bunpai Business Center, dan Amayaka International Airport.

"Ini," perhatian Shikamaru beralih pada orang-orang yang menatap penasaran padanya. "Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanyanya kemudian.

Guy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Keningnya berkerut memandangi lingkaran-lingkaran merah baru di peta. "Cuma lima titik pusat yang kau beri lingkaran…" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Itu jawabannya!" sahut Anko. Dia merebut spidol dari genggaman Shikamaru dan menghubungkan kelima lingkaran itu dengan garis-garis memanjang. "Lima titik pusat ini bila dihubungkan akan membentuk huruf _hi_," kata Anko lagi, menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar semua orang bisa melihat peta itu.

"Masih ingat pelajaran sejarah kelas 1 SMA, tentang awal mula pembentukan Kota Konoha?" Anko melanjutkan. "Saat dulu membentuk Konoha menjadi ibukota Negara Hi, ditetapkan lima titik pusat yang menjadi simbol negara; terdiri dari Konoha Tower yang menjadi simbol ibukota, Gedung Parlemen yang menjadi simbol kesejahteraan rakyat, Istana Kementrian yang menjadi simbol pemerintahan, Bunpai Business Center yang menjadi simbol perekonomian, dan Amayaka International Airport yang menjadi simbol perhubungan.

"Lima rancangan simbol itu sengaja ditempatkan pada titik-titik yang bila dilihat di peta akan membentuk huruf _hi_ saat dihubungkan. _Hi_ yang berarti api, tidak lain adalah lambang nasional negara kita."

"Itu maksudmu kan, Shikamaru?" tanya Anko pada lelaki itu. Shika menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku menyadarinya saat Madara mengucapkan kalimat terakhir," kata Shikamaru. "Dia bilang 'selamat tinggal, Hi'. 'Hi' yang dia maksud sebenarnya adalah Konoha, yang menjadi lambang negara kita seperti kata Inspektur Mitarashi tadi. Dan jika dugaanku tepat, kelima titik pusat itulah yang menjadi tempat di mana bom dipasang. Karena kembang api Black Roses membentuk huruf _hi_ di angkasa pada letusan terakhir."

"Bagus!" kata Jiraiya. "Tidak perlu memastikan dugaan itu benar atau tidak, kita langsung saja bertindak. Genma, kirim pasukanmu ke lima titik pusat. Tapi sisakan beberapa untuk memeriksa di tempat lain, untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Siap."

"Tapi," Anko menyambung, "sejauh ini Black Roses Plan dirancang menyerupai kembang api Black Roses, seperti jam meledaknya (meski berbeda waktu) dan huruf yang dibentuk setelah meledak. Jika selalu begitu, bukankah ada yang aneh?" pandangannya berpaling pada Shikamaru.

"Kembang api Black Roses meledak sebanyak enam kali. Tapi titik pusat yang menjadi kemungkinan tempat dipasangnya bom hanya lima. Apa itu juga termasuk dalam rencana?"

Shikamaru tertegun. Cepat-cepat dia mengecek peta, memperhatikan kelima tanda yang sudah dibuatnya di sana. Apa yang dikatakan Anko sangat masuk akal; ada yang aneh dalam rencana itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Jika ada yang aneh, jika ada yang terlewat, maka…

Menelan ludah, ditatapnya para polisi yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya penasaran serta cemas. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan rencana itu," katanya. "Semuanya persis seperti kembang api Black Roses. Bom yang dipasang juga enam, hanya luput satu tempat. Dan tempat itu adalah," jari telunjuknya ditempelkan pada persilangan garis yang membentuk huruf _hi_ di peta, "Markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha."

**~Tsumi~**

Pengendara sepeda motor besar, berjaket kulit dan helm serba hitam. Sakura melihatnya menikung memasuki jalur menuju Kota Ame. Gadis itu yakin dia adalah Gaara. Dengan menyesuaikan kecepatan dia mengikutinya. Dia harus berjaga jarak agar Gaara tidak menyadarinya.

Melakukannya tidak mudah. Kendaraan yang digunakan Gaara adalah sepeda motor. Dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dibandingkan mobil, gerakannya akan lebih lincah sehingga membuatnya melaju lebih cepat. Memang kondisi jalanan saat itu tidak terlalu padat, sehingga Sakura tidak terlalu kerepotan mengejarnya. Hanya saja hal itu justru dapat membuat Gaara lebih cepat menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Begitu memasuki perbatasan Konoha dengan Ame, Sakura menurunkan laju mobilnya, membiarkan Gaara melaju jauh di depan. Jalanan saat itu sudah benar-benar sepi. Dia tak ingin ambil resiko ketahuan. Tidak masalah kehilangan Gaara beberapa saat, karena jalur menuju Ame hanya satu jalan itu tanpa cabang.

Setelah berada pada jarak aman dari kecurigaan, Sakura kembali menancap gas untuk segera menyusul motor Gaara. Jalur yang dilewatinya di kelilingi oleh padang rumput hijau yang amat luas. Tidak nampak satupun bagunan rumah atau tanda-tanda adanya pemukiman penduduk.

Sedikit perasaan aneh bagi Sakura karena dia belum juga melihat keberadaan Gaara. Dengan kecepatan mobil di atas rata-rata yang dia tempuh, rasanya tidak mungkin jika lelaki itu belum juga tersusul. Tidak mungkin pula Sakura salah jalan karena jalanan itu tidak bercabang. Tidak ada jalan membelok, maka pasti Gaara juga lewat di jalur yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura melihat bangunan tua di ujung jalan. Bangunan besar usang, mirip pabrik yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Sakura menepikan wagonnya. Dia turun untuk memeriksa keadaan di sekitar. Di permukaan tanah nampak bekas ban sepeda motor, dan jejak itu masih baru. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba menemukan sepeda motor hitam yang dikendarai Gaara. Namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Menoleh ke bangunan pabrik, pintu besarnya yang sudah karatan sedikit membuka. Memperlihatkan celah yang bisa dimasuki Sakura. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, gadis itu memasuki bangunan.

Di dalamnya begitu kosong. Tidak ada barang apapun selain pilar-pilar kayu yang menopang atap yang menjulang tinggi dari langit-langit. Bau tidak sedap dari jerami busuk di permukaan tanah memenuhi udara, merasuk ke hidung Sakura. Karenanya dia menutup hidung sambil mengernyit. Tetes-tetesan air jatuh dari balok-balok kayu yang malang-melintang di langit-langit, kelihatannya sisa-sisa hujan beberapa saat lalu. Cahaya dari luar yang masuk ke celah-celah kecil dinding maupun atapnya menambah kesan suram.

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling bangunan luas itu. Dirinya harus tetap waspada karena keadaan ruangan yang demikian cukup berbahaya. Dia tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Belum jelas juga mengapa Gaara berhenti di sana. Muncul dugaan dalam benak Sakura bahwa tempat itu mungkin bekas—atau masih markas Akatsuki. Dugaan yang cukup bodoh memang. Namun mempertimbangkan hilangnya Gaara dari apartemen Kakashi membuat Sakura yakin; lelaki itu kemungkinan besar telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara gesekan di balik pilar besar di ujung bangunan. Degup jantungnya mulai berpacu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan timbulnya bunyi itu, tikus atau manusia, hal itu membuat Sakura tegang. Namun rasa penasarannya saat ini lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takutnya.

Pelan-pelan Sakura mendekati asal suara. Begitu jaraknya sudah terpaut cukup dekat, napasnya tertahan. Dibalik pilar yang ada di hadapannya kini, mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbahaya, atau mungkin hanya tikus yang menggaruk jerami-jerami di bawahnya, atau apalah. Sakura menggenggam erat baretta di balik punggungnya. Bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga dalam hati, Sakura menyergap ke balik pilar dengan tangan menodong senapan.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Selain hanya selembar kertas yang menempel di pilar kayu besar itu hampir lepas, tertiup angin yang masuk dari celah di dinding sehingga menimbulkan suara gesekan. Sakura menghela napas lega. Tangannya yang menodong senapan diturunkan dengan lemas. Benar-benar saat yang menegangkan tadi itu. Tapi untungnya bukan hal yang berbahaya.

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah tangan dari belakang kepalanya menjulur dan membungkam mulutnya tiba-tiba. Sakura panik, berusaha meronta namun tubuh yang menahannya begitu kuat. Tangannya diputar ke belakang punggung, membuat baretta dalam genggamannya jatuh. Tubuhnya dihimpit ke dinding.

Sepersekian detik kemudian orang itu memutar tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak saat mengenali wajah orang yang menyerangnya itu.

"Gaara?" dia memekik tertahan setelah bungkaman pada mulutnya dilepas.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menempelkan satu jarinya di depan bibir, dia berdesis pelan. Matanya menjelajah liar ke setiap sisi ruangan. Sakura menurut. Menahan suaranya untuk beberapa saat, sementara matanya ikut menjelajah seisi ruangan; ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dicari Gaara.

Setelah memastikan sesuatu, lelaki itu melepaskan Sakura. "Kelihatannya kita hanya berdua di sini," katanya. Sakura tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Dia menatap dengan wajah bingung. "Maksudku, tidak ada yang membuntutimu ke sini—Kecuali kau yang membuntutiku."

Sakura jadi kikuk. Ada sedikit rasa malu juga karena ketahuan membuntuti orang lain secara diam-diam. Namun perasaan itu segera saja terabaikan. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari hal itu. Melihat sorot mata Gaara yang sekarang, Sakura mengerti sesuatu. Lelaki itu kelihatannya benar-benar sudah ingat kembali akan masa lalunya. Ini agak mengkhawatirkan. Sejauh ini Sakura tidak tahu siapa persisnya Gaara dalam Akatsuki. Ada kemungkinan dia juga berbahaya.

Gaara menyadari tatapan penuh selidik dari Sakura. Saat dia mulai bergerak dari tempatnya, gadis itu berdiri tegang menyandar pada dinding. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara padanya. Lelaki itu mengambil baretta yang terjatuh tadi. Sakura tak punya senjata apapun lagi selain yang disimpannya di mobil.

Gaara melangkah mendekat, baretta ada dalam genggamannya. Jantung Sakura berpacu lagi. Saat menatap mata lelaki itu, rasa ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Lelaki itu bukan lagi Gaara yang dulu. Pelan-pelan Sakura bergeser, sementara jaraknya dengan Gaara semakin dekat. Dia sudah siap lari saat ada kesempatan—jika dia bisa.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menjulurkan tangannya, membuat Sakura kaku di tempatnya berdiri. Alih-alih menembak, lelaki itu justru menyerahkan baretta milik Sakura padanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan melukaimu," katanya.

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengambil senapan dari tangan Gaara. Matanya tak lepas sedetikpun mengawasi tindakan yang bisa saja dilakukan Gaara tanpa diduga. Namun kelihatannya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, karena Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencegah, yang berhasil menghentikan langkah lelaki itu walau dia tidak memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi Sakura. "Apa… Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" gadis itu bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

Sakura tersentak. Menatap punggung Gaara, sesuatu yang ditemukannya pagi tadi di apartemen Kakashi teringat lagi. "Aku melihat darah di lorong," Sakura mulai bercerita. "Melihat kondisi ruangan yang kacau, aku curiga kau diserang dan dibawa pergi—mungkin oleh orang Akatsuki. Makanya aku jadi khawatir. Saat akan memberitahukan soal hilangnya dirimu pada Kakashi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar laporan seorang wanita pada polisi, katanya dia melihat lelaki yang ciri-cirinya mirip denganmu. Karena itu aku mencoba menyusulmu. Hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Tapi…"

Sakura memutar ke hadapan Gaara. "Melihat raut wajahmu yang sekarang, aku jadi terpikir sesuatu. Apakah ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawabnya. Perlu waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia menjawab, "Ya. Aku sudah ingat semuanya," katanya dengan menatap langsung mata emerald Sakura. "Semalam, aku terbangun saat merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalaku. Saat itu aku jatuh, kepalaku membentur lantai dengan sangat keras. Kupikir saat itu aku akan mati. Tapi saat pandangan mataku mulai samar-samar menjelang pingsan, bayang-bayang masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalaku. Seperti lembaran-lembaran foto lama yang tampil bergantian begitu cepat. Saat itu aku tersadar bahwa ingatanku sudah kembali."

"Sou ka…" Sakura menggumam. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu masa lalumu, identitasmu. Kau tahu alasan mengapa Akatsuki membuangmu, alasan mengapa mereka membuatmu jadi kambing hitam…"

"Karena penyamaranku ketahuan," Gaara memotong.

"Eh? Penyamaran?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku adalah agen yang dikirim IIA untuk menyusup ke dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Aku berhasil membawa diri, berperan dengan baik sebagai salah satu anggota mereka. Karena memiliki kemampuan menembak jarak jauh dengan strategi sempurna, aku dijadikan sniper mereka. Demi meyakinkan mereka, aku benar-benar melaksanakan tugas membunuh.

"Awalnya target mereka adalah pejabat-pejabat korup. Untuk itu aku masih belum keberatan melakukannya. Namun aksi mereka mulai lebih berani dari itu. Kecurigaan mereka pada penyamaranku muncul sejak aku menolak menjalankan misi pembunuhan Senju Hashirama. Saat itu Senju dijadikan target karena mengetahui tentang data rahasia Akatsuki yang dipegang oleh Komamura Aoki. Akibat kecerobohan Komamura, Senju mengetahui tentang data rahasia itu. Makanya dia harus segara dilenyapkan sebelum rahasia Akatsuki menyebar luas. Dan aku orang yang ditunjuk untuk melaksanakan hukuman itu.

"Tapi aku menolak tanpa alasan apapun. Dan misi pun dilimpahkan pada Lunette dengan cara membuat kematiannya seolah bunuh diri. Di depanku mereka bersikap biasa saja. Tapi aku tahu mereka mulai mencurigaiku. Sampai suatu hari, aku diperintahkan bertemu dengan MD. Saat itulah aku dijebak; diserang diam-diam, dilumpuhkan dengan suntikan, dan dibawa ke suatu tempat terpencil, diasingkan.

"Di sana aku dikurung hampir selama satu tahun, hidup dalam penyiksaan entah dengan tujuan apa. Tubuhku terus disuntikkan obat-obatan seperti yang sudah kau duga, membuatku benar-benar tak berdaya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya bernapas. Namun aku masih punya sedikit kesadaran, makanya aku bisa mengingat itu semua. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, mereka mencuci otakku; menanamkan pikiran dalam kepalaku bahwa aku telah membunuh seseorang. Kemudian aku dipukuli habis-habisan. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Saat membuka mata, aku berada di rumahmu dengan seluruh tubuhku dibalut perban."

Mendengar cerita Gaara, Sakura tertegun, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang membuka akibat keterkejutan akan kisah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara sudah mengalami penderitaan yang begitu panjang. Ternyata bukan hanya dijadikan kambing hitam, tapi semua yang dilakukan Akatsuki padanya sudah lebih dari keterlaluan.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Menghentikan Akatsuki," katanya sambil berlalu.

Sakura berusaha menyusulnya. "Menghentikan?"

"Hn. Akatsuki punya rencana besar untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Aku mendengarnya sebelum mereka menyekapku."

"Tunggu dulu!" Lagi-lagi Sakura berputar lebih cepat ke hadapan Gaara untuk mendapatkan fokus perhatian lelaki itu. "Menghancurkan Konoha, katamu?"

Gaara hanya meliriknya dengan bosan. "Ya. Black Roses Plan, rencana membumi-hanguskan Konoha dengan enam bom berkekuatan dahsyat. Melihat keadaan yang sudah terjadi, rencana itu akan dilaksanakan hari ini."

Sakura tertegun. Dia berdiri kaku, tak lagi berusaha menyusul Gaara yang mulai melangkah lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah. "Membumi-hanguskan Konoha…?" Sakura menggumam sendiri, seolah ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa itulah kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya dari Gaara. "Kalau begitu, kita harus kembali," katanya kemudian. "Orang-orang di sana harus diberi-tahu—"

"Mereka sudah tahu," sahut Gaara. "Saat ini mereka pasti sedang berusaha menghentikan bom itu."

"Tapi—Tunggu, Gaara!" Sakura menyusul lagi. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Gaara tak mengacuhkannya. Dia terus saja melangkah ke luar bangunan tua itu. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan menghentikan Akatsuki. Selagi polisi sibuk dengan bom di Konoha, mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

"Sendirian? Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya? Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana mereka—"

Langkah Gaara tiba-tiba terhenti. Membuat Sakura yang terus menyusulnya di belakang tidak sempat mencegah hidungnya menabrak punggung lelaki itu.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Sakura. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang, 'yang penting adalah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang; apa yang kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu.' Kau masih ingat itu, Sakura?"

Gadis itu hanya menatap mata hijau Gaara dalam kebisuan. Tentu saja dia ingat saat mengatakan itu; saat Gaara sedang meracau. Sakura mengucapkan itu untuk membuatnya tidak terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri akan masa lalunya yang belum jelas saat itu. Tapi siapa sangka Gaara masih mengingatnya.

"Karena kata-katamu saat itu, Sakura, aku sadar dosa dan masa laluku tidak lagi penting," kata Gaara. "Makanya selama aku masih bisa bernapas, selama itu akan kupergunakan semua kemampuanku untuk menebus dosa. Aku akan hentikan Akatsuki walaupun harus mati."

Gaara tidak lagi ingin berlama-lama. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku ikut!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba, yang sukses menghentikan langkah Gaara sebelum menghilang di balik pintu raksasa berkarat.

"Pulang saja. Ini bukan pertarunganmu, Sakura," gumam Gaara.

"Kau salah!" sahut Sakura dengan suara lantang. "Ini juga pertarunganku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dendam. Aku juga ingin menghentikannya. Karena dosaku di masa lalu, maka semua ini terjadi. Seperti katamu, aku akan menebus dosaku meski harus mati."

Selama beberapa saat, Gaara akhirnya mau menghadapi Sakura. "Apa kau yakin? Mati itu tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Tidak sedikitpun keraguan dalam sorot matanya. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya akan sulit bagi Gaara untuk menahannya. Kini dia mengerti bagaimana sulitnya seorang Kakashi menghadapi Sakura. Benar-benar gadis berambisi besar yang sulit ditolak keinginannya. Apa boleh buat. Mengingat Sakura pernah jadi polisi—meskipun sudah lewat empat tahun yang lalu—rasanya tidak akan terlalu menyulitkan bila dia juga diikut-sertakan. Lagi pula, berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Menghela napas panjang, Gaara berucap, "Baiklah. Kau ikut." Baru juga akan mengumbar senyum kegembiraannya, Gaara bicara lagi. "Dengan syarat kau harus mengikuti semua instruksi dariku."

Sakura mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Yokai!"

"Baiklah. Ikut aku." Tanpa menunggu Sakura, Gaara beralih ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Gadis itu mengikutinya saja tanpa banyak tanya.

Sakura memperhatikan Gaara yang saat ini sibuk menyingkirkan jerami-jerami basah dari permukaan tanah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, membuat Sakura penasaran, namun dia tidak ingin banyak tanya atau nanti Gaara berubah pikiran untuk membiarkannya ikut.

Dan sebelum Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan untuk bertanya, sesuatu di permukaan tanah membuatnya terbelalak. Ada benda seperti cincin besar. Gaara menariknya kuat-kuat—kelihatannya berat. Sakura menyadari bahwa itu bukan cincin melainkan pegangan pintu rahasia yang menutup sejajar dengan permukaan tanah. Setelah pintu papan yang tebal dan berat itu terangkat, di bawahnya ada ruang seukuran satu kali satu meter berisi sesuatu yang ditutupi dengan kain terpal. Gaara menyingkapnya, maka nampaklah benda-benda yang membuat mata Sakura membelalak lebih lebar lagi.

"Senapan? Banyak sekali!" Sakura berseru. Pandangannya kemudian terlempar pada Gaara, menatapnya curiga. "Tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa banyak benda seperti ini di sini?"

"Cuma tempat penyimpanan rahasia," kata Gaara. "Semua senjata ini adalah beberapa dari barang illegal yang diperjual-belikan Akatsuki dengan organisasi gelap lain di luar negeri, terutama Rusia. Aku menyimpannya beberapa, untuk dijadikan bukti."

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu!"

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Yeah, memang bukan sih. Jujur saja ini memang kurancang untuk jaga-jaga seperti saat ini. Berguna, bukan?"

Sakura mengacuhkannya. Dia kesal karena baru menyadari bahwa tempat penyimpanan rahasia itu yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan Gaara datang ke sana.

"Kau pernah pakai?" tanya Gaara saat dia mulai memilih-milih dan mengambil beberapa senapan, membuat Sakura agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku pernah sih mencobanya waktu di akademi—"

"Kalau begitu pakai yang ini saja." Gaara tiba-tiba menyodorkan rifle besar padanya.

Benda itu tanpa diduga cukup berat, Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkannya. "Hei, maksudku waktu itu cuma mencoba rifle kecil, bukan yang berat begini!" protesnya.

"Kalau pakai yang seperti kau ceritakan itu nanti ditertawakan. Atau yang lebih parah, kau bisa tertembak akibat kalah senjata," kata Gaara tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana repotnya Sakura memegang senjata itu. "Lagi pula tidak ada yang kecil di sini. Vychlop cocok untukmu. Nanti juga terbiasa."

"Kan masih bisa pakai taktik," Sakura belum selesai memprotes.

"Itu benar. Tapi melawan Akatsuki tidak cukup hanya dengan otak."

Sakura akhirnya tak banyak bicara lagi. Apapun yang harus dilakukannya saat ini sudah menjadi tekadnya sejak awal. Bagaimanapun sulitnya cara yang harus dilewati, dia tidak boleh mengeluh.

Setelah membereskan kembali tempat persembunyian rahasianya, Gaara menjelaskan strategi yang akan mereka lancarkan untuk menghadapi Akatsuki nanti. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama. Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal, atau usahanya akan sia-sia saja.

"Uchiha Madara akan meninggalkan Konoha dari lapangan udara di pedalaman Oto," kata Gaara.

"Memangnya ada?"

"Tempat itu dikamuflasekan sebagai pabrik ikan kalengan yang sudah tutup. Dipagari dengan tembok yang tinggi. Tidak ada siapapun yang menyangka di dalamnya adalah lapangan udara."

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Sakura mengatakan, "Jangan-jangan tempat itu sudah disiapkannya sejak Madara masih bertugas di angkatan laut!"

"Ya. Black Roses Plan bukan rencana yang baru-baru ini dibuat. Akatsuki selalu memperhitungkan baik dan buruknya strategi yang akan mereka jalankan. Oleh karena itu, mereka merencanakan sesuatu selalu dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Sou ka." Sakura mulai mendapat gambaran organisasi seperti apa sebenarnya Akatsuki itu. Meski kini dia menyadari bahwa menghadapi Akatsuki sama saja dengan menghadapi kematian, tak sedikitpun terbersit rasa takut dalam dirinya. Sakura justru semakin tidak sabar melawan mereka. "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi!"

"Tidak dengan wagonmu."

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mobil terlalu mencolok. Kita pakai motor saja."

Sakura tidak berkomentar lagi. Gaara ada benarnya juga. Berhubung lelaki itu lebih jauh mengenal Akatsuki, lagi pula dia adalah pemimpin penyerangan ini, maka Sakura ikut saja dengan semua rencananya. Dia percaya lelaki itu tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

_Akatsuki, Sasuke, tunggu saja!_

**Tsudzuku…**


	14. Detik Detik Terakhir

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Detik-Detik Terakhir**

* * *

"Perintah kepada seluruh kesatuan, segera tinggalkan markas. Kosongkan gedung. Situasi berbahaya."

Ino yang mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut dari speaker di ruang kesehatan Markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoaha, langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri pintu, mengintip keluar. Diperhatikannya para polisi yang sedang ramai berlarian di sepanjang lorong di depan ruangan itu. Mereka semua menuju ke lift.

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia yang tadi sudah hampir tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba harus terbangun oleh derap langkah terburu-buru di depan pintu dan pemberitahuan dari speaker. Situasi berbahaya dan tinggalkan gedung, itu yang didengarnya.

Tidak ingin terus menduga-duga, Ino meninggalkan ruang kesehatan menuju tempat di mana Shikamaru seharusnya berada saat ini. Arahnya berlawanan dengan arus orang-orang yang ingin segera keluar. Tapi Ino tak peduli, meski beberapa kali bahunya tanpa sengaja berbenturan keras dengan bahu orang lain.

"Nona, pintu keluarnya sebelah sana," seorang polisi memperingatkan Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah orang-orang bergegas melangkah.

Ino tak mengacuhkanya. Dia yakin situasi yang terjadi saat ini ada hubungannya dengan Black Roses Plan yang sudah dia dengar dari Konan. Ino tak mau menduga macam-macam. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah menemui Shikamaru.

Beruntung dia tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Saat belok di tikungan lorong, lelaki itu bahkan hampir ditabraknya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum Ino sempat bicara. "Tidak dengar pemberitahuannya?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia sudah menduga hal paling buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan dugaannya sepertinya tepat. "Jadi bom itu ada di markas ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hn," Shikamaru menggumam setelah beberapa saat. "Kalau sudah jelas, cepat tinggalkan tempat ini bersama yang lain," katanya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Ino.

Cepat-cepat wanita itu menyusul. "Kau mau ke mana? Pintu keluarnya kan sebelah sana," dia menunjuk tikungan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," kata Shikamaru tak acuh. "Sudah sana! Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Aku ikut."

Ucapan Ino barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah Shika. Setelah lelaki itu berputar menghadapinya, Ino berkata lagi. "Aku sudah terlibat dengan Akatsuki. Itu artinya, kasus ini juga menjadi tugasku."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai," kata Shika. "Kau tidak terlibat apa-apa lagi setelah data rahasia Akatsuki berhasil didapatkan polisi dan IIA. Jadi kau tidak punya tanggung jawab apapun lagi dalam kasus ini."

"Tapi aku juga ingin menghentikan mereka," suara Ino meninggi. "Meskipun polisi bilang tugasku sudah selesai, selama kasus ini belum berakhir, aku akan terus merasa terbebani—"

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?"

Ino tersentak diam. Baru kali ini didengarnya Shikamaru semarah itu. Suaranya memang tidak sampai membuat telinga sakit, namun mampu mengguncangkan hatinya. Kilat di mata Shika saat itu bukan kilat kebencian, ada suatu pancaran kekhawatiran di sana.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mendekati bahaya lagi," gumam Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat. "Jadi, pergilah."

Perasaan yang dirasakan Ino saat itu, entah bagaimana dia harus menyebutnya. Menatap wajah Shikamaru, mendengar kata-katanya, membuat dadanya sesak. Terlebih saat Hyuuga Neji yang kebetulan lewat dimintai Shika untuk membawanya pergi. Melihat punggung Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa seolah lelaki itu takkan kembali. Seolah perpisahan saat ini adalah perpisahan untuk selamanya.

Air mata yang menggenang penuh di pelupuk mata Ino tak lagi kuasa dibendung. Tetes demi tetes terjun di atas pipinya. Ketakuan menguasai dirinya, ketakutan akan kehilangan lelaki itu.

**~Tsumi~**

Shikamaru mengintip jam di balik ujung lengan kemeja. Waktu yang tersisa sebelum bom meledak tinggal satu jam lagi. Bukan waktu yang cukup untuk menyelamatkan Markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha dari kehancuran.

Untuk menjinakkan sebuah bom, umumnya dibutuhkan waktu paling cepat tiga menit. Itupun belum diketahui bom seperti apa yang Akatsuki gunakan. Sementara pasukan yang tersisa untuk melacak bom di markas pusat tinggal delapan orang termasuk Shikamaru dan Inspektur Shiranui Genma. Jumlah yang sangat kurang untuk menemukan bom yang disembunyikan entah di sudut mana dalam gedung berlantai dua puluh itu.

Mereka tak punya pilihan. Bom hanya bisa dilacak dalam waktu lima menit sebelum meledak. Waktu yang begitu singkat tak akan cukup untuk menemukan sekaligus menjinakkan alat peledak itu.

Genma menatap frustasi denah bangunan markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha yang digenggamnya. Dengan anggota tim yang tersisa, dia nekat menyebar mereka ke seluruh lantai. Satu orang mencari di satu lantai. Begitu selesai dengan itu, pindah ke lantai selanjutnya. Hanya begitu yang bisa mereka lakukan. Meski sangat tidak efektif, setidaknya ada yang mereka kerjakan daripada hanya duduk frustasi membuang menit-menit yang begitu berharga.

Saat Genma mendapat laporan lewat radio satu gelombang dari beberapa pemimpin pasukan pelacak bom di wilayah lain Konoha, perhatian Shikamaru teralihkan oleh seorang petugas yang melewati mereka dengan langkah terburu-buru. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah pakaian orang itu basah oleh keringat. Tiap ruangan di markas pusat itu dipasangi penyejuk udara. Apalagi di musim panas seperti saat ini. Jadi agaknya tidak masuk akal jika ada orang yang pakaiannya basah oleh keringat.

"Aku dari Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti," kata lelaki itu saat Shikamaru mempertanyakan keheranannya. "Aku bertugas mendata barang-barang bukti untuk beberapa kasus penting. Saat masuk ruangan itu, memang sudah terasa panas dan pengap di dalam. Karena terburu-buru, aku malas repot-repot meminta ke ruang kontrol saluran udara untuk memeriksakannya."

Shikamaru langsung saja merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Buru-buru dia pergi ke Ruang Kontrol Saluran Udara untuk memastikan sesuatu. Pertanyaan Genma diabaikannya, membuat seniornya itu terpaksa mengikuti meski tidak tahu apa rencana lelaki itu.

Begitu sampai di sana, mata Shikamaru langsung tertuju pada monitor-monitor kecil yang dipasang berjejer dan bersusun. Perhatiannya kemudian terpusat pada monitor atas paling kiri; monitor yang menampakkan gambar saluran udara di atas Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti. Tidak ada yang aneh di sana. Tercantum keterangan di sudut monitor, status penyejuk udara dalam keadaan on dalam suhu 28 derajat Celsius. Justru itulah keanehannya. Jika seorang petugas bisa berkeringat sampai membasahi pakaiannya, sudah seharusnya ada yang tidak beres dengan saluran udara ataupun penyejuk ruangan.

"Inspektur, apa ada seorang anggota tim di lantai dua?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Genma mengangguk. "Imai sedang di sana. Kau mau aku menghubunginya?"

"Tolong minta dia untuk memastikan keadaan di Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Genma mengikuti apa yang Shikamaru inginkan. Lewat radio satu gelombang, dia memerintahkan seorang pencari bom yang bernama Imai itu untuk memeriksa Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti seperti petunjuk Shika.

"Wah… panas sekali di sini," suara Imai terdengar dari radio yang digenggam Genma. "Inspektur, apa ada petunjuk keberadaan bom di ruangan ini?" tanya Imai.

"Aku belum tahu. Shikamaru yang memintaku," kata Genma. Matanya beralih memperhatikan Shika yang kini sibuk mengetik sesuatu di keyboard. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya pada lelaki itu.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Perhatiannya terfokus penuh pada pekerjaannya saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada Genma. "Monitor pengontrol saluran udara ini sudah disabotase," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang kita lihat di monitor saat ini adalah rekaman tampilan saluran udara tiga tahun yang lalu," Shikamaru menjelaskan sambil menunjuk salah satu monitor. Dia kemudian beralih kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard, sehingga tampilan di monitor berubah. "Dan ini adalah tampilan kondisi saluran udara yang sekarang sedang terjadi."

"_Uso_…" Genma menggumam. Matanya terpaku pada tampilan saluran udara di monitor yang tampak ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat saluran udara, sesuatu yang kelihatannya berukuran besar. Jelas itu bukan tikus; berdasarkan ukuran tidak cocok, dan sesuatu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Perhatian Genma kembali pada Shikamaru. "Bagaimana kau menyadari kalau tampilan di monitor tadi palsu?"

"Temperatur udara di Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti tinggi, sudah jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan saluran udara di sana. Tapi monitor tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh. Artinya ada yang tidak beres dengan alat kontrol di ruangan ini. Setelah kuperiksa, memang tampilan monitor telah disabotase dengan rekaman tampilan kondisi saluran udara tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Dengan tujuan untuk menutupi kondisi saluran udara saat ini?" Genma menyambung. "Penyebab temperatur tinggi di ruangan itu adalah adanya benda yang menyumbat saluran udara. Dan benda itu adalah…" Genma menatap Shika dengan perasaan begitu khawatir.

"Hn. Yang paling masuk akal, benda itu adalah bom Black Roses," jawab Shikamaru. "Bukan benda itu yang menyebabkan temperatur udara di sana tinggi, tapi karena keberadaannya. Karena benda itu diletakkan di sana, penyejuk udara harus dimatikan. Untuk menghindari getaran sekecil apapun yang bisa mempengaruhi daya ledaknya."

"Jadi benar bom itu ada di sini?" tanya Imai.

Tanpa sempat menjawab, Shikamaru segera meninggalkan ruang kontrol menuju ruangan bermasalah itu. Waktu semakin menipis, tinggal tersisa lima belas menit sebelum pukul dua belas.

Genma menyusul di belakangnya, sambil memerintahkan melalui radio kepada seluruh anggota tim yang tersisa untuk menuju Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti.

"Imai-san!" sahut Shikamaru begitu tiba di ambang pintu, saat melihat lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu sedang membuka salah satu penutup lubang saluran udara di langit-langit ruangan. Shika cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Bom itu ada di dalam sana kan?" Imai memastikan.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya."

Tanpa sempat dicegah Imai, Shikamaru merangsek naik melewati lubang saluran udara yang sudah dibuka Imai. Dari tempatnya itu, nampak benda yang mirip peti besi di ujung saluran udara. Pelan-pelan dia merangkak mendekati benda itu.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Kenapa bertindak sendirian?" suara Genma dari bawah sana terdengar berteriak. "Kau lihat bomnya?"

"Ya. Tepat di depan mataku," kata Shikamaru.

Dia terpaku menatap bom itu. Kotak besi seukuran 50x20 cm, di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat tabung kaca seukuran botol air mineral berisi suatu cairan yang memenuhi separuh tabung. Display penunjuk waktu menempel di bagian tengah kotak. Waktu yang muncul sudah sampai pada detik ke-276, dan angka itu terus menghitung mundur.

Shikamaru melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, mencocokkan waktu. Ternyata sesuai. Memang saat ini sudah masuk pada waktu lima menit sebelum pukul dua belas. Bom itu baru saja aktif, dan akan meledak dalam 274 detik lagi.

"Turunlah, Shikamaru. Biarkan tim penjinak bom yang menanganinya," perintah Genma.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ha?"

"Jika ada getaran sedikit saja, bola di dalam tuas air raksa akan bergerak. Dan jika menyentuh garis tabungnya, usaha kita akan sia-sia."

"Tuas air raksa? Mereka merancang bom yang seperti itu?" Genma bergidik. Bom yang mereka hadapi kali ini bukanlah main-main.

Itu adalah jenis bom paling berbahaya yang pernah dipelajari oleh setiap calon polisi di akademi. Cairan nitrogliserin ditempatkan dalam dua tabung berbeda. Jika kedua cairan yang terpisah itu bercampur, akan timbul ledakan dahsyat yang mampu meruntuhkan gedung hingga radius ledakan berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Alat peledak seperti itu dikendalikan oleh tuas air raksa; tuas berupa tabung yang berdiameter 3 cm, berisi cairan air raksa yang memenuhi seperempat isi tabung, terdapat bola sebesar kelereng di dalamnya. Bila bola itu bergulir akibat getaran, kemudian menyentuh garis tabung, maka hal itu akan memicu ledakan.

"Tuasnya tertekan saat Imai-san membuka penutup saluran udara," kata Shikamaru. "Ada sehelai benang halus yang menghubungkan penutup dengan tuas. Jika penutup dibuka, daya tarikan yang timbul pada benang membuat tuas tertekan."

"Maaf aku begitu ceroboh," ucap Imai.

"Bukan salahmu," Shika menyahut. "Dalam situasi seperti saat tadi, siapapun yang sudah tahu ada bom di atas sini akan langsung bertindak. Akatsuki sengaja memanfaatkan hal itu."

"Kurang ajar! Mereka terus menjebak kita." Tanpa sadar Genma meremas denah markas yang digenggamnya. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau bisa menjinakkan bom itu sendirian?"

"Hn. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Setidaknya aku pernah menyukai pelajaran Pengenalan Alat Peledak saat di akademi," kata Shikamaru. "Tolong berikan padaku peralatan penjinak bom."

Shikamaru bergerak mundur dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun getaran, mendekati lubang tempat dia masuk tadi. Dengan ikat pinggangnya, tas yang berisi peralatan penjinak bom ditariknya perlahan dari bawah.

"Matikan lampu!" perintah Genma pada seorang anggota tim yang berdiri di dekat sakelar lampu. Untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap bom yang sensitif pada cahaya.

Waktu yang tersisa kurang dari empat menit lagi. Meskipun harus ekstra hati-hati, bukan berarti Shikamaru santai melakukan tugasnya.

Setelah memakai kacamata infra merah yang dapat memudahkannya melihat dalam kegelapan, Shika membuka penutup badan bom di sebelah tuas air raksa. Banyak kabel berselang-seling dengan variasi warna yang cukup memusingkan kepala, dan kelihatan begitu rumit untuk dikerjakan. Namun dia masih hafal langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dulu. Lagi pula pemandangan yang memusingkan seperti itu sudah sering dilihatnya saat dulu di akademi, bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkannya.

Dia menemukan kabel sel foto elektrik yang sensitif terhadap cahaya. Dengan alat pemotong khusus, dia memutuskan kabel itu. Kemudian memotong kabel warna hitam untuk pengendalian ledakan dari jarak jauh. Bukan tidak mungkin Akatsuki memegang kendali jarak jauh untuk bom-bom yang mereka pasang. Karena begitulah Akatsuki, selalu punya rencana B pada setiap aksinya.

Kabel yang dipotong setelahnya adalah kabel warna kuning, yaitu kabel yang menyambung ke tuas air raksa. Setelah ini, dia sedikitnya bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara. Paling tidak bisa bergerak lebih bebas tanpa khawatir menimbulkan getaran, karena fungsi tuas air raksa sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Aku sudah mengamankan fungsi tuas air raksa," katanya pada orang-orang cemas yang menunggunya di bawah.

"_Yokatta_," gumam Genma. Wajah-wajah resah enam orang lainnya pun sirna, berganti dengan helaan napas lega.

"Kerja bagus, Shikamaru," kata Genma lagi. "Barusan juga kelima tim lain melaporkan bahwa seluruh bom berhasil dijinakkan. Tinggal bom yang ada di sini. Sekarang cepat bereskan benda itu. Bukankah waktunya kurang dari semenit lagi?"

Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin mengatakan pekerjaannya akan selesai tidak sampai sepuluh detik lagi. Namun kata-kata itu tertelan saat dia menyadari sesuatu dari rangkaian di hadapannya. Tugasnya memang hanya tinggal satu langkah; memotong kabel merah yang mengalirkan listrik ke display penunjuk waktu. Setelah kabel itu putus, penghitung waktu mundur akan terhenti dan bom benar-benar telah berhasil dijinakkan.

Namun itu akan sangat mudah jika kabel warna merah tidak ada dua. Memang tidak seharusnya begitu. Pada rangkaian bom yang umum, kabel merah yang mengalirkan listrik seharusnya hanya ada satu.

"Shikamaru?" suara Genma dari bawah terdengar resah.

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi begitu hening. Hanya suara detak penghitung waktu mundur pada bom yang terdengar. Tinggal 40 detik sebelum bom meledak.

"_Minna_, cepat tinggalkan gedung ini."

Genma tersentak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang barusan. "Bomnya? Kau berhasil membereskannya kan, Shikamaru?"

"Ya, tinggal satu langkah lagi. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Kalian cepat pergilah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Genma mulai gusar. Dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres di atas sana. "Ada apa, Shikamaru? Kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah bom itu tidak bisa kau jinakkan?"

"Aku bisa," kata Shika, "tapi butuh pengorbanan."

"Apa?"

"Kabel terakhir yang harus kupotong, tanpa kusangka ada dua. Peluang untuk berhasil berbanding seimbang. Untuk lima puluh persen keberhasilan itu, aku juga harus mengorbankan lima puluh persen kemungkinan bom meledak jika ternyata keputusanku salah."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga pergi bersama kami," sahut Imai. "Tuas air raksa sudah tidak berfungsi lagi kan? Kau bisa turun dengan aman. Kita masih bisa pergi sama-sama."

"Dengar, Shikamaru," Genma menyambung. "Jika bom itu meledak, hanya akan menghancurkan markas. Seluruh penduduk di sekitar radius tiga kilometer juga sudah diungsikan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan. Gedung yang runtuh bisa dibangun kembali. Tapi nyawa yang hilang, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

"Aku tidak akan lari," ucap Shikamaru. "Semua rencana ini… sejak awal Akatsuki memang mengincar kita, Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. Membuat kita mengikuti permainan mereka sampai sejauh ini, namun pada akhirnya mereka menempatkan kita pada pilihan hidup atau mati. Aku tidak akan biarkan mereka menang. Kematian Kakashi tidak boleh sia-sia. Begitu juga dengan Senju-sama dan para pejabat lain yang harus mati karena permainan bodoh ini."

"Shikamaru…"

"Genma-senpai, Imai-san, dan yang lainnya, kalian cepat pergi."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah 'di saat darurat, kau harus berani ambil resiko besar', Inspektur Shiranui?"

Genma tahu kata-kata itu, bahkan nada bicaranya sama persis seperti saat dia mengatakannya pada Shikamaru beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin itu benar. Selalu ada resiko pada setiap situasi, selalu ada yang dikorbankan pada setiap pertaruhan. Bukan berarti nilai kemanusiaan pada saat ini harus diabaikan. Namun membiarkan Shikamaru mengambil keputusan besar seperti itu adalah sebuah penghargaan untuknya, penghargaan bagi patriot yang memiliki keberanian besar untuk berkorban demi kebenaran yang dibelanya.

Menghela napas, Genma memerintahkan keenam anggota tim penjinak bom untuk meninggalkan gedung dengan segera. Sebelum menyusul pergi, di ambang pintu dia meneriakkan, "Kau harus berhasil, Shikamaru! Kami semua menunggumu di luar."

Shikamaru menatap kedua kabel warna merah. Di tangannya sudah siap alat pemotong. Waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Yang harus diandalkannya saat ini hanyalah intuisi, naluri untuk merasakan dengan tepat kabel mana yang harus dipilihnya. Sayangnya, intuisinya tidak pernah setajam Kakashi.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Shikamaru mengalir jatuh dari ekor matanya. Hatinya perih. Jika saja Kakashi ada bersamanya saat ini, dia akan mendapatkan sedikit bantuan untuk menentukan pilihan sulit itu.

_Senpai…_

"_Naluri manusia biasanya lebih tajam saat dia dalam keadaan terancam."_

Shikamaru tertegun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang pernah diucapkan Kakashi padanya. Kata-kata itu tadi terdengar begitu nyata, seolah Kakashi membisikkan langsung ke telinganya.

Keyakinan diri Shikamaru meningkat drastis. Dalam detik-detik terakhir, dia mencoba berkonsetrasi untuk merasakan ketajaman intuisinya. Pilihan antara kabel merah yang satu atau kabel merah lainnya.

Alat pemotong di tangannya perlahan-lahan mendekati salah satu kabel merah. Shika telah menjatuhkan pilihan. Memejamkan mata, dia bersiap menggunting. Dengan sekali gerakan saja, kabel akan terputus. Apapun yang akan terjadi setelahnya, dia sudah siap. Kalaupun mati, setidaknya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi di alam lain dan ditertawakan karena intuisinya yang tidak sehebat milik Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Ino berlari keluar dari mobil Chouji untuk menghampiri Genma dan sisa tim penjinak bom yang baru saja keluar dari markas. Chouji tak sempat mencegahnya.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada Genma. Matanya mencari-cari ke pintu masuk markas, berharap lelaki yang dicarinya itu keluar saat itu juga.

"Kami mengalami kesulitan dalam menjinakkan bom itu. Dia memilih tinggal untuk menyelesaikannya sendirian. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawanya ikut," jawab Genma.

Ino tertegun. Matanya menatap kaku gedung markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, gedung yang beberapa detik lagi akan terluluh-lantakkan oleh ledakan besar, bersama orang yang tidak diharapkannya.

Kaki-kakinya yang semula lemas karena syok, tiba-tiba seolah mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa untuk berlari, berlari untuk mencegah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

"Shikamaru!"

Namun, sesosok tubuh yang besar dan kuat menahannya. Chouji tak membiarkannya masuk ke markas, mendekatpun tidak. Diseretnya gadis itu menjauh. Walau harus membopongnya karena dia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri, Chouji harus melakukannya demi keselamatan.

"Lepaskan aku, Chouji! Biarkan aku menolong Shikamaru. Aku cuma ingin membawanya keluar. Kita tidak boleh membiarkanya di sana…" Ino memukul-mukul punggung polisi bertubuh tambun itu. Dia terisak, memohon, namun diabaikan.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-san," gumam Chouji setelah memasukkan Ino ke mobilnya, menutup pintu, bersiap pergi, kemudian menancap gas meninggalkan gedung markas kepolisian itu.

Ino masih terisak. Dia memukul-mukul kaca mobil sambil menatap markas kepolisian yang semakin menjauh. "Shikamaru bodoh…" gumamnya dalam isakan.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi saat ini. Shikamaru mungkin benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya. Firasatnya waktu berpisah saat itu mungkin benar. Punggung Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh, adalah sosok terakhir dari lelaki itu yang bisa dikenangnya.

Derai air matanya mengiringi detik-detik terakhir sebelum bom meledak. Bagai sebuah nyanyian pilu untuk menyambut sebuah kembang api merah rakasasa di langit biru.

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

.

.

.

"BOOM!"

Uchiha Madara menirukan bunyi ledakan sambil menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sesaat kemudian sebuah seringai lebar terpasang di wajah aristokratnya.

"_Félicitation, Monsieur!_" ucap Lunette yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita berkacamata itu menuangkan champagne ke dalam gelas ramping, dan memberikannya pada Madara. "Anda benar-benar hebat!"

Madara hanya tertawa ringan sebelum meneguk champagne.

"Meskipun lima bom lainnya berhasil dijinakkan, mereka tidak akan berhasil dengan bom terakhir." Lunette terkekeh. "Mempermainkan Polisi Konoha benar-benar menyenangkan," katanya lagi. Dia kemudian berniat mempertanyakan hal yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. "Kalau boleh kutahu, kenapa Monsieur begitu membenci mereka?"

Air muka Madara langsung berubah. Segelas champagne diteguknya sampai habis, dan menyerahkan kembali gelas kosong pada Lunette. Setelah berdehem, dia baru berkata, "Kisah yang panjang."

Noir yang duduk di jok depan—yang identitas aslinya adalah Sasuke—melirikkan mata pada pria tua di belakang.

"Sulit untuk mengenang semuanya. Tapi yang pasti, Kepolisian Konoha punya hutang yang besar terhadap keturunan Uchiha," kata Madara. "Dulu mereka menjatuhkan Uchiha dengan sangat tidak terhormat. Aku tidak bisa lupakan itu. Kini mereka harus membayar semuanya."

"Siapapun yang menyakiti Monsieur, mereka pantas mendapatkan balasannya," Lunette bergumam.

"Maaf, menyela. Kita sudah sampai," kata Kakuzu dari balik kemudi.

"_Bien!_" gumam Madara. "Kita bisa segera meninggalkan negara sampah ini."

Akatsuki bersuka cita. Rencana besar mereka hampir berhasil. Setelah meninggalkan Negera Hi dan bergabung dengan sekutunya di Rusia, menguasai Hi dan membentuk negara baru impiannya bukan lagi perkara sulit.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang di sekitar bandar udara terselubung itu mengawasi mereka bagai elang yang tidak ingin kehilangan ular buruannya.

"Kau siap, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

Gadis yang rambut merah mudanya itu kini diselubungi topi rajut hitam mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita hancurkan mereka!"

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Uso: mustahil, (secara harfiah berarti 'bohong')

Félicitation: selamat

Chapter yang singat... hehe... Makasih udah baca ^^

**~hanaruppi~**


	15. Sang Pendosa

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Sang Pendosa**

* * *

Di atas motor yang melaju cepat, Gaara bersama Sakura baru saja memasuki hutan dengan pepohonan besar dan berdaun lebat. Setelah masuk cukup jauh ke dalam, mereka berhenti. Gaara menyembunyikan motor di balik semak besar dan menghapus jejak ban di sekitar situ.

"Benar itu tempatnya?" Sakura menggumam. Matanya sibuk mengamati dari balik teropong yang di arahkan ke sisi terbuka di balik pepohonan. Di bawah sana nampak olehnya sebuah bangunan tua yang besar dikelilingi oleh tembok beton tinggi yang di atasnya diberi kawat berduri. "Tidak terlihat seperti lapangan udara. Di mana jetnya? Di mana mereka bisa lepas landas? Juga tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang pun," katanya lagi.

"Tempat itu dirancang sedemikian rupa dengan kamuflase," kata Gaara. "Begitu atap tua besar itu dibuka secara otomatis, kau bisa melihat jet mereka yang khusus dipesan dari Rusia beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka baru akan membuka atapnya satu menit sebelum lepas landas. Itu untuk mencegah pesawat atau helikopter apapun yang kebetulan atau memang melintas dengan suatu tujuan di atasnya menemukan keberadaan mereka."

"Akatsuki bekerja seperti hantu, beraksi tanpa perlu terlihat—kupikir kau sudah tahu itu," Gaara menambahkan setelah mengeluarkan selembar kertas lusuh dari dalam ranselnya kemudian menggelarnya di atas tanah.

"Kedengarannya mengerikan," Sakura berkomentar ironis. Dia baru saja selesai dengan urusannya, kini menghampiri Gaara yang tengah sibuk menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas lusuh itu menggunakan bulatan tanah keras.

"Tempat itu kurang lebih seperti ini," kata Gaara setelah selesai dengan gambarnya.

Sakura berjongkok di dekatnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Detil sekali. Kau tahu benar seluk-beluk tempat itu?"

"Aku pernah mengawal MD ke sana. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian saat punya waktu, aku diam-diam kembali ke sana untuk melihat-lihat. Dan itu ada gunanya sekarang."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk-angguk tak acuh. "Lalu apa maksudnya tanda X ini?" Sakura menunjuk salah satu tanda yang dimaksudkannya pada gambar Gaara. Ada tujuh tanda X di sana, diletakkan pada tempat-tempat tertentu.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menarik kertas sedikit ke arahnya. "X ini adalah posisi tiap anggota Akatsuki. Baru perkiraan, tapi aku yakin benar begitu," katanya.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu satu tanda X untuk setiap anggota Akatsuki?" Sakura melempar tatapan bingung pada Gaara. Lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan, yang justru membuat Sakura semakin tak mengerti. "Tapi tanda X hanya ada tujuh. Apa mungkin…?"

Gaara mengangguk lagi. "Ya, jumlah mereka memang hanya tujuh. Akatsuki tidak pernah terdiri lebih dari sepuluh orang."

Sakura membelalakkan mata. "Kau yakin? Mengingat apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini, rasanya mustahil kalau mereka hanya terdiri dari tujuh orang saja!"

"Aku tidak pernah keliru soal ini," kata Gaara. "Akatsuki adalah tipe organisasi yang lebih mengandalkan keakuratan bukan berdasarkan jumlah, tapi skill dari masing-masing anggotanya. Semakin sedikit jumlahnya, pergerakan mereka akan semakin leluasa. Makanya, setiap anggota memiliki peran yang sangat besar.

"Tujuh adalah jumlah yang sangat ideal untuk Akatsuki. Seorang pemimpin yang menjadi otak pergerakan, Uchiha Madara alias Monsieur Dieu atau sering disebut MD. Seorang ahli menyamar yang juga menguasai segala jenis peledak, Lunette. Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang otaknya sedikit tidak beres, Kakuzu. Seorang sniper yang berakurasi tembak tinggi dan ahli menyusun strategi, Noir—peran itu dulunya adalah aku. Sepasang sniper ahli menyusup yang biasa ditandemkan dengan Noir untuk rencana besar, Si Kembar Zetsu. Dan seorang ahli mekanik yang mampu mengendalikan berbagai macam alat dan menciptakan berbagai jenis senjata, Kabuto."

"Itu di luar dari orang-orang parlemen dan beberapa orang lagi yang hanya mereka manfaatkan," kata Gaara lagi sebelum Sakura berkomentar.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura menggumam. "Bagaimana dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" Tatapannya terlempar pada Gaara.

Lelaki itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Gaara tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu soal hubungan antara Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tragedi pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi empat tahun lalu itu masih melekat jelas dalam ingatannya. Melihat sorot mata Sakura, dia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Alasan Sakura memaksa ikut beraksi hari ini pun mungkin adalah karena Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia muncul begitu saja," ucap Gaara. "MD membawanya ke markas tanpa bicara banyak hal tentang dirinya, kecuali tentang tugasnya untuk menggantikanku membunuh Senju Hashirama. Itu sebelum aku dijebak hingga akhirnya diasingkan di suatu tempat terpencil seperti yang sudah kuceritakan padamu."

Sakura nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Gaara. Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun akhirnya mulutnya membuka. "Sasuke membunuh Kakashi," katanya dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mendengar itu, keterkejutan nampak di wajah Gaara. Dia ingat kejadian kejar-kejaran dua mobil sedan di jalan tol dalam kota pagi tadi. Sungguh hal yang membuatnya geger mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kakashi telah tewas; Noir berhasil membunuhnya. Padahal saat Noir akan melakukan aksinya, Gaara dari atas motornya bersusah-payah menghalangi sniper itu dengan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arahnya. Cukup sulit juga melakukan itu karena Kakuzu yang ada bersama Noir juga gencar menyerangnya dengan tembakan-tembakan berbahaya. Gaara pikir usahanya berhasil, karena Noir terus-terusan salah sasaran. Tapi nyatanya di saat-saat terakhir Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Kakashi berhasil dibunuh.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku turut berduka atas kematiannya," ucapnya menyesal—penyesalan atas gagalnya usaha menyelamatkan Kakashi, meski Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Namun gadis itu seolah tuli. Pandangannya kosong. Kepalanya sepertinya masih dipenuhi dengan kematian Kakashi. Dia pasti terpukul karenanya.

Ini semakin membuat Gaara yakin tentang tujuan Sakura ikut bersamanya. Dia jadi agak cemas. Jika Sakura benar-benar datang untuk membalaskan dendam Kakashi, maka bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu akan bertindak sendiri—karena hanya terfokus pada Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara strategi yang disusun Gaara akan jadi cerita sepintas lalu saja.

"Sakura, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi ingatlah ini bukan misi balas dendam," kata Gaara. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Sakura membuang jauh-jauh rasa dendamnya. "Kita adalah tim. Setiap anggota tim harus mendahulukan kepentingan timnya, bukan pribadi."

Sakura menatapnya sebentar, lalu membuang wajah ke pohon pinus besar dengan tak acuh. "Aku paham," katanya. "Kalau nanti aku ternyata tidak mengikuti rencanamu, kau boleh langsung menambakku mati."

Ucapan yang terlalu sarkastik, pikir Gaara. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan itu, Gaara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gambar di atas kertas yang tadi sudah dibuatnya.

"Perhatikanlah baik-baik karena kita tidak punya waktu untuk membuatmu paham berkali-kali," kata Gaara setelah melirik jam tangan Sakura. "Sepuluh menit lagi pukul 12; sepuluh menit menjelang waktu meledaknya bom besar di Konoha. Tidak lama setelah itu, MD pasti tiba di sana dan langsung meninggalkan negara ini dengan jet yang sudah disiapkan."

Gaara langsung menjelaskan strategi yang sudah disiapkan penuh dalam kepalanya. Sakura menyimak dengan baik sambil memperhatikan gambar yang ditunjuk-tunjuk lelaki itu.

"Ingat, tugasmu hanya melumpuhkan Si Kembar Zetsu," ucap Gaara dengan penekanan kata. Matanya menatap serius Sakura, untuk memastikan gadis itu mengingat dan memahaminya baik-baik. "Setelah kau selesai dengan itu, segera keluar dan pergi dengan sedan mereka ke pemukiman terdekat untuk menghubungi polisi. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau rencanakan semula," tatapan curiga terlempar pada Gaara. "Kau bilang kita satu tim. Lalu kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Siapa bilang kau meninggalkanku? Kau akan kembali bersama para polisi yang akan menangkap mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau saat aku pergi, sesuatu terjadi di luar perkiraanmu, dan—"

"Tidak ada 'bagaimana'. Apapun yang akan terjadi di sana nanti, tergantung dari kesiapan kita masing-masing. Kau dan aku cukup menjalankan strategi yang sudah kubuat. Ini adalah pertaruhan."

Sakura tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Meskipun menyatakan diri tidak setuju dengan strategi Gaara, dia tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya. Memang sejak awal dia berjanji untuk mengikuti segala instruksi lelaki itu. Gaara memang benar, ini adalah pertaruhan; pertaruhan nyawa.

Tiba-tiba Gaara diam dengan wajah kaku, nampaknya sedang fokus pada sesuatu. Sebelum Sakura sempat membisik untuk bertanya, dia berdesis dengan jari telunjuk ditempelkan di depan bibirnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian beralih ke balik pohon pinus besar. Sakura menyusulnya dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Dari balik batang besar itu, kepalanya menyembul sedikit, melongok ke bagian terbuka yang mengarah ke bawah; mendapati sebuah sedan hitam melaju di jalan aspal kecil yang menuju ke bangunan tua bekas pabrik—bandar udara terselubung itu.

"Mereka datang," gumam Gaara. Dia bergegas membereskan kertas lusuh di atas tanah dan mengeluarkan persenjataannya dari dalam ransel besar yang sejak tadi disandarkan ke batang pohon.

"Kau siap, Sakura?" tanya Gaara begitu Sakura selesai menyampirkan vychlop pada posisi nyaman di punggungnya.

Gadis yang rambut merah mudanya kini diselubungi topi rajut hitam mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita hancurkan mereka!"

Sebelum berpisah di bawah, Gaara kembali mengingatkan satu hal padanya. "Hanya Si Kembar Zetsu," katanya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura kesal. Namun sekali lagi saat dia baru saja berbalik untuk melangkah pergi, Gaara menahan lengannya. Ada beberapa lama lelaki itu menatapnya lekat sebelum bicara.

"Jaga dirimu," gumamnya kemudian. Dia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari Sakura.

Melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, ada perasaan aneh menyelubungi Sakura. Entah apa, tapi itu bukan perasaan baik. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sakura menggenggam kalung berbandul hati yang dikeluarkannya dari balik bajunya; menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Terbayang wajah aristokrat seorang lelaki berbingkai rambut sehitam raven yang memasang senyum tipis, melingkarkan liontin itu pada lehernya.

_Sasuke…_

Tanpa sadar liontin itu ditariknya kuat hingga terlepas dari lehernya. Bandul hatinya masih dalam genggaman Sakura, diremas sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa kebas. Gigi-giginya menggemeretak geram.

"Akan kuakhiri semuanya."

**~Tsumi~**

Tetes demi tetes air mata Ino jatuh. Matanya menatap hampa gedung tinggi bergaya Eropa yang semakin menjauh—gedung yang sedang menantikan datangnya kehancuran. Air matanya jatuh seiring dengan detik-detik terakhir menuju sebuah ledakan besar yang akan menghancurkan hidup Kepolisian Konoha, detik-detik terakhir yang akan membinasakan nyawa Nara Shikamaru.

Hening. Ino tidak mendengar apa-apa. Isaknya tertahan. Mata biru aqua yang sebelumnya terus terpejam sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati kini membuka perlahan. Memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap kaca belakang mobil, dilihatnya markas kepolisian masih berdiri kokoh tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Timbul sebuah harapan baru yang membuat asanya melambung tinggi.

"Dia berhasil?" Ino menggumam, matanya masih belum terlepas dari gedung itu. "Shikamaru berhasil menjinakkan bomnya?" nada suaranya semakin meninggi.

Chouji menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dia menengok jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya, memastikan apakah dugaan Ino benar. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya beralih pada gadis pirang itu. "Kurasa kau benar, Ino-san," ucapnya senang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino turun dari sedan butut Chouji. Dia berlari kencang, kembali menuju markas kepolisian. Chouji tak sempat mencegahnya. Polisi bertubuh tambun itu menyusulnya setelah memutar-balikkan arah laju mobilnya dan menyuruh Ino naik kembali. Tapi gadis itu menolak.

Shikamaru yang kemudian muncul dari pintu masuk gedung langsung disambar Ino dengan pelukan erat. Tak seorangpun bisa mencegahnya. Gadis itu menangis terisak-isak di balik punggung Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru bodoh!" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan cengeng begitu," kata Shika. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas. "Hei, kita dilihat banyak orang," katanya lagi.

Seluruh mobil yang kembali berkerumun di depan gedung markas pusat. Orang-orang di dalamnya turun satu per satu, dengan wajah-wajah tersenyum lega.

"Aku tahu kau akan berhasil, Shikamaru." Jiraiya melangkah sedikit lebih ke depan. "Aku percaya kau akan berhasil. Aku bangga—kami bangga padamu." Tepuk tangan keras diberikannya untuk polisi muda itu. Perlahan-lahan suara tepukan itu bertambah, hingga menjadi gemuruh tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Genma, Kiba, Chouji, dan beberapa polisi lain beramai-ramai mengangkat Shikamaru dan melemparnya ke udara sambil menyorak namanya.

"Nara Shikamaru! Banzai!"

Ino menyeka air mata harunya. Dalam hati berucap penuh syukur karena dia tidak perlu kehilangan Shikamaru.

"Tapi kita kehilangan Akatsuki," kata Shikamaru pada Jiraiya setelah polisi-polisi itu menurunkannya kembali dan membubarkan kerumunan. Mereka segera mensterilkan TKP dari orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan.

"Sayangnya, memang," Jiraiya mendesah kecewa. "Kita beruntung bisa menggagalkan misi mereka menghancurkan kota ini. Sekarang semuanya kita serahkan pada IIA. Mereka yang mengambil alih pencarian Akatsuki. Berhubung organisasi itu sudah meninggalkan Konoha, mereka sudah di luar region kita."

Shikamaru membiarkan pria tua itu mendahuluinya melangkah ke dalam markas. Dia tertinggal dengan pikiran-pikirannya tentang Akatsuki. Kali ini, lawan yang dihadapi Kepolisian Konoha memang berat. Tidak salah jika Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa mereka cukup beruntung bisa menggagalkan Black Roses Plan. Namun mengetahui organisasi gelap itu berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi, rasa amarah membakar dalam hati Shikamaru. Dia tidak sudi jika mereka benar-benar melepaskan diri.

**~Tsumi~**

Lorong yang sempit. Gelap, dan lembab. Bau dedaunan yang membusuk akibat pelapukan di atas tanah basah menusuk hidung; tetes-tetesan air yang jatuh merembes dari atap seng usang akibat hujan yang sedang turun membuat aromanya menyebar ke segala penjuru. Sakura mengernyitkan hidung.

Saat itu hanya terdengar suara ribuan tetes air berebut jatuh dari awan hitam menggumpal di angkasa yang mendarat di atas atap seng. Sakura berkonsentrasi dengan telinganya, berusaha untuk menangkap samar-samar suara langkah kaki.

Berdasarkan denah yang digambarkan Gaara, seharusnya dia sudah menemukan tangga besi yang akan membawanya ke ujung menara. Di sanalah dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Namun setelah menyusuri lorong panjang itu yang terasa begitu lama, dia tak juga menemukan tangga.

Sakura hampir putus asa dengan usahanya. Suara-suara langkah kaki di luar sana semakin jauh terdengar. Akatsuki mungkin sudah tiba di pesawat jet mereka, pikirnya. Kalau itu benar-benar sudah terjadi, maka rencana mereka sia-sia. Gaara tak akan bisa berbuat banyak jika Sakura belum melumpuhkan kedua sniper yang masing-masing berjaga di menara barat dan timur. Kalaupun lelaki itu nekat beraksi sendiri, kemungkinan besar hasilnya adalah mati. Akan sulit melawan ketujuh orang Akatsuki sekaligus seorang diri.

Namun Sakura menepis angan-angan buruknya begitu melihat benda menjulang ke atas yang menempel di salah satu sisi dinding lorong di depan sana. Sebuah tangga besi menuju menara sudah ditemukannya. Sakura bergegas naik.

Saat kakinya mencapai anak tangga tertinggi, pelan-pelan Sakura menyembulkan kepala ke lantai puncak menara. Dia melirik ke sekeliling. Setelah merasa cukup aman, dengan hati-hati Sakura merangkak naik.

Tubuhnya disembunyikan di balik tiang beton besar. Saat mengintip ke bawah dari balik balkon berpagar besi yang sudah berkarat, sebuah pesawat jet nampak telah siap lepas landas. Sakura tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Entah seluruh Akatsuki sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat itu atau memang mereka belum sampai.

Perhatian Sakura kemudian terpusat pada menara lain di ujung barat dan timur. Diambilnya vychlop dari balik punggung. Dengan alat keker dari senapan itu, matanya menangkap seseorang bertopeng aneh berwarna hitam di salah satu menara, orang itu tengah memantau sekeliling. Di menara yang lainnya Sakura juga dapat melihat seorang lagi yang bertopeng sama namun miliknya berwarna putih. Mereka pasti Si Kembar Zetsu, Sakura meyakini.

Gadis itu mengambil posisi nyaman untuk melakukan aksinya. Dia berjongkok dengan salah satu lutut menopang tubuh. Lututnya yang lain menopang tangan yang memegang laras panjang senapannya. Matanya mengunci target dari balik alat keker senapan. Jari telunjuknya siap menarik pelatuk untuk melepaskan peluru.

Degup jantungnya memacu lebih kencang. Dia tak boleh gagal. Kesempatannya hanya satu kali. Sekali saja tembakannya tidak tepat sasaran, maka berakhirlah semuanya. Sakura bukannya tidak yakin akan berhasil. Hanya saja, sudah lama dia tidak memegang senjata. Apalagi untuk jenis yang lumayan besar macam vychlop—bahkan itu pertama kali baginya. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Saat ini dia sedang berada di bawah tekanan. Beban yang berat untuk berhasil. Karena yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sangat berpengaruh bukan hanya pada hidupnya saja, tapi juga Gaara, juga Konoha, bahkan Negara Hi.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada senapan. Menghitung mundur dalam hati, sambil meyakini diri sendiri bahwa dia akan berhasil. Satu kali tembak saja. Kemudian satu kali lagi untuk Zetsu yang satunya.

Dirinya sudah siap. Mengesampingkan segala keraguannya, Sakura menarik pelatuk dengan penuh keyakinan. Dalam hitungan detik saja, Zetsu bertopeng hitam roboh. Usahanya berhasil. Namun tak ada waktu baginya untuk bernapas lega karena masih ada satu Zetsu lagi yang menunggu pelurunya sebelum dirinya sendiri yang tertembak.

Namun baru saja Sakura mengunci targetnya, sebuah ledakan di atas kepalanya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Sebuah peluru hampir saja memecahkan tempurung kepalanya jika saja benda kecil itu tidak meleset dan melubangi tiang beton tempatnya bersembunyi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya peluru itu. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya jadi kaku, napasnya seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Sosok yang dilihatnya kini membuatnya terpaku. Mata onyx dibalik rambut hitam menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip. Rifle di tangannya baru saja diturunkan.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menggumam pelan sekali. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Bukan dia yang mencari Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu sendiri yang menemukannya. Pertanda buruk.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dingin. "Kau tidak bisa menutupi keberadaanmu dariku, Sakura. Aku selalu bisa merasakanmu." Saat itu Sakura bisa melihat kilat mengerikan dari matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sekali lagi sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenai kepala Sakura. Beruntung dia sempat berlindung di balik tembok beton besar. Tembakan itu berasal dari menara barat. Zetsu bertopeng putih sudah mengetahui keberadaan seorang penyusup.

Sasuke mengangkat riflenya, membidik lurus ke arah Sakura. Napas gadis itu tertahan, mata emerald-nya menatap terpaku pada mulut rifle. Hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dia akan mati di tangan lelaki yang dicintainya. Bukan pilihan hidup yang diinginkannya, terpikirpun tidak pernah.

Sebuah bunyi letusan sesaat kemudian membuat Sakura tersentak gemetar. Dia sadar dirinya belum mati. Tak satupun dari tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sampai dia menyadari bahwa bukan dia yang diincar Sasuke. Menengok ke menara barat, sosok bertopeng putih di sana baru saja roboh. Zetsu-lah yang menjadi sasarannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sama sekali dia tak tahu alasan ataupun tujuan lelaki itu melakukan hal barusan. Sasuke yang semestinya menghabisi dirinya, malah berbalik menembak Zetsu yang membuatnya bertindak seperti seorang pengkhianat. Sudah jelas tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menolongnya, karena tatapan mata yang dilihatnya itu adalah sorot mata kebencian yang amat dalam. Sakura tak habis pikir. Namun dia tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkan itu, karena Sasuke segera saja menghilang ke lorong bawah. Cepat-cepat Sakura menyusul sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

Sementara itu, Gaara dari tempat persembunyiannya menduga sesuatu telah terjadi di atas menara tempat Sakura seharusnya berada. Keberadaan Sakura diketahui oleh Zetsu bertopeng putih. Padahal berdasarkan rencana, Sakura harus segera menghabisi sniper itu setelah kembarannya berhasil dilumpuhkan sebelum Zetsu menyadarinya.

Kalau situasinya begini, bisa dikatakan Akatsuki telah mengetahui adanya penyusup dalam rencana melarikan diri mereka. Jika tidak cepat bertindak, mereka tidak akan sempat lagi dicegah.

Saat Madara dan Lunette terlihat berjalan terburu-buru menuju pesawat jet, Gaara keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik kegelapan dan siap berperang dengan mereka. Namun asap tebal yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana datangnya menghalangi pandangan mata Gaara. Selama beberapa saat dia kehilangan arah. Terpaksa dia diam di atas pijakannya sambil tetap waspada akan serangan yang memungkinkan datang tiba-tiba dari segala arah. Matanya berkeliaran. Samar-samar dilihatnya sosok seseorang, kemudian menghilang dengan cepat tertelan kabut asap seperti sihir.

Gaara mendekati tempat sosok tadi terlihat. Tangannya tetap siap dengan rifle jika saja itu sebuah jebakan. Setelah asap perlahan-lahan menipis dan pandanganya mulai membaik, dia tak menemukan siapapun lagi. Pesawat jet masih di sana. Tapi setelah melongok ke dalam, tak ada seorangpun kecuali seorang pria berkacamata yang kehilangan kesadaran di kursi kemudi.

Gaara mengenalnya sebagai Kabuto, seorang anggota Akatsuki yang jadi pilot dalam rencana melarikan diri ini. Melihat kondisinya saat ini, Gaara meyakini sesuatu.

Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari pesawat. Dia kemudian menemukan pintu rahasia di dekat landasan pesawat. Di bawah sana berupa lorong gelap yang entah menuju ke mana. Gaara baru tahu ada pintu semacam itu di sana. Saat dulu memeriksa tempat itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada jalan rahasia yang dibuat di dekat landasan. Mungkin sengaja dibuat untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi hal seperti tadi. Kepulan asap itu juga pasti bagian dari rencana mereka, pikirnya.

Gaara menelusuri lorong dalam kegelapan. Semakin jauh dia ke dalam, semakin lembab udara yang dihirupnya. Cicitan keras tikus yang tanpa sengaja terinjak ekornya oleh Gaara terdengar begitu keras di sepanjang lorong. Hal itu sempat membuat Gaara terkejut. Dia menghela napas lega karena itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkannya.

Namun seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka menyerangnya dari belakang. Gaara tak sempat menghindar. Tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh ke tanah, lehernya didesak kuat dengan rifle besar oleh tangan-tangan kekar milik pria bermasker. Gaara berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia juga harus menahan nyeri di salah satu sisi kepalanya akibat hantaman tadi. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali rupanya," ucap Kakuzu setelah terkekeh mengerikan. Dia masih terus mendesak leher Gaara. "Tak kusangka kau masih hidup." Dia tertawa lagi. "Tidak. Kau memang tidak diharapkan untuk mati, karena kau adalah bagian dari rencana kami—ARGH!"

Gaara berhasil menyingkirkannya dengan tendangan keras di perutnya. Kakuzu terlempar, punggungnya membentur dinding lorong cukup keras. Tapi itu tak cukup membuatnya kehilangan serangan berikutnya. Gaara baru saja akan menyerangnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang dilayangkannya menggunakan rifle berat miliknya, namun Kakuzu berhasil menepis, dan merebut senjata itu kemudian membuangnya jauh-jauh. Gaara kehilangan senjata.

Tanpa bisa menghindar lagi, lelaki berambut merah itu mendapatkan pukulan keras di pelipisnya. Itu membuat mata kanannya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Pukulan berikutnya juga tak bisa dihindarinya. Gaara jatuh berlutut dengan darah menetes dari hidungnya. Dia kini benar-benar tak berdaya.

Kakuzu menarik jaket yang dikenakan Gaara secara kasar untuk membuatnya berdiri. Dia didesak ke tembok. Orang bermasker itu menatapnya tajam dengan wajah yang begitu dekat. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin mengintimidasi lelaki yang kini tidak berdaya itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, Bodoh," ucapnya dengan suara parau. "Kau tidak ada apa-apanya. Dari dulu pun begitu. Kau tidak berguna bagi kami, kecuali untuk dijadikan kambing hitam." Kakuzu lalu tertawa keras, suara tawanya yang ganjil itu menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Sesaat kemudian dia berhenti. Tak ada lagi tawa, bahkan seringainya di balik masker lenyap. Wajahnya jadi semakin menakutkan. Tangan kanannya merogoh salah satu saku celananya, mengeluarkan baretta yang kemudian ditempelkannya ke dahi Gaara. "Saat itu MD melarang siapapun membunuhmu. Tapi sekarang," Kakuzu memperdengarkan kekehannya lagi, "tidak ada lagi alasan untuk membiarkanmu tetap hidup."

Gaara menatapnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Sementara Kakuzu menikmati kekuasaannya atas lelaki yang tidak lagi berdaya melawannya. Jarinya siap menarik pelatuk. Namun tiba-tiba baretta dalam genggamannya terlepas. Dia roboh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Di ujung lorong, Gaara melihat Morino Ibiki baru saja menurunkan senapan biusnya. "Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu," katanya sambil melangkah menghampiri Gaara. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara langsung terduduk lemas. Dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, apalagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Tidak jika Anda terlambat satu detik saja," ucapnya pedas.

Ibiki hanya tertawa garing menanggapinya. Dia meraih salah satu lengan Gaara, melingkarkannya pada bahunya untuk membantu lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari lorong. Sementara Kakuzu yang pingsan oleh tembakan bius dibawa oleh para petugas lain yang baru berdatangan.

"Kupikir kalian tidak menyadari pesanku," kata Gaara.

"Si Rambut Biru yang menyadarinya lebih dulu," kata Ibiki. "Dengan cepat dia memecahkan kode yang kau berikan. Dan kami segera mengirim pasukan untuk menjemputmu."

"Kalaupun kalian tidak datang, aku sudah menyiapkan strategi yang bisa kulakukan berdua dengan Sakura. Tapi ternyata memang tidak semudah yang direncanakan. Untungnya Tuhan masih berpihak pada kita."

"Sakura?" Ibiki melempar tatapan bingung.

"Haruno Sakura," kata Gaara. "Mantan polisi detektif, bawahan Inspektur Hatake dari Divisi Investigasi."

Ibiki sedikit membulatkan matanya. Dia ingat dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sebenarnya masih bingung juga mengapa gadis itu bisa terlibat bersama Gaara dalam misi ini. "Lalu ke mana dia sekarang?" tanya Ibiki kemudian.

"Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput polisi ke sini. Aku menyuruhnya pergi untuk memanggil bantuan dengan sedan milik Akatsuki setelah melumpuhkan kedua sniper di menara barat dan timur."

"Sedan hitam yang kau maksud? Mobil itu masih ada di tempatnya."

Gaara melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti pada pria berwajah codet itu.

"Kami juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Noir—Uchiha Sasuke," kata Ibiki lagi.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menyadari sesuatu. Dia ingat memang ada yang tidak beres di menara sebelum muncul kabut asap. Jika Sakura tidak melakukan perintahnya, dan jika para polisi tidak menemukan Noir, hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil, dan itu membuat Gaara cemas.

**~Tsumi~**

"Sasuke!"

Sakura berlari kencang menembus pepohonan besar, menembus derasnya air hujan, meski sempat terpeleset bebeberapa kali atau bahkan tersandung akar-akar besar yang tak sempat dihindari; mengejar sosok lelaki yang meninggalkannya semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

Lajunya melambat, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti. Sakura kehilangan Sasuke. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal matanya mencari-cari jejak Sasuke yang mungkin tertinggal. Namun dia tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa membawanya menyusul lelaki itu.

Tanpa diduga, sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Sakura tahu itu ujung senapan. Dan dia bisa menebak dengan sangat yakin siapa yang melakukannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sakura," ucap lelaki itu datar. "Sayangnya, ini bukan pertemuan seperti yang kau harapkan."

"Kau bukan Sasuke," kata Sakura kemudian. "Kau bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu kukenal. Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini. Bergabung dengan organisasi gelap, dan membunuh banyak orang. Sasuke tidak mungkin—"

"Sasuke-mu sudah lama mati. Jangan pernah berharap dia akan kembali."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatapnya dingin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya berniat menjauhkan ujung rifle itu dari kepala Sakura. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut. Matanya menatap lurus mata onyx yang begitu kelam.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini, Sasuke. Ayahmu. Itu kan penyebabnya?"

"Cih!" Sasuke melempar pandangannya dengan muak. Namun itu tak membuatnya menurunkan ujung rifle. Senapannya masih mengancam.

"Semua salahku," Sakura melanjutkan. "Kalau saja empat tahun yang lalu aku tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu; kalau saja aku bisa menahan diriku, mungkin kita tidak akan berdiri di sini dengan saling membahayakan satu sama lain." Air mata Sakura jatuh, walau tersembunyikan oleh ratusan tetes air hujan yang juga ikut meluncur di pipinya. "Aku yang memulai rantai balas dendam ini. Aku merenggut ayahmu, kini kau merenggut teman-temanku. Aku tidak akan sanggup lagi membiarkanmu bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Aku tidak rela kau juga mengotori tanganmu karena dendam. Maafkan aku…"

"Sasuke, apa kau kini membenciku?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya. Menatap dengan tatapan begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari air hujan yang menyirami mereka saat ini. "Benci. Aku sangat membencimu," jawabnya, dengan suara dan penekanan kata yang seolah mampu mengiris hati Sakura dengan sangat dalam.

Sakura paham dia sudah seharusnya tahu mengenai hal itu. Tapi mendengarnya langsung kata-kata itu dari mulut Sasuke, membuatnya tertohok lebih sakit dari luka apapun yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Kau akan membalaskan dendammu yang terakhir?" emerald-nya melirik ujung rifle di depan keningnya. "Lakukan jika itu bisa membebaskanmu dari rasa dendam. Hanya tinggal menarik pelatuknya, dan semuanya selesai."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu caranya."

Sasuke menyingkirkan ujung rifle dari kepala gadis itu. Dia bahkan melempar senapan itu jauh-jauh. Sakura tak mengerti. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari balik mantelnya, dan menempelkannya pada pelipisnya sendiri. Sakura mengenali benda itu.

"Mati dengan baretta kesayanganmu adalah yang paling aku inginkan sebagai akhir cerita ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Sasuke!"

Sakura bermaksud merebut senjata itu dari tangan Sasuke. Namun lelaki itu mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak meneruskan usahanya.

"Tentu saja aku boleh. Kau tidak punya pilihan, Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi. Kepalanya sendiri yang menjadi ancaman. Tatapan dinginnya belum berubah. Kini ditambah sebuah seringai kemenangan.

Sakura menatapnya putus asa. Tangannya yang gemetar merogoh ke balik baju, mengeluarkan liontin berbandul hati yang masih berkilau. Digenggamnya erat bandul hatinya. "Hal yang paling kutakutkan selama ini adalah kehilanganmu," ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. "Rasa sakit dari kehilangan orang yang kusayangi selama ini menjadi hal yang menakutkan untukku. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku, aku sudah kehilangan teman baikku. Dan aku tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai." Wajahnya terangkat, matanya menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kau juga menderita. Kau berhak untuk menuntut keadilan atas kehilangan yang kau rasakan. Tapi membunuh bukan jalan yang harus dilakukan. Ayahmu membunuh orang tuaku karena dendamnya atas kematian ibumu. Aku membunuh ayahmu karena dendamku atas kematian orang tuaku. Dan kau membunuh Kakashi karena dendam atas kematian ayahmu. Kalau terus dilanjutkan, ini tidak akan berakhir.

"Kematian hanya akan meninggalkan rasa kehilangan yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan rasa sakit itu. Cukup aku saja. Dan cukup aku saja yang berdosa atas kematian-kematian itu."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam beberapa saat. "Mengapa kau senang sekali menyulitkan dirimu sendiri?" dia mulai bergumam. "Kau tahu aku yang membunuh Kakashi. Ayahku yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Keluarga kami yang menghancurkan hidupmu sejak awal. Lalu mengapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati? Dengan begitu, bukankah semuanya selesai?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan akan terus mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kesal, marah, penyesalan; semuanya bercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

"Aku benci padamu," gumamnya sebelum menarik pelatuk baretta.

Sakura menjerit dan berlari menyambarnya. Beruntung tangan Sasuke berhasil disingkirkan dari kepalanya sebelum pelurunya meletus. Namun karena itu Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka jatuh ke daratan licin yang menurun di balik semak, terus berguling-guling, dan berakhir di tepi tebing curam berbatu cadas di dasarnya.

Sasuke berhasil berpegangan pada akar besar yang menonjol di tepi tebing. Tangannya yang lain menahan Sakura yang tak bisa menggapai apapun untuk berpegangan. Dia menggantung bebas dan berharap pegangan tangan Sasuke tidak terlepas.

Sasuke berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Namun itu jadi hal sulit karena daratan yang dicobanya untuk berpijak terlalu licin akibat siraman hujan. Tangannya yang berpegangan pada akar pohon tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama. Sementara pegangan tangan Sakura hampir lepas.

"Lepaskan saja aku, Sasuke," pinta Sakura. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya bergantung di tangan lelaki itu. "Kau akan lebih mudah naik kalau tidak menahan beban tubuhku."

Lelaki itu mengabaikannya. Dia masih terus berusaha membawa mereka berdua naik ke tepi, tapi usahanya tetap saja sia-sia.

"Sasuke, lepaskan—"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati." Sakura menangkap ada perubahan dalam sorot mata Sasuke, meski lelaki itu tak menatap matanya langsung. "Aku benci, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

Langsung saja Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya erat. Entah dengan keajaiban apa, dalam sekejap Sasuke berhasil membawa mereka naik ke tepi dan menjauh dari mulut tebing. Mereka berhasil selamat.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah basah, membiarkan wajahnya diserang bertubi-tubi air hujan yang turun dari angkasa. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Kelihatan sekali tubuhnya lelah setelah berjuang menyelamatkan dirinya juga Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di sebelahnya, diam membisu menatap wajahnya. Kata-katanya yang terakhir itu masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Melihat sorot matanya saat itu, Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke-nya yang dulu sudah kembali.

Lelaki itu bangkit duduk. Dihadapinya wajah Sakura di depannya. "Aku ingin menebus semua dosa yang sudah kulakukan," katanya. "Aku akan menyerahkan diri, Sakura."

Bagai sekilat petir, ucapan itu menyentakkan hati Sakura. Sasuke mungkin sudah kembali. Tapi harus dia sadari bahwa kembalinya Sasuke justru adalah saat dimana dia akan benar-benar kehilangan lelaki itu. Sasuke ataupun Sakura sama-sama tahu, hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada Sasuke kemungkinan adalah eksekusi mati.

Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Sakura tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Dipeluknya Sasuke erat-erat. Hangat pelukan yang tidak akan pernah lagi dirasakannya di kemudian hari.

**~Tsumi~**

Di bagian dalam hutan yang lain, dua sosok manusia berlari menerobos pepohonan besar. Tak sekalipun mereka menoleh ke belakang.

Satu orang berhenti. Usianya yang tidak muda lagi membuatnya sulit berlari kencang. Dia duduk di sebuah batu besar berlumut, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Yang seorang lagi terpaksa menunggunya. Tangannya selalu siap menggenggam senapan.

"Si Bodoh Kakuzu tidak juga menyusul," keluh Lunette. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling hutan. Sedikit-sedikit mengarahkan baretta-nya pada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak.

"Anggap saja dia sudah mati," kata Madara. "Kau yakin kita tidak salah jalan, Lunette?"

"_Bien sûr, Monsieur*_. Kita mengikuti tandanya. Hanya berputar sedikit untuk menghilangkan jejak." Pandangannya terlempar jauh melewati dua pohon paling besar di sana. Cahaya terang dari arah situ membuatnya yakin mereka akan segera sampai pada tujuan.

Madara terdiam. Ada suasana lain yang menganggu perasaannya, suasana janggal dalam hutan itu. "_Bien. _Dia di sini," gumamnya kemudian.

"He? Siapa yang Anda maksud, Monsieur?"

Madara tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Lunette. Karena orang yang dimaksud dengan sendirinya muncul di hadapan mereka.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Lunette membulatkan mata. "Uchiha Itachi…?"

"_Longtemps sans voir, mon oncle_*," Itachi tersenyum.

**Tsudzuku…**

**

* * *

***tentu saja, Tuan

*lama tidak ketemu, Paman


	16. The Beginning and The End

**Tsumi**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

A sequel of **White Black**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, rumit, lama update

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**The Beginning and the End**

* * *

Ino baru saja menutup telepon dengan wajah mengerucut. Tatapan kesalnya tanpa sengaja terlempar pada Shikamaru yang baru saja memasuki Ruang Kesehatan di markas pusat itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang pernah kau paksa masuk televisi yang tujuannya semata-mata untuk menaikkan rating acara berita." Dia meletakkan mug dengan isi yang masih beruap di atas meja di samping tempat tidur tempat Ino duduk.

Gadis pirang itu tak mengacuhkannya. Sambil meniup-niup teh hangat yang baru diambilnya dari atas meja, dia kemudian melemparkan senyum pada Shikamaru. "Jangan khawatir. Kau juga ikut."

"Sayang sekali aku banyak kerjaan," lelaki itu bersikap sok dingin.

"Dengan senang hati kukatakan padamu, pemimpin redaksiku tidak bisa menerima kata 'tidak'. Dan kau memang tidak akan bisa menolak, karena tak ada alasan bagimu. Semua pekerjaanmu diambil alih petugas lain. Dan satu-satunya tugasmu saat ini adalah menghadiri wawancara eksklusif di Ichi TV."

Seseorang datang tepat waktu di ambang pintu sebelum Shikamaru melancarkan protes. Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu. "Kalian bersiap-siaplah. Orang-orang dari Ichi TV sedang menunggu di lobi," katanya ceria. Tanpa perlu diusir, polisi muda itu meninggalkan mereka.

Dengan senyum yang bagi Shikamaru sangat menjengkelkan, Ino seolah berkata, 'Apa kubilang? Kau tidak akan bisa lari.'

"Merepotkan," gumam Shika. Kesal sekali dia pada Ino. Kini timbul pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya, mengapa gadis seperti itu bisa-bisanya menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Saat membuang wajah ke jendela, mobil-mobil yang baru berdatangan di bawah sana membuatnya penasaran. Shikamaru lebih mendekatkan diri ke jendela untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Di badan salah satu wagon silver yang datang bersama rombongan itu, terpampang logo besar yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Pasukan IIA," dia menggumam.

"Mereka datang?" tanya Ino yang kini berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru. Mata aquanya membelalak saat menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah muda turun dari wagon silver. "Sakura!" pekiknya.

Disodorkannya mug teh panas pada Shikamaru. Sementara dia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan untuk segera menemui sahabat yang paling dikhawatirkannya itu. Ino berlari sepanjang lorong setelah keluar dari lift.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino begitu menemukan gadis berambut merah muda di lobi.

Sakura menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia bisa berjumpa dengan Ino saat itu juga. Disambutnya pelukan rindu sahabatnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam tangisan haru, seolah sudah sekian tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Ino," Sakura menghapus air matanya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak gadis pirang itu. "Melarikan diri begitu! Aku hampir mati karena memikirkanmu, tahu!" dia berlagak marah.

Ino hanya nyengir. "Bagaimana kau bisa datang bersama orang-orang IIA?" tanyanya kemudian. "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang," kata Sakura setelah menghela napas. Wajahnya kemudian berubah murung. "Kakashi…"

Ino merasakan perubahan suasana hatinya. Diperhatikannya mata emerald Sakura mulai menggenang. Dipeluknya lagi gadis itu, untuk membuatnya tenang. "Aku sudah dengar tentang Si Bodoh itu. Semua bersedih untuknya." Ino berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar normal. Tenggorokannya jadi sakit akibat menahan tangis.

Bagaimanapun berusaha tegar, kesedihan dan kehilangan tidak bisa diingkari Ino. Sudah banyak yang dilakukan Kakashi untuknya selama ini. Lelaki itu sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri. Tak seorangpun bisa menggantikan sosok lelaki seperti dirinya. Kepedihan yang sama pasti juga dirasakan Sakura. Ino bahkan yakin, dia pasti merasa jauh lebih terpukul dari pada siapapun yang mengenal Kakashi. Bukan hanya sebagai atasan saat empat tahun yang lalu, namun juga Sakura tahu lelaki itu menyanginya lebih dari apapun. Meski Kakashi menyadari Sakura takkan pernah berhenti mencintai seorang laki-laki lain, perasaannya tak akan pernah berubah, hingga akhir hidupnya. Yang paling menyedihkan dan menyakitkan, Kakashi harus mati di tangan orang yang dicintai gadis itu. Kematiannya bukan tidak mungkin akan terus membekas di hati Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura. Kakashi tidak akan menyukainya," ucap Ino saat mendengar isakan Sakura dari balik punggungnya. Dihapuskannya air mata dari wajah Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. "Tersenyumlah. Buat Kakashi di alam sana senang dengan senyumanmu yang paling disukainya," kata Ino lagi.

Sakura terkenang bagaimana wajah Kakashi setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum. Air matanya jatuh lagi. Namun kali ini cepat-cepat diseka. Pelan-pelan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Ino," katanya sambil memeluk gadis pirang itu sekali lagi.

Sosok seorang pria yang sesaat kemudian dilihat Ino turun dari SUV biru metalik mengejutkannya. Mata aqua-nya terpaku, menelusuri sosok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pria yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Namun kini jadi begitu asing karena dia muncul bersama orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya, juga di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

"Itachi-kun?" Ino menaikkan tinggi alisnya.

Sakura cepat-cepat memutar badan. Pria yang langsung dilihatnya saat itu memang benar anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Tidak ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Penampilannya masih seperti yang selama ini Sakura kenal; lelaki aristokrat dengan setelan parlente serba hitam favoritnya, layaknya pengusaha muda kaya raya. Semuanya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah ataupun nampak aneh. Kecuali seperti yang Ino pikirkan; Itachi muncul bersama orang-orang IIA yang kebanyakan bertampang seram berjalan di belakangnya.

"Oniisan…"

Itachi melengkungkan senyum hematnya pada kedua gadis yang masih tercengang itu. "_Hisashiburi, _Sakura, Yamanaka-chan," katanya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, memandang orang-orang yang menyusul di belakangnya, dan mengatakan, "_You go first. I wanna talk with my old friends,_" katanya sebelum orang-orang itu meninggalkannya bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau bagian dari orang-orang itu?" Ino memulai pertanyaan, kedua alisnya masih terangkat tinggi. "Uchiha Itachi anggota IIA?" matanya membelalak lebih lebar lagi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis lagi. "Kau masih bersemangat seperti dulu, Yamanaka-chan," katanya sekedar berbasa-basi. "Boleh kupinjam Sakura sebentar?"

Ino beralih ke balik punggung Sakura, didorongnya pelan kedua pundak gadis itu ke arah Itachi, dan sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "Bersenang-senanglah." Setelahnya dia memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa disuruh.

Ino tak pernah terlibat percakapan panjang dengan Uchiha Itachi. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang bicara hanya seperlunya. Bukan tipe orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, pikirnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu cocok sekali bergaul dengan pemuda-pemuda berdarah dingin Uchiha; pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini tak bisa terjawab oleh Ino.

"Jadi, Itachi-nii benar-benar anggota IIA?" tanya Sakura saat mereka menelusuri jalan setapak di sebuah taman kecil dekat lapangan parkir. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali." Kakinya iseng menendang pelan batu kecil, yang kemudian menggelinding dan tercebur ke selokan sempit di sepanjang tepi jalan.

"Hn," Itachi menggumam. "Direktur di Uchiha Group itu hanya _alter ego_—seperti Clark Kent yang identitas aslinya adalah Superman," katanya dengan nada bergurau. Sakura tertawa kecil, sementara dia berdehem untuk mengembalikan keseriusannya.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengurusi perusahaan keluargaku," katanya lagi. "Orang-orang di sekitarku selama ini melihatku sibuk dengan perusahaan. Namun di saat mereka tidak sadari, aku melakukan tugasku yang sesungguhnya; menyelidiki tentang seorang Uchiha." Itachi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan penekanan kata yang baik, sehingga berhasil memancing rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Apakah yang Oniisan maksud itu Uchiha Madara?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Ya."

Sakura merenung, seperti sedang menjalin benang kusut dalam kepalanya. "Dengan kata lain, IIA sudah lama tahu bahwa pemimpin dari organisasi gelap Akatsuki adalah Uchiha Madara? Seseorang yang bernama kode MD?"

"Tidak juga," kata Itachi. "Madara baru dugaan. Saat itu kami belum memiliki bukti kuat untuk menyatakan bahwa dia adalah pemimpin Akatsuki." Lelaki itu kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya itu adalah dugaan bodohku," katanya lagi.

"Dugaan bodoh?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu Uchiha Madara adalah pamanku?" Pertanyaannya itu mendapat respon anggukan dari Sakura. Gadis itu pun menambahkan bahwa sumber pengetahuannya adalah Kakashi. Tentu saja. Karena meskipun Sakura pernah dekat dan bahkan hampir menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, tak seorangpun dari Uchiha—baik ayahnya ataupun kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha—menceritakan mengenai Uchiha Madara. Satu-satunya orang yang patut dicurigai atas segala pengetahuan Sakura mengenai Uchiha adalah Kakashi; satu-satunya sahabat dekat Itachi.

"Ayahku tidak pernah menyinggung soal dia karena mereka bukan kakak-beradik yang akur," kata Itachi. "Mereka selalu punya pandangan yang berbeda tentang segala hal, termasuk hal sepele. Dan itu membuat mereka tak pernah terhindar dari pertengkaran mulut setiap kali bertemu—Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Mereka bisa dikatakan saling membenci, sebenarnya."

Saat Itachi menceritakan itu, Sakura terbayang hubungan lelaki itu sendiri dengan adiknya, Sasuke. Menurutnya, mereka sedikit mirip dengan Fugaku dan Madara. Tapi kelihatannya, Itachi-Sasuke tidak sampai saling membenci. Sakura paham betul perasaan benci itu tidak akan terjadi karena rasa sayang Itachi pada Sasuke lebih besar dibandingkan rasa bencinya. Sakura semakin yakin bahwa Itachi benar-benar berbeda dari semua pribadi berdarah Uchiha.

"Pamanku itu memiliki pribadi yang keras, lebih keras dari Uchiha manapun yang pernah kukenal," perhatian Sakura kembali pada cerita Itachi. "Dia orang yang tertutup. Banyak hal yang buatku terlalu misterius dari dirinya. Seperti halnya keturunan Uchiha yang lain, dia orang yang ambisius. Di lain sisi, Ojisan adalah orang yang berpandangan terbuka. Aku menikmati saat-saat berdiskusi tentang segala hal dengannya. Kuakui, aku sangat mengaguminya."

Itachi terhenti sejenak. Matanya menatap serius wajah Sakura. "Berdasarkan gambaranku mengenai Uchiha Madara, apakah menurutmu pribadinya cocok untuk seseorang yang menjadi otak di balik serangan kejahatan dunia? Cocokkah dengan orang yang tertawa di balik topeng Akatsuki?"

Sakura menguraikan lagi kata-kata yang didapatnya dari cerita Itachi mengenai Uchiha Madara. "Misterius, berpandangan terbuka, dan ambisius," gumamnya. "Misterius; artinya menyimpan rahasia yang mungkin bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran jati dirinya yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dikenal orang. Berpandangan terbuka; artinya bisa melihat berbagai hal dari segala sudut pandang, sehingga mudah menyatu dengan pikiran dan ideologi orang lain, karenanya dia mampu mempengaruhi pikiran orang. Ambisius; memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkannya, kalau perlu segala cara akan ditempuh demi tercapainya keinginan itu."

Tatapan mata Sakura kembali pada Itachi. "Tiga hal itu memang menguatkan dugaan. Tapi Uchiha Madara bukan satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki ketiganya. Banyak pemimpin di dunia ini yang berkepribadian seperti itu—Daftarnya akan panjang bila kita mau meluangkan waktu untuk mempelajari satu per satu kepribadian tiap pemimpin. Bahkan ada orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki pribadi lebih kuat dari padanya."

"Itu sudah pasti," sambung Itachi. "Bukan hanya sekedar gagasanmu, penelitian kepribadian itu benar-benar sudah dilakukan oleh IIA. Dan hasilnya persis seperti yang kau katakan, Sakura."

"Lalu apa yang membuat Oniisan berkesimpulan bahwa Uchiha Madara-lah otak dari semua gerakan Akatsuki?"

"Prancis," jawab Itachi begitu singkat.

Sakura menunjukkan wajah tidak mengerti. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menemukan ide atas korelasi antara sebuah negara dengan kepribadian seseorang.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang alibi psikologis," kata Itachi lagi. Bukannya memperjelas jawaban, dia malah menambahkan dengan dugaan mengambang. Namun itu tak membuat Sakura bertambah bingung.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Alibi yang dibuat dengan skenario seolah menuduh diri sendiri," gumamnya. "Seperti seorang tukang daging yang membunuh korbannya. Dia meninggalkan pisau dagingnya di TKP, untuk membuat orang berpikir dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan barang bukti yang akan mengarahkan tuduhan pada dirinya sendiri, sehingga dia bebas dari tuduhan berdasarkan fakta psikologis itu." Saat menoleh pada Itachi, lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk seperti orang tua. Sakura merasakan pemikirannya sedikit lagi mendekati jawaban Itachi. "Apakah maksud Oniisan, Uchiha Madara juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tukang daging pembunuh itu?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Monsieur Dieu, Lunette, Noir… beberapa nama kode mereka, diambil dari bahasa Prancis," Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi. "Tewasnya Umino Iruka-san di Paris, juga tewasnya Komamura Aoki-san oleh wanita berbahasa Prancis. Lagi-lagi Prancis. Jadi itu bukan hanya kebetulan?" tatapannya terlempar pada Itachi. Lelaki itu mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi apa hubungannya Uchiha Madara dengan Prancis?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Prancis adalah tempat pamanku dibesarkan," jawab Itachi. "Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Tapi sekali diselidiki pasti langsung ketahuan; itu bukan hal yang mudah disembunyikan.

"Setelah terjadi kasus besar yang dulu melibatkan Uchiha, Kakek membawa Paman mengungsi ke sebuah kota kecil di Prancis. Saat itu usianya baru tujuh tahun—ayahku belum lahir. Paman adalah anak satu-satunya yang begitu disayangi Kakek lebih dari apapun. Jelaslah dia tidak menginginkan anak semata-wayangnya ikut mengalami nasib buruk yang dialami anggota keluarga Uchiha lain di Negara Hi. Namun saat itu Kakek juga terlibat dalam kasus besar itu, sehingga dia terpaksa meninggalkan paman di Prancis. Paman dititipkannya pada seorang teman dekat yang dikenalnya pada waktu perang. Sementara Kakek kembali ke Konoha untuk menghadapi pengadilan tinggi.

"Madara-jisan baru kembali ke tanah air setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu. Setelah kembalinya ke Konoha, Kakek mengirimnya ke sekolah militer di Oto karena melihat sifatnya yang keras dan hubungannya yang tak akur dengan adiknya—ayahku."

"Kasus apa yang melibatkan Uchiha itu?" tanya Sakura, pertanyaan yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Kasus yang melibatkan Uchiha yang selama ini Sakura ketahui adalah tragedi yang melanda keluarganya sendiri; yaitu peran Uchiha Fugaku sebagai otak pembantaian ayah dan ibunya. Dan tentu saja kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi, yang melibatkan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam organisasi gelap bernama Akatsuki. Di luar itu semua, nama Uchiha nyaris bersih dalam pandangannya.

"Itu kasus yang besar sekali," kata Itachi. "Karena begitu besarnya, kasus itu dikhawatirkan menimbulkan kisruh internasional yang mungkin akan terus berlanjut dan dapat memancing terjadinya perang dunia ketiga. Makanya setelah dinyatakan selesai dan ditutup, kasus itu sengaja dirahasiakan. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau tidak tahu. Dan bukan hanya kau, kuyakin seluruh penduduk Negara Hi kelahiran 30 tahun terakhir tidak mengetahui apapun soal itu."

Mata emerald Sakura sedikit membulat. "Jadi tentang apa itu?"

"Pengkhianatan Uchiha," jawabnya dengan penekanan kata. "Kasus yang terjadi lebih dari 50 tahun yang lalu. Karena kasus ini, kedudukan Uchiha yang awalnya begitu terpandang dan begitu tinggi di kalangan masyarakat dan pemerintahan, berubah 180 derajat menjadi klan yang tersisihkan dan hanya menjadi keluarga kuno yang mewarisi budaya dari zaman samurai; seperti artefak peninggalan purba kala.

"Di masa kejayaan klan kami dulu, ada seorang Uchiha yang kepribadiannya begitu besar. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Shisui. Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang royal, memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi, dan orang yang paling bisa dipercaya. Dia adalah adik dari ayah Madara. Saat itu Uchiha Shisui menjabat sebagai Komisaris Jendral Kepolisian Pusat Konoha, dan dialah pelopor pemersatu Kepolisian Konoha dengan International Intelligence Agency. Karenanya, dia punya hubungan baik dengan para pemimpin tinggi di IIA.

"Hari pertama di bulan Agustus lima puluh tahun yang lalu, orang-orang IIA datang untuk menyeret Shisui ke pengadilian tinggi di New York. Itu terkait meledaknya salah satu markas besar IIA di Arizona akibat serangan dua rudal raksasa yang dijatuhkan pesawat tempur yang belakangan diketahui milik Rusia. Shisui dicurigai terlibat, dia dituduh membocorkan informasi IIA ke tangan Rusia. Dia dianggap berniat mengadu-domba Amerika dan Rusia. Bukti-bukti yang ditemukan memberatkan tuduhannya.

"Kasus itu dinamakan Uchiha's Betrayal. Karena kasus itu, Uchiha Shisui dijatuhi hukuman mati. Sementara Klan Uchiha dikucilkan dan di-blacklist dari pemerintahan. Tak satupun Uchiha yang boleh menduduki posisi apapun dalam gedung parlemen, apalagi sebagai penegak hukum. Klan Uchiha benar-benar jatuh saat itu."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apakah itu yang menjadi motif dari semua tindakan Uchiha Madara selama ini?" Matanya memandang Itachi ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada yang lebih masuk akal dari pada itu," kata Itachi. "Aku yang juga berdarah Uchiha tentu mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran pamanku. Sejak awal bertemu dengannya, aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari diri Ojisan. Kemudian kupikir, itu hanya bagian teristimewa dari pribadinya yang berbeda di antara keluarga kami. Tapi kecurigaanku padanya muncul lagi setelah IIA melibatkanku dalam penyelidikan rahasia mereka."

Itachi kemudian menceritakan sejarah dia bergabung dengan badan intel internasional itu. Semuanya berawal saat dulu dia tinggal di Boston. Sakura sudah pernah dengar sebelumnya bahwa kakak Sasuke itu pernah lama tinggal di Amerika untuk menuntut ilmu.

Saat itu Itachi baru memasuki tahun keduanya di salah satu universitas di Boston. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, dua orang agen IIA membawanya ke salah satu markas rahasia mereka. Di sana Itachi ditanyai banyak hal tentang klannya. IIA sedang mencurigai setiap orang berdarah Uchiha, setelah muncul berbagai teror kecil di beberapa negara sekutu Amerika. Itu merupakan awal mula pergerakan Akatsuki. Karena IIA yakin teror itu berkaitan erat dengan kasus Uchiha's Betrayal, maka Klan Uchiha-lah yang lebih dulu menjadi sasaran utama penyelidikan mereka.

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan pada Itachi, entah mengapa mengarahkan dugaannya pada Uchiha Madara. Tapi saat itu dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal dugaan itu. Kemudian Itachi dilepaskan. Namun dia tahu, sejak hari itu dia selalu diawasi diam-diam oleh IIA. Setiap gerak-geriknya tak luput dari pengintaian, bahkan mereka memasang kamera tersembunyi di kamar asramanya.

Semula Itachi pikir itu tidak akan lama. Tapi kesabarannya lebih dulu habis sebelum mereka mengakhiri pengintaian itu. IIA tidak pernah menyangka Itachi akan menyerang salah satu agen mereka saat sedang membuntutinya pulang dari kampus. Kemudian dia dibawa paksa kembali ke markas mereka, untuk diinterogasi sekali lagi. IIA akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Itachi sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal kasus itu.

Itachi meminta mereka mengakhiri penyelidikan terhadap Klan Uchiha, karena menurutnya penyelidikan itu sama saja seperti tindak diskriminasi terhadap klannya. Itachi akhirnya membeberkan dugaan mengenai kecurigaannya atas Uchiha Madara. Namun saat itu IIA menganggap itu sebagai dugaan bodoh, karena Madara sudah lebih dulu lolos dari penyelidikan dan dinyatakan bersih. Tapi seorang agen bernama kode Bob—Si Wanita Rambut Biru—mendukung dugaannya dan mengajukan Itachi menjadi mata-mata IIA untuk menyelidiki kembali Uchiha Madara. Setelah melakukan perundingan selama dua hari, akhirnya Itachi ditugaskan ke Konoha untuk misi itu—setelah studinya di Boston selesai.

Dan seperti juga yang Sakura tahu, kepulangan Itachi ke Konoha disambut wajar saja. Tidak satupun orang tahu bahwa dia sudah menjadi mata-mata IIA. Sesuai perkiraan, ayahnya kemudian menempatkan Itachi di salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha di wilayah Oto. Itu membuatnya lebih mudah mendekatkan diri dengan Madara.

Sejak saat itulah Itachi memulai penyelidikannya terhadap Uchiha Madara. Dalam waktu dua tahun saja dia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa pamannya memang terlibat. Setelah banyak informasi penting Akatsuki yang didapatkannya, IIA kemudian mengirimkan Sabaku Gaara untuk menyusup ke dalam organisasi mereka.

"Aku yakin pamanku sudah lama merasakan kecurigaanku padanya," gumam Itachi. "Saat aku menangkapnya bersama Lunette di dalam hutan, tatapan matanya itu menyiratkan perasaan jijik padaku. Sebelum pasukan IIA membawanya masuk ke mobil, Madara-jisan menyebutku pengkhianat."

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Itachi berubah muram. Gurat-gurat kesedihan semakin tampak. Dia tidak tahu seberapa erat ikatan hubungan Itachi dengan Madara. Namun setiap kali Itachi menyebut nama pamannya itu, Sakura merasakan penyesalan yang dalam dari nada suaranya.

Itachi termangu menatap batu-batu kecil menonjol yang menjadi tekstur jalan setapak yang mereka lalui. Pikirannya melayang, wajah tua dan letih Uchiha Madara saat terakhir dilihatnya di hutan itu terbayang lagi. Kata-katanya yang terucap waktu itu menghantuinya lagi.

"_Kalian salah menuduh Uchiha Shisui sebagai pengkhianat. Yang dilakukannya dulu tidak lebih dari usahanya untuk menguatkan kedudukan Negara Hi dalam lingkaran kekuasaan dunia. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya. Tidak seperti kau, Itachi. Kau bekerja untuk mereka. Kaulah yang paling pantas disebut pengkhianat!"_

Sebuah tepukan pelan yang mendarat di pundak Itachi mengejutkannya dan membuyarkan lamunan itu. Saat menoleh, senyum Sakura sedikit menentramkan hatinya. "Seorang pengkhianat tidaklah lebih buruk, jika apa yang dibelanya membawa kebaikan dari pada apa yang dikhianatinya," ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Bukan itu yang kusesali," katanya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. "Aku bangga mati sebagai pengkhianat, selama aku bisa menghentikan Uchiha Madara sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh." Dia menghela napas panjang. "Yang paling membuatku menyesal, orang yang membuatku terpaksa menjadi pengkhianat adalah orang yang paling kubanggakan dalam hidupku," pandangannya kemudian terlempar pada Sakura, "dan seseorang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini; Sasuke."

Sambil menahan sesak dalam dadanya yang menyeruak tiba-tiba, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke angkasa. Membiarkan angin sore itu meniup pelan helai-helai rambut merah mudanya yang hanya sepanjang bahu, membuat perasaannya jadi tenang sedikit.

"Salahku," Sakura menggumam. "Sasuke jadi begini karena salahku," katanya. "Kalau saja aku tidak memulai tragedi balas dendam itu, Sasuke tidak perlu kehilangan ayahnya—Sasuke tidak perlu merasakan sakit akibat kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, dia tidak akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini."

"Itu tidak benar," Itachi menyambung. "Penyebab dari semua kesalahan ini adalah dendam. Dendamlah yang menyimpangkan akal sehat pamanku. Dendam pula yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu, membunuh ayah kami; membunuh orang-orang yang kita sayangi."

Itachi menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Dia kemudian tersenyum—bukan sekedar senyum tipis yang biasa, melainkan senyuman indah yang membekaskan dua guratan menawan di tiap sisi hidungnya. "Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu lagi, Sakura." Telapak tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah tersipu.

"Sebenarnya aku menemuimu karena ada yang harus kutunjukkan padamu," kata Itachi. Dia berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

Gadis itu bersusah-payah menyusul langkah-langkah besar Itachi. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku."

Itachi membawanya sampai ke SUV biru metalik yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan-jalan. Lelaki itu mengambil selembar selendang dari dashboard. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika matamu ditutup. Ini tidak akan jadi kejutan kalau kau tahu lebih dulu," katanya sebelum melingkarkan selendang itu di kepala Sakura sampai menutupi kedua matanya.

Gadis itu menurut saja. Tidak ada protes apapun yang dilancarkannya. Perintah Itachi untuk duduk diam di sebelah bangku pengemudi dilakukannya dengan patuh. Meski dalam hati dia begitu penasaran akan 'sesuatu' yang akan ditunjukkan Itachi itu, dia tak berniat bertanya macam-macam.

Entah ke mana Itachi membawanya. Setelah sekiranya lima belas menit mereka mengendarai mobil, SUV itu berhenti. Itachi turun dari mobil, kemudian tangannya menuntun Sakura untuk turun. Sakura tidak bisa mengira-ngira ada di mana dia sekarang. Tempat itu tidak terdengar ramai oleh suara orang-orang. Mereka memasuki suatu bangunan, kemudian Sakura yakin mereka sedang menaiki lift. Begitu keluar dari lift, Itachi menuntunnya lagi. Terdengar bunyi engsel pintu dibuka, dan Sakura merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa rambutnya. Itachi masih menuntunnya, hingga Sakura menyentuh benda yang terasa dingin. Agaknya itu sebuah pagar besi pembatas.

Angin kencang, pagar besi pembatas. Sakura pikir dia sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung. Kira-kira apa yang mau Itachi tunjukkan di tempat seperti itu?

"Itachi-nii?" tangan Sakura menggapai-gapai. Dia tidak lagi merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu di sampingnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura mulai cemas. Diabaikannya perintah Itachi untuk tidak membuka penutup matanya sebelum diizinkan.

Sakura cepat-cepat melepas selendang itu. Dan dia tertegun pada apa yang ditangkap matanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah bermenit-menit dalam kegelapan. Sebuah lingkaran merah besar yang bergerak turun perlahan di balik daratan bersiluet dari refleksi puncak-puncak pepohonan di bawah sana. Sebuah pemandangan matahari terbenam. Sinar kemerahannya tertoreh pada kubah langit yang dihiasi awan-awan menggulung bagai kapas. Siluet sekawanan burung yang membentuk formasi huruf V di angkasa terbang menuju selatan, melengkapi suasana sore hari dengan koakannya.

Pemandangan yang begitu indah, pikir Sakura. Sambil menikmati hangatnya sinar kemerahan yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

_Hanya untuk ini Itachi-nii membawaku ke tempat ini. Dia memang baik sekali._

Sakura baru saja tersadar, dia sedang berdiri di atap sebuah gedung. Entah gedung apa. Melihat gedung-gedung yang ada di sekitarnya, agaknya dia tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang. Hanya saja sebelum menebak dugaan itu, seseorang yang bersuara di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau masih menyukai matahari terbenam ya, Sakura?"

Cepat-cepat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Langsung saja dia merasa seolah tersihir jadi batu saat melihat sosok di hadapannya kini. Lelaki itu duduk di atas kursi roda, lehernya berbalut perban tebal. Tubuhnya nampak lemah terbungkus pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau toska. Namun senyum yang kemudian terukir di wajahnya menghapus kesan tidak berdaya itu. Matanya yang menyipit setiap kali dia tersenyum tertutup sebelah oleh rambut perak yang jatuh lemas di keningnya.

Selendang dalam genggaman Sakura terlepas tanpa gadis itu sadari, terbang tertiup angin yang menghempas kencang ke arahnya.

"Kakashi…" dia menggumam pelan sekali.

Senyum lelaki itu luntur. "Kenapa mematung saja di sana? Tampangmu seperti sedang melihat hantu saja."

Sakura masih membeku di atas kakinya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Dia dilanda kebingungan atas apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Entah itu hanya halusinasinya—karena orang mati tidak mungkin bisa hidup kembali, atau memang saat ini Kakashi sedang menghantuinya; mungkin dia ingin menyampaikan pesan yang belum sempat dikatakan saat sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"Mendekatlah," kata sosok di atas kursi roda itu, dia tersenyum lagi. "Mendekatlah padaku supaya kau bisa memastikan apakah aku nyata atau tidak."

Dengan langkah perlahan Sakura mulai mendekatinya. Dia ragu, tapi juga penasaran. Senyum yang melengkung di wajah itu terlihat begitu nyata. Saat sosok itu semakin dekat, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah itu. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya membuat bibirnya gemetar menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk kedua matanya. Melihat senyuman yang selalu menjengkelkan itu, isaknya pecah. Dipeluknya Kakashi tanpa ragu lagi.

"Kau masih hidup," ucapnya di tengah-tengah isakan. Air matanya berderai-derai di balik punggung Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja." kata Kakashi. "Sasuke cuma menggores kulitku."

"Waktu itu kau kelihatan seperti orang sekarat!" gerutu Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya. Namun kesal di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Setelah menghela napas dia berkata, "Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Kakashi bercerita bahwa setelah masuk ruang gawat darurat, orang-orang IIA langsung mengambil alih pengawasan. Dikhawatirkan keselamatannya masih terancam oleh kaki-tangan Akatsuki yang kemungkinan menyusup ke dalam rumah sakit untuk memastikan kematiannya. Maka begitu keadaan Kakashi membaik, keselamatannya dirahasiakan. Bersama pihak rumah sakit, diumumkanlah bahwa Kakashi tidak dapat bertahan hidup agar Akatsuki merasa rencananya menyingkirkan Kakashi telah berhasil. Sementara dirinya yang masih terbaring lemah di kamar rawatnya terus dijaga oleh IIA tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun hingga saat ini.

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah mengangisiku begitu. Aku kan tidak jadi mati." Kakashi tertawa kecil.

Sakura melempar tatapan kesal padanya. "Siapa yang menangisimu!" sahutnya ketus. Rasa penyesalan dan kehilangan yang menyelimuti hatinya selama ini seolah menguap begitu saja. Mungkin tidak sepantasnya lelaki itu disesali kematiannya, pikir Sakura. Dia kesal sekali karena merasa ditipu. Di lain sisi, dia juga merasa begitu bersyukur karena tidak perlu benar-benar kehilangan Kakashi.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Lagi pula," katanya, "aku tidak ingin mati, karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Sakura."

Gadis itu tertegun. Kata-kata Kakashi barusan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Sebelum lelaki itu melihatnya, cepat-cepat dia palingkan wajah yang saat itu sudah semerah tomat.

**~Tsumi~**

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah kegemparan yang melanda Konoha. Pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk menyelesaikan kasus Akatsuki sudah hampir selesai.

Sidang perdana yang digelar secara tertutup dilaksanakan satu minggu sebelumnya, membahas dan memutuskan perkara kasus yang terjadi di Konoha; yaitu penembakan Yamanaka Ino di depan Gedung Parlemen, dan rencana peledakan Kota Konoha. Ino dan Shikamaru hadir sebagai saksi utama, sementara Uchiha Madara dihadirkan untuk mewakili Akatsuki sebagai terdakwa. Berdasarkan pertimbangan bahwa semua kasus yang terjadi di Konoha berkaitan erat dengan kasus Akatsuki yang menjadi target utama penyelidikan IIA, maka keputusan hasil sidang dilimpahkan pada sidang lanjutan yang akan digelar tiga hari kemudian pada pengadilan tinggi di New York.

Dari hasil sidang lanjutan pada pengadilan tinggi, jelaslah sudah tujuan dari organisasi gelap Akatsuki. Kekuasaan tertinggi dan keadidayaan adalah visinya. Berdasarkan ambisi untuk membalaskan dendam menyakitkan atas tersisihnya Klan Uchiha dari kalangan para penguasa, Uchiha Madara bertekad untuk merebut kembali apa-apa yang pernah hilang dari klannya dulu.

Dengan membentuk organisasi gelap yang tergabung dari orang-orang beridealisme sama dengannya dan menamakannya Akatsuki, Madara membangun misi untuk menguasai negaranya lebih dulu. Memanfaatkan para pemimpin korup seperti Perdana Menteri Danzo, Penasihat Perdana Menteri Komamura Aoki, sersan muda dari Kepolisian Konoha Rock Lee, dan masih banyak kaki-tangan lainnya di dalam berbagai lembaga pemerintahan dan pasukan militer. Akatsuki membangun fasilitas rahasia mereka di Negara Hi untuk sementara waktu, sampai rencana utama mereka siap dilaksanakan; yaitu menyingkirkan negara-negara adidaya lain seperti Amerika dan Rusia.

Di awal, Akatsuki menjalin kerja sama dan berhubungan baik dengan organisasi gelap Rusia. Mereka berbisnis, salah satunya adalah bisnis senjata illegal. Sementara itu, Akatsuki berulah untuk memancing IIA yang notabene berbasis di Amerika. Dua wajah berbeda yang masing-masing mereka tunjukkan pada Rusia dan Amerika adalah untuk satu tujuan; mengadu domba kedua negara tersebut. Jika rencananya berjalan lancar, Uchiha Madara tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menyingkirkan keduanya. Misinya untuk menduduki lingkaran kekuasaan tertinggi di dunia pun akan sukses.

Namun, rencana-rencana dan data rahasia milik Akatsuki secara ceroboh jatuh dari tangan Komamura Aoki ke tangan Sekretaris Perdana Menteri Senju Hashirama. Kemudian tanpa Akatsuki duga, data rahasia itu sudah diwariskan lebih dulu oleh Hashirama kepada bawahannya Umino Iruka sebelum kematiannya yang dibuat seolah bunuh diri. Dan kebocoran data rahasia itu masih terus berlanjut pada Yamanaka Ino sebelum Iruka juga dibunuh di Paris dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas yang direkayasa. Sehingga kasus itu berlanjut dengan seluruh kejadian yang sudah terjadi di Konoha.

Uchiha Madara dan seluruh kaki-tangannya telah melakukan pelanggaran besar bagi dunia. Hakim agung dalam pengadilan tinggi hari itu memutuskan tak ada yang pantas bagi mereka selain hukuman mati di tiang gantungan. Dan kasus pun ditutup.

**~Tsumi~**

Bel di depan pintu kamar hotel Ino siang itu berbunyi. Seorang lelaki berkuncir tinggi membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk setelah sang pemilik kamar mengizinkannya masuk saja karena pintunya tidak dikunci.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya di dekat guci keramik besar yang diletakkan di ruang duduk. Matanya memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk dengan koper-koper besar di lantai.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya. Senyuman manis terlempar dari wajahnya. "Kau, Shikamaru!" Matanya menjelajahi sosok lelaki tinggi itu. Hari itu Shikamaru kelihatan keren dengan setelan casual, pikir Ino. "Kau bolos bertugas untuk mengantarku ke stasiun?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya tak acuh. "Jangan besar kepala. Aku sedang bebas tugas hari ini."

Gadis pirang itu ber-oh saja, pura-pura kecewa.

Melihatnya sedikit kerepotan dengan barang-barangnya yang harus segera dibereskan, Shika menawarkan bantuan. "Mungkin aku bisa lakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Ino cepat-cepat mencegah.

"Tidak usah," katanya. "Banyak benda-benda pribadi wanita yang sebaiknya jangan disentuh oleh lelaki." Dia mengedikkan kepala.

Shikamaru menurut saja. Dia kemudian merogoh ke balik sakunya. "Aku kembalikan ini padamu," diacungkannya sebuah ponsel dengan gantungan lumba-lumba berwarna ungu. "Konan-san tidak sempat menyerahkannya langsung padamu karena dia bersama orang-orang IIA yang lain kembali ke New York pagi tadi."

Ino meninggalkan koper-kopernya untuk menerima ponsel itu. Selama pemeriksaan lanjutan, ponselnya ditahan pihak IIA untuk dijadikan barang bukti di pengadilan. Dia ingat saat terakhir memegang ponsel itu adalah waktu dia menukar chip rahasia milik Akatsuki dengan memory card di ponselnya.

"_Arigato_," katanya pada Shikamaru, sambil melambaikan ponsel di tangannya sehingga gantungan lumba-lumba ungu bergemerincing berisik.

"Sayang sekali aku harus kembali ke Suna," kata Ino setelah kembali sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam salah satu koper. "Padahal aku suka sekali kota ini."

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja di sini," sahut Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Ino. "Maksudku, kau kan bekerja di Ichi TV," dia cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum gadis itu berpikir lebih jauh. "Untuk apa bolak-balik Suna-Konoha kalau kau bisa tinggal di sini," katanya lagi. Dia harap Ino tidak berpikir macam-macam mengenai komentarnya barusan.

Ino mengangkat bahunya, kemudian tersenyum. "Memang benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana," katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, di mana dia?" tanya Shika kemudian untuk mengalihkan suasana canggung antara mereka.

"Dia sudah duluan dengan Kakashi. _Pacarnya_ itu pagi-pagi sudah datang, sementara barang-barangku belum beres semua. Jadi Sakura kusuruh duluan saja, nanti dia menungguku di stasiun."

Shikamaru tidak heran dengan ucapan Ino itu. Barang-barang gadis itu memang terlampau banyak. Padahal rencana awal dia ke Konoha hanya beberapa hari saja untuk meliput konferensi pers. Entah apa saja yang dibawanya sampai-sampai memenuhi dua koper besar dan sebuah tas tenteng berukuran sedang.

Sekarang Ino sudah selesai berkemas. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha menarik salah satu koper menuju ke pintu. Shikamaru bergegas membantunya. Kalau untuk membantunya membawa koper, tentu bukan _sesuatu yang yang tidak boleh dilakukan laki-laki_.

"Biar aku membawanya," kata Shika. "Kau panggil saja bellboy-nya ke sini."

Baru juga membungkuk untuk meraih koper itu, tanpa diduganya Ino mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"_Arigato,_" ucap Ino. "Bukan hanya untuk ini, tapi untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, Shikamaru-kun."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali. Kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

**~Tsumi~**

Sakura menikmati angin yang berhembus tenang di Stasiun Konoha siang itu. Angin di awal musim gugur yang dingin, mengibarkan helai-helai rambutnya, membawanya kembali pada kenangan akan seorang lelaki yang dicintainya.

Tangannya merogoh ke balik kerah mantelnya, mengeluarkan liontin berbandul hati. Dibukanya bandul itu, ditatapnya wajah rupawan milik lelaki yang kini tidak lagi bersamanya.

_Sasuke…_

"Penuh sekali toiletnya," terdengar suara Kakashi yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengembalikan liontin hati itu ke balik mantelnya.

Kakashi tiba sambil mengintip jam tangannya. "Ino belum datang?" tanyanya setelah menjatuhkan diri duduk di sebelah Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Dasar gadis repot. Lima belas menit lagi keretanya datang."

"Tadi dia meneleponku, katanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini," kata Sakura lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mendesah kesal. Namun wajahnya segera saja berubah seperti semula. Dia teringat pada percakapannya dengan Sakura yang terhenti karena bunyi ponselnya yang mengganggu; Kakashi mendapat telepon dari markas pusat mengenai kasus yang tidak begitu penting.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau menolak tawaran Jiraiya-sama untuk kembali bertugas di kesatuan," katanya.

"Suatu kehormatan buatku atas tawaran itu," kata Sakura. "Tapi saat ini aku lebih menikmati pekerjaanku di TK."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku merindukan masa-masa menyenangkan saat kita bekerja sama dulu."

"Ya. Menyenangkan sekali!" ucap Sakura ironis.

Dia mana mungkin lupa saat-saat bertugas bersama Kakashi. Terutama saat dimana hari-hari mereka penuh perdebatan dari hal yang tidak penting sampai pada pertengkaran konyol yang sebetulnya tidak perlu terjadi. Sebenarnya itu masa-masa yang sangat membuatnya rindu. Namun seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, menjadi guru TK adalah hal yang paling dinikmatinya saat ini.

Kakashi merogoh saku kemejanya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah jimat yang terbungkus kain beludru cantik berwarna merah terang pada Sakura.

"Untukmu," katanya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum. "_Arigato._"

"Ada satu lagi yang harus kuberikan padamu." Kakashi menyerahkan selembar amplop putih, dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu indah tertulis 'untuk Sakura' di bagian depannya. "Dia menitipkan ini padaku, saat aku mengunjunginya sebelum eksekusi dilaksanakan. Sasuke."

Sakura tak bergeming mendengar namanya diucapkan. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil amplop itu, dibukanya, dan dengan hati berdebar-debar dia membaca kata demi kata yang dituliskan Sasuke untuknya.

_

* * *

Sakura,_

_Apa kabar? Semoga kau sehat-sehat saja di sana. Saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku tahu, surat ini hanya akan membuatmu sulit. Tapi ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu, hal yang harus kau ketahui, Sakura._

_Aku tahu tidak pantas bagiku berharap banyak, tapi kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, Sakura. Aku menyesal atas semua yang kulakukan. Hanya karena mengikuti rasa dendamku, aku tega menyakitimu._

_Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku membencimu. Kau ingat, Sakura? Tidak, Sakura. Tidak sedikitpun aku bisa membencimu. Walau seribu kali kuucap dengan mulutku bahwa aku membencimu, hatiku tetap tidak bisa. Itulah sebabnya mengapa saat itu aku ingin mengakhiri saja hidupku dari pada harus membunuhmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

_Tapi rasa cintaku ini tidak pantas untukmu. Aku terlalu jahat. Dosaku terlalu banyak. Dan aku ingin menebus semua dosaku meski dengan kematian. Karena itu, aku bukan lelaki yang pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Lupakanlah aku, Sakura. Hiduplah dengan tenang di sana, bahagia bersama seseorang yang lebih pantas mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lagi pikirkan diriku, apalagi menangis untukku. Tidak, Sakura. Tolonglah jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan tenang di alam sini kalau kau terus menangis. Janji ya?_

_Terakhir yang kuingin kau tahu. Aku bersyukur karena pernah mengenalmu. Pertemuan denganmu dan bisa mencintaimu adalah anugrah yang tak akan pernah kusesali. Terima kasih, Sakura, terima kasih karena kau pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu percaya padaku._

_Terima kasih,_

_Sasuke._

* * *

Bulir air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata Sakura segera dihapusnya. Menghela napas panjang, dia mencoba menguasai emosinya kembali. Surat dari Sasuke dilipatnya baik-baik, dikembalikannya ke dalam amplop seperti semula. Kemudian surat itu dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Kakashi tak berkata apapun sambil memperhatikannya. Namun dia bisa merasakan campur-aduknya perasaan gadis itu saat menatap wajahnya. Disodorkannya sebuah sapu tangan.

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Gadis itu berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan dirinya. Tetapi emosi yang meluap itu tak sanggup ditahannya lebih lama lagi. Air matanya jatuh tetes demi tetes. Wajahnya membenam di dada Kakashi.

Di seberang peron, Ino dan Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba menghentikan langkah-langkah mereka. Keduanya mendapati suasana mengharukan di depan sana.

"Sakura…" Ino menggumam.

Sesaat kemudian kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Suna berhenti. Pintu-pintu gerbongnya membuka, siap untuk mengangkut para penumpang.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Jejak-jejak air mata di pipi segera dihapuskannya. Dia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis," katanya. Kini dia telah mampu menguasai diri kembali.

Kakashi membantunya membawa tas yang tidak begitu besar. Lelaki itu berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju salah satu pintu gerbong kereta. Dari arah yang lain, dilihatnya Ino bersama Shikamaru menyusul mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu gerbong. Dia seolah mematung di sana.

"Sakura?" sahut Kakashi.

Tapi gadis itu masih tak bergeming.

Sementara itu, Ino juga belum beranjak naik. Dia termasuk salah satu orang yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Tas tentengnya yang terasa berat diletakkan di sebelah kakinya, perhatiannya tertuju pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya berbalik. Matanya menatap bergantian Ino, Shikamaru, dan terakhir mendarat pada Kakashi. "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menetap di Konoha," katanya.

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya itu, seluruh pintu gerbong menutup otomatis, dan kereta di belakang Sakura perlahan-lahan bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Mata Ino membulat. "Sakura, kau serius?"

Menatapnya, Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua kenanganku bersama Sasuke di kota ini." Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada lelaki berambut perak. "Aku sudah kehilangan satu orang yang kusayangi. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi," ucapnya.

Kakashi tertegun selama beberapa saat. Perlu waktu untuk menelaah baik-baik kalimat Sakura itu. Agak sulit baginya untuk percaya. Sesaat kemudian salah satu tangannya terjulur pada Sakura. Dengan sebuah senyuman gadis itu menyambut tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak punya alasan lagi kembali ke Suna," celetuk Ino. Dia melempar tatapan pada Shikamaru. "Maksudku, aku kan bekerja di Ichi TV. Untuk apa bolak-balik Suna-Konoha kalau bisa tinggal di sini," kata-kata Shikamaru waktu itu diulangnya dengan begitu persis.

Si Pirang itu kemudian nyengir. Tangannya mengait lengan Shika, dan membawanya pergi menyusul langkah-langkah Sakura dan Kakashi. Tidak peduli bagaimana meronanya wajah Shikamaru saat itu.

.

.

_Aku memilih Kakashi, bukan untuk melupakanmu, Sasuke. Dia mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku, dan dia bisa membuatku tersenyum seperti kau membuatku tersenyum. Dan aku menyanggupi janji padamu untuk tidak menangis lagi._

_Sasuke, sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu. Di dalam sudut hatiku yang paling dalam, selalu ada tempat untukmu._

_Kau tahu, anugrah terindah dalam hidupku adalah mencintaimu…_

"_and after all, all this heart_

_deep down inside we'll never be apart_

_another day is about to begin_

_but today I let my feeling melt into the wind…"_

**~owari~**

**

* * *

**Beginilah akhir kisah SasuSaku di Tsumi.

Credit for **Rie Fu**-san, buat sepenggal lirik lagu **Tsuki no Ue ni** nya.

Terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah baca Tsumi dari chapter awal sampe tamat. Makasih banyak reviewnya, maaf nggak saya bales satu-satu. Maaf juga karena fic ini kadang kala lama baru saya update. Maaf kalo ada (banyak) typo dan kata-kata yang sulit dipahami. Dan maaf kalo endingnya nggak memuaskan. (Maaf kalo kebanyakan minta maaf) xD

Arigato gozaimasu...

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
